


Una noche, toda la vida

by BetsaVongola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Harry Potter Has Sky Flames, Healer Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mind Manipulation, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Teen Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 80,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetsaVongola/pseuds/BetsaVongola
Summary: Ella solo buscaba escapar del dolorEl solo buscaba una coartada y tal vez disfrutar en esoJasmine Potter definitivamente no buscaba un embarazo a los 16 años a las puertas de una guerra y tener que esconderlo de su muy manipulador directorPor lo menos tendrá a sus elemento que la ayudarán con esta travesía
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter & Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Harry Potter & James Sirius Potter, Harry Potter & Other(s), Harry Potter/Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter, Poppy Pomfrey & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> No poseo ni Harry Potter ni katekyo Hitman reborn

Priven Drive era en apariencia una calle perfectamente normal, con sus casas cortadas como moldes de galletas y de apariencia tan ordinaria, no esperarías que aquí pasará nada extraordinario..  
Y esa presisamente era la apariencia que algunos de los vecinos se esforzaban por mantener, después de todo tenían algo que esconder, razón por la cual buscaron la calle más aburrida y ordinaria que pudieron encontrar para irse a vivir y que nadie sospechara nada.  
Claro que en la calle vivía gente perfectamente normal, algunos oficinista, uno que otro médico, algunos policías y veteranos de guerra, pero también vivían gente que no era del todo normal  
Ejemplo de esto era el vecino del número 6, el sr Edward , un viejito austríaco muy amable que se refugió en Inglaterra durante la seguda guerra mundial, huyendo de la invasión alemana en Austria, lo que no sabía nadie era que trabajo como espía con los nazis para el servicio de inteligencia del reino Unido, y que por este motivo, después de que perdió Alemania le dieron una nueva identidad para protegerlo de los múltiples enemigos que se hizo tanto en el ejército de Hitler como en el ejército de Grindelwald  
También estaban los del numero 12, los Adams, una encantadora pareja de casados y sin hijos muy exitosa que viaja constantemente al extranjero por sus trabajos de altos ejecutivos en una empresa italiana con sucursal en Londres, la verdad es que eran parte de la famiglia Tolosa, una familia menor de la alianza Vongola, que busca expandir su negocio de armas al reino Unido y los Adams son los encargados de los tratos en Inglaterra.  
También estaban los del número 7 los Sánchez, los del 5 los Williams, los del 13 los Morgan, los del 16 los Mizuno y los del 20 los Brandon, familias muy diferentes entre si, de diferentes color de piel, nacionalidad, religión, cultura, ideología, profesión, pero que sin embargo tenian todas algo en común que las hacía muy unidas en las reuniones vecinales para sorpresa y extrañeza de los vecinos, y es que todas tenían por lo menos un hijo que asistió a un internado muy especial llamado Hogwarts, todos eran padres de nacidos de muggles, quienes viendo el panorama político y poco antes de que estallara la guerra, se reunieron varios e instaron a sus familias a que eligieran la calle más inocua que pudieran encontrar y se mudarán, pagando entre todas las familias para toda la calle las mejores y las más fuertes protecciones de Gringotts y sin embargo las más discretas, para que ni el la mismísimo Merlín pudiera saber que allí se heregian semejantes pabellones. Entre estas familias también se encontraban los Evans del número 4 quienes murieron en un accidente automovilístico y le legaron la casa a su hija mayor, en ese entonces Petunia Evans, quien luego se casó con un tal Vernon Dursley y se fueron a vivir en esa misma casa.  
Claro que Petunia no tenía ni idea del porque sus padres de la noche a la mañana vendieron su casa en Spinner End y se mudaron a Priven Drive, tampoco fue que le importará mucho porque nada más mudarse se consiguió un novio que luego se convertiría en su esposo. Las otras FNM (familias de los nacidos de muggles) nunca le dijeron la verdad a Petunia, los Evans les habían contada del distanciamiento de las dos hermanas a causa de la envidia de Petunia y su gradual repudio y repulsión a lo mágico, pero fue voluntad de los Evans que su hija mayor estuviera protegida de la guerra en el mundo mágico y por ello dejaron en su testamento la casa libre de cualquier hipoteca únicamente a su hija mayor, sabiendo que en cuanto se casará se mudaria a esa casa que le regalaron y por la cual no tuvo que gastar ni una libra.  
Nada de esto lo sabía Albus dumbledore cuando la noche del 2 de noviembre dejo en la puerta de Priven Drive a una tal Jasmine Estella Potter


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ni Harry Potter ni katekyo Hitman reborn son míos

No fue sino después de ver la guardería medio destruida, con solo quedando de Voldemort su túnica y varita, a la muerta Lili Potter enfrente de la cuna prácticamente intacta y en esta a la niña de los Potter ilesa salvo una cicatriz en la frente en forma de runa sowilo sangrando, que albus dumbledore empezó a planear   
Sabía por la falta de cuerpo y por sus investigaciones que Voldemort no estaba muerto, solo derrotado temporalmente y que tarde o temprano volvería con todo su poder  
Sabía que con este ataque Tom habían escogido al niño de la profecía ( o niña en este caso) dándole a albus el arma que necesitaba para acabar con Tom y al peón para consagrarse definitivamente ante los ojos del mundo mágico como la segunda venida de Merlín, después de todo con la cantidad de magia negra qué emana de la cicatriz y tras varios hechizos de diagnóstico, quedó claro que la niña era un horrocrux y por tanto debía morir eventualmente por el bien mayor   
El hechizo de diagnóstico también arrojo una antigua sala de sangre la cual requería un sacrificio voluntario para activarse anclado a la niña, dejando como única marca la runa sowilo que Lili Potter dibujo con su sangre antes de morir   
Era brillante admitió para si mismo dumbledore, no en vano Lili Evans fue la mejor bruja de su generacion, con una maestría en ruinas y encantamiento y reclutada apenas dejo hogwarts por el departamento de misterios, seguramente que con su inteligencia junto con los grimorios de los Potter y los Black ( dados obviamente por sirius) encontró y modificó esta sala de sangre   
Normalmente una sala de sangre para que continúe activa necesita tener continuamente a su alcance la sangre relacionada con la persona que lanzó el hechizo originalmente, en este caso la joven Jasmine necesitaría vivir o por lo meno estar cerca o en contacto periódicamente con su familia de sangre por parte de madre para que la sala de sangre esté siempre activa   
Pero con la modificaciones que Lili realizó al ritual y a la sala de sangre misma, solo se necesitaría un pequeño frasco de sangre del familiar más cercano a Lili colgado como modo de collar o en una pared donde sea que viva Jasmine para que la sala de sangre esté activa   
No es que de la manera tradicional y sin modificar no funcionaría, que lo haría, sino que Lili dicidio modificarlo porque sabe el profundo odio y envidia que le tiene petunia, y conociendo a su hermana cómo la conoce sabe que su hija en caso de que vaya con su hermana, todo eso que sentía por Lili se lo va a transferir a su hija   
Todo esto lo sabe albus porque la propia Lili se lo dijo, en una de las tantas reuniones de la orden del phenix en donde asistieron los Potter antes de esconderse. También sabe que esto está reflejado en el testamento que dejaron los Potter junto con el nombre del guardia secreto del encantamiento fidelius, porque el propio dumbledore actuó y firmó como testigo de dicho testamento.  
Es por esto que sabe los nombres de los posibles guardianes a quienes los Potter dejaron en su testamento para que cuidarán y criaran a su hija, y con quienes seguramente Jasmine viviría una infancia plena y sin preocupaciones siendo criada como la heredera de la antigua y noble casa de Potter, pero esto a dumbledore no le servía, necesitaba que la niña sufriera y fuera ignorante de su herencia, para que cuando llegara a hogwarts encontrará un refugio y en el una figura de mentor, ganado su confianza para poder moldearla como el peón que quería, y siendo ignorante de su herencia podría aprovecharse de eso para hacerse con la fortuna y la vasta biblioteca de los Potter  
Todo esto y mas pasaba por su mente cuando escuchó un estruendo en la calle afuera de la cabaña de los Potter, reconociendo la motocicleta de Sirius Black rápidamente mandó un patronus a Hagrid para que viniera a buscar a la niña y se desilusiono antes de que Black entrará en la guardería   
"O por merlín Lili" Sirius se agachó abrazando a quien había llegado a amar como una hermana, llorando en su cabello y sin querer ver en la cuna el cuerpo seguramente también muerto de su ahijada y reciente hija adoptiva.  
Es a causa del llanto y quejidos de Sirius que Jasmine se desperto, después de que el impacto combinado y simultáneo de la activación de la sala de sangre y la maldición asesina la dejarán inconsciente   
"Pafoo" susurro primero Jasmine, Sirius en su dolor creaia que finalmente la locura Black lo había alcanzado y que se estaba imaginando la voz de su hija llamándolo  
"Pafoo!" Gritó finalmente Jasmine al ver que no le había echo caso la primera vez, inmediatamente del grito, empezó a llorar por el dolor que el corte en la frente le provocaba  
" Jasmine! Bambi estás vivas" exclama Sirius mientras la abraza "gracias a Merlín que estás viva, no sé qué habría a hecho si te hubiera pasado algo"  
Es cuando la niña se vuelve a quejar que Sirius se da cuenta del corte en la frente "así que Lili lo logro" se ríe con tristeza "tu madre estaba loca cariño, pero como me dijo una vez, para crear se necesita un toque de locura"   
Mientras Sirius estaba distraído con Jasmine, dumbledore todavía desilusionado y en la sombra, logra lanzar varias compulsiones y confundus a Sirius para que este valla a vengar las muertes de James y Lili, aumentando con cada hechizo su imprudencia e ira y logrando que en su rabia poco a poco se fuera olvidando de Jasmine.  
Mientras tanto Sirius empezó a sentirse inquieto, por la cabeza empezó a rondarle la idea de buscar a Peter y matarlo para vengar a sus amigos, su familia, es en eso que escuchó a Hagrid gritando el nombre de James entre grandes sollozos  
Sirius con Jasmine todavía en brazos decide bajar las escaleras para encontrarse con Hagrid, ya había decidido que se llevaría a Jasmine con el, primero a San mungo para que la revisaran y luego a su casa para que juntos lloren la muerte del su familia y para criar a su hija como James y Lili hubieran querido   
Y aunque la decisión estaba tomada, no se dio cuenta en medio de las compulsiones que no había empacado nada de Jasmine, ni la ropa, ni su peluche favorito, una réplica del animago de sirius que este le había regalado   
Cuando llega a la sala no ve a Hagrid pero si ve el cuerpo de James, haciendo que su ira y sed de venganza aumentara, a Hagrid lo encuentra al frente de la casa secándose las lágrimas con un gran pañuelo  
"Hagrid, que haces aquí ?"  
" Sirius, el profesor dumbledore me mandó un patronus para recoger a la pequeña Jasmine, dice que es la única que sobrevivio esta noche" dice entre grandes lágrimas en parte afligido y en parte sorprendido  
Sirius en medio de los encantamientos de confusión no cuestionó como es que dumbledore sabía hacerca de las muertes de James y Lili y la sobrevivencia de Jasmine si supuestamente el fue el primero en llegar al lugar   
Tampoco cuestionó el porque contaría tanta información a Hagrid con un patronus donde cualquiera pudiera escuchar lo que dice sí está lo suficientemente cerca   
Sin Sirius saberlo, estas fueron exactamente las intenciones de dumbledore, sabía que por ser noche de Halloween Hagrid estaría en la cabeza de cerdo o en las tres escobas, celebrando y bebiendo hidromiel y whisky de fuego, sabía también que Hagrid no puede mantener la boca cerrada en un buen día, pero estando bebido y en pena y con su gran vocerron, todos en hogsmeade habría enterado de la noticia, y para cuándo llegará al valle de godric la mitad del mundo mágico británico lo sabría y estaría corriendo a contarle a la otra mitad sobre la milagrosa derrota del que no debe ser nombrado a manos de una pequeña de apenas 15 meses, que además había sobrevivido a la maldición asesina   
Dombledore no quería que se esparcira la noticia de que fue Lili Potter la que venció en realidad a voldemort y que lo habían hecho con magia de sangre, algo por lo cual había luchado por prohibir durante años sabiendo lo poderosa que era esta y lo casi invencibles que se volvían los magos de sangre, no dumbledore tenía que asegurarse que esas magias tan poderosas quedaran obsoletas para que nadie lo pueda eclipsar en poder y pueda llegar a vencerlo 

Después de una larga discusión entre Sirius y Hagrid y varios hechizos de compulsión y confusión adicional Sirius decide dejar a Jasmine con Hagrid junto con su moto, diciéndole a este que muy pronto irá a buscarla.  
Mientras Sirius se aparecía llendo a cazar a una rata, Hagrid con ayuda de la moto lleva a Jasmine a hogwarts para que madame pomfrey la revise por orden de dumbledore, a pesar de las enérgicas protestas de está insistiendo que ella solo era una sanadora y que no era una medibruja cualificada en maldiciones   
Dumbledore mientras tanto se quita el hechizo de desilusión y manda varios mensajes patronus a miembros aliados del wizengamot y el DMLE insinuando que Sirius Black posiblemente haya sido el guardián secreto de los Potter, pero nunca afirmando nada, una vez hecho esto se aparecio en el callejón diagon para ir a gringotts y con la autoridad del jefe brujo sellar el testamento de los Potter  
Poco después es llamado para una sesión de emergencia del wizengamot en donde confirma que efectivamente la joven Jasmine Potter venció a lord voldemort y sobrevivió a la maldición asesina, se declara guardián mágico de la heredera Potter y por tanto tenía el poder de votar por los asientos de los Potter como apoderado, mintiendo a todos los lores de la cámara y trabajadores del ministerio por igual de que eso era lo que estaba estipulado en el testamento de los Potter, haciendo un juramento de mago de que el fue y firmo como testigo del testamento de los Potter, cosa que era verdad, pero lo que muy astutamente no señaló en su juramento fue que los Potters lo habían designado como guardián mágico de su hija   
De Sirius Black ni siquiera tuvo que hacer nada para deshacerse de el, todo el trabajo lo hizo por el Barty Crouch al mandarlo a azkaban sin un juicio   
Ahora sólo le quedaba un último cabo suelto y era Jasmine Potter, sabía que por haber sellado el testamento los goblins no le dejarían tocar las bóvedas Potter hasta que la niña cumpla 11 años y vaya a gringotts autorizandolo verbalmente o por un poder firmado, así que la niña por ahora le era inútil, así que le dijo a hagrid que llevara a la niña a Priven Drive.  
Después de un encuentro con la profesora MacGonagal y los aullidos en llanto de hagrid, deja a la niña que vivió, como la están empezando a llamar en la puerta del número 4 de Priven Drive la madrugada del 2 de noviembre   
Sin saber que las cámaras de seguridad de los muy paranoicos del número12 y el número 6 habían captado todo el encuentro   
Sin saber que los pupilos puestos en la calle estaban detectando la presencia de un animago durante todo el día, que los pupilos avisaron de dos apariciones, la presencia de 4 mágicos y que una de estas presencias nunca se fue a los vecinos de los números 7, 5, 13, 16, y 20  
Sin saber que la infancia de Jasmine Potter fue muy lejos de lo que esperaba   
Sin saber que cuando llegara el tiempo de recoger a su arma y a su perfecto peón, todos sus planes empezarían a derrumbarse


	3. Capitulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfruten y perdón los errores y horrores ortográficos  
> Ni Harry Potter ni katekyo Hitman reborn es mio

La existencia de Jasmine Potter en el número 4 de Priven Drive se supo por el resto de los vecinos por el grito que Petunia Dursley hizo esa mañana del 2 de noviembre cuando fue a buscar leche y además de eso se encontró con su sobrina en la puerta   
Su grito alertó tanto a su esposo dentro de la casa, como al resto de los vecinos de la calle de Priven Drive, las mujeres de la calle como buenas chismosas se llamaron entre si para ver que era lo que había sucedido, enterándose de que a la pobre de Petunia le habían dejado un bebé en la puerta y decidiendo pasar en la tarde por el 4 para ofrecer su ayuda y enterarse del resto del chisme   
Mientras tanto en el 4 de Priven Drive:  
"PETUNIA ESE MONSTRUO NO SE QUEDA EN ESTA CASA"   
"Vernon, no tenemos otra eleccion, ya leíste la carta que ese tal dumbledore nos dejó"  
"NO ME IMPORTA, no voy a tener nada de esa anormalidad bajo este techo , mucho menos cerca de dudly!"  
"VERNON PIENSA, estaríamos protegidos contra otros monstruos que quieran hacernos daño, además los vecinos ya saben que la tenemos aquí, me escucharon cuando grite"   
"Ppp pe pero tuny.."  
"Tuni nada!, Además en la carta también ponía que nos darán 3 mil libras al mes solo por mantenerla viviendo bajo este techo hasta su mayoría"   
" No sé Petunia, todavía no la quiero cerca de dudly"  
" Y no tiene por que estarlo, la mantendremos en el armario debajo de las escaleras, le daremos las sobras de dudly en ropa y comida"  
Y después de tanto ir y venir, Petunia logro convencer a Vernon para que se quedarán a la hija de su hermana. Desconocido para ella su conversación fue escuchada por varias personas   
El Sr Edward del número 6 en su infinita y muy larga paranoia, que le había salvado la vida y de ser descubierto varias veces, había colocado micrófonos ocultos en todas las casa de la calle de Priven Drive, y junto con un programa especial en la computadora lo tenía programado para grabar y guardar todas las conversaciones (algún futuro chantaje) y alertaelo cuando se pronunciarán ciertas palabras claves, y el nombre de albus dumbledore es una de esas palabras  
Es gracias a esto que saber de las FNM y utiliza sus conversaciones y ocasional visita de sus hijos para enterarse de las novedades del mundo mágico, y es también gracias a esto que se enteró de la conversación que se estaba gestando en el n° 4.   
A Edward nunca le gustó ese personaje de dumbledore, quien se mantuvo alejado de la guerra contra Grindelwald y del frente de batalla a pesar de todas las peticiones de ayuda que se le enviaron y de repente un día de buenas a primeras, decide enfrentarlo en duelo, no mata al bastardo y solo lo encarcela como el cobarde que es, para que después quiera que lo alaben como un gran héroe de guerra, cuando solo tuvo un duelo en toda la guerra y nunca se presentó en ningún frente de batalla   
No, a Edward nunca le gustó el hombre, y aunque estaba bajo ley del silencio y no podía hacer nada por la situación de la niña, se aseguraría de ayudarla en lo que pudiera   
Los Adams del número 12 tenían un sistema similar al del n°6, y aunque ninguna palabra clave salto ni llamo su atención, de todas formas se enteraron de la conversación del n°4, ya que la Sra Adam se tomaba la molestia de escuchar un poco de las conversaciones de los vecinos ( "es para el chantaje Angelo, no por el chisme, así que no me mires asi") y es gracias a estas escuchas que se enteraron de las FNM, pero aunque le da mucha curiosidad ese otro mundo escondido, hace siglos que el vendice había declarado omerta con respecto a la otra sociedad y que se tenía prohibida la interacción intencional con los mágicos   
Claro que los accidentes ocurren y la mafia y el mundo mágico interactúan sin que el otro sea más sabio, y a habido ocasiones que ocurrieron matrimonios entre si cuando ambas partes ocultan sus orígenes y profesiones, también está el ocasional nacido de muggle que nace en alguna famiglia o algún miembro asociado, pero aparte de esas ocasiones, el mundo mágico está bajo omerta  
Y los Adams sabían esto muy bien, eran mafia y no tenían compasión con sus enemigos, pero también es cierto que ambos vivieron infancias muy difíciles, y les dio lástima el tipo de vida que tendría esa niña inocente que acababa de perder a sus padres, así que aunque estaban bajo omerta y no podían hacer nada por la situación de la niña, se asegurarían de ayudarla en lo que pudieran  
Los Williams del n° 5 no necesitaron ningún dispositivo elegante para escuchar la conversación del n° 4, solo tenían que asomarse por la ventana de la sala muy disimuladamente y escuchar la conversación a través de la ventana de la sala de la casa del 4 que Petunia en todo su malestar olvidó cerrar para que los otros vecinos no escucharán, como lo haría normalmente   
Fue asi como la Sra Williams se enteró de la muerte de la menor de los Evans y de cómo esa ingrata de Petunia pretendia tratar a su propia sobrina, inmediatamente llamó a las otras FMN y le mando un mensaje urgente por lechuza a su hija Isabel para que se reúnan y decidan que hacer   
Es alrededor de las 9 am que todas las FNM al completo están reunidas en la casa de los Brandon que por ser el n°20 está lo más lejos posible del n° 4, las otras familias habían seguido el ejemplo de los Williams y habían mandado correo urgente a sus hijos para que se reunieron y les dijeran que fue lo que pasó con los Potter y porque su hija acabo con la hermana que odia todo lo mágico de Lili  
"Entonces la guerra finalmente acabo?" Exclama el Sr Mizuno "y me quieres decir que se terminó a causa de una niña que probablemente ni siquiera sabe ir sola al baño, porque mató al llamado señor oscuro?"  
"Enserio se están creyendo semejante tontería?!" Dice riendo la Sra Sánchez  
"No es ninguna tontería mamá, es la verdad!" Dice con enojo Ana Sánchez  
" O bueno, la verdad según albus dumbledore" dice con cierta burla en su tono Ame Mizuno, quien nunca se tragó el acto de abuelo de dumbledore  
"Hizo un juramento de mago ante todo el wizengamont por amor a merlin" réplica Ana "si hubiera estado mintiendo, en este momento estaría muerto, o un squib"  
"Bueno eso es verdad" dice isabel Williams  
"Lo que también es verdad y el profeta se le olvidó publicar fue que el juramento que hizo fue para decir que había sido y firmado como testigo en el testamento de los Potters" dice con enojo Ame "en ese juramento no dice por ningún lado que haya sido la niña de los Potters quien haya matado a tu sabes quién"  
"Eso también es verdad" vuelve a decir Isabel   
" Pero bueno y tú de qué lado estás?" Le pregunta con diversión Alex Brandon  
" Del lado de la verdad" dice isabel con sencillez "y la verdad más importante aquí es que aunque queramos hacer algo por Jasmine Potter, no podemos"  
"Que quieres decir con que no podemos" dice su madre con furia "te dije lo que escuche que esa arpía de Petunia pretende hacer con su sobrina"   
"Lo que Isabel está tratando de decir señora Williams" dice Ethan Morgan "es que aunque queramos hacer algo, no podemos, albus dumbledore se ha declarado como guardián mágico de la heredera Potter y por tanto, es él y solo él quien tiene voz sobre el como, donde, cuando y porque de esa niña"  
" Y si nosotros interferimos" dice Alex con pesar en su voz "puede llegar a ser muy peligroso para nosotros, hay que recordar que albus dumbledore no es sólo un viejito con cara de abuelo"  
"Es un viejito con cara de abuelo muy poderoso, y nosotros solo somos unos muggles y nacidos de muggles más" finaliza Ame   
Ante esto ni siquiera Ana fiel admiradora del gran dumbledore como buena Gryffindor pudo objetar nada, porque para bien o para mal era verdad  
"Entonces qué hacemos?" Pregunto la Sra Brandon  
" Es obvio que Petunia no le va a decir nada sobre su ascendencia a la pequeña" dice pensativo Ethan, su mente de slytherin corriendo con varios planes ya "asi que aunque Jasmine Potter sea una mestiza muy famosa en el mundo mágico, al ser completamente ignorante de nuestro mundo entra bajo el estatuto del secreto y por tanto, si no es su tía, su familia, quien le dice sobre la magia y no lo averigua ella por si misma, es ilegal que nosotros le contemos algo"   
"Y con eso quieres decir que exactamente?" Dice confusa su madre   
" Quiero decir que si la queremos ayudar, debe ser de manera discreta, sobre todo si vamos a utilizar magia" le explicó Ethan a su madre "no me extrañaría que dumbledore colocará pupilos alrededor del n°4 para alertaelo de la presencia de cualquier mago"   
" Así que básicamente son nuestras familias quienes tienen que convencer a los Dursley de que le permitan sacarla de la casa, con el pretexto de cuidarla y una vez segura en alguna de nuestras casas podemos ayudarla con atención médico, comida, ropa.." dice Alex a medias   
" Y no te olvides del amor, el cariño y el cuidado con la que se verá privada en esa casa y que nosotros podremos brindarle" le dice isabel   
"Me gusta" dice Ame sonriendo  
" A mí también" agrego Ana   
" Pero antes tenemos que ver esos pupilos que erigió dumbledore sobre el N°4" dice Alex que trabaja como rompedor de maldiciones para gringotts "yo me encargaré de eso" termino este  
"Y cuando se reúne la comisión de chismosas en el número 4?" pregunto Ana con voz divertida a su madre   
"A la hora del té" respondio su madre igual de divertida "esperemos que estando allí podamos convencer a Petunia lo suficiente para que confíe en alguno de nosotros con la pequeña Jasmine"  
" Pero porque molestarse en convencer a nadie cuando tenemos pociones que pueden hacer el trabajo por nosotros" dice Ame " después de todo esos pupilos detectan a los magos, no a las pociones que estaran en la tasa de te de Petunia y en el pastel que se comerá Vernon más tarde en la cena como postre "  
"Me gusta como piensa este chico " dice el señor Mizuno entre carcajadas  
Y es así como se pudieron en movimiento, Ame fue a preparar las pociones que necesitaría en el sótano, mientras todas las señoras se fueron a la cocina a preparar el pastel para el postre de Vernon, mientras practicaban su mejor actuación, y fue en manos de la señora Mizuno que quedó el deslizar la poción en el té de Petunia, con algunas habilidades medio ninjas que le había estado enseñando su esposo  
Mientras tanto los hijos mágicos restantes fueron juntos para ver cómo Alex revisaba las barreras del n°4, y lo que arrojaron estás los sorprendió a todos por igual  
"No cabe duda que Lili Potter fue una mujer brillante" dice son asombro Alex ante las salas de sangre que, por lo que pudo dicernir, estaban ancladas a su hija   
" Entonces qué significa esto para nuestro plan?" Pregunto Ana confundida  
"Significa" le respondió Alex "que Jasmine tendrá que tener contacto regular con su tía o su primo para que estas guardas puedan protegerla, presumo que puede estar separa de ellos un máximo de 3 meses por ahora, a medida que pase el tiempo y las guardas se vayan fortaleciendo, este tiempo puede alargarse, tanto así que cuando finalmente vaya a hogwarts necesite pasar solo un mes en presencia de la sangre de su madre"  
" Eso es muy lindo y todo" dice Isabel con voz aburrida "pero no pretenderas que dejemos sufrí a esa niña por intervalos de tiempo solo para que las guardas se recarguen"  
" Después de los 5 años empezará a ir a la escuela muggle junto con su primo, allí tendrá todo el contacto de sangre que necesita para que las guardas no se agoten" dice Ethan pensativo "ahora solo tenemos que averiguar qué hacer hasta que entre a la primaria"  
" Bueno otra manera sería conseguir un pequeño frasco de sangre de Petunia o su hijo y ponérselo de collar a Jasmine, así estaría siempre protegida y solo necesitaría pasar periodos cortos de tiempo en el n°4 para las apariencias" le contesta Alex   
" Y ni te olvides de los posibles espías que dumbledore pueda haber puesto cerca para vigilar a Jasmine" le respondió a su vez Isabel   
"Y como pretendes conseguir esa sangre?" Pregunto con duda Ana   
" Fácil, algún momento en que Petunia tenga que ir al supermercado, la dejamos inconsiente, le extraemos la sangre, la obliviamos y ya " le respondió con descaro Ethan   
" Ethan la sangre tiene que ser voluntaria, sino no funcionaría y torceria completamente la intención de la sala de sangre, que fue sacrificio voluntario por amor" dice serio Alex "a la larga solo terminaría haciéndole daño a Jasmine"  
" El plan sería básicamente lo mismo pero más laborioso" dice exasperado Ethan " le ponemos un fuerte encantamiento de compulsión, para que le entre la urgencia de donar sangre o hacerse análisis de laboratorio, yo que se, y robamos de esa sangre"  
"Todavía seguiría siendo cuarcion mágica Ethan" le respondió Alex " simplemente no puedes engañar a la magia así, especialmente no a la magia de sangre"  
" Francamente ustedes dos" dice ya cansada Isabel " porque simplemente no ejercemos presión social?"  
"Presión social ?" Pregunto Ethan   
"Cómo?" Pregunto Alex   
"Sencillo, una campaña de donar sangre, hacemos un poco de magia por aquí, otra poca por alla, traemos la campaña para que abarque todo surrey, usamos compulsión en las más cercanas a Petunia para que done, y ella tarde o temprano por presión de grupo cedera, que firme un consentimiento informado de que está dando su sangre de manera voluntaria, bajo cuarcion de ningún tipo en papel de la verdad, la magia lo acepta, le sacamos a Petunia un litro + un frasquito de sangre, el litro para el banco de sangre y el frasquito para nosotros"  
" Eso fue brillante" exclamó Ethan, ruborizado de la emoción   
"Y sin duda funcionará" dice Alex feliz "solo tenemos que implementar este plan antes de los tres meses límites o saltarán las alarmas y dumbledore se dará cuenta"  
" Además de que ayudamos a mucha gente que necesite sangre" dice alegre Ana " yo me encargo de conseguir el papel de la verdad" no era muy difícil para ella conseguirlo siendo auror, ya que este papel se utiliza para las declaraciones escritas, ya que la tinta se volvería roja si alguien escribiese alguna mentira en el 

Ya puestos todos con un plan, solo quedo empezar a ejecutarlo a partir de esa misma tarde, cuando tal y como se dijo, a la hora del té la comisión de chismosas cayeron como moscas a la miel en el n°4, en donde las recibió una Petunia llorosa con lágrimas de cocodrilos con la noticia de la muerte de su amada hermana menor en un accidente automovilístico por culpa de su marido borracho que iba al volante y que la única sobreviviente de tal catástrofe y por algún milagro fue su querida sobrina con solo una cicatriz en la frente   
Todas las mujeres estaban conmovidas por tal tragedia y por el gran corazón de los Dursley para criar a su sobrina o al menos eso fue lo que aparentaron, mientras todo el teatro se llevaba a cabo, la Sra Mizuno deslizó en el té de Petunia la poción, espero hasta que se bebió su taza y después le hizo su oferta   
"Petunia querida, debes estar sobrecargada, con tener que cuidar a 2 niños pequeños, además de las tareas del hogar y afligirte por la muerte de tu hermana, si quieres yo puedo cuidar de la pequeña Jasmine por unos días mientras te repones" dice con falda simpatía "después de todo quería mucho a tus padres y sería un honor poder ayudarte en esta terrible situación"  
"Gracias Sra Mizuno, tendré que pensarlo y hablarlo con Vernon pero pensaré en tu oferta"   
" Nada de gracias querida y tomate tu tiempo para pensarlo, no me lo tienes que decir de inmediato, puedes decirme mañana" termina con una sonrisa falsa la Sra Mizuno  
" Por cierto querida te traje un pastel para que lo comas hoy en la cena como postre, no debes de tener ni ánimo para cocinar con todo esto" dice con falsa simpatía la Sra Brandon  
" Aquí también te traigo una lasaña para esta noche, así estarás más tranquila sin tener que cocinar por hoy" dice con falsa amabilidad la Sra Sánchez, se habían decidido poner también la poción en la lasaña, así el efecto sería más fuerte y más rápido   
" Y ya sabes cariño lo que necesites aquí tienes a una amiga" dice sonriendo la Sra Williams  
Petunia estaba extasiada, nunca había sido tan popular entre los vecinos, ni invitada a tantas fiestas de té, clubs de señoras, cumpleaños y citas de juegos, sabía que esto de aceptar al monstruo de su sobrina iba a resultar beneficioso, además que gracias a la poción en su té estaba considerando la oferta de los Mizuno, donde normalmente ni habría escuchado la oferta o solo hubiera fingido pensarlo  
Más tarde esa noche, durante el postre y después de comer la rica lasaña de los Sánchez Petunia le habla a Vernon hacer a de la oferta de los Mizuno, diciendo que estaba considerando aceptarla, Vernon encantado de no tener a esa niña anormal bajo su techo por algunos días le dice que los llamé ahora mismo para que se lleven a la niña de una vez sin esperar a la mañana  
Los Mizuno aceptaron encantados de llevarla y en menos de 5 minutos estaban en su casa con Isabel, que es medibruja, haciéndole un diagnóstico a la niña, declarándola completamente sana, aunque si un poco hambrienta por no haber comido en todo el día y un poco de rozadura, por no haberle cambiado el pañal en todo el dia. En su diagnóstico no apareció ninguna firma de magia negra en la cicatriz, ya que está había desaparecido y enmascarado con la firma mágica de la niña   
Petunia se olvidaría de su sobrina y ni volvería a verla si no por cortos vistazos de pasada hasta enero, en donde por el bien de las apariencias tuvo que ir a pedírsela a los Mizuno, solo la aguantaría por una semana antes de entregársela para que la cuiden esta vez los Sánchez  
Con la niña ya a salvo empezaron con la segunda parte del plan, con encantamientos selectos en ciertas personas, a principios de diciembre empezó una campaña de donación de sangre en todo el reino Unido ( ya que estában, si hiban a hacer algo, mejor hacerlo a lo grande), es principios de enero que la campaña cobro fuerza en surrey, y con algunos encantamientos a las amigas más cercanas de Petunia lograron convencerla para que fuera a donar sangre, fue tal y como dijo Isabel, a Petunia aquello de donar no le hacía mucha gracia, pero fue tal la presión social que a regañadientes fue a donar sangre   
Y el resto paso tal cual el plan de Isabel, está, disfrazada con un glamour de enfermera, fue la que atendió a Petunia dándole el papel de la verdad y un bolígrafo para que hiciera su declaración, y aunque extrañada y exasperada por tal trámite, hizo su declaración, la cual fue verídica ya que ninguna palabra se puso en rojo, y esto fue todo lo que necesito la magia de sangre para sellar el trato  
A Petunia ese día le extranjeron un litro y un frasquito de sangre, el frasquito después fue transfigurado permanentemente por Ame en una flor de lirio, que con la sangre dentro de ella tenía forma de un lirio rojo, fue puesto en una cadena y encantado todo el collar como irrompible, el cual adornó el cuello de Jasmine durante toda su infancia y adolescencia hasta los 16 años cuando lo vacío de la sangre de su tía, puso en cambio su sangre y se lo regaló a alguien más


	4. Capítulo 4

Jasmine Potter sabía que no tenía una vida normal como el resto de los niños de su escuela, esos niños tenían a una mamá y a un papá y a veces hasta hermanos, tenían una sola casa, y una sola habitacion.   
Jasmine en cambio tenia un tío, una tia y un primo que no la querían, le gritaban y le decían cosas feas y hasta le pegaban, ya perdió la cuenta de los hueso que su tío en sus muchas palizas le ha roto. No tiene una habitación, sino un armario pequeño, oscuro, que huele feo y con arañas, debajo de las escaleras, que es donde la encierran durante horas, y a veces días sin comer y con solo agua como castigo y en donde supuestamente duerme, cosa que nunca hace, a no ser por un castigo Jasmine no toca ese armario para dormir.  
En cambio se escapa de su casa del n°4 y se va a dormir a cualquiera de sus otras casas, en alguna de sus otras habitaciones, y es que Jasmine no tiene solo una casa tiene 6, está la casa que no le gusta que es la de tía Petunia, pero las otras 5 sí que le gustan.  
Está la casa n°7 con los sres Sánchez, y su muy bonita habitación blanca con un mural de la puesta del sol, desde algún lugar de España que ella nunca puede recordar y mucho menos pronunciar, los Sánchez le han estado enseñando español, pero era muy enredado y todavía no sabía pronunciar las palabras muy bien   
También están los sres Williams del N°5, aquí su habitación es de un gris normal y sin ningún bonito mural, pero le gusta esta casa por la cocina del Sr Williams, que cocina muy bien, también aquí le están intentando enseñar otro idioma, está vez el francés, que es mucho más fácil y casi puede pronunciar sin tropezar   
Están los del n°13, los sres Morgan, y su habitación llena de peluches y todos los regalos y ropa bonita que le regalaban en cumpleaños y Navidades y que no puede llevar con su tío y tía porque le pegarian, la castigarian y le darían todo a dudly que solo terminaría rompiendolo todo, el Sr Morgan le enseña el idioma de los números, las inversiones y como administrar un capital ( sigue sin entender que eran todas esas palabras grandes que dijo, pero por lo menos los números eran divertidos)  
Los Mizuno del n°16, eran los más estrictos, su habitación era blanca simple, aunque la cama era blandita y muy cómoda, el sr Mizuno le enseña algo llamado artes marciales mixtas, que Jasmine nunca entendio lo que era, pero tiene que ver con hacer mucho ejercicio, repetir posturas de golpes y patadas, practicando estás con un saco de arena o con el propio Sr Mizuno, en cambio la Sr Mizuno le enseña un idioma llamado japonés, las palabras son algo fácil, lo que no es fácil son esos garabatos que la sra Mizuno insiste en llamar letras, y haber que tenían de malo las letras normales comunes y corrientes de toda la vida? Y porque los japoneses se enredan tanto la vida con tres alfabetos?! Higarana, katakana y kanji, uno peor que el otro   
y por último están los del 20, los sres Brandon, está era su casa favorita por ser la más lejana de la casa de sus tíos, tan lejos que a dudly no le tenían permitido ir porque se podría perder, o eso fue lo que le dijo tía Petunia a dudly cuando se puso a llorar por no dejarlo ir tan lejos a él pero a Jasmine sí. Los Brandon le enseñan el lenguaje musical, al principio ella no entendió mucho que significaba, hasta que la pusieron frente a un piano y le enseñaron a tocarlo, también le enseñan con guitarra, arpa y violin, pero de todos su favorito es el piano   
También tiene amigos en los otros vecinos, está el Sr Edward del n°6 que le enseña alemán y como ser paranoica, el primero es dificil, el segundo es gracioso aunque Jasmine no pueda ni pronunciarlo bien   
Y luego estan los sres Adams del n°12, que casi siempre están viajando, pero cuando regresan le traen recuerdos del lugar en donde estaban, casi siempre es chocolate,(gracias a la gran cantidad que le traían fue que obtuvo su adicción al chocolate, reflexiona más tarde) también cuando tienen tiempo le enseñan algo de italiano y computación.  
Y a pesar de todo lo malo y de no tener una vida normal Jasmine Potter de 6 años estaba feliz con su vida   
___________________________________________________________________  
Durante el primer año y medio el plan de los FNM realmente funcionó, en ese tiempo los Dursley apenas y vieron a su sobrina y solo disfrutaron del dinero que mensual les llegaba por 'cuidarla', siempre la dejaban con algunos de los vecinos que convenientemente se ofrecían como voluntarios para llevarla por algunos días, esos días siempre se convirtieron en semanas y hasta en meses, hasta que alguien le preguntaba a Petunia o a Vernon como estaba su sobrina, que es cuando se acordaban de su existencia e iban a buscarla, nunca llevaron la cuánta de la cantidad de tiempo que pasó en las casas de los vecinos o en su propia casa  
Jasmine era una niña risueña y muy bella con su cabello negro cuervo y rizado, su tez blanca como la porcelana y ojos verdes, le robaba el corazón a cualquiera que la conociera   
Todo esto cambio después del 3er cumpleaños de Jasmine, en donde Petunia decidió que ya que estaba lo suficientemente crecida, era tiempo para que se ganará el sustento con algunas tareas del hogar. Empezó con limpiar y sacudir, las protestas pronto se acallaron con golpes, luego el jardín, primero como ayudante de su tía, y después el cuidado completo del jardin  
Con tantas tareas Petunia empezó a contar el tiempo que pasaba fuera de casa, incluso llegando a negarse a que cualquier vecino la cuide solo para que pudiera completar sus deberes, al ver esto tuvieron que trazar otro plan en donde Jasmine terminaba las tareas que se le asignaban los más rápido que pudiera (aveces con algo de ayuda magica) y luego se desaparecía de la casa, solo regresando después de la cena, no comería nada y se iría derecho a su armario a 'dormir', solo para escapar e irse a dormir en cualquiera de las casas de las FNM para levantarse muy temprano, empezar con sus tareas, irse, volver y escaparse, así lo hizo todos los días durante 2 años  
Los Dursley nunca descubrieron nada, tampoco cuestionaron a donde iba o la hora que regresaba, siempre que allá terminado sus quehaceres ya no era problema de ellos, fue por esto mismo que aparte de la limpieza y el jardín, no le asignaron ninguna otra tarea, los golpes durante ese tiempo eran pocos y distantes entre sí, y fueron sobretodo al principio cuando se quejaba de tener que hacer todo eso, cuado empezó a hacerlo sin rechistar, le dejaron de pegar.  
Durante esas horas fuera de casa estaba con las FNM y también hizo nuevos amigos con los otros vecinos, como el Sr Edward, y los Adams (quienes sabiendo ya gracias a los micrófonos qu el plan original había fallado, decidieron intervenir y ayudar a la niña, y cuando las otras familias empezaron a enseñarle cosas, ellos también decidieron poner su granito y empezar a enseñarle cosas). También se hizo amiga de ese amable policía del n°2, la bibliotecaria, el dueño del restaurante de la esquina, así como de otras dueños de negocios   
Fue por estas mismas fechas que Petunia empezó el rumor de que su sobrina no era más que una desagradecida, rebelde, en camino a convertirse en una delincuente juvenil, los que ya la conocían hicieron oídos sordos a estas mentiras, pero hubieron otras amas de casa que le echaron un vistazo a su vestimenta y vieron que siempre andaba en la calle y empezaron a creerlo .  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Los cosas empezaron a salirse de control cuando Jasmine comenzó en la primaria junto a su primo dudly.  
El problema era que Jasmine estaba muy adelantada para su edad, a los 3 años ya empezaba a exhibir una inteligencia mayor a la media y es por esto que las familias decidieron empezar a enseñarle desde temprano, primero a leer y a escribir, luego los número y operaciones matemáticas simples, pero la niña era como una esponja absorbiendo todo el conocimiento que le daban y pidiendo más, fue allí en donde se decidió que aprendería idiomas, pero como no se pusieron de acuerdo cuál enseñarle primero o quién, cada familia decidió por separado enseñarle lo que cada una creyera conveniente  
De esta inteligencia se dieron cuenta los profesores rápidamente, y citaron a los Dursley, felicitándolos por tan inteligente sobrina que tenían y para decirle que si autorizaban que saltará algunos grados ya que estaba muy adelantada, ante esto Vernon le gritó de todo a la directora y a la maestra de su sobrina e hijo y en cuanto llegó a la casa le dio la primera paliza de muchas, por estar usando su anormalidad para eclipsar a su dudly, después de esto le advirtió que no quería que de la escuela lo volvieran a citar para semejante sinsentido, luego la encerró durante todo el fin de semana con solo agua y nada de comida y la salida ocasional para ir al baño, de esa paliza salió con un ojo morado y algunas costillas rotas, que le impedían moverse o respirar con libertad ( más tarde Isabel se encargo de curar sus huesos rotos y magulladuras más ocultas, dejando solo las visibles para mostrar y dándole una poción para el dolor, volviéndose este proceder rutinario para cada una de las palizas que le propinaba Vernon)  
Cuando finalmente sale del armario el lunes para ir a la escuela, no son pocos los que miraron sus heridas con preocupación y sospecha, incluyendo los de la escuela que después de esa primera semana de clases en donde demostró una gran inteligencia, su rendimiento empezó a recaer hasta ser la última de la clase, preocupados los profesores volvieron a citar a los Dursley, está vez para decirle lo preocupados que estaban por el rendimiento de su sobrina, que no tenían idea que le habia pasado después de mostrar tal promesa, los Dursley simplemente hicieron oídos sordos a estas preocupaciones, complacidos de haber puesto al monstruo en su lugar, que es debajo de su dudly.   
De todas formas al llegar a casa le volvieron a propiciar otra paliza, está vez por hacerles pasar pena por haberlos citados en la escuela por culpa suya, pero como hizo algo bien y fue mediocre en sus estudios está vez no la mandaron al armario, sino así toda adolorida la mandaron a deshierbar el jardín ( de esta paliza salió está vez con un brazo roto y más moretones, que Isabel volvió a curar )   
Es en este punto que aquellos vecinos de los que se hizo amiga y no sabían de la situación real y solo veían con gran preocupación los moretones aparecer una y otra vez, llamaron a servicios sociales, pero esto lamentablemente solo empeoró la situación   
Servicios sociales venían, inspeccionaban, levantaban su informe decían que volverían para sacar a la niña de la casa y ponerla en cuidado de crianza, pero nunca volvían, y Vernon culpaba a Jasmine golpeándola hasta que se cansaba y la encerraba en el armario durante días sin comida. Esto se repitió varias veces, vecinos y los profesores de la escuela denunciaban cada vez que veían que los moretones empeoraban en frecuencia y cantidad, pero estas denuncias nunca procedían  
Los hijos de las familias sospechaban de interferencia mágica, Ame y Ethan sobre todo sospechaban de cierto director, pero como no podían hacer nada con él, decidieron hablar con las personas que estaban denunciando para explicarles la situación y pedirles que paren  
Fueron rastreando uno a uno, todos aquellos que llamaron a los servicios sociales y les fueron contando la verdad, o bueno la verdad sin la magia involucrada, que Jasmine era la heredera de una vasta fortuna y que alguien muy poderoso se quería adueñar de esta, y está persona era tan influyente que no importa las veces que denuncien, las denuncias nunca iban a proceder, y que lo que hacían era empeorar la situación de vida de Jasmine. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, a todos se les pudo convencer, y a partir de ese dia Jasmine ganó algunos otros aliados en su vecindario  
Con la escuela fue más o menos la mismo, solo que con la directora llegaron a un acuerdo para que falcificaran los registros que le mandarán a los Dursley, siempre que Jasmine vuelva a los niveles en donde estaba al principio del año y tal vez adelantarla algunos grados sin que ninguno de sus parientes se enterase   
Y eso fue todo, después de que dejaron de venir los servicios sociales y lo dejaron de citar de la escuela, solo mandando pésimas boletas de calificaciones e imponiéndole innumerables castigos a la niña por parte de la escuela por sus mal rendimiento académico, Vernon Dursley se calmó, no volvió a propinar otra paliza contra Jasmine, y está gracias a los castigos pasaba todo el día fuera de casa, solo volviendo para 'dormir', y sus quehaceres se realizaban los fines de semana, si definitivamente, Vernon fue más feliz viviendo en su mentira e ignorancia durante los próximos años   
Lo que en realidad paso fue que Jasmine volvió a mostrar esas misma inteligencia que su tío a punta de golpes la había obligado a esconder, saltándose 3 grados a la vez, los supuestos castigos los utilizaba para participar en recitales de piano, competencias de artes marciales mixtas y matemáticas, y tener todas aquellas lecciones que como heredera de una casa noble debería tener tales como etiqueta, baile, caligrafía, dicción. Y otras que no eran precisamente necesarias que una heredera sepa tales como manejo de armas de fuego de todo tipo hasta armas blancas, desde un cuchillo hasta una catana.  
Ames e Isabel también empezaron a enseñarle los principios de las pociones, que son el manejo de los distintos ingredientes y como interactúan entre sí, disfrazando estás clases como una mezcla loca de botánica, biología y química  
Ethan empezó a enseñarle meditación, y con ello los principios de la oclusión, usando como ejemplo el palacio mental de Sherlock Holmes, así como política sangre pura y el wizengamont, disfrazado como situaciones hipotéticas y escenarios de la cámara de los lores tanto del presente como del pasado   
Alex le enseñó a sentir su núcleo mágico y a dirigir y comprender su magia, diciendo que esto solo era una mezcla de Chi y chacra y termino dando una explicación tan enrevesado que ni el mismo se entendió al final   
Y finalmente Ana le enseñó como divertirse y que no todo era el estudio y que a veces se necesita un minuto para ser libre y sin pretensiones y solo ser, de todas las lecciones esta es la que más le gustó, le dio una cierta satisfacción, que sentía hasta en su alma, como un nudo en el pecho que se aflojaba  
Pero a pesar de tener a tantos adultos en su vida que la querían y la cuidaban, todavía no había echo ningún amigo  
Eso cambio en el verano poco después de su noveno cumpleaños cuando una pareja junto a su hija se mudaron al n°3 de Priven Drive


	5. Capitulo 5

Los Garza son una familia originaria de Florencia, no así no empieza, vamos desde el principio……..  
Mónica Spica nombre en clave book, trabajo dentro de la enfermería, como parte del escuadrón del sol de la varia, fue en dicha fortaleza que conoció a Henry Garza, nombre en clave leo, parte del escuadrón de la niebla de varia, no fue amor a primera vista, fue amor al primer puñetazo, los 2 apenas y se habían visto de pasada en los pasillos de la fortaleza, hasta que en una misión leo resulto herido y llega a la enfermería inconsciente a causa de la perdida de sangre, es book quien lo cuida en su convalecencia. 2 días después que leo es ingresado, este se despierta y se da cuenta que está en la enfermería y como cualquier persona cuerda huye de allí sin importarle sus heridas   
Desde un tercer punto de visto esto no es muy lógico o cuerdo, pero aquí estamos hablando de la varia, en la cual para entrar uno de los requisitos no oficiales es estar un poco o bastante loco, dependiendo mucho de la persona, y en la varia corría la superstición de que si entrabas en la enfermería o te quedabas mucho tiempo allí jamás se te volvía a ver o cambiabas de tal manera que ni siquiera tú mismo te reconocerías, es la maldición de la enfermería, (Claro esta que esta superstición pudo haberse creado de un grupo de asesinos locos quienes por alguna razón desconocida le tienen fobia a estar quietos un momento en reposo y quienes ven a los médicos como demonios y torturadores que te obligan a quedarte quieto) pero después de lo que paso con leo, más de uno en la varia juro nunca pisar la enfermería, ya que el caso de leo es una prueba contundente de que la maldición de la enfermería de la varia es cierta.  
El caso de leo comenzó con book dándose cuenta de que su paciente había huido estando aun herido, lo que la enfurece y la lleva en una caza salvaje por toda la fortaleza varia para buscarlo y obligarlo a estar en cama hasta que se recupere, después de todo, perdió dos días de su tiempo cuidado a esa ingrata niebla de vuelta a la salud, para que él venga y en un acto suicida decida huir de la enfermería por solo una tonta superstición.  
El caso de leo terminó con book encontrando a su descarriado paciente en las salas de entrenamiento con otras nieblas, a book le importa muy poco quienes esten allí, le importa su paciente, quien se está esforzando innecesariamente, así que book, en un acto de rabia del cual se arrepintió más tarde, se para frente a leo con sus espesos rizos cobrizos chispeando llamas del sol, lo mira fijamente durante medio minuto y le pega un puñetazo con una fuerza activada por las llamas del sol, el golpe es tan fuerte que leo queda inconsciente, la imagen de un ángel vengador quemada permanentemente en su mente. El pobre estaba perdido.  
Cuando volvió a la conciencia, y vio que estaba otra vez en la enfermería, no trato de huir esta vez, sino que vio al sol que lo estaba atendiendo y se dio cuenta de que era su ángel vengador y en un movimiento bastante idiota de su parte le pidió que se casara con él (“y esa es la maldición de la enfermería”, susurraban varios miembros de la varia “si a leo le hubieran contado que hizo semejante movimiento hace una semana, se hubiera reído en la cara del que se lo conto”) book se preocupó pensando que su paciente tenía fiebre y estaba delirando con una tal ángel, pero con el paso de los días se dio cuenta de que no estaba delirando, que aparentemente ella era ángel y que la niebla estaba hablando enserio, sinceramente book hubiera preferido la fiebre.  
Después de meses de persecución y de hacer el ridículo por parte de leo, este se fue ganando poco a poco el corazón de book, tanto así que llego un momento en que ya no eran leo y book, sino Mónica y Henry. Se casaron en una ceremonia privada, en donde solo fueron las personas de más confianza, es decir, que contando a los novios y al oficiante, solo habían 7 personas en la capilla.  
Dejaron la varia cuando Mónica descubrió que estaba embarazada, pero la cosa es que puedes irte de la varia, pero la varia no se va de ti, y con el tiempo empezaron a ir por ellos muchos enemigos que se habían hecho a lo largo de su carrera en la varia y otros que simplemente querían vengarse de varia y como no podían ir por todos, irían por los que asumieron son los más débiles solo por estar separados del rebaño y con una hija, olvidándose de una pequeña cosa llamada calidad varia.  
Ningún enemigo los toco a ellos o a su hija, pero ninguno de los dos quería esa clase de vida para su hija, siempre mirando por encima del hombro, siempre con miedo. Deciden irse a vivir a Francia, y todo por unos años fue normal, hasta que un enemigo de los Vongola los identifico y decidió darles un golpe en donde más les duele, su hija de 8 años   
Pero la niña Garza es muy inteligente, con un IQ de 280 y entrenada en la supervivencia, el escape y el camuflaje, y junto a un toque de magia accidental, logra escapársele de su secuestrador y potencial asesino, reuniéndose con sus padres a salvo. Es aquí donde deciden pedir una misión desvanecimiento a la varia, sabiendo muy bien lo que esto significaba:  
Tienen que cortar todos los lazos con su vida actual y la mejor forma de hacer esto es fingir su muerte, para lo cual necesitaran cuerpos lo suficientemente parecidos como para que pasen por ellos tres, pero tan calcinados, con llamas de tormenta de preferencia, que la identificación por restos óseos o registro dental sea imposible, la muerte tiene que ser lo suficientemente creíble, así que necesitan montar una pelea falsa que desde lejos y en los registros de video parezca veraz   
También necesitan cirugía plástica, no lo suficiente para una reconstrucción facial total, pero si lo suficiente para que, cambiando unas pocas características, sean irreconocibles  
Necesitan una nueva casa, ni muy lejos, ni muy cerca para no hacerlo sospechoso, en un vecindario inocuo y aburrido y con un sótano para ampliarlo y hacerlo más profundo para varias habitaciones escondidas, para cumplir con el único pago de una misión desvanecimiento, prestar su casa como una casa segura ya acondicionada para cualquier varia que pase por allí pidiendo refugio  
Y por último necesitan un nuevo apellido, ya que los nombres deciden mantenerlos, son conocidos por su nombre en clave de la varia y no por sus nombres reales  
Mientras hacen todos los preparativos, permanecen en una casa segura durante varios meses, lo que más les lleva tiempo es encontrar los cuerpos, sobre todo que coincidan con el tipo de cabello que tienen ambas mujeres Garza, pero una vez que tienen los cuerpos, todo se pone en marcha y están listos para mudarse ese mismo agosto, y es el mismo día de su entierro que parten a Inglaterra hacia su nueva casa en el n°3 de priven drive, Surrey  
……… así que supongo que el principio es que los Granger son una familia originaria de York, los padres se llaman Mónica y Henry Granger y su hija de 9 años se llama Hermione Granger.


	6. Capitulo 6

Jasmine y Hermione se llevaron como una casa en llamas, desde el primer momentos en que empezaron a hablar hicieron click, ambas estaban en el mismo grado en la escuela, el último año de primaria, con niños de 2 o hasta 3 años mayores que ellas, inmediatamente gravitaron hacia la otra desde el primer día   
Los sres Granger vieron con muy buenos ojos esa amistad, y recibieron a Jasmine con los brazos abiertos en su casa, felices de que después de todo lo que pasó, su hija pudo pasar página y hacer una amiga, su primera amiga  
Los Granger sospechaban que algo no andaba bien en la vida hogareña de Jasmine, veían como algunos de sus vecinos la protegían y como otros la despreciaban, gracias a las cámaras de seguridad instaladas que daban hacia la calle se enteraron que Jasmine todas las noches se escapaba y dormía en algunas de las casa de los vecinos, despues de un tiempo comenzaron a ver un patrón, los mismos vecinos con los que pasaba la noche eran los mismos que durante el día la llevaban a distintos clubes y competencias o le daban a Jasmine una gran cantidad de lecciones, ya sea los mayores o sus hijos, y por la ropa que siempre usaba Jasmine cuando estaba en presencia de su odiosa tía, los Granger no creían que le estuvieran dando tutoría privada y alojó en las noches por dinero, sino por algún otro motivo. No era lástima que era por lo que lo hacían algunos vecinos, no era empatía como lo hacen los del 12 y tampoco simpatía por lo que lo hace el del 6, algo escondían y querían averiguarlo  
No fue sino hasta después de que lograrán instalar micrófonos ocultos en sus casas, que se dieron cuentan que ellos o por lo menos sus hijos eran parte de ellos, aquella otra sociedad secreta que estaba bajo omerta, viendo esto y que no podían meterse en lo que fuera que estuvieran esas familias, no les quedó más que vigilar de cerca a Jasmine en caso de que le hicieran daño, pero según fueron pasando las semanas, los Granger se dieron cuenta que las lecciones que le daban a la pequeña Jasmine no eran dañinas, sino al contrario muy útiles, también se dieron cuenta de que estás familias no eran el problema, eran la solución, y que el verdadero problema eran los tíos de la propia Jasmine  
Ocurrió un día cualquiera, cerca de diciembre, eran sobre las 9 y Vernon estaba bebiendo por problemas laborales, a esa hora normalmente Jasmine ya estaria metida en su armario esperando a que sus tíos se duerman para salir de este, sacar los dos pasadores de pelo en su cabello y abrir la cerradura de la puerta trasera e irse a dormir a la casa de su preferencia, pero hoy en la cena un berrinche de dudley derramó parte de la comida al suelo y fue el trabajo de Jasmine limpiar el desastre. Es mientras Jasmine está regresando a su armario que Vernon la ve y en su neblina borracha, le echa la culpa al fenómeno que está viviendo bajo su techo y que seguramente fue su anormalidad la que trajo sus problema en el trabajo, así que decide que sino aprende con los puños, talvez unos buenos azotes con el cinturón le enseñen a mantener su anormalidad lejos de la perfecta vida de Vernon   
Los gritos de Jasmine fueron suficientes para alertar al matrimonio Granger, fueron corriendo al n°4, rompiendo la cerradura de la puerta trasera y viendo una escena que les provocó ira y una sed de sangre que no sentían desde sus días en la varía  
La pobre Jasmine estaba sobre un charco de su propia sangre, medio inconsciente, con heridas por todo el cuerpo a causa del cinturón manchado de sangre que tenía en la mano la morsa de Dursley, y mientras su marino está medio matando a su sobrina frente a sus ojos, Petunia Dursley miraba impasible la televisión, sentada en el sofá e ignorando que estuviera pasando algo malo   
Henry con un toque de llamas de la niebla bien colocado dejo inconsiente a los 2 Dursley mientras Mónica fue corriendo junto a Jasmine, llamas solares en sus manos, tratando lo peor de sus heridas en ese momento para después levantarla, y con la niña en brazos salir por la puerta trasera hasta su propia casa para terminar de tratarla allí, no sin antes darle una mirada a su marido, el mensaje era claro 'encargate de ellos'  
Henry no sabia el panorama completo, estaba bastante seguro de que aquí habia más que solo parientes maltratadores para que ellos se hayan involucrado, así decide no matarlos por ahora, pero si dejarlos incapacitados permanentemente.  
Los recoge a ambos, subiendo las escaleras hasta donde sabe está su habitación, una vez los 2 Dursley están en su cama les cambia las ropas por el pijama y camisón debajo de las almohadas y con un toque pequeño, muy mínimo y bien controlado de llamas de la tormenta, su tercera afinidad de la llama (la segundo es el rayo, al igual que la de Mónica) destruye cualquier rastro de la sangre de Jasmine, de la piel, ropa, y el cinturón que se utilizó para azotarla, hace lo mismo en la sala y sale de la casa por la puesta trasera, volviéndola a poner de tal manera que no se note que le habían rotobla la cerradura para entrar, llendo finalmente a su casa a ver como estába Jasmine  
A la mañana siguiente el matrimonio Dursley fue encontrado por su hijo en un extraño estado de inconsciencia del cual no podían ser despertados, los médicos declararon en coma a la pareja, no pudiendo explicar el porqué de su estado y tampoco pudiendo despertarlos, servicios sociales entrego la custodia del menor dudley Dursley a su tía Marge Dursley, la cual lo lleva a vivir a su granja de perros en el interior del país, la custodia de la otra menor a cargo del matrimonio Dursley, Jasmine Potter es entregada al matrimonio Granger, en un procedimiento sin problema ni demoras y que termina en menos de una semana (sin duda, magia y llamas, tuvieron algo que ver en eso)  
"Cómo sigue Jasmine?" le pregunta Henry a su esposa durante el desayuno antes de que las chicas bajarán   
"Bien, las laceraciones ya están completamente curadas y no dejarán cicatriz, y hasta ayer seguía un poco inestable y con mareos por la perdida de sangre, pero ayer paso la hija de la vecina del 5 con unos remedios yerbales, y milagrosamente amaneció sin ninguna dolencia" esto último se lo dice Mónica con sarcasmo y con falso asombro   
"Me alegro de que ya esté bien" dice serio, luego con un toque de humor en su voz agrega "también me alegro por el milagro"  
"Y ya decidiste que vas a hacer con los Dursley?"  
"Por ahora el pobre matrimonio Dursley se quedará en coma, ya tenemos la custodia de jassy"  
" Así que vas a seguir el plan del tal Ethan?"  
" Sip, me gusta la mente de ese chico" dice divertido "los Dursley por ahora nos sirven mejor vivos para engañar a aquellos quienes quieran perjudicar a jassy, quien sabe a qué otro lugar peor la mandarían si se esforzaron tanto para que permaneciera aquí"  
"así que vivos para engañar, pero incapacitados para que no le hagan más daño a Jasmine"dice pensativa Mónica "y después que hayan cumplido su utilidad?"  
"Cariño desde un principio sabíamos que los pobres dursley no se despertarían nunca de su coma" dice con falso pesar en su voz, antes de reírse acompañado de su esposa   
Y es que unas días antes, habían ido a ver a los Granger los hijos de las FNM, para darles la misma explicación que habían dado hace años en la devacle de los servicios sociales, claro que los Granger sabían que había más, pero no preguntaron ni indagaron gran cosa, después de todo omerta imperaba   
Las FNM sabían que algo no era del todo normal con sus vecinos del número 3, después de todo dejaron a los Dursley en coma sin ningún rastro y trataron a Jasmine de heridas que para un muggle normal hubiera requerido una visita obligatoria a urgencias, pero estas heridas estaban sanadas al día siguiente, sabían que no eran magos, ya que los pupilos que estaban sobre toda la calle de priven Drive solo alertaron de la presencia de otro mago en la calle además de Jasmine, y por sus observaciones pudieron deducir que ese otro mago era la hija de los Granger, Hermione  
Cómo nacida de muggle, ella y su familia recibirían en su cumpleaños número 11 la visita de la profesora McGonagal para explicarles sobre el mundo mágico y guiarlos en las compras de la escuela, pero hasta entonces no podían decirle nada a la familia sobre el mundo mágico o la magia de su hija, debido al estatuto del secreto. Pero después de esa visita se sentarían con los Granger y les diría todavla verdad  
Otros dos vecinos que sabían que algo no era del todas normal con los Granger, uno más que otro, eran el del 6 y los del 12  
El Sr Edward sabía que algo no estaba bien con ellos en el momento en que nada más mudarse hicieron una barrida completa de su casa encontrando todos los micrófonos escondidos, después de eso nunca pudo volver a poner otros más, pero en donde supo con certeza que es lo que eran fue después de que los Dursley entrarán en coma, eran mafia, peligroso y muy hábiles en eso. Una vez descubierto lo que eran, el Sr Edward se quedó tranquilo, quería disfrutar de los pocos años que le quedarán en paz, y meterse con la mafia no estaba dentro de sus planes, lo que si hizo fue enviarles un regalo anónimo por el excelente trabajo echo con los Dursley y ofrecerse a darle clases de alemán y paranoia a su hija también junto con Jasmine, cosa que aceptaron encantados  
Los Adams se dieron cuenta de que eran mafia nada más verlos moverse y ver su comportamiento, pero no fue hasta el coma de los Dursley, que en realidad supieron los peligrosos que eran, eran mafia como ellos, pero además de eso eran activos de llamas, las llamas eran más una cosa de mito entre la mayoría de los mafiosos, ya que no todos tenía la resolución o la cantidad para activarlas, se sabía que los activos de la llama eran los más fuertes y mortífero y que por esta razón siempre eran altos mandos, los más cercanos al Don, también se sabía que la única organización en donde todos sus miembros son activos es la varia, y por la forma y la calidad en como se deshicieron de los Dursley temían que fueran estos últimos.   
De todas formas ya se habían encariñado con Jasmine y les preguntaron si podrían seguir enseñándole italiano, que hacía años ya había dominado y en ese momento se encontraban enseñándoles los diferentes dialectos de italia, y sus lecciones en armas   
Los Granger aceptaron que les siguieran dando sus lecciones, ya sabiendo muy buen antes incluso de mudarse que ambos eran miembros de la famiglia Tolosa y que no querían hacer ningún daño a Jasmine, además que esa lecciones de armas pensaban complementarlas con clases propias  
Y así pasaro dos años, las chicas en ese enero fueron aceptadas en un programa especial para niños superdotados, en donde las clases estaban adaptadas e individualizadas para niños que como ellas, tenían una gran inteligencia, el programa era un intensivo, y al finalizarlo los niños podrían optar por tomar sus niveles A, o seguir en el programa hasta tomar sus GSCE y entrar temprano y con una beca a la universidad de su elección, lo mínimo para finalizarlo y tomar sus niveles A era un año y medio, y para tomar sus GSCE eran otros 2 años como mínimo  
Con su carga de trabajo aumentando, Jasmine decidió dejar sus lecciones de idiomas que ya de por sí había superado desde hace años, solo continuo con las clases del sr Mizuno, las de los sres Brandon, las de armas de los sres Adams que era complementada por los granger y las de paranoia muy divertidas del Sr Edward. Sus clases de heredera (aunque ella no sabía que eran para eso) también las había terminado, las clases de los principios de las pociones también las terminó, Ame e Isabel no pudieron seguir enseñándole porque lo que venía era indudablemente mágico, así que decidieron posponer estás clases hasta que Jasmine se enterará del mundo mágico, aunque si siguió con las clases de meditación y oclusión de Ethan, Chi/chacra de Alex y como divertirse y relajarse con Ana, fue a todas fue con su nueva mejor amiga, aunque a la de Ana tuve que arrastrar la para que fuera  
" Vamos hermy necesitas salir más y relajarte, no todo es estudiar"  
"No quiero!, No le veo sentido a estar haciendo nada, que tiene eso de productivo?"  
" Se llama diversión, sabes que no todo tiene que ser tan cuadrado en la vida, también hay curvas"  
" VEZ! es que vuelves de esas supuestas clases diciendo puras tonterías hippies"  
Y así siguieron discutiendo por horas hasta que Jasmine por fin la convenció de que viniera, y aunque Hermione no lo quiera admitir, se divirtió mucho en esas clases y no faltaba a ninguna, a pesar de sus muy vocales protestas  
Por estas discusiones los granger empezaban a sospechar la afinidad de la llama que tenía cada una   
Hermione era un rayo clarísimo con su obsesión con el estudio, con ser la mejor y su terquedad, Jasmine en cambio parecería una nube con su deseo de libertad y de querer hacer las cosas a su manera, no queriendo lo convencional y siempre pensando fuera de la caja, pero había ocasiones en que Mónica lograba vislumbrar algo más como su fácil aceptación de la gente, su carisma, la manera en que atrae a las personas, para bien o para mal, y la manera en que podía calmar una habitación con solo su aura, le hacía preguntarse si talvez Jasmine era un cielo, un cielo tan nublado que su afinidad secundaria terminaba encubrimiendo la primaria  
Y así finalmente Jasmine tuvo un vida como cualquier otro niño de su escuela, tenía una mamá y un papá (que aunque no llamaba así a los granger, los veía de esa manera, y el sentimiento fue devuelto), una hermana, una sola casa que le gustaba mucho y una sola habitación que le gustaba aún más porque era solo suya, habiendola pintado ella junto con la ayuda de Hermione, y todos esos regalos de Navidad y de cumpleaños que tuvo que esconder en su antigua habitación en la casa de los Williams, ahora estaban en su nueva habitación y ya no temía que la castigarian por tenerlos y que alguien más los rompa, no tenia que seguir escapándose de su casa para ir a dormir a otra, esta vez podía dormir en su casa sin ningún peligro, además de no tener que levantarse temprano para hacer ningún quehacer, el único deber que le asignaron los granger era mantener su habitación limpia y ordenada  
Pero aunque con los nuevo arreglos casi no veía a los FNM, estos estaban felices de que Jasmine por fin pudiera tener y disfrutar de una familia que la amara, aunque le hicieron prometer que los fuera a visitar seguido para comer juntos o para el té   
Y así fue pasando el tiempo hasta que llegó uno de los cumpleaños más especiales en la vida de un niño mágico, era 20 de septiembre y Hermione cumplía 11 años


	7. Capítulo 7

Esa mañana Jasmine se despertó más temprano de lo usual, agarro un paquete envuelto y muy silenciosamen salió de su habitación, cruzó el pasillo, abrió la puerta frente a la suya, tomando nota de la oscuridad y del bulto en la cama que respiraba de manera rítmica, ronriendo para si misma dejo el paquete en el suelo, tomo impulso y salto hacia la cama, cayendo encima de la otra figura en la cama  
"FEEEELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MIONE!!"  
"Ayyy!, Jasmine quítate de encima, me aplastas"  
"Pues despierta!, En sol ya salió, los pajarillos cantan y es hora de desayuno de cumpleaños!!"  
"Jasmine estamos en plena urbe, aquí no hay pájaros y mucho menos se escuchan cantar" dice Hermione mientras tira de su cama a Jasmine "además ni estás emocionada por mi cumpleaños, estás emocionada por los panqueques"  
" Ayy eso dolió" dice Jasmine con un puchero mientras se acaricia el trasero "es que tu papá hace los panqueques de chocolate más ricos, son esponjosos y con mucho, mucho chocolate" en ese momento a Jasmine se le hace agua la boca de solo imaginar el sabor de los panqueques  
"Esa adicción tuya al chocolate no es sana jassy te lo vengo diciendo desde hace tiempo"  
"Tonterías, el chocolate previene los infartos y las anginas de pecho, son muy saludables"  
"Jass tienes 10 años tú no tienes que preocuparte de cualquier enfermedad cardíaca, además que lo que recomiendan en solo un cuadrito de chocolate negro en la noche, no los kilos que te comes a diario"  
Pero como ya sabía Hermione que pasaría, jass ya estaba en el mundo del chocolate, ignorando por completo a Hermione y su charla antichoco   
"Vamos mione apúrate que nos esperan a mi un desayuno y a ti regalos" dice Jasmine mientras sale corriendo de la habitación para ir a desayunar  
Hermione con un suspiro de sufrimiento, empieza a quitarse el pijama, estaba en eso cuando Jasmine vuele a entrar en su habitación patinando e ignorando su grito de "Jasmine que estoy desnuda, lárgate" se detiene en el paquete que había dejado en el suelo, lo agarra y se lo entrega a Hermione mientras dice   
"Feliz cumpleaños hermy" le entrega el paquete con una sonrisa le da un beso en la mejilla y se va, ya en el pasillo grita entre carcajadas " bonitas bragas Sra Holmes"   
"JASMINE!!"  
Abajo en la cocina los padres granger escuchan con una sonrisa el alboroto, los gritos y las risas de sus hijas, pero en su mente aún está la advertencia que ayer les diera Ethan Morgan con respecto al día de hoy:  
"En algún momento de mañana sobre las 9 a su puerta va a llamar una profesora" dice serio "por nada del mundo dejen que vea a Jasmine"  
"Porqué no me puede ver?" Pregunta Jasmine  
"Y cómo sabes que mañana a esa hora es que va a venir?" Pregunta también Hermione con sospecha  
"Porque mañana es tu cumpleaños y siempre viene alrededor de esa hora" le responde Ethan "y lo de qué no te puede ver, quedará muy claro cuando se sepa el motivo de su visita y ustedes tengan la oportunidad de averiguar más" vuele a decir serio "ahora lo importante es que, aunque ella no te vea, te escondas en un lugar en donde tú puedas ver y escuchar con claridad lo que esté diciendo, esto también te incluye a ti, así no sea a ti a la que le estén diciendo algo"  
"Ethan no entiendo!" Dice exasperada Jasmine "desde cuando das tantas vueltas al hablar, te estás empezando a enredar y ni tu mismo te entiendes ya"  
"Jasmine no seas terca y hazme caso" dice esta vez con enojo Ethan "y si ella no quiere hacer nada, ustedes hagan la hacerlo" le dice esta vez a los granger " de esto depende su futuros, estabilidad y felicidad actual así como sus propios recuerdos, y ya no me están preguntando nada más que ya he dicho demasiado!"   
"Creo que lo entendemos" dice Henry serio mientras intercambia una mirada con su esposa   
"Enserio?!" Preguntaron juntas Hermione y Jasmine  
"Si y nosotros nos encargaremos que Jasmine haga caso mañana en la visita de esa tal profesora" dice esta vez Mónica  
"A! Y otra cosa, la profesora vendrá muy agitada y preocupada por su dirección, ya que sabe que Jasmine supuestamente vive en el número 4, deben hacer cualquier cosa que tengan a su alcance para hacerle ver qué ustedes no viven aquí, si no en cualquier otro lugar, y que en cuanto llegue a la escuela cambie los registros de Hermione para que refleje esto" dice con una mirada puntiaguda hacia Mónica y Henry " se que los dos encontrarán la manera de hacerlo, y no estoy preguntando nada ni tampoco espero que me digan nada, pero si pueden utilizar lo suyo para que la profesora les diga más de lo que pretende decir..."  
"Deja eso en nuestras manos" dice Henry sonriendo cómplice a su mujer   
"Excelente! Y una cosa más, mi madre me manda a decir que está encantada de cuidar a Jasmine mañana mientras ustedes estén afuera" dice Ethan feliz   
"Espera que!!"   
Y así fue como se enteraron que además de la visita de la profesora, también iban a salir con esta de compras.   
Que la dejarán atrás, especialmente en el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga no le sento nada bien a Jasmine, solo se calmó cuando Ethan le dijo que adónde quiera que fueran mañana los granger con esa profesora, ella los podía acompañar la próxima vez que fueran   
Es por esto que hoy Jasmine se levanto temprano y estaba molestando tanto a Hermione, ya que en su lógica jasminiana, si no iban a pasar la mayor parte del día juntos, habia que compensarlo levantándose más temprano  
Y así fue pasando la mañana, en medio del desayuno de cumpleaños, regalos y risas, pero a medida que pasaban las horas y se acercaba la marca de las 9, en la casa se empezó a sentir la tensión, llegó un punto en que solo se sentaron a esperar a que sonara el timbre y llegará esa tal profesora.  
______________________________________________________  
Minerva McGonagal se despertó esa mañana a su hora habitual, desayunó y a las 8:30 revisó el libro de Hogwarts, para ver si había un nuevo nacido de muggle que acabará de cumplir 11 años, viendo que efectivamente una Srta Hermione granger estaba de cumpleaños. Activando la pluma automática para que escribiera la carta mientras se ponía su ropa muggle y se preparaba para la agotadora tarea que era convencer a los padres muggles de que la magia existe. A las 8:45 agarra el sobre sin mirar la dirección y sale de su oficina, caminando hasta salir de las salas antiaparición, una vez afuera echa un vistazo al sobre para ver en donde se aparecerá  
Señorita H. Granger   
Habitación de la derecha   
Privet Drive, 3  
Little Whinging   
Surrey  
El impacto es tal que ni siquiera piensa en avisarle a albus, se aparece inmediatamente en una calle que no había visto en casi 10 años, a duras penas se abstiene de ver hacia el n°4, en cambio con un gran esfuerzo mental va hacia la casa de al lado y llama al timbre del n°3.  
Le abre la puerta una mujer menuda con abundantes rizos cobrizos y ojos castaños, con una sonrisa de bienvenida que emana amabilidad y calidez, a McGonagal le gustó de inmediato  
"Si dígame?"  
"Buenos días, soy la profesora Minerva McGonagal, estoy buscando a la Srta Hermione granger para ofrecerle un lugar en nuestra institución"  
"A claro profesora, ya nos esperábamos que aparecieran algunos para ofrecerle un lugar a Hermione, pase" dice mientras le terminaba de abrir la puerta a una desconcertada profesora McGonagal, que no entendía esa frase, ya que según el libro, la Srta granger era una nacida de muggles "aunque le advierto que Hermione está muy contenta con el programa en donde está actualmente y espera continuar en el para poder sacar sus GCSE temprano como lo estará haciendo este verano con sus niveles A"  
" Creo señora granger, que ha habido un malentendido, si fuera tan amable de llamar a su hija y esposo para hablar hacerca de la escuela en la cual trabajo" dice McGonagal aliviada de entender de qué estaba hablando la Sra granger cuando entró  
"Por favor llámeme Mónica, HENRY, HERMIONE vengan que tenemos visita!, Quiere algo para tomar, agua té, café, jugo?"  
"Un té estaría bien, dos de azucar, gracias"  
Mientras Mónica fue a preparar el té, McGonagal le echo un vistazo a la sala, viendo que está pintada en tonos claros con sofas de cuero, vio múltiples estanterías con muchos libros, fotos de la pareja y su hija en las paredes y encima de la chimenea, también vio en la mesita de la sala un libro titulado Sherlock Holmes, desde la sala vio la mesa del comedor, con algunos platos, sin duda del desayuno.  
Minerva vuelve en si y se sienta mejor en cuanto escucha ruido proveniente de las escaleras a sus espaldas, se da la vuelta y ve al que asume es el Sr granger, piel bronceada cabello castaño y ojos claros, detrás de él estaba la Srta granger, quien ha heredado el cabello y el color de ojos de su madre, pero la cara y el color del cabellos sin duda es de su padre  
"Buenos días y usted es?" Pregunto el Sr granger  
" Es la profesora McGonagal amor" le respondió Mónica, volviendo a entrar a la sala con una bandeja con varias tasas, colocándola en la mesita y ofreciéndole una tasa a Minerva  
"Lo siento mucho profesora pero en este momento estoy en un programa para superdotados y planeo seguir en el hasta que tome mis GCSE, disculpe si perdió su tiempo viniendo" dice la Srta granger con voz mandona pero respetuosa   
" Srta granger parece que, al igual que su madre cuando me recibió, tiene una confusión respecto a la escuela en la que trabajo" dice Minerva, mientras coloca la tasa en la mesita y saca un sobre de su bolsillo "aquí tiene su carta de aceptación, le pido que la lea completa antes de hacer cualquier pregunta"  
La Srta granger tomo el sobre, viendo con extrañeza el pergamino como muchos nacidos de muggles hacían  
" Esta es una dirección muy específica de donde duermo, aunque hay un detalle que está mal en la dirección de la casa" dice la Srta granger mientras le muestra con el dedo la dirección de la casa " la dirección en realidad es 221B, Baker Street, Londres"  
" Oh! Perdone el error Srta granger esto nunca ha pasado, si tienen papel y lápiz para anotar la dirección, en cuanto regrese a Hogwarts lo arreglaré de inmediato" dice McGonagal apenada, la verdad es que nunca había visto al libro de Hogwarts equivocarse, quizás debería ir con Filius para que lo revisara y refrescará los encantamientos del libro  
"Por supuesto profesora, no se preocupe" dice el sr granger con una sonrisa divertida "aquí tiene" dice mientras le entrega el papel y el lápiz para que Minerva anotará la dirección "adelante cariño lee la carta" esto se lo dice a su hija que sin dudar toma el sobre y le da la vuelta, estudia el sello un momento antes de romperlo para sacar el contenido y comienzar a leerlo  
Después de unos minutos, la Srta granger levanta la vista, en su cara hay una mirada la cual a Minerva le es muy familiar, es una mezcla de sorpresa, incredulidad, desconfianza y muy escondida está la esperanza  
" Esto es una broma verdad!" pregunta " la magia no existe!" Exclama mientras le pasa la carta a su padre para que esté junto a Mónica lean lo que dice  
" No es ninguna broma Srta granger" esta es la parte que menos le gusta, el tener que convencer al nacido de muggle y sus padres muggles de que la magia es real " alguna vez pasaron cosas a su alrededor cuando estaba bajo una gran tensión emocional?, Cuando estába asustada, enojada, frustrada, feliz, cosas que no se puedan explicar con facilidad?"  
Ante esta última pregunta Minerva noto que los sres granger levantaban la vista del sobre y miraron a su hija, para luego mirarse entre si  
"Pruebelo" dice el Sr granger con voz sería " si está diciendo la verdad, y supuestamente la magia existe entonces pruebelo"  
Asombrada de que no hubieran más protestas y gritos como era lo habitual, pero no dandole importancia Minerva se levantó del sillón, y sacando su varita lo transfigura en una oveja, los granger se sorprenden visiblemente, hasta un grito de sorpresa creyó escuchar Minerva, el Sr granger se acercó a la oveja y la acarició tomando un puño de su lana  
"Imposible" susurra asombrado " no es una ilusión, ni una construcción" esto último se lo dice a su esposa, y auque Minerva se extraño por la extraña elección de palabras, lo tomo como parte de la jerga siempre cambiante del mundo muggle " es real" termina de decir, viendo esta vez a su hija con una mirada de asombro y algo parecido al orgullo cree Minerva  
"Es muy real Sr granger, es magia, lo que hice se llama transformación, que es la clase que enseño en Hogwarts"  
"Eso quiere decir que voy a ser capaz de hacer eso?!" Pregunta emocionada la Srta granger, mientras observa con los ojos muy abiertos como Minerva volvía el sillón a su estado normal y se volvía a sentar en el   
"Con los años y mucho estudio estoy segura de que podrá hacerlo Srta granger"  
Despues de eso los 3 granger se sentaron en el sofá mientras Minerva les daba la charla usual que ya se sabía de memoria, informándoles lo básico y superficial del mundo mágico, y respondiendo las preguntas usuales que casi siempre le hacían, respondiendo en automático con respuesta ensayadas que nuevamente se sabía de memoria  
Mientras hablaba Minerva sintió como una especie de desconexión, 'debe se la edad', pensó para si misma mientras acompañaba a los granger a tomar el autobús noctámbulo hasta el caldero chorreante 'y la cantidad de veces que he realizado esta misma visita en tanto años, debería pedir ayuda a los otros jefe de casa durante el verano que es el tiempo de visitas más agitado'   
Durante todo el viaje, el cual los granger soportaron admirablemente, estos le siguieron preguntando de todo, y Minerva les siguió contestando en automático, sintiendo cada vez que le hacían una pregunta y la contestaba esa mismas desconexión, pero para cuándo llegaron al caldero chorreante, ya no le prestaba atención ' es el cansancio' volvió a pensar para si misma 'esos gemelos Weasley y sus travesuras me están sacando más canas, se parecen a sus tíos' piensa a partes iguales con exasperación y pesar  
Toman un almuerzo rápido en el caldero chorreante en medio de más preguntas por parte de los granger, después de eso los lleva a la parte de atrás  
"Recuerde muy bien este patrón Srta granger, lo necesitará realizar cada vez que quiera entrar al callejón" dice Minerva mientras dibuja el conocido patrón, una vez que la pared deja paso al callejón se hace a un lado mientras dice " bienvenida al callejón diagon"  
" Esto, esto es " dice la Srta granger con sorpresa y asombro iluminando su rostro, esta era la mejor parte de las visitas en opinión de Minerva, ver esa mirada en el rostro de los niños hacia que valiera la pena   
" Bueno sigamos, antes de hacer las compras, tenemos que pasar por el banco gringotts, que está dirigido por goblins, para que les cambien su dinero muggle a dinero mágico, la tasa de cambio es de 7 libras por galeón"   
Siguió explicando la moneda mágica y como funcionaba mientras se abrían paso por el callejón hasta llegar al banco, allí los granger cambiaron libras por galeones. Después se fueron a comprar los útiles de la escuela, y como sospechaba Minerva, pasaron la mayor parte de la visita en la librería en donde la Srta granger se llevó una gran cantidad de libros, y no pudo llevarse más porque sus padres tuvieron que frenarla diciendo que no tenían el dinero suficiente para la cantidad de libros que quería comprar  
" Sin duda será una Ravenclaw Srta granger" dijo Minerva divertida, esto abrió todo una nueva ronda de preguntas que fue respondiendo mientras iban a su última parada, ollivander   
"Aquí estamos, última parada y sin duda la más importante, una varita"  
Emocionada, la Srta granger entró en la tienda siendo seguida por sus padres y cerrando la procesión Minerva, después de 5 intentos, la Srta granger consiguio su varita   
" Bien, bien, bien, parece que usted Hermione granger es una persona muy decidida, o terca dirían algunos, vid y fibra de corazón de dragón 10 ¾ pulgadas flexible, buena para hechizos" dice ollivander, para después añadir "pero todavía no está completa, normalmente esto solo se agregaria a unas pocas familias mágicas, aunque personalmenten solo se la he agregado a los Black" dice mientras se lleva la varita a la trastienda, Minerva se preocupó por esto, sobretodo con un nombre tan infame como el de los black, pero inmediatamente dejo ir cualquier preocupación y la reemplazo con la curiosidad mientras esperaba a que saliera ollivander con los granger haciéndole más preguntas, todos guardaron silencio en cuanto ollivander sale de la trastienda con una caja con lo que parecieran joyas, 7 para ser específicos. Inmediatamente Minerva sintió la tensión por parte de los sres granger mientras ollivander hablaba  
" Muy bien Srta granger necesita una de estas gemas como foco, que se agregará a su varita, así que toquelas y la que se encienda es la adecuada" dice  
Todos vieron como tomaba una por una todas las gemas hasta que la esmeralda fue la que brilló  
" Ah, una esmeralda, no me estraña con el tipo de persona que me ha mostrado en nuestro corto tiempo, esperen aquí un momento"   
Esperaron 15 minutos, cuando finalmente ollivander salió con una varita que, ahora que lo piensa Minerva, toda su vida les había visto a los black varitas parecidas, siempre pensó que era la típica vanidad sangre pura, nunca pensó que sería un requisito que requiriera de verdad sus varitas   
" Aquí tienes, vid y fibra de corazón de dragón 10 ¾ pulgadas flexible con una esmeralda como foco, adelante agitala" la Srta granger la agitó y vieron como chispas verdes salían de esta " fantástico, eso serán 12, galeones, 7 por la varita y 5 por el trabajo adicional"   
Los granger pagaron y ollivander empaco la varita en su caja para después dársela a la Srta granger.   
Ya habiendo terminado las compras, Minerva los acompaña afuera del caldero chorreante para que tomen otra vez el autobús noctámbulo, y es mientras caminan que Minerva les entrega el billete del expreso de Hogwarts y le explica a los granger como encontrar la plataforma 9 y ¾  
"Adiós Srta granger espero verla en Hogwarts el 1ro de septiembre"  
Y con eso se da la vuelta y se aparece afuera de las salas antiaparición, para comenzar su camino hacia el castillo, una vez en su oficina, se cambia la ropa muggle por sus túnicas habituales, va hacia donde está el libro de Hogwarts y sin siguiera ver la dirección que tenía la Srta granger anteriormente, la borra y coloca la dirección que ponía en el papelito que le dieron los granger, desvaneciendolo después  
Viendo la hora se da cuenta que son las 3, así que se sienta a corregir ensayos hasta la hora del té donde es interrumpida por un elfo que le da una invitación para tomar el té con albus  
"Buenas tardes Minerva, como fue tu día? Me di cuenta que saliste temprano y no regresaste sino hasta la tarde" la saluda albus, mientras le ofrecía un asiento y una tasa de té  
"Buenas tardes albus, mi día estuvo bien, aunque algo agotador, como siempre lo son cuando tengo que introducir a una nueva familia muggle al mundo mágico"  
" Y cómo era este nacido de muggle?"  
"Es una niña muy inteligente, no me extrañaría que entrara en Ravenclaw"  
Siguieron hablando de temas triviales hasta la hora de la cena, donde bajaron al gran comedor para cenar con toda la escuela  
Esa noche Minerva McGonagal se durmió a su hora habitual, sin ninguna otra preocupación más que con los relacionados con la escuela y su trabajo como profesora  
Sin siquiera sospechar lo que en realidad sucedió durante la visita a los granger


	8. Capítulo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cómo realmente paso parte 1: la inquisición

Lo que realmente ocurrió durante la visita de la profesora Minerva McGonagal fue esto:   
Cuando se hicieron las 8:30 se empezaron a realizar todos los preparativos, primero quitaron todo lo relacionado con Jasmine de la planta baja, incluyendo las fotos, luego acordaron en donde se escondería esta, al principio estaría al comienzo de la escalera, y después que la profesora estaba sentada, bajaría lo suficiente y con mucho cuidado para poder ver y escuchar todo lo que tenga que decir esta.   
Planeaban guiarla para que se sentara en el sillón individual que da la espalda a la escalera, habiéndolo acomodado de esa manera para ese fin, ya que además de permitirle a Jasmine esconderse, también le permitiría a Henry empezar a jugar con las llamas de la niebla para que afectara la percepción de la mujer  
A 10 minutos para las 9, ya los 3 Granger se encontraban listos para su gran actuación, sus diálogos ensayados, escenas y escenario listo, esperando solo la apertura del telón, la obra comenzó, tal y como dijo Ethan, con el sonido del timbre a las 9 en punto   
La puerta la abre Mónica con su mejor sonrisa, intentando trasmitir calidez, frente a ella se encuentra lo que siempre imaginó que parecería una institutriz del S.IX, una mujer de aspecto severo, con gafas de montura y un moño apretado, vistiendo una falda de tartán hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas, medias negras, zapatos de charol con un poco de tacón, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta de tweed, no es la mejor combinación según Mónica, o según nadie. Mónica se distrae de su evaluación cuando escucha a la mujer hablar, notando un grueso acento escoces.  
Mónica escucha lo que tiene que decir, respondiéndole a su vez con la respuesta ya ensayada, invitándola a entrar y posicionándose de tal manera que arrea a la mujer a sentarse en el sillón individual, tal y como planearon, y es mientras distrae a la profesora McGonagal con una charla inútil y se retira a la cocina, que Henry aprovecha para empezar a jugar con la niebla, cambiando la percepción de McGonagal, para que esta solo percibiendo lo que Henry quisiera, también aprovecha y quita el filtro mental que habitualmente se tiene , para que en cuanto le hagan una pregunta o se lleve un sobresalto, no le dé tiempo a pensar y diga lo primero que se le pase por la mente, que usualmente tiende a ser verdad, sin que pueda medir que o hasta donde decirles   
Tienen otra conversación con la profesora, que también han ensayado previamente, mientras le ofrecían él te, que tenía una sustancia desarrollada por Vongola que te hacia más susceptible a las llamas de la niebla, derrumbando las defensas mentales naturales que las personas tiene contra esta ( sin saberlo también bajó los escudo básicos de oclumancia de McGonagal. En donde un mágico entrenado aunque sea mínimamente en la oclusión podría haber ofrecido resistencia, un mágico sin entrenamiento o con sus escudos de oclusión bajos, las llamas de la niebla les afectarian igual que a cualquier muggle)  
Hermione es la primera en salirse del guion, debido al impacto combinado de ver papel de pergamino autentico y que además escrito en él está su dirección exacta, con todo y donde duerme, la perturba tanto, que se le olvida lo que sigue  
"Esta es una dirección muy específica de donde duermo, aunque hay un detalle que está mal en la dirección de la casa" dice Hermione mientras le muestra con el dedo la dirección de la casa, tal y como le dijo su papá que hiciera, ( esto era para que la llama de la niebla se arraigara aún más en su mente, borrando toda preocupación respecto a la dirección anterior, incluida la dirección misma) ok, hasta allí todo bien, es solo la otra parte, la dirección que le dijeron sus padres que diera lo que se le olvidó, en su desespero, vio uno de sus libros favoritos en la mesita de la sala, y sin pensar soltó "la dirección en realidad es 221B, Baker Street, Londres"  
Los Granger esperaron con el aliento contenido a que la profesora Mcgonagal reconociera la dirección, aliento que soltaron en una mirada incrédula cuando en vez de reconocer la dirección, se empiezo a disculpar por el supuesto error cometido   
"Oh! Perdone el error Srta. Granger esto nunca ha pasado, si tienen papel y lápiz para anotar la dirección, en cuanto regrese a Hogwarts lo arreglaré de inmediato "dice McGonagal apenada "la verdad es que nunca había visto al libro de Hogwarts equivocarse así en todos mis años de enseñanza, quizás debería ir con Filius para que lo revise y refresque los encantamientos del libro"  
Hermione saca inmediatamente una libreta y un bolígrafo, escribiendo   
_Libro de Hogwarts?_  
 _Revisar y refrescar encantamientos?_  
 _Filius?_  
Henry mira con diversión el comportamiento de su hija y el que la profesora no haya reconocido la dirección que le soltó Hermione. Tiene el consuelo de que la dirección aunque suene real, es ficticia, en lugar del descampado que tenían planeado dar como dirección, con una dirección así ninguno de los _otros_ los encontrarían, y si preguntaban lo único que ganarían es que se rieran en su cara , aunque sí que tenía una duda, pidiendo prestada la libreta de su hija escribe   
_Como supo la dirección exacta de Hermione?_   
"adelante cariño lee la carta" le dice Henry después de terminar de anotar su pregunta  
Hermione sin dudar toma el sobre que había dejado sobre la mesita para sacar su libreta y le da la vuelta estudiando el sello, logrando distinguir a un gato, una serpiente, un roedor y alguna clase de ave con el nombre de la escuela debajo así 'que eso significa la palabra Hogwarts, es el nombre de la escuela, entonces supongo que su libro debe ser en donde están enlistados todos los futuros estudiantes y su dirección. Pero entonces porque dijo que fue el libro y no ella o cualquier otro miembro del personal, el que se equivocó, como si el libro pensara por sí mismo y pudiera cometer equivocaciones' piensa para sí misma mientras rompe el sello y saca el contenido, que son dos hojas también de pergamino, y comienza a leer 

  
_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA_

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_  
 _(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos)._

_Querida señorita Granger:_  
 _Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._  
 _Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre._ _Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._   
_Muy cordialmente,_  
 _Minerva McGonagall_  
 _Directora adjunta_

  
_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA_

  
_UNIFORME_   
_Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán: •Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras)_   
_•Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario._   
_•Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)._   
_•Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)._   
_(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)_   
_LIBROS_   
_Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:_   
_•Libro reglamentario de hechizos, primer curso, Miranda Goshawk._   
_•Historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot._   
_•Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling._   
_•Guía de transformación para principiantes, •Emeric Switch._   
_•Mil hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore._   
_•Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger._   
_•Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander._   
_•Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble._   
_RESTO DEL EQUIPO_   
_•1 varita._   
_•1 caldero (peltre, medida 2)._   
_•1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._   
_•1 telescopio._   
_•1 balanza de latón._   
_Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo._   
_SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS_

  
Después de que termina de leer todo el contenido del sobre, se le olvido el guion por completo, pensando que tenía que ser verdad si Ethan se tomaba tan enserio esta visita   
"¡Esto es una broma verdad!" exclama Hermione "la magia no existe!" dice mientras le pasa la carta a sus padres para que juntos lean lo que dice, estos al principio pensaban actuar que la estaban leyendo, pero al ver a su hija tan alterada y escuchar la palabra magia, cualquier pretensión voló por la ventana y se pusieron a leer los pergaminos en serio mientras escuchan lo que la profesora McGonagal le estaba diciendo a su hija   
"alguna vez pasaron cosas a su alrededor cuando estaba bajo una gran tensión emocional ?, Cuando estaba asustada, enojada, frustrada, feliz, cosas que no se ¿Pueden explicar con facilidad? "  
Es ante esta pregunta que Henry y Mónica, levantan la vista, recordando el secuestro de Hermione, y como a pesar de que solo tenía 8 años logró escapar con tanta facilidad de un mafioso entrenado, cosa que no debió ser posible no importa el nivel de inteligencia ni el entrenamiento que se tenga, solo era una niña. Si esto de la magia resultara ser verdad, explicarían muchas cosas, no solo acerca de Hermione sino también acerca de Jasmine 'así que esa es la razón por la que Ethan quería que Jasmine escuchara y viera a escondidas, a eso se refería cuando dijo que esto también la incluye a ella 'pensaron Henry y Mónica al unísono   
Tomando de nuevo la libreta, Henry anotó otra pegunta   
_Por qué esperar hasta los 11?_  
"Pruébelo" dice con voz sería después de dejar la libreta "si está diciendo la verdad, y supuestamente la magia existe entonces pruébelo"   
Lo que paso a continuación no se lo esperó ninguno de los 4, la profesora McGonagal se levantó del sillón, y sacando un palito de madera de la manga, cambio el sillón en una oveja, con solo agitar su palo, fue tal la sorpresa que Jasmine, todavía escondida, dejo escapar un grito de asombro.   
Henry se acercó a la oveja y con llamas de niebla en sus manos, toco a la oveja y tomo un puño de su lana, percibiendo que no era ninguna ilusión ni construcción de niebla, sino que era un animal real y así se lo hizo saber a su esposa, mirando después a su hija con orgullo, sus niñas podrían hacer cosas imposibles más allá de las llamas, y con un poder así ningún daño volvería a caer sobre ellas, él se encargaría de que fueran calidad, rompiendo los límites de esta llamada magia para que nadie, ni _ellos_ 'magos' piensa para sí mismo, podrían hacer daño   
Después de que la profesora McGonagall volviera a cambiar la oveja en su sillón toma asiento en este, mientras los 3 granger lo hacen en el sofá en frente de ella , padre e hijas con libreta en mano, escuchando con interés lo que tenía que decir  
"La magia ha existido desde tiempos inmemorables, así como han existido magos y brujas que puedan manejarla, manipularla y poseerla, no sabemos de dónde viene, ni sabemos que o quien fue lo que nos dio esta capacidad, pero con el tiempo hemos aprendido de ella , a escucharla para crear hechizos, encantamientos y maldiciones. Con el paso del tiempo fuimos evolucionado, ganando reconocimiento y fortuna utilizando nuestros dones entre los no mágicos o muggles y viviendo en paz entre ellos. Lamentablemente los muggles nos empezaron a perseguir, matándose entre ellos en el afán de cazarnos a nosotros, en ningún registro hay constancia de que los muggles hayan matado a un mágico totalmente entrenado, ya que estos una vez eran capturados podrían escapar incluso en la hoguera , pero se empezó a temer por los niños mágicos, sobre todo de familias muggles, que no tenían entrenamiento y como no podían escapar, morían quemados, ahorcados o ahogados, es por esto que la confederación internacional de magos, la ICW, promulgo en 1645 el estatuto internacional del secreto, prohibiendo así cualquier contacto con los muggles, erigiendo para este propósito grandes y poderosa barreras con encantos antimuggles y no-me-note, para esconder nuestras áreas mágicas, escuelas y casas, también se prohibió realizar magia delante de ellos, si un muggle presenciara algún acto mágico seria obliviado inmediatamente y sus recuerdos modificados, solo habiendo una excepción a esta regla con los nacidos de muggles y sus familias, siendo al momento de entregar la invitación para la escuela, el niño y su familia inmediata informados de nuestro mundo, prohibiendoles que le cuenten esta información a cualquier otro muggle, ya que este sería inmediatamente obliviado y el niño mágico recibiría una amonestación y una multa por romper el estatuto" termino de decir McGonagall "y es por eso que estoy aquí hoy, para informarles a ustedes del mundo mágico y guiarlos en las compras de la escuela, alguna pregunta?"  
A Henry, Hermione y Jasmine le dolían la mano de escribir la cantidad de información que la profesora les acababa de lanzar, además de las preguntas que fueron surgiendo a medida que ella hablaba   
"Asi que es por este estatuto que los niños y sus familiar son informados de este mundo al recibir la carta de aceptación y no antes, ¿verdad?" pregunto Henry   
"Efectivamente es a los 11 que los niños comienzan su escolarización, así que cuando el nacido de muggles cumple esta edad es visitado por un profesor"  
"pero por qué a los 11 años se empieza y no más temprano?" pregunta Hermione   
"porque es a los 11 que el núcleo mágico se estabiliza lo suficiente para poder utilizarlo de manera consciente y sin peligro "  
"Núcleo mágico" pregunto esta vez Mónica  
"Es la reserva de magia que toda bruja o mago tiene consigo y que en nuestra niñez es inestable por su constante crecimiento, es por esto que ocurre la magia accidental "  
"Supongo que la magia accidental son todas esas cosas inexplicables que podía hacer?"   
"correcto Srta. Granger "  
"y el núcleo mágico solo crece hasta los 11?" pregunto Jasmine a través de Mónica con un papelito con la pregunta escrita en ella que le lanzo desde la escalera  
"no, hasta los 11 detiene su crecimiento constante, a los 13 vuelve a crecer duplicando su tamaño y a los 17 ocurre el ultimo crecimiento, en donde vuelve a duplicar su tamaño. Es por esto que estas 3 edades son de gran significado en el mundo mágico"responde McGonagall "también durante el embarazo, la mujer tiene otro incremento en su núcleo mágico, aunque este tiende a variar en dependencia de la magia de la madre y del niño, es por esto que si una mujer da a luz un squib, su incremento mágico es mínimo o nulo"  
"Que tienen de importante esas 3 edades?", "squib?" preguntaron a la vez Henry y Mónica  
"a los 11 años empieza la formación básica en la magia y se adquiere la primera varita, a los 13 el niño tiene la capacidad de expandir su educación en cualquier rama de la magia que desee además que de poseer alguna señoría, pasaría de heredero aparente a heredero legal con el anillo de heredero que lo demuestre, empezando su educación y manejo de la magia familiar, y finalmente a los 17 años es la mayoría de edad, se aprende a aparecer, se es eliminado el rastro y culmina su educación en la escuela pudiendo optar por una maestría, aprendizaje o empezar a trabajar" le responde a Henry "un squib es alguien nacido sin magia de padres mágicos, lo contrario a los nacidos de muggles, a quienes las familias de sangre pura habitualmente matan o abandonan en el mundo muggle" le responde esta vez a Mónica   
Después de esto último solo reinó el silencio, solo se escuchaba el sonido de los bolígrafos rasgando las hojas, escribiendo tantas preguntas nuevas que llegaban a ocupar dos páginas. Al ver tantas preguntas en su libreta, más las de Hermione y pensando sin duda que Jasmine debe tener igual o más, Henry cae en cuenta de que no le bastara con solo un día para responderlas todas 'necesitamos a alguien del mundo mágico que nos pueda enseñar todo acerca de él' piensa para sí mismo 'que haya sido criado en este mundo. Sin duda los que viven en priven drive nos enseñarían si le preguntáramos, pero es evidente que también son nacido de muggles y necesitamos aprender también desde otra perspectiva'  
"¡OK! Paren con la inquisición" exclamo Henry para su familia "es evidente que a medida que la profesora siga hablando y respondiendo nuestras preguntas, muchas más van a surgir, les recuerdo que todavía tenemos que ir de compras mágicas y se acerca la hora del almuerzo, así que tenemos que apurar esto" mientras dice esto arranca una hoja de su libreta y se la da a su esposa "escribe aquí todas tus preguntas, y marca las que te parezcan las más importantes, tú has lo mismo Hermione y tu Jasmine, solo le haremos esas preguntas por ahora, y las que resten las responderemos en los meses que quedan hasta que comience el año escolar" termina de decir, para acto seguido besar y abrazar a Hermione "gracias a dios que naciste en septiembre cariño y no más tarde o más temprano" después de esto empezaron a hacer las preguntas por orden  
"Como supo la dirección exacta de Hermione" comenzó Henry   
"gracias al gran libro de Hogwarts, un artefacto encantado por los mismos fundadores que se actualiza automáticamente con el nombre y la dirección de los futuros y actuales estudiantes con la dirección en donde amanecieron esa mañana, para que así al momento de mandar las cartas de aceptación y las listas de útiles de un nuevo año, esto se haga más rápido y eficiente" dice McGonagall enérgicamente "esto funciona con la firma mágica del niño, apenas este realiza magia accidental en suelo inglés, gales, irlandés o escoces, el nombre se agrega automáticamente, aunque el niño haya estado en el país solo de visita en algún momento de su niñez, de todas formas se envía la carta y si es necesario se visita a la familia, así este en otro país, para extenderle la invitación,que muchas veces es negada ya que en el país donde residen generalmente existe una escuela de magia"  
"y una vez que terminan la escuela, que pasa con el libro" pregunta Mónica, mientras todos tachan algunas preguntas de sus hojas y agregan algunas otras   
“Una vez que el estudiante termine su escolarización, ya sea por abandono, expulsión o culminando su séptimo año, su nombre se borra automáticamente del libro" dice McGonagall, aliviando parte de la preocupación con respecto a este tema   
"y si la dirección no aparece, está equivocada o la persona no está en donde refleja esa dirección, que pasa con la carta" pregunta Hermione, preocupada de que su siguiente carta no llegue porque mintieron en la dirección de su casa  
"no se preocupe por esto Srta. Granger, utilizamos una dirección tan exacta porque así es más rápido para los búhos encontrar al destinatario, pero si los búhos perciben que la dirección escrita y el destinatario de la carta son en diferentes direcciones, ira hacia donde se encuentra el destinatario ignorando la dirección escrita en el sobre. Están muy bien entrenados" dice con una sonrisa satisfecha "de echo en el mundo mágico para mandar una carta a través de búhos solo es necesario colocar en el sobre el nombre de la persona y estos la encontraran, a menos que dicha persona sea intransable o esté dentro de salas anticorreo ”  
Se vuelven a tachar preguntar y a escribir más, Henry en especial está interesado en eso de intransable y lo de las salas anticorreo, es un riesgo de seguridad que cualquiera con un búho a mano pueda encontrarlos tan fácilmente con solo poner su nombre   
"que es el rastro?" pregunta Henry   
"el rastro es una especie de señal que es colocada en la varita de cada niño por su fabricante y en el niño mismo al entrar en la escuela, es por esto que los primeros años toman una ruta diferente a los demás años y son aislados juntos en una antecámara del gran comedor antes de la clasificación, para que los trabajadores del ministerio pueden colocar el rasto en cada niño" responde McGonagall "el rastro sirve para saber si algún estudiante realiza magia fuera de la escuela, ya que esto está prohibido porque se necesita un período de tiempo para que un núcleo mágico en crecimiento descanse de todo el estrés que se le impone a lo largo del año escolar,para que al retomar el nuevo periodo este fresco para continuar con su enseñanza" toma un aliento y después continua explicado "el rastro percibe cualquier magia realizada por el niño o en las inmediaciones de este, y es cuando la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia recibe una señal y manda una advertencia, a la segunda advertencia se tiene una audiencia disciplinaria, y en la tercera infracción llevara a la expulsión, y si la expulsión es antes de haber aprobado los TIMOS, la varita del niño será confiscada y rota" después de una pausa continua "claro que el rastro solo es efectivo en áreas muggles, en áreas mágicas se vuelve loco con la cantidad de saturación mágica que hay, es por esto que en cuanto ven que el niño se encuentra en una área mágica ignoran la alerta, haya realizado magia el niño o no"

"Entonces con el rastro también se pueden rastrear a los niños y saber exactamente donde están?" esto cada vez le está gustando menos a Mónica, por cada cosa buena que pareciera tener este mundo, encuentra otras 2 malas 

"así es, el rastro fue creado basándose en el libro de Hogwarts, y las personas del ministerio de magia pueden localizar a cualquier niño mágico después de colocado el rastro, pero este hechizo desaparece en la mayoría de edad, ya que el último crecimiento mágico del núcleo rompe el hechizo"  
"y existe alguna manera de eliminar este rastro" preguntó Henry   
"Sr granger eso es ilegal!" dice escandalizada McGonagall "pero estoy segura que en el callejón Knockturn encontrara a alguien que lo ayude por el precio correcto" en eso McGonagal mira la hora y se levanta enseguida "por merlín miren la hora, tenemos que ir a comprar los materiales de la Srta. granger"   
"correcto perdone profesora por haberla entretenido tanto, si nos espera un minuto afuera a que tomemos los abrigos y el dinero"   
"no se preocupe Sra. granger es completamente normal, es por esto que empiezo las visitas tan temprano, recuerde traer solo dinero en efectivo, lo más que puedan ya que el mundo mágico no aceptan esas tarjetas que les dio a los muggles por utilizar" dice McGonagall antes de salir de la casa para esperarlos afuera  
“Iré por el dinero" dice Henry mientras sube las escaleras pasando por un lado de Jasmine que venía bajando con un bolso que tenía lo que quería llevarse a la casa de los Morgan mientras esperaba que regresaran los granger de su viaje de compras   
"estás bien cariño? , perdona que no hubiéramos hecho tus preguntas, pero es que esto es demasiado y nos está abrumando a todos, si hay algunas preguntas que quieras que le hagamos a la profesora McGonagall te prometo que lo grabaremos todo para ti, para que más tarde escuches sus respuestas"   
"no importa, Mónica solo tengo una pregunta importante" dice Jasmine mientras le muestra la libreta con su primera pregunta la cual estaba subrayada   
_Conoces a los Potters?_  
"claro que si jassy, te prometo que en cuanto nos sentemos a almorzar le haremos esta pregunta" le dijo Henry que venía bajando las escaleras y que había visto la pregunta escrita en la hoja "ahora sal por la puerta de atrás 5 minutos después que hayamos cerrado la puerta, pórtate bien con los Morgan y nos vemos más tarde" le dice mientras la abraza y le da un beso en la frente, Mónica también se despide de ella con un beso y un abrazo, y cuando es el turno de Hermione le da uno de sus famosos abrazos aplasta huesos   
"te prometo que te contare todo cuando vuelva, y comprare muchos libros para que los leamos juntas"  
"recuerda dejar dinero para el resto de tus útiles mione, no te gastes todo el dinero en libros" dice Jasmine entre risas   
Después de los últimos adioses, salen de la casa, en donde los estaba esperando la profesora McGonagal   
"iremos al caldero chorreante por medio del autobús noctambulo, este es un medio de transporte muy usado por los menores de edad o por aquellos que por algún motivo no pueden utilizar los otros medios de transporte" les dijo a todos, luego se gira hacia Hermione mientras volvía a sacar su varita de su manga "recuerde Srta. Granger que todo lo que necesita es tener su varita y levantarla de esta manera para dar el alto" dice mientras apuntaba su varita a la calle horizontalmente  
En eso se escucha un estruendo y en medio de una repentina luz cegadora, apareció como de la nada un autobús de tres plantas, pintado de morado vivo, con ruedas enormes y grandes faros delanteros que frenó con un chirrido exactamente en el lugar en que estaba parada la profesora McGonagall, en el parabrisas estaba escrito con letras doradas AUTOBÚS NOCTÁMBULO. El cobrador, de uniforme morado, saltó del autobús y dijo en voz alta sin mirar a nadie   
"Bienvenidos al autobús noctámbulo, transporte de emergencia para el brujo abandonado a su suerte. Alargue la varita, suba a bordo y lo llevaremos a donde quiera. Me llamo Stan Shunpike y estaré a su disposición está tarde "dice con voz aburrida "OH! Buenas tardes profesora McGonagall"   
"buenas tardes Sr Shunpike, al cardero chorreante"  
"Son 11 sickles" les dijo Stan a todos "por 13 les damos además una taza de chocolate y por 15 una bolsa de agua caliente y la edición del diario el profeta de hoy"   
"Solo el viaje será suficiente" dice McGonagall mientras entrega unas monedas de plata y tomaba asiento en una de los sillones que tenía el autobús, no tenía sillas normales, sino sillones individuales, unos más estrafalarios que otros  
Los granger siguieron el ejemplo de la profesora y tomaron asiento, cayéndose de los sillones una vez que el autobús se puso en marcha, pero se logran acomodar enseguida a las velocidades imposibles del autobús, después de todo eran calidad varia y Hermione estaba un poco loca por las montañas rusas y coches de carreras y básicamente cualquier cosa que sea rápida, aunque se distrajeron brevemente con las vistas aún más imposibles. Henry es el primero en recuperarse y empieza a preguntar a la profesora McGonagall sobre los otros medios de transporte en el mundo mágico captando la atención de las dos mujeres granger  
La profesora McGonagall les explico todo sobre la aparición, la red flu, trasladores, alfombras voladoras ("están prohibidas en el mundo mágico británico y algunos otros países del continente Srta. Granger, aunque tengo entendido que son muy famosas y muy utilizadas en Asia y oriente medio, sobre todo en el sultanato mágico de Persia"), las escobas voladoras ("no son muy útiles para viajes largo ni para quien sufra de vértigo, algunos lo utilizan para viajes cortos, vuelos por placer, y los más importante el quidditch") y algunas criaturas mágicas aladas ("como los pegasos y Abraxas, pero se utilizan actualmente muy poco, más que todo es para competencias y exhibiciones")  
Después de 10 minutos llegan a su destino, se dan cuentan que están en Charing Cross, muy cerca de la estación del metro, pero ninguno de los granger mayores pudo ver ninguna tienda llamada caldero chorreante, no es sino cuando su hija les señala que están parados enfrente que se dan cuenta que no pueden verlo, la profesora McGonagall les explico que estos eran los encantamiento antimuggle y que solo una persona con magia, incluyendo los squib, podría verlo, pero que eso no les impedía entrar   
"solo tomen la mano de su hija Sres. granger, ella los va a guiar para que puedan entrar esta primera vez, después que hayan entrado, se agregaran a las salas del caldero y de ahora en adelante podrán encontrarlo sin problemas"  
Y así los dos granger a cada lado de Hermione tomados de la mano siguiendo a la profesora McGonagall y entraron al caldero chorreante

  


  


  



	9. Capítulo 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cómo realmente paso parte 2: de compras

Estaba muy oscuro y destartalado, el cantinero era un viejo completamente calvo, y el suave murmullo de las charlas se detuvo cuando ellos entraron, pero en cuanto reconociendo a la profesora McGonagall siguieron con sus charlas.

"Profesora McGonagall, veo que hoy le tocó otra visita" dice el cantinero con una sonrisa "soy Tom y cualquier cosa que necesiten estoy a su servicio, van a ordenar algo o ir directamente al callejón".

"Vamos a almorzar, así que cuando puedas ven a tomar nuestras órdenes" dice la Profesora McGonagall mientras selecciona una mesa y toma asiento, siendo seguida por los granger.

"De inmediato profesora".

Mientras tanto los granger estaban estudiando el lugar, no parecía la gran cosa, pero los pisos gastados, así como las mesas y la barra le dijo a Henry que el lugar era muy concurrido, también tenían unas 4 chimeneas al fondo, para lo que asumió que sería la red flu.

Ninguno habló mientras tomaban sus órdenes y esperaban que les trajeran el almuerzo, una vez la comida estuvo en la mesa, Henry alzó un territorio para no ser escuchado por oídos indiscretos.

"Profesora McGonagall si no le molesta que le hagamos más preguntas puentes come..".

"No para nada Sr granger, adelante, tenemos que aprovechar todo el tiempo que estemos juntos".

"conoció a los Potters alguna vez Profesora McGonagall?" Dice Henry mientras Mónica saca la grabadora de su bolso y presionaba Play. Los 3 pudieron ver el gran cambio que sufrió la Profesora McGonagall, los hombro hundidos, la cara de pesar y los ojos aguados con lágrimas no derramadas.

"Por supuesto que los conocí, yo les di clases, James Potter era un joven travieso, talentoso en transfiguración, leal a sus amigos, pero cruel con aquellos que no le gustaban, bastante malcriado porque sus padres lo tuvieron tarde en la vida y ya casi habían perdido las esperanzas de ser padres cuando llego James, por eso lo mimaron tanto, además de que por ser el único heredero de la noble y ancestral casa de Potter nunca le faltó nada, pero con el tiempo maduró y se convirtió en un excelente auror, temido en el campo de batalla, pero también un amorosos esposo y padre. Oh! Cómo amaba a Lili y Jasmine" termino de decir antes de sacar un pañuelo de su bolso, y sonarse la nariz "desde el primer momento en que vio a Lili durante el tren en su primer año se enamoró de ella, la persiguió por todos los pasillos pidiéndole una cita por 6 años, haciendo el ridículo y siendo hechizado por ella en cada ocasión, pero durante el 6to año, poco después de la muerte de sus padres, James tuvo que madurar rápidamente, tomando el mando de su casa y sus finanzas y sin ninguna otra familia, creo que fue esta madurez lo que atrajo a Lili, porque empezaron a salir durante el 7mo año, casándose nada más dejaron hogwarts y teniendo a la Jasmine a los 19".

Todos los granger guardaron silencio mientras escuchaban a la profesora hablar de los padres de Jasmine y viendo cómo le era cada vez más difícil contener las lágrimas.

"Lili era una nacida de muggles con una gran inteligencia y una comprensión inherente de la magia que en todos mis años de enseñanza solo vi muy contadas veces, era particularmente talentosa en encantamientos y runas teniendo una maestría en cada una, era amable, cariñosa y muy risueña, su ira era algo de temer como toda buena pelirroja y tenía unos buenos pulmones para los gritos, pero también era rencorosa y vengativa, muy raramente deba segundas oportunidades, y muy terca, si tomaba una decisión no cambiaba de opinión, el único que logro que cambiará de opinión respecto a algo fue James y le tomo 6 años" dice ronriendo entre lágrimas que ya no puede contener "era sobre todo una inventora loca pero brillante, los inefables se acercaron a ella en solo su 6to año, y cuando salió de hogwarts entro a trabajar de inmediato con ellos, sus inventos e innovaciones no tenían palabras, pero no le dio tiempo de patentar nada. Creo que las copias de sus notas podrían todavía estar en su, bóveda, esperando a Jasmine".

"Y que les pasó?, Cómo murieron?".

"Paso en la noche de Halloween hace casi 10 años, los Potters estaban encondidos de Lord voldemort bajo el fidelius, cuando Sirius Black, el mejor amigo de James y el padrino de Jasmine los traicionó. Voldemort esa noche los mató a ambos" dijo entre sollozos.

"Y que pasó con Jasmine" pregunto Hermione.

"Por alguna desconocida razón, cuándo voldemort intento matarla la maldición asesina rebotó en ella destruyendolo a él, desde ese momento se hizo famosa en todo el mundo mágico por ser la unica en haber sobrevivido a esa maldición teniendo solo 15 meses, la llaman la niña-que-vivió" dijo McGonagall ya más compuesta "su guardián mágico, albus dumbledore la dejo con su tía materna, para que estuviera protegida por las guardas de sangre que Lili Potter lanzó poco antes de morir". 

Antes de que pudieran seguir preguntando se acerco el cantinero preguntando si necesitaban algo más, rápidamente Henry le echa un glamour a McGonagall para que no se dén cuenta que había estado llorando, mientras Mónica sonriendo con amabilidad al cantinero le pide la cuenta. Mónica decidió dejar de preguntar por ahora, si Jasmine supuestamente es tan famosa, seguro que en sus libros de historia estarían algunas de las respuestas a sus preguntas.

Porque preguntas si que tenían, empezando en como los mágicos pueden ser tan crédulos para creer que una niña de apenas 15 meses pudo haber destruido a un mago adulto totalmente entrenado, y esa era una palabra muy específica, destruido y no muerto, además a Henry no se le escapó que el que dejó a Jasmine en donde su tía y quién seguramente fue el culpable de la debacle de los servicios sociales era el director de la escuela a la cual iba a asistir durante siete años y que además tenía un montón de títulos elegantes al lado de su nombre en la carta de aceptación. ' Ese hombre es peligroso' pensó Henry 'hay que tener cuidado cuando empecemos a tratar con el'.

Una vez el almuerzo está pago siguen a la Profesora McGonagall a la parte trasera del bar en donde encontraron un pequeño patio cerrado, con solo un cubo de basura y hierbajos. Sin entender nada esperaron mientras la profesora hablaba  
"Recuerde muy bien este patrón Srta granger, lo necesitará realizar cada vez que quiera entrar al callejón" dijo McGonagall " tomando como referencia al cubo de basura va a contar tres ladrillos arriba y dos horizontales, luego le dará tres golpecitos con su varita a este ladrillo" termino de explicar, para después hacer precisamente eso.

El ladrillo que había tocado se estremeció, se retorció y en el medio apareció un pequeño agujero, que se hizo cada vez más ancho. Un segundo más tarde estaban contemplando un pasaje abovedado lo bastante grande que podrían pasar dos personas una al lado de la otra, el paso llevaba a una calle con adoquines, que serpenteaba hasta quedar fuera de la vista.

" bienvenida al callejón diagon" dice McGonagall mientras los miraba con una sonrisa.

" Esto, esto es " dice Hermione, sin poder creer que todo esto estuviera aquí, parecía que había retrocedido hasta la edad media con los adoquines, los letreros colgantes en las tiendas y como estaban vestidos los magos. Sus padres no estaban mejor, en su carrera varía habían visto muchas cosas, pero esto se lleva el premio mayor.

"Y existe otros callejones además de este?" Pregunto Mónica mientras comienzan a caminar.

"Si, aparte de este, está el callejón Knockturn que se encuentra al final doblando la curva, y los callejónes horizontal y vertical, sus nombres indican en donde están sus entradas respecto a esta misma calle "dice mientras camina "pero solo veo necesario mostrarles solo este callejón a los nacidos de muggles y sus familias, ya que aquí es donde se encuentran todos los utensilios y no necesitan saber de los otros".

Siguieron caminando mientras reflexionaban sobre lo que acaba de decir McGonagall, mostraba un profundo prejuicio hacia los nacidos de muggles, aislandolos, ocultando información que para un nacido mágico es bien sabido. Después de intercambiar una mirada deciden de mutuo acuerdo explorar esos callejones en una próxima visita.

" Bueno sigamos, antes de hacer las compras, tenemos que pasar por el banco gringotts, que está dirigido por goblins, para que les cambien su dinero muggle a dinero mágico, la tasa de cambio es de 7 libras por galeón" .

" Galeón?" le pregunto Mónica mientras caminaban hacia el gran edificio blanco al final de la calle, a duras penas conteniendose de detenerse a cada paso por cualquier cosa que llame su atención, sabiendo que no tenían mucho tiempo y que volverían después cuántas veces fuera necesario.

" Tenemos 3 monedas, las de oro son galeones, las de plata son sickles y las de broce son knuts. Diecisiete sickles hacen un galeón y veintinueve knuts equivalen a un sickle" extraño sistema pensaron los 3.

Llegaron al banco, pasando por las puertas y leyendo la advertencia que estaba en está.

"Simpáticos" dice con voz divertida Henry a McGonagall, mientras contempla a las criaturas que están haciendo guardia en las puertas 'goblins' piensa.

"Los goblins son criaturas con las cuales no hay que meterse, hábiles guerreros, en rituales y salas. No hay que meterse con ellos o su tesoro, tratalos con respeto y sin desdeñarlos y ellos te tratarán igual" dice " se cree que no hay lugar más seguro que gringotts, salvo quizás hogwarts".

Llegaron a un amplio vestíbulo de mármol en donde un centenar de duendes estaban sentados en altos taburetes, detrás de un largo mostrador, escribiendo en grandes libros de cuentas, pesando monedas en balanzas de cobre y examinando piedras preciosas con lentes, también habían múltiples puertas de salida del vestíbulo y otros duendes guiaban a la gente para entrar y salir.

Mientras los granger iban hacia el mostrador designado para el cambio de moneda, decidiendo que cualquier negocio futuro que quería tener con los goblins podría esperar a otro día con más calma, Hermione se quedó esperando con la McGonagall  
"Disculpe profesora pero para que son todas esas puertas?"  
"Aquella lleva hacia las bóvedas subterráneas" dice mientras señala a una de las puertas de salida "el resto lleva hacia los distintos servicios que presta gringotts, y a los gerentes de cuenta de las grandes familias nobles".

"Y que tipo de servicio presta gringotts?".

" Comprar o encangar objetos u armas goblins, salas de rituales, pruebas de herencia, romper maldiciones en personas, objetos y lugares, erigir pabellones a medida y aquello que no se dice y nadie sabe, pero que si se lo pides y está en sus manos, por el precio correcto te lo harán".

"Pruebas de herencia?" Dice Hermione mientras ve a sus padres acercarse, quienes escucharon está último pregunta 

" Son pruebas realizadas con unas gotas de sangre en un pergamino encantado especial que solo tienen los goblins,te dicen tu ascendencia, títulos, dinero y propiedades, así como cualquier habilidad presente o latente, hechizos y pociones bajo las que podrían estar y cualquier otro dato relevante".

"Interesante" dice Henry intercambiando una mirada con su esposa, 'y muy útil', piensa para sí mismo ' Hermione y Jasmine se harán está prueba la próxima vez que vengamos ' decidió.

Las compras empezaron en la tienda leather and Wood en donde consiguieron un baúl con 2 compartimiento, ambos con encanto de extensión indetectable, una caja incrustada en el primer compartimiento con encantos refrescante y de preservación para los ingredientes de pociones, y pagando un extra por los encantos de peso pluma, antirrobo ("golpee el baúl dos veces con su varita mientras la tiene encendida con un lumus para que el encanto se active y desde ese momento solo usted puede abrirlo, realizando el mismo procedimiento") y encogedor ("presione en sus iniciales y se encogera y desencogera solo"). Además compraron un bolso para la escuela con encanto peso pluma. 

Una vez que ya tenían en donde meter sus compras continuaron con Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones para las túnicas escolares, la capa, el sombrero y los guantes en piel de dragón, luego fueron a Slug and Jiggers Apothecary para los ingredientes de pociones, a Spyglass Sanctuary para el telescopio, la balanza, y las redomas de vidrio, la tienda Potage para el caldero, siendo su penúltima parada Flourish y Blotts, en donde los granger sabían que era donde Hermione se divertía y se tardaría más.

Apenas entraron a la librería, Hermione fue directo al dependiendo y lo bombardio con pedidos de diferentes libros, de historia contemporánea y mundial, tradiciones y cultura, leyes, el cuerpo gobernante ("eso supongo que sería el wizengamont y la ICW" le dice el aturdido dependiente) profesiones del mundo mágico, varios de teoría, uno para principiantes en runas (sabía que Jasmine querría uno en cuanto supiera que su madre tenía una maestría en eso, y como ya tenían en la lista de la escuela su libro de encantamientos..) y los libros de primer año, y mientras el dependiente buscaba los libros que pidió se fue a explorar para ver que otros títulos llamaban su atención. Una vez que regreso el dependiente con todo los libros, los mayores granger también pidieron unos pocos como las diferentes magias existentes, la banca mágica, de genealogía, y magia familiar, no quisieron pedir más porque sabían que con solo eso ya les saldría bastante caro y sin contar los otros libros que traería Hermione. Dicho y hecho, Hermione se acercó con una torre de libros más alta que ella, y cuando el dependiente les dio la factura casi se van de espaldas con la cantidad de ceros  
"Haber, los libros de primer año y los que pedimos al principio se quedan, del resto que trajiste vas a elegir solo uno que te vas a llevar" dice Mónica con voz sería, Hermione sabiendo que cuando su madre usa ese tono no hay pero que valgan elige hogwarts: una historia.

Salieron de la librería con una factura más cuerda hacia su último destino, mientras la profesora les explicaba el proceso de selección ("un sombrero que habla, enserio?!,"), El sistema de puntos, y las casa de hogwarts, explicando de estas que cualidad buscaba cada una y la opinión pública que se tenían de las casas así como de sus miembros ("a los Slytherin se los ve como magos oscuros, los Ravenclaw como sabelotodos insufribles, a los Gryffindor como idiotas imprudentes y a los Hufflepuff como unos inútiles"), y si había alguna manera de engañar al sombrero para te pusiera en donde querías ("ridículo Sr granger, el sombrero seleccionador está allí por una razón, aunque este siempre toma en cuenta tu opinión respecto a la casa en donde quieres estar, siempre que se tenga lo que busca la casa").

"Aquí estamos, última parada y sin duda la más importante, una varita" una varita, algo que Hermione esperaba con emoción y sus padres con curiosidad.

Su último destino, es una tienda estrecha y de mal aspecto, que tenía sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, «Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.». En el polvoriento escaparate, sobre un cojín de desteñido color púrpura, se veía una única varita. 

Hermione es la primera en entrar seguida de sus padres, el interior era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla larguirucha y con miles de estrechas cajas, amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo detrás del mostrador. Los recibió un anciano con ojos, grandes y pálidos presentándose como el Sr Ollivander, para después saludar a la profesora McGonagall recitando las características de su varita, luego se vuelve hacia Hermione preguntando sobre su brazo de varita (asume que está preguntando su mano dominante), para después empezarla a medir con una cinta que a los minutos se volvió loca y empezó a medirla sola en lugares raros mientras ollivander paseaba por la tienda apilando cajas y hablando  
"Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago" termina de decir mientras le presenta una varita que terminó prendiendo fuego a la silla, fuego que la profesora McGonagall apagó con una onda de su propia varita.

Hermione encuentra a la indicada en la 5ta varita que prueba.

"Bien, bien, bien, parece que usted Hermione granger es una persona muy decidida, o terca dirían algunos, vid y fibra de corazón de dragón 10 ¾ pulgadas flexible, buena para hechizos" dice ollivander, para después añadir "pero todavía no está completa, normalmente esto solo se agregaria a unas pocas familias mágicas, aunque personalmenten solo se la he agregado a los Black" dice mientras se lleva la varita a la trastienda. Al ver el rostro preocupado de la profesora McGonagall, Henry pregunta cuál es el problema.

"Los Black son una infame familia noble sangre pura y tradicionalmente oscura, algunos de sus miembros apoyaron a voldemort en la última guerra, siendo los más notables Sirius Black y Bellatrix Black Lestrange, quien fue encarcelada junto a su marido y cuñado por tortura hasta la locura a los Longbottom, claro que hay algunos miembro redimibles, como Andrómeda Black Tonks, que se escapó para casarse con un nacido de muggles terminando repudiada por eso, también está Narcisa Black Malfoy, su esposo es un conocido mortifago que mintió diciendo que estaba bajo el imperius y pagando una importante suma de dinero para evitar Azkaban, se rumorea que no ha abandonado sus raíces Black y que está criando a su hijo como un Black y no como un Malfoy, esto visto desde afuera no podría parecer gran cosa, pero desde adentro es una gran declaración".

No pudieron seguir preguntando más ya que ollivander salió de la trastienda con una caja con lo que parecían 7 joyas, los granger se tensaron. Esas no eran joyas normales, lo supieron al momento de ver esos colores específicos juntos. Supieron que esas no eran joyas, eran gemas, joyas especialmente talladas y tratadas para hacer de focos, para los cuales siempre se utilizaban las mismas joyas para los mismo aspectos.  
Ámbar/naranja/cielo  
Rubí/rojo/tormenta -- Esmeralda/verde/rayo  
Cetrina/amarillo/sol -- Zafiro/azul/lluvia  
Amatista/púrpura/nube -- Lapislásuli/Indigo/niebla.

" Muy bien Srta granger necesita una de estas gemas como foco, que se agregará a su varita, así que toquelas y la que se encienda es la adecuada".

Los granger mayores vieron con aprensión como su hija tomaba una por una todas las gemas, no querían que se activará tan joven y temían que con un foco esto sería justo lo que pasaría. Fue la esmeralda la que brilló, conformando con esto las sospechas de Mónica de que Hermione es un rayo. 

Ollivanders se llevó la esmeralda a la trastienda, emergiendo 15 minutos después con una varita de color blanco con tallas que asemejan a relámpagos y con la esmeralda engarzada en la base. Era una varita hermosa.

" Aquí tienes, vid y fibra de corazón de dragón 10 ¾ pulgadas flexible con una esmeralda como foco, adelante agitala" Hermione la agitó y vio como chispas verdes salían de esta " fantástico, eso serán 12, galeones, 7 por la varita y 5 por el trabajo adicional".

Henry se acercó para pagar la varita y mientras veía al Sr ollivander empacar la varita de su hija, no pudo evitar expresar su miedo.

"El que esté en posesión de esa gema constantemente hará que se active temprano?".

"No sé preocupe Sr granger, su misma magia evitará que se active antes de tiempo, para eso es la gema, para ayudar a su magia a contener dentro de si sus llamas hasta que su magia decida que ya es hora de dejarlas salir, es entonces que la gema dejaría de actuar como contención y pasaría a actuar como su verdadero propósito de foco de llama".

"Pero eso significa que esa gema o su magia la están volviendo latente".

"Sr granger su hija ya está latente, y lo ha estado durante un tiempo".

Pensativo Henry recibe la varita de su hija guardandola en su baúl, lo encoge y lo mete en su bolsillo.

Mientras caminan de regreso al caldero chorreante para volver a tomar el autobús noctámbulo a casa, la profesora McGonagall le entrega a Hermione un billete de tren, diciéndole que el expreso de hogwarts salía a las 11 en punto en la estación de King Cross desde la plataforma 9 y ¾, explicando cómo entrar a la plataforma (atravesando una pared, Hermione no debería de sorprenderse ya).

Luego la profesora McGonagall se despide para después aparecer, Henry llama a los Morgan diciendo que están a 10 minutos de llegar a casa y toman el autobús noctámbulo en un extraño silencio, cuando llegan al n°3 Jasmine los estaba esperando saltando de emoción.

"Y bien como fue?!, No le pregunté nada a Ethan a pesar de que me estuvo molestando toda la tarde con frases a medias e insinuaciones" dice con un puchero "pero yo no me deje y en cambio también le fastidie bastante. Quería que ustedes me contaran todo y tal vez poder ir mañana yo con ustedes" lo dijo con sus mejores ojos de cachorro hacia los granger mayores.

"Siéntate cariño" dice Mónica sería mientras saca la grabadora de su bolso "tenemos mucho que contarte y mucho que hacer, planear y aprender en los meses que quedan hasta que llegue tu carta y ambas vallan a hogwarts. Pero primero necesitas escuchar esto" dijo mientras guíaba a Jasmine al sofá, poniendo la grabadora en la mesa y acurrucando a Jasmine en su costado, Hermione se sentó a su lado tomando su mano, mientras que Henry se sentó frente al sofá en el sillón.

"No entiendo, que pasa?" Pregunto Jasmine confundida, confusión que se transformó en entendimiento cuando vio la grabadora en la mesita, recordando la conversación que tuvo con Mónica más temprano ' por fin voy a saber la verdad de mis padres, como fueron, sus nombres, lo que les pasó y si me amaron alguna vez ' pensó Jasmine antes de asentir a Henry para que diera play a la grabadora, escuchandose la voz de Henry   
_Conoció a los Potters alguna vez Profesora McGonagall?_


	10. Capitulo 10

Jasmine lloro toda la noche y al día siguiente apenas habló. Se pasó todo el día en su habitación, con excepción de las comidas, leyendo el libro de historia contemporánea en donde narraba el ascenso, la guerra y la caída de él-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ( nombre ridículo, pero al parecer en algún momento de la guerra, voldemort puso un tabo a su nombre, que dumbledore logro quitar, y habían empezado a llamarlo así. Pero lo que al principio era por temor de activar el tabo, al final se convirtió en temor a su nombre).

Después de leer el libro y escuchar la grabación de McGonagall describir a sus padres una y otra vez hasta el punto de que se la aprendio de memoria, en Jasmine se prendió la ira y la resolución crecio dentro de ella.

Ira hacia voldemort y su tonta guerra que perfectamente pudo haber ganado en el wizengamont con la cantidad de lores que tenía de su lado, ira por sus padres y por confiar en el hombre equivocado, ira hacia dumbledore su 'guardian magico' que la dejo pudriéndose con los dursley para hacerla un peón dócil y maleable (las clases de paranoia si sirvieron para algo después de todo, se dio cuenta del plan de dumbledore apenas leyó que no habían pasado ni 12 horas de las muertes de sus padres y ya se había declarado como guardián mágico, declarándola héroe nacional sin ningún otra prueba que su palabra, y dejándola con su tía que odia todo lo que considera anormal, dejando que crezca ignorante de su propia herencia), e ira hacia el mundo mágico, por ser ovejas de mente débil que se dejan arrear tan fácilmente.

Sintió una resolución en no dejarse manejar como un títere, en vivir su vida como quería hacerlo y al diablo voldemort, dumbledore y el mundo mágico, apartando todos los obstáculos que le impidan hacerlo (ella no lo sabía, pero en ese momento, sus ojos cambiaron brevemente de su habitual verde con motas plateadas, a naranja). Y para ello necesitaba ayuda y un buen plan.

Los granger se sintieron aliviados cuando al segundo día despues del viaje a diagon, Jasmine decidió salir de su auto aislamiento.  
"Parece que tenemos mucho que planear y aprender" dice Jasmine con una sonrisa para después levantar el libro en su mano y agitarlo en el aire "y ya terminé de leer este libro, si me dieras otro de los que compraste mione?".

Jasmine luego les contó su resolución de vivir su vida como quisiera y apartar de su camino a todo aquel que se lo impidiera, Mónica y Henry compartieron una mirada de complicidad y una sonrisa cuando vieron en los ojos verdes de Jasmine, aparte de las motas plateadas que siempre había tenido, motas púrpuras y naranjas. Sonrisa que creció ante la declaración de Hermione de ayudarla y estar siempre a su lado, en ese momento no cupo duda de que Jasmine era un latente cielo nublado, y estaban felices de que su hija encontrara a su cielo.

Como primera parte del plan, una que Hermione apoyo de todo corazón, era aprender todo del mundo mágico, y para eso, además de sus libros recién comprados, solicitaron la ayuda de sus vecinos. Fue durante esa primera conversación que le contaron a los granger y a Jasmine toda la verdad de todo lo que habían hecho por Jasmine a lo largo de los años, del porque viven juntos tantas familias de nacidos de muggles en la misma calle, de las salas sobre todo el vecindario (de las cuales los granger estaban agradecidos que existieran), aprovechando ese momento para darles a los granger la simple E de cristal inrompible que perteneció a los Evans y que estaba vinculado a las salas sobre priven Drive y les advertiria sonando, vibrando o brillando, cualquier cambio o eventualidad que perciban los pabellones.

"Por qué cristal?" pregunto Hermione a partes iguales confusa y curiosa, mientras estudiaba la E  
"Por qué la cualidad trasparente del cristal no obstaculiza el trabajo de los pupilos, como sería el caso de haberse utilizado otros materiales" le respondió Alex "es por esto que la flor de lirio que tiene Jasmine también es de cristal".

" Y que tiene que ver mi flor con pupilos y salas?" pregunto confundida mientras apretaba en un puño su flor de lirio de la que siempre había estado muy apegada y que nunca se quita, y ahora que sabía el nombre de su madre y el porque ese tipo de flor en específico, además de apegada era también protectora.

Lo que siguió fue una extensa explicación de cómo funcionaba la magia de sangre y en especial las salas de sangre que Lili Potter había echado poco antes de morir, el como estaban ancladas a Jasmine, el papel del pequeño lirio de cristal y el porque es rojo.

"Puaj! Quieres decir que he estado con la sangre de tía Petunia colgando del cuello todo este tiempo?!".

"No lo veas de esa manera" le dijo Isabel "velo como que gracias a esa sangre tienes la protección de tu madre a cualquier mal mágico, de su voluntad de protegerte con su último aliento, incluso en la muerte" ante esto Jasmine estalló en lágrimas mientras apretaba con más fuerza el lirio de cristal, una prueba sólida del amor de su madre.

Después de un momento tan emotivo, decidieron dejar el resto de las explicaciones y la planeación para el día siguiente.

Al día siguiente explicaron el estado de heredera de Jasmine, así como el porque de todas esas clases de etiqueta que le hicieron asistir, y aunque admitieron que intentaron entrenarla todo lo mejor que pudieron, todavía tenía lagunas que solo un noble sangre pura podía rellenar, esto solidificó el plan de Henry de encontrar un nacido mágico, ahora un noble según parece, para que les enseñe el mundo mágico en su totalidad y además de entrenar a Jasmine en esas lagunas de su herencia.

Después de pensarlo y evaluar las múltiples razones existentes, decidieron esperar para volver a gringotts un mes. Una de estas razones eran las clases de las niñas ( que se estaban intensificando y haciendo más exigentes y agotadoras, ya que pensaban tomar sus niveles A ese junio), otra era para que les diera tiempo de leer todos los libros, asi como de asimilar lo que les dicen los hijos de las FNM (club al cual ahora los granger eran parte), y por último saber camuflajearse en el mundo mágico, para esto Mónica y Henry fueron varias veces al caldero chorreante y a los 4 callejones mágicos con distintos disfraces, tomando nota de la ropa, jerga, sacando información a algunos magos con ayuda de la niebla, y como saber vestirse para pasar desapercibido en los diferentes callejones.

Resulta que los callejones tenían diferentes códigos de vestimenta no dichos pero sobreentendidos que necesitabas seguir si querías pasar desapercibido, no te vieran de manera desdeñosa, te atendiera servicialmente y no como a un paria y no intentaran asesinarte. 

El primero, el callejón diagon: era donde se realizaban las compras para la escuela y dónde estaban el banco gringotts, el punto de aparición y traslador, la red flu y la entrada a los otros 3 callejones, convergiendo aquí los diferentes estados, ya sea de sangre o de dinero, así que no es raro ver a la gente vestida con diferentes prendas de vestir sin sobresalir, a menos que lleves una capa con una capucha puesta que oscurezca tu rostro ( hacia a la gente sospechosa. Secuelas de la última guerra), o ropajes muy elegantes que no estarían fuera de lugar en una gala o baile. De resto se podía vestir con ropa muggle o mágicas.

El segundo, el callejón Knockturn: aqui los mendigos, delincuentes y marginados sociales como las criaturas mágicas tienen su lugar, imperando la ley del más fuerte. Las tiendas rozan lo ilegal por el frente y son totalmente ilegales por detrás, se podría conseguir cualquier cosa si le preguntas a las persona correctas por el precio correcto, pero aparte de todo eso, era como el callejón diagon, solo que más sordido. Todos vestían con capas oscuras con la capucha arriba oscureciendo sus rostros, caminando rápido, sabiendo a donde vas, o fingiendo que sabías, buscando terminar tu negocio enseguida, si te demorabas o distraías, fácilmente podrías ser asaltado o asesinado y nadie se acercaría a ti para ayudarte.

"Me gusta este lugar" dijo Henry sonriente mientras caminaban hacia diagon, después de dejar inconsciente al mago que quería atracarles.

"Por supuesto que si" le contesto Mónica exasperada "te recuerda a la fortaleza y sobre todo a tu escuadrón" dijo para después suspirar "menos mal que yo me logré escapar de contagiarme de la mayoría de la locura de varía estando en el ala médica".

"Oh vamos cariño!" Dijo con un puchero " no eres divertida".

El tercero, el callejón vertical: era el más pequeño de todos, con unas pocas tiendas selectas, donde se encontraban las cosas relacionada con los sangre puras y su cultura y tradición, los materiales que se utilizan en sus fiestas, (Imbolc, Beltane, Mabon, Samhain y Yule), y rituales (bodas, funerales, nacimiento, nombramiento, padrinos, adopción, familiares). Por tanto solo se considera aceptable vestimenta de mago, es decir túnica y/o capas.

El cuarto, el callejón horizontal: era donde se reunía la alta sociedad, teniendo cafés, restaurantes, boutiques, zapaterías y joyerías. Su vestimenta no importa si era muggle o mágica tenía que ser de punta en blanco, elegante, de alta costura y de buena calidad, demostrando que tenías dinero.  


* * *

Un mes después, a las 9 am estaban listos para ir a gringotts, decidiendo disfrazarse como una familia mestiza, así que entrarían por el flu, utilizando la chimenea de los Williams, pero estarían vestidos como muggles, sin túnicas ni capas encima. Las 3 mujeres iban con el pelo rubio, sin ningún maquillaje a excepción de Jasmine que lo usaba para oscurecer su tez blanca y esconder su cicatriz, Henry en cambio tenía un bigote falso.

"Recuerden su acento irlandés una vez estemos allí" dijo Mónico a las niñas en la sala de los Williams mientras agarraba una pizca de polvo flu "pero olvidenlo mientras dicen su dirección para viajar en flu, que sea alto, claro y entendible, no es necesario gritarlo y tiren el polvo cundo estén fuera de la chimenea antes de entrar y no cuando estén dentro sino se van a ahogar con las cenizas. Yo iré primero" arrojo el polvo en las llamas y estás cambiaron su color a verde "callejón diagon" y se fue.

"Sigues tú jassy" le dijo Henry mientras le ofrecía el frasco en donde estaban los polvos flu "si estás nerviosa y necesitas respirar profundo antes de decir la dirección, hazlo afuera, si lo haces ahí dentro respiras cenizas" termino de decir sonriendo.

La verdad es que Jasmine estaba nerviosa por su primer viaje flu y su primer viaje al mundo mágico, temiendo que este la reconociera ahora que sabía hasta que nivel era famosa 'no me extrañaría que me trataran igual a como se trataría a la reina o a los príncipes si de repente alguno decidiera salir a pasear por Trafalgar Square. Una mezcla de reverencias, asombro y toda la gente de los alrededores amontonados intentado obtener un apretón de mano, un autógrafo o una foto, mientras los medios de comunicación caerían como buitres' sacudiéndose ese pensamiento y la imagen mental que le provocó, agarro una pizca de polvo flu, lo tiro al fuego, respiro profundo antes de entrar a la chimenea y decir con claridad "callejón diagon".

Le pareció que la succionaban por el agujero de un enchufe gigante y que estaba girando a gran velocidad, el bramido era ensordecedor y el remolino de llamas verdes la mareaba, con los ojos entornados, vio una borrosa sucesión de chimeneas y vislumbró imágenes de las salas que había al otro lado, con el estómago revuelto cerró los ojos deseando que el viajecito terminara, cuando de repente todo se detuvo y desorientada y mariada cayó de bruces hacia delante hacia los brazos de Mónica que la atajaron a tiempo.

"Eso fue horrible!" Exclamó mareada.

"Práctica cariño, y apuesto que estás mateada y con náuseas verdad?" Le dijo mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en una silla cercana en donde Jasmine decidió que no se movería hasta que la habitación dejará de girar y su estómago se calmara "tenías que cerrar los ojos y esperar que se detuviera el movimiento para abrirlos y para salir no debiste ir de frente sino dar un paso leteral. Estoy segura que en el viaje de regreso lo harás mejor" genial tenía que volver a hacer eso de nuevo pronto, pensó para sí misma jass mientras se encorva sobre la mesa apoyando la frente sobre su brazo.

Apenas escuchó el rugido de la chimenea que anunciaba la llegada de Hermione, igual de mareada que ella, y Henry. El toque en su hombro por parte Mónica la hizo volver en si y levantar la mirada mientras se paraba de la silla, que es cuando echa su primer vistazo al caldero chorreante, que es tal y como Hermione lo describió, oscuro, desvencijado y con algunos clientes aquí y allá.

Ningún cliente les da una segunda mirada y vuelven a lo que estaban haciendo antes de que los interrumpiera el flu, mientras los cuatro van hacia el pequeño patio en la parte de atrás, y esperan a que Hermione abra el pasaje hacia el distrito mágico golpeando con su varita el tercer ladrillo de la izquierda por encima del cubo de basura.

"Cómo hicieron para entrar si no tienen varita" les preguntó jass mientras esperaba ansiosa que la pared se abriera.

"Tenemos nuestros trucos" le respondió Henry sonriendo.

Jass abrió la boca para hacer otra pregunta cuando la pared se terminó de abrir mostrando la maravillosa vista que era el callejón diagon, dejándola boquiabierta y sin palabras.  
"Sierra la boca o te entrarán moscas" le dijo Hermione entre risas mientras daban un paso adelante para permitir que el pasaje se cerrará detrás de ellos.

"WOW! , Esto.. yo... Es... No...WOW"

"Vamos podremos explorar cuando salgamos de gringotts"

Empezaron a caminar hacia el gran edificio de mármol al final del camino, agarrando a jass cuando quería desviarse o halando de ella cuando se detenía. Por fin se detuvieron delante de las grandes puertas y entraron al vestíbulo, mientras jass hacia todo lo posible para ver todos los detalles posibles de los goblins sin parecer grosera, se acercaron a un cajero desocupado, esperaron a que el goblin levantará la vista de su libro de cuentas para que Henry con su mejor voz educada y acento irlandés hablara.

"Me gustaría pagar por dos pruebas de herencia"

"Seran 14 galeones, 7 por cada una"

"No hay problema, le pago 7 ahora y 7 al final de la prueba" dijo mientras le pasaba los 7 galeones

"Muy bien, Gornuk! llévalos a la oficina de herencia" apareció otro duende que los guío hasta una de las tantas salidas, pasaron por muchas pasillos y numerosas curvas, 'nos está intentado perder para que no recordemos el caminó' pensó para sí Henry.

Llegaron a una puerta de madera con una placa en la puerta que ponía OFICINA DE HERENCIA, Gornuk llamó a la puerta hablando en voz alta en un idioma gutural , siendo respondido por otra voz, abrió la puerta "oficina de herencia" les dijo antes de darse media vuelta e irse, dejándolos parados en la entrada, todos se miraron antes de que Jasmine tomara aire y entrará en la oficina con los otros siguiendo su ejemplo.

La oficina era pequeña pero ordenada, con todas las paredes llenas de archivadores de madera, otra puerta al otro lado y un escritorio de roble en donde estaba sentado un viejo goblin.

"Soy Bogrod, que quieren?"

"Buenos días estamos aquí para una prueba de herencia para mis hijas".

Bogrod se levanto de su silla y camino hasta una de los archivadores sacando 2 hojas de pergamino doradas, volvió a sentarse, abrió un cajón de su escritorio y saco una daga ornamentada, dejando los 3 objetos sobre su escritorio dijo "tres gotas de sangre encima del pergamino, utilizen la daga para hacer el corte"  
Hermione y Jasmine intercambiaron una mirada, antes de que Jasmine diera un paso hacia el escritorio, agarro la daga y acerco el pergamino y luego se hizo un corte en el dedo con una mueca de dolor, dejo la daga en el escritorio de nuevo y apretó su dedo para que saliera más sangre, dejo caer está en el pergamino contando 3 gotas y llevándose el dedo a la boca muestras mira como el pergamino absorbió la sangre y empezaron a aparecer letras.

Bogrod agarro el pergamino antes de que pudiera leer algo más que PRUE, lo puso junto a su codo para que terminara de llenarse, luego se volvió hacia Hermione "y bien que estás esperando?, el tiempo es dinero".

"La daga no necesita limpiarse después de que la utilizo ja..".

Una risa cortante la interrumpió "no seas tonta niña y apúrate"Hermione ofendida de que la llamarán tonta, agarro sin pensar la daga y con rabia hizo un corte profundo en su dedo. "ay!" El dolor desapareció toda la rabia y viendo que salía sangre muy rápido, acerco su pergamino y rápidamente dejo caer las 3 gotas de sangre en él antes de chupar su dejo, no le dio tiempo ni de ver las primeras letras ya que al igual que hizo con el pergamino de Jasmine, Bogrod tomo su pergamino y lo puso al lado del otro, también agarro la daga, la puso en el mismo cajón de su escritorio de la que la había sacado en un principio, cruzó las manos sobre el escritorio y no dijo nada más.

El silencio reino en la oficina por 5 minutos, a cada minuto que pasaba la tensión y los nervios aumementaban, el movimiento repentino de Bogrod corto toda la tensión, alzó ambos pergaminos y los leyó antes de levantarse, ir hacia la otra puerta y ponerse a gritar órdenes en goblinddok, para luego agarrar los pergaminos de su escritorio y dárselos y empujarlos fuera de su oficina mientras decía.

"Muy bien heredera aparente Potter Black, Gornuk la llevara hacia la oficina del gerente de cuentas Potter IronClaw, en donde esté y el gerente de cuentas Black Ragnuk la estarán esperando para hablar sobre sus cuentas" dijo Bogrod antes de volverse hacia Hermione y decir "En cuento a usted heredera aparente Garza puede ir con ella mientras esperamos su archivo familiar de la sucursal de gringotts italiana y la designación de un gerente de cuentas Garza, ya que no había ninguno anteriormente" y cerró la puerta en las caras sorprendidas de los 4, para inmediatamente volver a abrirla "recuerde terminar de pagar al mismo cajero al salir" y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Esilencio sorprendido fue roto con el grito conjunto de Hermione y Jasmine "QUE?!"

"Creo que sería mejor que empecemos a ver qué es lo que dicen esas pruebas" dijo Mónica, conmocionada por escuchar ese apellido después de tantos años.

En eso Gornuk dobla la esquina y con un brusco "siganme" guía por los pasillo a los magos conmocionados y sorprendidos que lo siguen al parecer sin pensar, no se sorprende por su estado emocional, a escoltado a innumerables magos en estados similares desde esa oficina.

Llegan a una puerta que tiene un escudo con un grifo en el centro, arriba del animal hay una espada y una varita cruzadas y abajo hay una cinta ondeando que decia Potter, Gornuk llamó a la puerta diciendo algo en goblinddok para acto seguido abrir la puerta, dar la vuelta e irse por el camino que llegó.

En la oficina reinaban colores naranjas oscuros y negros, había 2 archivadores a un lado de la pared, una puerta al otro lado, varias armas en exhibición y un escritorio de roble con dos goblins sentados detrás.

"Buenos días heredera aparente Potter Black y compañía, soy el gerente de cuentas Potter IronClaw, y mi compañero es el gerente de cuentas Black Ragnuk, siéntense" les dijo mientras les ofrecía asientos para todos " imagino que no les han dado tiempo de leer sus pruebas de herencia así que pueden leerlas aquí con calma, pero primero permítanos la prueba para realizar los preparativos pertinentes mientras ustedes leen" le hizo señas con la mano para que Jasmine le entregará el pergamino, cuando Hermione se movió para también entregar el suyo exclamó "NO! Tenemos prohibido leer cualquier cosa relacionada con cuentas que no sea la que dirigimos, esa prueba muestresela a su gerente de cuentas cuando llegué" después decir esto IronClaw y Ragnuk leyeron juntos el pergamino antes de pasárselo a Jasmine e ir hacia la puerta para gritar órdenes en goblinddok.

Aprovechando el alboroto Henry y Jasmine tomaron el pergamino de esta última para leerlo juntos, mientras Mónica y Hermione hacían lo mismo con el pergamino de esta última.

 _PRUEBA DE HERENCIA GRINGOTTS_.

_Nombres: Jasmine Estella_   
_Familias: Potter, Black_   
_Estado: sangre pura_   
_Edad: 10 años_   
_Padres:_   
_James Fleamont Potter (sangre pura) - fallecido_   
_Lily Ann Evans nee Potter (nacida de muggles) - fallecida_   
_Sirius Orión Black/adopción de sangre (sangre pura) - encarcelado_   
_Padrinos:_   
_Sirius Orión Black/ritual jurado (sangre pura) - encarcelado_   
_Alice Marie Smith nee Longbottom/nombrada (mestiza) - incapacitada_   
_Guardián mágico: ~~Sirius Black~~ Albus Dumbledore/ilegal/wizengamont_   
_Herencias:_   
_Heredera aparente Potter_   
_Heredera aparente Black_   
_Señoríos:_   
_Antigua y noble casa de Potter (elegible para reclamar por mayoría)_   
_Antigua y noble casa de Black (elegible para reclamar por mayoría)_   
_Bóvedas:_   
_Fondo fiduciario de Potter_   
_Fondo fiduciario de Black_   
_Bóveda Evans_   
_Bóveda de Potter (Anillo de Ámbar disponible a los 11 años. Grimorios y anillo de heredero disposibles a los 13 años. Artefactos y dinero disponibles en la mayoría)_   
_Bóveda Black (Grimorios y anillo de heredero disposibles a los 13 años. Artefactos y dinero disponibles en la mayoría)_   
_Contratos:_   
_No existen contratos válidos vigentes_   
_Contrato de matrimonio con Ronald Bilius Weasley/no válido - firmantes: Molly Weasley y Albus Dumbledore_   
_Otros datos:_   
_Protección de sangre de Lili Potter anclada a Jasmine Estella Potter Black por salas de sangre mantenidas con la sangre dada voluntariamente de Petunia Evans Dursley (tía materna)_   
_Aspecto Ámbar primario latente_   
_Aspecto Amatista secundario latente_   
_Vínculo guardián de aspecto Esmeralda parcial con Hermione Granger Garza_   
_Contenedor de Horrocrux Tom Marvolo Riddle (contenido)_   
_No se encontraron pociones, maldiciones, hechizos ni encantamientos_

_PRUEBA DE HERENCIA GRINGOTTS_

_Nombres: Hermione Ángel Granger_   
_Familias: Garza_   
_Estado: nacida de muggles/squibs_   
_Edad: 11 años_   
_Padres:_   
_Henry Antonio Garza (muggle/squib) - vivo_   
_Mónica Laura Spica nee Garza (muggle) - viva_   
_Padrinos:_   
_Paolo José Garza/nombrado (Muggle) - vivo_   
_Ana María Spica/nombrada (Muggle) - fallecida_   
_Guardián mágico: Albus Dumbledore_   
_Herencias:_   
_Heredera aparente Garza_   
_Señoríos:_   
_Noble y distinguida casa de Garza (elegible para reclamar por mayoría)_   
_Bóvedas:_   
_Fondo fiduciario de Garza - gringotts Italia_   
_Bóveda Garza (Grimorios y anillo de heredero disposibles a los 13 años. Artefactos y dinero disponibles en la mayoría) - gringotts Italia_   
_Contratos:_   
_No existen contratos válidos vigentes_   
_Otros datos:_   
_Aspecto Esmeralda primario latente y contenido_   
_Vínculo guardián parcial hacía Jasmine Potter Black_   
_No se encontraron pociones, maldiciones, hechizos ni encantamientos._

Después de que todos hubiera leído las 2 pruebas tenía millones de preguntas, pero como estos dos goblins solo le interesaba la información de la prueba de Jasmine y tenían solo las respuestas a esta, pusieron las preguntas de la prueba de Hermione a descansar por ahora

"Empiece con sus preguntas mientras se prepara el ritual de purificación" dijo IronClaw

"Ritual de purificación?, Para que necesitaría yo uno?"

"En su prueba de herencia menciona que usted es un contenedor de un horrocrux, un horrocrux es un fragmento del alma de un mago que éste guarda en un contenedor con el fin de ganar la inmortalidad, fracturando su alma en el proceso" contesto esta vez Ragnuk

"Pero quién... Fue voldemort verdad?"

"Eso temo" dijo Ragnuk

"Y ese fragmento no le habrá echo algo a Jasmine todos estos años" pregunto preocupada Mónica

"No, el fragmento nunca a estado libre, desde que se creó ha estado contenido con la protección de sangre de Lili Potter" dijo serio Ragnuk "y porque ha estado contenido y no ha echado raíces en la heredera aparente Potter Black es que puede ser fácilmente eliminado con un simple ritual de purificación y no se necesita destruir el contener o en este caso matar a Jasmine Potter Black como es lo habitual" termino con una sonrisa sangrienta ante la mirada asustada de Jasmine

"Ok"dijo lentamente Henry "por lo que puedo deducir de esta prueba es que Sirius Black en algún momento durante el primer año de vida de jassy la adoptó por sangre asiendola su hija y heredera, que es su padrino jurado y su guardián mágico, aunque no entiendo porque esa parte está tachada. Entonces cómo fue capaz de traicionar a los Potter si no le puede hacer daño a su heredera y ahijada jurada sin ser un squib o estar muerto?"

"Por qué Sirius Black no traicionó a los Potter!" Exclamó con enojo Ragnuk " Lord Black nunca tuvo un juicio, simplemente se le culpo y encerró en azkaban donde ha estado los últimos 9 años siendo totalmente inocente"

Jasmine, esto la sacudió hasta la médula, tenía un papá vivo que podría haberla amado y criado y que en cambio se está pudriendo entre los dementores " hay alguna manera de sacarlo de allí"

"He estado intentando durante años que tenga un juicio ante el wizengamont pero siempre he sido bloqueado por el jefe brujo" siguió diciendo con enojo Ragnuk

Dumbledore otra vez, jass estaba empezando a odiar al hombre que parecia cruzarse a cada rato en su camino "reúna todas las pruebas que se necesiten para demostrar la inocencia de Sirius Black, mantengalas preparadas para el momento en que le diga que las necesitó. Voy a sacar a mi padre de la cárcel pronto y dumbledore no podrá detenerme" 

"Con respecto a que el nombre de Lord Black este tachado de esa manera y albus dumbledore figure como su guardián ilegal y la palabra wizengamont al lado, es por la sensilla razón de que dumbledore utilizando su estado como jefe brujo selló el testamento de sus padres, declarándose como guardián mágico ilegalmente bajo la aceptacion del wizengamont" dijo enojado esta vez IronClaw

"Osea que aunque sea ilegal su nombramiento, por haber sido aceptado en el wizengamont todavía podría actuar como guardián de Jasmine y tener autoridad sobre ella" dijo también con enojo Henry

" Y también poder votar por los escaños que los Potter tienen en el wizengamont" dijo IronClaw

"Y se puede abrir el testamento de los Potter" pregunto Hermione

"El testamento solo puede ser abierto por el Lord o Lady de la casa o su heredero"

"Así que tengo que esperar hasta mis 13 cumpleaños cuando tome posesión del anillo de heredero para abrir el testamento de mis padres" dijo Jasmine con un suspiro " y que es esto del anillo de ámbar a los 11?"

"Supongo por sus acompañantes que sabe lo que son los aspectos del alma" le dijo IronClaw

"Los que?"

"Las llamas de la voluntad moribunda que les explicamos a las 2 durante el último mes, al parecer en el mundo mágico lo llaman aspectos seguido de la gema que se utiliza como foco para cada llama"

"Así es, es un tema prohibido considerado magia del alma y por tanto maligno" empezó a explicar IronClaw " los Potters, al igual que otras familias tienen un aspecto que ha dominado su sangre durante siglos y es el aspecto ámbar, aunque también han nacido Potters con diferentes aspectos, estos eran muy raros. Cuando se empezó a ver con malos ojos los aspectos del alma, los Potters escondieron su capacidad de ser latentes e incluso activos, temiendo la marginación social y la persecución, así que dejaron de poner sus focos en su varita y encargaron una fortuna en todas las 7 gemas, siendo ámbar la que más compraron, y las engastaron en su anillo de Lord y heredero así como muchas otras joyas para los Potters restantes, con el fin de que cumpliera la misma función que las gemas en las varitas"

" Y porque tengo este anillo a mis 11 y no hoy" 

"Cómo las gemas fueron creadas para tener la misma función que los focos de varita, debe ponerse el mismo día que se adquiere la varita, aunque un poco antes" dijo IronClaw

"Pero de todas formas va a necesitar un foco de varita por su aspecto secundario tan fuerte" dijo Ragnuk " como todos los Black antes que tú han hecho"

"Y que hay del contrato de matrimonio?" Pregunto Mónica

"Por eso no se preocupe, el contrato no es mágicamente vinculante así lo haya firmado su supuesto guardián mágicos, así que no está obligada por él " 

" Y esto que pone de que soy sangre pura?"

"Tiene dos padres sangre puras y una madre nacida de muggles, el porcentaje de sangre muggle en su sangre es tan bajo que se identifica como sangre pura" le contesto IronClaw, en eso llamaron a la puerta, entrando un goblin con túnicas blancas "parece que ya está listo su ritual de purificación, siga al maestro Ragnok para llegar hasta las salas ritual"

Jse paró de su silla y después de varios ánimos por parte de los Granger siguio a Ragnok hasta llegar a una cámara con una gran piscina para su limpieza, en donde se desnudó y se sumergió en las aguas, aguantando la respiración hasta que sintió un tirón de magia que le indico que ya estaba lista, salió se puso una túnica blanca que le dieron y paso a la cámara de al lado que estaba vacía a excepción de múltiples velas puestas en un círculo y varios goblins vestidos con túnicas blancas, le indicaron que se acostara en el centro del círculo mientras todos los goblins presentes empezaron un cántico. Jass sintió que entraba como en una especie de trance, del que sale no sabe cuánto tiempo despues, sin recordar nada del ritual y sintiendose más ligera, como si un peso se hubiera levantado de sus hombros. 

Volvió a la cámara de la piscina en donde se sumergió otra vez, se vistió y volvió a la oficina de IronClaw, en donde la esperaba otro goblin

"Jasmine estás bien?" Mónica fue la primera en preguntar

"Me siento fantástica, nunca me he sentido mejor"respondió con una sonrisa

"Me alegro de escuchar eso, heredera aparente Potter Black" le dice IronClaw con una sonrisa "este es el gerente de cuentas Garza Bloods que acaba de llegar para discutir sobre la cuenta de la heredera aparente Garza y como sé que ustedes vienen juntas voy a terminar mi negocio con usted ahora, tenga" le dio una carpeta con muchos pergaminos dentro "allí se encuentra el estado de la cuenta Potter, cuanto dinero posee, propiedades, inversiones, deudas y deudores, así como una auditoría de la bóveda Evans y la bóveda Potter, estudie todo esto y cualquier pregunta que tenga la realiza solo por correo , cualquier cambio que quiera realizar tendrá que esperar a que cumpla 13 años aunque si tendrá que venir en su cumpleaños número 11 para darle su anillo de ámbar y realizar otra prueba de herencia para los registros. Y aquí está su llave de la bóveda de fideicomiso Potter y la bóveda Evans anulando cualquier llave anterior"

Mientras Jasmine analizaba todo lo que le dijo, metió la carpeta en el bolso que había comprado la última vez Hermione, se vuelve cuando escucha aclarar una garganta dándose cuenta que todavía faltaba Ragnuk

"Aquí tiene heredera aparente Potter Black" le dio otra carpeta igual a la primera "allí se encuentra el estado de las cuentas Black con lo mismo que le nombró mi compañero, cualquier pregunta que tenga la puede realizar solo por correo , cualquier cambio que quiera hacer tendrá que esperar a que cumpla 13 años, donde además de tomar posesión del anillo de heredero y hablar en profundidad de su cuenta tendrá que realizar otra prueba de herencia para los registros. Aquí está su llave de la bóveda de fideicomiso Black anulando cualquier llave anterior" hizo una pausa por un momento como dudando "si me permite un consejo heredera aparente Potter Black, le aconsejaría que buscará a Narcisa Black Malfoy y le hiciera saber que usted es la heredera Black, sería muy útil e informativo para usted, sobre todo si creció fuera del mundo mágico"

Con esto último salieron de la oficina siguiendo a Bloods hasta otra oficina, con su puerta sin ningún escudo y con solo un escritorio adentro, además de la habitual puerta al otro lado

" Tengo que decir que sorprendió a la sucursal italiana cuando llamaron diciendo que habían encontrado al último vástago de los Garza" dijo Bloods inexpresivo " los garza fueron una familia que se creía extinta ya que desapareció en una larga línea de squibs y más nunca se supo de ellos, su oficina y bóvedas está en la sucursal de Italia y no se mudarán de allí, estoy aquí como una cortesía a una cuenta que vuelve. Acabo de leer su prueba de herencia mientras esperábamos el regreso de la heredera aparente Potter Black y no tiene ningún asunto que atender con usted por ahora, más que estregarle el estado de la cuenta garza"

Aquí le entrega a Hermione una capetas igual a las de Jasmine, una vez guardado en su bolso, Bloods vuelve a hablar con su tono inexpresivo.

"allí se encuentra el estado de la cuenta Garza, cuanto dinero posee, propiedades, inversiones, deudas y deudores, aunque le advierto que la cuenta a estado congelada mucho tiempo y las inversiones podrían no estar dando dividendo y las deudas y deudores podrían ya no existir o tener una cifra desorbitante por la cantidad de años pasados, cualquier pregunta que tenga la puede realizar solo por correo , cualquier cambio que quiera hacer a su cuenta tendrá que esperar a que cumpla 13 años, donde además de tomar posesión del anillo de heredero y hablar acerca de su cuenta tendrá que realizar otra prueba de herencia para los registros. Aquí está su llave de la bóveda de fideicomiso Garza anulando cualquier llave anterior, recordándole de nuevo que cualquier transacción que necesite hacer con sus bóvedas o cuenta Garza tendra que hacerlo en gringotts Italia. Alguna pregunta?"

" Si! Mis padres y yo nos cambiamos el nombre y en el pergamino pone mi nuevo apellido entre mis nombres y a mis padres con sus antiguos apellidos, porque?".

"Podrían haber cambiado su nombre en el mundo Muggle, pero la sangre no miente y no importa el nombre que digan tener, son Garza. Con respecto a sus nombres, granger está allí porque usted se identifica como granger pero como no son una familia se toma como otro nombre"

" Y la cosa en donde me pone como muggle/squibs"

"Como ya dije anteriormente, usted desciende de una larga línea de squibs, tanto que prácticamente es un muggle, no quedandole nada de magia y solo teniendo los genes de la magia que claramente paso a su hija, lo que explica por qué aparece como nacida de muggles/squib"

" Y lo de que albus dumbledore es su guardián" eso es lo que más le preocupa a Mónica

"Todos los directores de todas las escuelas de magias son guardianes mágicos de aquellos que no tienen un pariente mágico que pueda tomar el manto de guardián, tales como nacidos de muggles y huérfanos" reino el silencio por un minuto en la oficina antes de que Bloods vuelva a hablar" si no tienen ninguna otra pregunta me retiro, Gornuk les llevará de regreso al vestíbulo"

Para cuando salieron del banco, después de que Jasmine retirara dinero y que los Granger cambiaron libras por galeones, ya era la hora del almuerzo, decidieron comer en el caldero chorreante, antes de realizar algunas compras.

Primero pasaron a la tienda de baúles para que Jasmine se comprará un bolso igual al de Hermione, solo que pago un extra por un encanto de extensión indetectable, después pasaron por la botica para comprar la lista de ingredientes que Ame les había dado para empezar a enseñarles la parte práctica de la preparación de pociones y a la tienda de calderos para comprar un caldero para jass, después fueron a la librería donde volvieron a comprar una gran cantidad de libros, y en donde otra vez los Granger mayores tuvieron que ponerle un freno no solo a Hermione sino a Jasmine también, su último parada fue el emporio de las lechuzas, en donde aparte de comprarlas podías alquilar una para mandar una carta

_Narcisa Black Malfoy_

_Sé que esta carta es muy repentina e inoportuna, y no estoy siguiedo el protocolo y la etiqueta para dirigirme a usted con propiedad, pero hay asuntos urgentes que necesito tratar con usted y no quería andar con rodeos._

_Soy la heredera Black, Sirius Black me adoptó antes de mi primer año. No le pido que me crea enseguida, sino que me dé el beneficio de la duda y la oportunidad de presentar la prueba de mis afirmaciones_

_Quiero concertar_ _una reunió, y como prueba de buena voluntad dejaré que usted decida el cuando y el donde_

_Espero su respuesta a esta carta, ya sea para insultar y negar mi solicitud o para aceptarla_

_Atentamente_   
_Jasmine Estella Potter Black_   
_Heredera aparente de la casa Potter_   
_Heredera aparente de la casa Black_


	11. Capitulo 11

Una mañana de mediados de octubre después del desayuno, mientras estaba en su estudio privado revisando su correspondiencia, a narcisa le llamó la atención una hoja de papel, la única que había entre todo su correo, tomando el papel, lo desdobló y leyó su contenido.

  
"Esto, esto no puede ser!, es imposible" dijo narcisa para sí misma "si esto es verdad, entonces Sirius es...." Estaba empezando a hiperventilar "Blippy, tráeme pergamino y pluma, tengo una carta que responder"

  
Narcisa Black Malfoy estaba orgullosa de ser una Black, portando ese nombre en todas y cada una de sus acciones, se casó con Lucius Malfoy, a pesar de despreciar al hombre, porque su entonces Lord Black, Acturus Black, lo había impuesto y como buena hija Black cumplió con lo que dispuso su Lord. No era como sus hermanas Andrómeda y Bellatrix, la primera que trajo vergüenza a la familia por haberse escapado con un hombre, incumpliendo su contrato matrimonial de palabra con la familia Rosier, y la última por haber traído deshonra a la familia al inclinarse ante otra persona que no sea su jefe de familia ("los Black no se inclinan ni suplican ante nadie cissy, recuérdalo bien" le dijo una vez su tío abuelo Acturus).

  
Así que acalló sus protestas y se casó con Malfoy, y aunque la asqueo en demasía, también tuvo que compartir su cama para asegurar al heredero malfoy, pero una vez que su pequeño dragón nació, se mudó a otra habitación de la mansión, no volvió a aceptar a su esposo en su cama y se buscó a un amante que satisfaciera sus necesidades. También decidió criar a su hijo como un Black, ejemplo de esto fue el nombre que decidió ponerle, Draco, como la constelación del dragón del cielo, tal y como dictaba la tradición Black y no con un nombre del imperio romano como es la costumbre Malfoy.

  
Fue por su profunda lealtad familiar y orgullo por su apellido, que a narcisa le conmocionó tanto la carta de la heredera aparente Potter, no sabía si lo que le escribió era verdad, pero de serlo, entonces narcisa abandonó a su Lord en azkaban, sin molestarse en ayudarlo, descuidando en el proceso a su hija y heredera a merced de muggles que no le habrían enseñado como ser una heredera e hija de la casa Black. Es por todo esto que narcisa respondió aceptando la invitación para la reunión, concertando la cita a las 2pm del 5 de noviembre, en el salón de té the Moon en el callejón horizontal, en donde podrían solicitar un salón privado insonorizadas y con pupilos antiintrusos. 'Necesito saber la verdad' pensó para sí misma narcisa mientras veía a su lechuza volar a lo lejos 

* * *

"Aquí están sus acompañante Lady Malfoy" le dijo el meitre mientras se retiraba después de dejar la puerta abierta para dejar entrar a las personas que venían detrás.

  
Narcisa levanto la mirada y vio que entraron a la habitación 2 adultos, ambos con cabello castaño y ojos verdes hermanos supuso, les acompañaba una niña de 10 u 11 años de piel sonrojada y con el mismo color de ojos y cabello de los hermanos, los 3 vestían con prendas formales muggles a la medida y alta costura.

  
"Narcisa Malfoy?" Pregunto la niña mientras el hombre cerraba la puerta

  
"Perdonen pero estoy esperando a mi cita" dijo en tono educado.

  
"Lo sé, su cita soy yo y estos son mis acompañantes"

  
"Esto es una broma?!" Exclamó con enojo mientras se paraba de la silla "tú no te pareces en nada a los Potter, la niña Evans ni mucho menos a los Black, de verdad esperas que crea que eres Jasmine Potter y mucho menos que eres la heredera Black?"

  
"Parece que ha habido una confusión por la forma que estamos presentados"dijo con cuidado la mujer "cariño si te quitas la peluca, los contactos y el maquillaje, creo que Lady Malfoy se sentiría más cómoda y menos escéptica"

  
Con una sonrisa la niña, para el asombro de narcisa se quitó todo el cabello de la cabeza de un solo movimiento, pero en lugar de la calva, rizos negro cuervo fluyeron hasta la mitad de su espalda. Después se metió el dejó en los ojos ("espera! pero que haces?!" exclamó horrorizada) sacando de estos dos pequeños cristales de color azul sin hacer ningún daño a los ojos, metiéndolos en una pequeña cajita con un líquido que le pasó a la mujer para que guardara en su cartera junto al cabello, revelando ojos verdes con motas plateadas y pequeñas motas púrpuras y naranjas que aparecían y desaparecían según la luz (al ver estos colores narcisa se sentó en su silla de nuevo de la impresión 'ese verde es de Evans, el planeado de Sirius y esas motas púrpuras y naranjas son aspectos del alma, debe estar latente o activa' pensó). Por último la mujer le pasó un pañuelo con alguna crema que, con la ayuda de un espejo, se fue pasando por su cara, aclarando la piel a un color blanco porcelana y revelando una cicatriz en forma de sowilo en su frente, dejando manchado el pañuelo.

  
"Esto está mejor?" Le pregunto Jasmine Potter, porque después de verla sin todas esas cosas encima no cupo duda de que era ella, sobre todo porque..

  
"Te pareces a tu abuela pero con ojos verdes. Dorea Black Potter, mi tía abuela" dijo con un toque de nostalgia, para después reponerse " tome asiento heredera aparente Potter, tenemos mucho de que hablar. Y ustedes son..?"

  
"Mucho gusto Lady Malfoy soy Henry Granger y ella es mi esposa Mónica, es con nosotros que Jasmine vive actualmente" dijo el hombre para asombro de narcisa 'esposa? pero si podrían pasar por hermanos' después volteo a ver a la niña totalmente distinta a la que había entrado 'deben estar usando lo mismo que ella'

  
"Debo decir que estoy impresionada por el cambio que acaba de realizar"

  
"Es algo necesario me temo, por mi fama soy fácilmente reconocible, además de que se supone que todavía no debería saber sobre el mundo mágico"

  
"Que quiere decir heredera aparente Potter?, seguramente su guardián mágico le estuvo entrenando todos estos años para su señoría?"

  
"No he visto a albus dumbledore en mi vida Lady Malfoy, crecí en el mundo muggle con mi tía materna que odia todo lo relacionado con la magia, incluyéndome, y fue solo gracias a algunos vecinos nacidos de muggles y su familia que mi infancia no era tan horrible, pero como no podían hacer magia en la casa en donde vivía sin alertar a dumbledore, no podían protegerme de las palizas que me propiciaba mi tío. Afortunadamente a los 9 años mis tíos quedaron en coma, que fue cuando me fui a vivir con los Granger y su hija que por casualidad es nacida de muggle y no fue hasta la visita de McGonagall hace un mes que pude enterarme de mi herencia"

  
"ESTO ES INDIGNANTE! Dejar a la heredera de una noble casa con muggles, completamente ignorante de su herencia!, Cómo se le ocurre a dumbledore hacer semejante cosa!. Ha pasado los últimos años asegurando a todo aquel que preguntara, que Jasmine Potter estaba segura y era amada por la familia con la que estaba creciendo! viejo mentiroso, senil y #%*&!"

  
Narcisa paso a describir a dumbledore con algunos nombres no muy halagadores , mientras jass divertida la observaba y tomaba nota de algunos insultos que no sabia. Una vez que narcisa dejo de despotricar varios minutos después, volvió a preguntar " osea que no sabes nada del mundo mágico" afirmos con un suspiro "entonces como es que en tu carta afirmaste ser la hija de Sirius y su heredera?"

  
"Mis vecinos me enseñaron lo que pudieran, disfrazando algunas lecciones como los principios básicos de las posiones y saber sentir y dirigir mi magia, también me enseñaron a defenderme y a pelear usando mi cuerpo, cuchillos y otras armas, así como idiomas, etiqueta, baile y tocar instrumentos, además de todo lo que he podido leer en este mes. Pero ellos mismos me dijeron que había cosas, como etiqueta mágica y tradiciones y mucho mas que no me pudieron enseñar y que eso dejaba lagunas en mi entrenamiento de heredera" dijo con un suspiro a una narcisa muy impresionada con estos nacidos de muggles y sus familias que pudieron enseñarle la mitad de sus clases de heredera "así que después de saber del mundo mágico y de mi herencia de una familia noble Henry decidió comprar una prueba de herencia para su hija y para mi, allí fue en donde me enteré de la cosa relacionada con la familia Black, tenga lealo usted mismo" para después pasarle un pergamino dorado con el sello de gringotts imposible de falsificar.

  
Al finalizar de leerlo narcisa se quedó en silencio atónito "tenemos que sacar a Sirius de allí, es inocente"  
"Ya lo ha intentado el gerente de cuentas Black, para que tenga un juicio ante el wizengamont, pero dumbledore le ha estado cerrando el paso"

  
"Habrá algo que podamos hacer, no podemos permitir que mi primo continúe en ese infierno por más tiempo, tal vez acercándonos a Amelia Bones, la jefa del DMLE" comienza a maquinar narcisa "el problema es que si yo me acerco a ella afirmando que Sirius es inocente va a ignorarme y tú supuestamente no estás enterada de nada" dijo con frustración "pero tal vez nos podamos acercar desde otro ángulo, tengo entendido que la regente Bones está críando a su sobrina que es de la misma edad que mi dragón, así que entrara a hogwarts contigo ,seguro que por allí podremos hacer algo" finalizó sonriendo, sonrisa que le devolvió jass "ahora con respecto a completar tus clases de heredera, yo me encargaré de eso "

  
"ENSERIO!" Dijo con una gran sonrisa" es parte de la razón por la que la llame, pero no estaba segura de si usted aceptaría Lady Malfoy"

  
"Tratame de tu y llámame Tía cissa querida, después de todo eres la hija de mi primo"

  
"Entonces me puedes decir Jasmine o jass tia cissa".

  
Pasaron horas hablando, planeando donde serían sus clases "pueden ser en la mansión mientras Lucius esta fuera en sus múltiples viajes de negocios, pero mientras esté en Inglaterra tendremos que buscar otro lugar, no podemos permitirnos cancelar ninguna lección con el poco tiempo que tienes para aprender todo lo que te falta"

  
"Podríamos hacerla en nuestra casa sin ningún problema" le dijo Henry "si estar en una casa muggles durante unas horas no le molesta"

  
"Tonterías será una experiencia de enseñanza para Draco y para mí, ese truco que hicieron al llegar para disfrazarte me ha dejado claro que hay cosas útiles que se pueden aprender del mundo muggle"

  
También tuvieron que coordinar el cuando, ya que las niñas todavía tienen escuela intensiva muggle durante la semana en la mañana, más la horas que pasan realizando las tareas que les mandan, cuando narcisa pregunto por qué simplemente no lo dejaban, Jasmine le respondió que " mione y yo nos hemos esforzado mucho por esas clases, son una oportunidad única entre los muggles y no pensamos abandonar nuestra educación por otra, sobre todo porque en junio tenemos nuestros niveles A"

  
"Niveles A?"

  
"Los TIMOS muggles"

  
Esa fue otra cosa, a narcisa no le molestó que Hermione se uniera a sus clases en cuando se enteró que era la heredera de una casa que había desaparecido en una larga lunes de squibs 

  
"Tal vez y con su ejemplo los otros nacidos de muggles empiecen a abrazar nuestra cultura y no comportarse como muggles con magia y quién sabe y tal vez ellos también tengan una herencia squib"

  
Se marcharon alrededor de las 5pm después del té y de haber concretado su próxima reunión para ese sábado a las 9am en la mansión Malfoy. Antes de irse jass volvió a colocarse la peluca, los contactos y el maquillaje con narcisa viendo asombrada la transformación y realizando un montón de preguntas

* * *

  
Conocer a Draco Malfoy y llevarse bien con el fue todo un reto, era malcriado, caprichoso y una reina del drama insufrible, pero debajo de todo eso era un chico solitario y de buen corazón, quien tenía que esconder su fascinación por la curación en un gustó por las pociones a su padre, ya que este consideraría indigno que un Malfoy se dedicará a algo tan plebeyo como la sanación. Y después de conocer a ese joven escondido, a jass empezó gustarle, convirtiéndose con el paso de los meses en su otro mejor amigo, Hermione en cambio tardo más tiempo en calentarse con el heredero aparente Malfoy, siempre estaban en una discusión, pero después de la primera visita a la casa de los Granger por parte de los Malfoy, lograron calentarse un poco entre si, aunque aún seguían peleando de vez en cuando.

  
Y es que tal y como dijeron, cuando Lord Malfoy no se encontraba en Inglaterra, las chicas iban a la mansión para sus lecciones, pero cuando este se encontraba en Inglaterra, los malfoy tenían que ir hacia las casa de los Granger en priven Drive.

  
La primera vez, ninguno pudo ocultar su curiosidad por los aparatos electrónicos de la casa, aunque narcisa lo supo ocultar mejor, Draco en cambio a cada rato estuvo preguntando "que es eso!" , "para que sirve esto?", solo logro calmarse cuando encontró los textos médicos de Mónica, desde ese momento cada vez que iban con los granger, Draco seguía a Mónica cómo un patito, pidiendo prestado sus libros y preguntando cualquier duda que tuviera acerca de éstos.

  
Con respecto a las tutorías de narcisa, empezaron con un examen para evaluar sus 'conocimientos de heredera 101' como lo llamo jass. Durante la prueba narcisa se dio cuentan que ambas estaban bastante bien, con Hermione faltándole baile y música, lo único que echaron de menos son los conocimientos mágicos inherentes que todo criado mágico sabía, por el solo hecho de creer en el mundo mágico, y los conocimientos inherentes que todo noble mágico sabía, por el simple hecho de que se criaron viéndolos. Las tutorías empezaron con una conferencia sobre la magia:

  
"La Magia no es Neutral ni Buena ni Mala, simplemente ES y está sujeta a la intención del usuario.

  
Luz y Oscuridad son solo una diferencia en cómo uno accede a su magia y esto está influenciado con el tipo de núcleo mágico que se tenga. Existen 3 tipos de núcleos mágicos: claro, gris, y oscuro. Una persona con núcleo claro, le será más fácil acceder y realizar magia luminosa, pero aún puede realizar magia oscura, solo que le costará el doble, al igual que un mago con un núcleo oscuro, le es más fácil acceder y realizar magia oscura, pero todavía puede realizar magia luminosa, solo que le será más difícil. 

Solo las personas con núcleos neutrales pueden realizar ambos espectros de la magia sin dificultad, por esto los magos neutrales tienden a ser más poderosos.

  
Los núcleo mágicos corren entre las familias, haciéndolo así posible por la magia familiar, de ahí que se denomine a una familia oscura, luminosa o neutral. No es por ideales, ni su alineación política, es porque durante generaciones los vástagos de esas familias nacen con dicho núcleo. Los nacidos de muggles son un caso especial, ellos son los que llamamos un núcleo en blanco, y se definen por el tipo de magia que lancen hasta los 17 años. Una vez que un núcleo está establecido, no se cambia, a menos que se realice una adopción de sangre

  
Lamentablemente en los últimos tiempos, luz se convirtió en sinónimo de bien y oscuro de mal, haciendo que las familias luminosas rechacen la magia oscura y que las familias oscuras rechacen la magia de luz, mantando con estas prácticas a la magia misma. Pero recuerden que no siempre luz es bueno y oscuro es malo

  
Día y Noche. Verano e Invierno. Vida y Muerte. Necesitamos la Oscuridad y Luz en Equilibrio para que la Magia mantenga la Naturaleza en Orden. Al rechazar un lado, al negarnos a reconocer la Magia en todo su esplendor, estamos perdiendo nuestra conexión con Ella. Es una de las razones por las que somos más débiles y menos en número con los años. 

  
Tambien deben tener en cuenta y nunca olvidar que la magia oscura y la magia Negra NO SON LO MISMO" gritó esto último con rabia "la magia negra trata sobre la Muerte y la Tortura. Se trata de deleitarse con el dolor, el miedo y la muerte de un Inocente. Se trata de tomar la voluntad y el poder de alguien y encarcelarlo y hacerlo suyo para usar y controlar"

  
Después de que terminó de hablar, reino el silencio mientras Hermione y Jasmine copiaban en sus libretas lo que narcisa les había estado diciendo, es eso Hermione levanto la mano 

  
"Hay alguna manera de saber con qué tipo de núcleo nacerá un niño?"

  
"Un niño nacerá con un tipo de núcleo en dependencia de sus padres y familias, dos magos oscuros tendrán un hijo oscuro, dos magos luminosos tendrán hijos luminosos, y dos magos grises tendrán un hijo gris. Las cosas se complican cuando los padres son de diferentes núcleos. Padres oscuro/luz, oscuro/neutro, luz/neutro, sus hijos pueden heredar cualquiera de los 2 núcleos de sus padres, a menos que uno de los padres tenga un largo historial familiar de un tipo específico de núcleo, entonces el núcleo que se hereda es el de ese padre"

  
"Y si nace de dos familias contrarias"

  
"Si uno de los padres es un Lord y necesita un heredero, el hijo nacerá con el núcleo de la familia a heredar, si son dos jefes de familia, un hijo nacerá con una afinidad y el otro hijo con la otra, casi siempre tienen gemelos"

  
"Entonces que tipo de núcleo tengo? " Pregunto Jasmine

  
"Tu caso es especial, los Potter son una familia luminosa, tu madre por ser inefables era una bruja neutral, naturalmente naciste con un núcleo luminoso, pero al adoptarte Sirius que es de una familia oscura, las cosas cambiaron, eres heredera de dos familias con núcleos contrarios, normalmente tus magias familiares se pelearían entre si, poniendo una gran tensión en tu núcleo y matándote, afortunadamente tu madre era neutral, y eso fue lo que te salvo. Probablemente las magias de las familias Potter y Black aprovechando este hecho dejaron que tu núcleo se volviera neutral, cambiando así las afinidades de ambas familias, de ahora en adelante ambas se convirtieron en neutrales y tus hijos naceran como tal"

  
A medida que se acerco Yule también les dio una conferencia sobre las fiestas que las familias de magos celebran, pero que desde los últimos siglos se han perdido poco a poco por la demonización de los nacidos de muggles, creencia que miembros de las luz fueron adoptando y empezaron a verlas como el signo de un mago oscuro. Y siguiendo su estilo habitual, con unanarcisa empezó con una conferencia:

  
" Antes de empezar a hablarles sobre nuestras fiestas, tengo que hablar sobre la diosa que nos otorga nuestra magia. Durante los meses claros se le llama Hecate o la diosa madre, ella es bondadosa con nosotros y durante nuestros momentos de flaqueza nos brinda consuelo, perdón y comprensión, tal y como haría una madre.  
Durante los meses más oscuros cambia y se le llama Morrigan o la diosa Oscura, ella no perdona nuestro errores y nuestros olvidos, pero podemos encontrar el consuelo de que a pesar de ser más dura, siempre estará con nosotros hasta el final, incluso en la muerte. Son dos y la misma, en la diosa encontramos el consuelo de que nunca estamos solos, incluso en el más allá.

  
Las fiestas celebran nuestra magia, renovandola con cada celebración y a nuestra diosa dándole las gracias por otorgarnos la vida y el don y siempre estar a nuestra lado, incluso en nuestro final.

  
Empecemos con Imbolc en febrero. Un día sagrado para la luz y la oscuridad. Una celebración de la vida y el renacimiento. Celebrando el brote de magia en los cultivos y los bebés. Renovación de la vida, la energía, la fuerza. Baños de purificación ritualizados y hogueras de celebración . Esta es una fiesta que celebra la vida y aquellos que deseen pueden untar una gota de su propia sangre en los deseos para el nuevo año para ser arrojados a la hoguera .

  
Beltane en mayo. Un ritual para la salud, la fertilidad, la prosperidad. Aquí es muy común que se realice sexo ritualista, aunque no es esencial y es una decisión personal. Tienes que confiar verdaderamente con quién o quienes celebras Beltane y la mayoria de las personas las celebran solo con su pareja" aquí narcisa hizo una mueca para después continuar a regañadientes "aunque hay algunas familias y grupos de magos y brujas que celebran Beltane en su forma más oscura y primitiva, utilizan una poción mezclada con vino y aguamiel. Una copa comunitaria con una gota de la sangre de todos en ella que une a los participantes, un intercambio de tu magia que te deja vulnerable al ataque de cualquiera de los participantes. Pociones que aumentaron tu libido y destierran tus reservas. Una orgía entre familiares y amigos cercanos y aliados" termino incómoda "también se bendicen los campos caminando por estos y vertiendo curación, haciendo crecer la magia en el suelo para que los cultivos prosperen y sostengan la vida.

  
"Mabon en septiembre. Dando la bienvenida a la oscuridad. Reconociendo que la vida es un ciclo y que la muerte es parte de la vida. La noche es tan necesaria como el día. El invierno deja que la Tierra descanse en preparación para el próximo verano. Aquí la Diosa Oscura requiere una ofrenda y aunque los extremistas sacrifican una criatura viviente como ofrenda, bastaría con un cáliz muy pequeño de sangre, tu sangre consumida por el fuego hasta que se fue por completo mientras se medita y piensa en lo que se teme y por qué; lo que queremos lograr en esta vida antes de pasar a saludar a nuestros ancestros. Este es un ritual que se realiza generalmente en solitario o con personas en quienes se confía en un círculo en silencio mientras enfrentas tus miedos y pones tu fe en algo más grande, aceptando el conocimiento de que la muerte no es lo peor que podría suceder y que al final pase lo que pase todos estaremos ante la Diosa Oscura sin miedo.

  
Samhain en noviembre .El momento en que la frontera entre los vivos y los muertos se adelgaza. Un momento para meditar, pero también para celebrar. Un momento para buscar la presencia de nuestros ancestros. Para sentir incluso un eco fantasmal de su presencia. Y celebrar que por una noche estamos juntos otra vez. Prendemos hogueras en donde quemamos ofrendas para los muertos, trigo, cebada, calabaza, nabo y vino, bailando, comiendo y bebiendo alrededor de las hogueras con amigos y familia, vivos y muertos por igual.

  
Yule en diciembre. Luz y oscuridad lo celebran por igual. Un tiempo de festejos y ofrendas. Dar gracias a la magia misma en una ofrenda quemada de carne y grano, no una vida. Un tronco de Navidad que arde durante días para simbolizar la perseverancia de la vida a través del frío y oscuro invierno. Una reunión de familiares, amigos y aliados para indicar que estaremos el uno para el otro durante la temporada difícil. Un momento para reconocer a la magia y cómo nos apoya, nos ayuda a sobrevivir ".

  
Jasmine reflexiono sobre todas esas fiestas, deseando celebrarlas, y como si hubiera leído su mente narcisa volvió a hablar

  
"Escogí empezar a hablar de estas fiestas justo por estas fechas para extenderles una invitación a las 2 para celebrar esos días de Yule con nosotros, Lucius nunca lo celebra con nosotros, no es que me importe particularmente, pero estas fiestas están destinadas a ser para mucha gente, amigos y familia por igual reunidos en esos días y noches para celebrar a la diosa. Se irían el 22 en la mañana antes de que llegue Lucius para el baile de Yule de esa noche"

  
"Sra cissa nos encantaría celebrarlo con ustedes, también mis padres nos pidieron que los invitaramos para celebrar la noche buena y la Navidad con nosotros, puedes pedirle a tus elfos que lleven sus regalos y los pongan en nuestro arbolito. Se que esa mañana abriendo regalos, también están los 2 solos"  
"Ya no están solos tía cissa, nos tienen a nosotros" le dijo Jasmine sonriendo a una llorosa narcisa, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.


	12. Capítulo 12

Después de un diciembre de nuevas experiencias para todos, los meses fueron pasando en medio de magia, lecciones, visitas al distrito mágico en medio de disfraces (narcisa disfrutó de disfrasarce a lo muggle y pasear por los distritos mágicos sin que nadie la reconociera) y quiddicht por insistencia de Draco (a Jasmine le encantó volar, era una natural, a Hermione no tanto).  
Finalmente junio llegó y con el los niveles A, Jasmine estaba nerviosa y Hermione neurótica, al ver el estado de las dos niñas narcisa decidió suspender las clases de heredera 101, mientras Draco presencio toda esa locura con miedo a cuando llegaran los TIMOS Y EXTASIS. 

  
Los exámenes llegaron y pasaron, las chicas sacaron las notas más altas de Inglaterra, Hermione en primer lugar con Jasmine en un segundo cercano (" No presumas de tu 100 perfecto mione" dijo jass con un puchero "no empatamos en el primer lugar solo por una pregunta"). Después de los exámenes se reunieron con el director del programa para superdotados y con un toque de magia y llamas pudieron convencerlo de que les permitiera continuar con las clases para sus GCSE durante el verano.

  
Cómo premio por pasar los exámenes y con tan altas notas los granger llevaron a sus hijas al distrito mágico y con un presupuesto de 100 galeones cada una, les dijeron que eligieran un regalo, Hermione como era previsible, fue hasta una librería, pero del callejón Knockturn llamado Borgin y Burkes en donde consiguió varios tomos sobre magia de sangre (le había empezado a interesar desde que se enteró de las salas de sangre y lo poderosas que eran) desde principiante hasta maestro, gasto los 100 galeones completos, pero lo considero una buena compra, sobre todo porque le querían cobrar 300 (Hermione era muy buena regateando y mareando a la gente, el vendedor no supo hasta minutos después de la compra que lo habían estafado)

  
Jasmine en cambio encontró su regalo en una tienda de animales también en el callejón Knockturn, aparentemente solo tenía a los animales comunes que también se podría encontrar en su tienda homónima de diagon, más algunos otros cuestionables pero no Ilegales. Pero en la parte de atrás y por la suma correcta se podrían encontrar variedades de especies magicas, las cuales su comercio estaba prohibido o muy regulado. Allí encontró a un cachorro de hombre lobo de pelaje marrón rojizo, estos eran concebidos durante la luna llena mientras sus padres están en plena transformación, su nacimiento ocurre a los 5 meses, también en luna llena. Son muy raros, ya que crecen en la naturaleza y cuando son jóvenes pueden confundirse con un lobo normal y ya como un lobo adulto su tamaño, inteligencia y pelaje resistente a los hechizos hace que los magos se lo piensen para cazarlos

  
"Excelente elección señorita, los cachorros de hombres lobos, son muy leales y en extremo inteligentes, viven una larga vida y crecen lentamente. Tiene suerte, a este lo trajeron apenas ayer, nació hace 2 días, el mago que me lo trajo dijo que había presenciado su nacimiento, y cuando partió la mujer lobo que lo tuvo, lo agarro y se apareció"

  
"Cuánto" pregunto jass mientras se agachaba en la jaula, metiendo su mano para que el cachorro la olfatee   
"Bueno comprenderá que está muy pequeño, así que puede ser entrenado desde temprano sin problemas y..."  
"cuánto!" Volvió a preguntar con enojo en su voz  
"100 galeones"  
"60"  
"80"  
"65"  
"70"  
"Hecho"  
Salió de allí después de pagar, 70 galeones más pobre y un cachorro en los brazos a quien llamó tony, en gringotts cambio los 30 galeones restantes en libras, y en el Londres muggle compro todo lo que su nuevo cachorro necesitaría, su camita, juguetes, biberón y leche

  
Cuando los granger vieron más tarde esa noche a una hija leyendo un libro ilegal sobre magia aún mas ilegal y a la otra dando de comer leche con un biberón a un animal también ilegal, Mónica se volvió a ver a Henry y con voz mensuras dijo" esto es tu culpa"

* * *

  
Cuando llegó el 30 de julio, Jasmine volvió a dormir por primera vez en años en el número 4 de priven Drive, que había estado a abandonado desde que se fueron los dursley, estaba sucio y lleno de polvo, y solo se molestaron en limpiar la antigua habitación de invitados. Durante la noche jass estando insomne, fue a recorrer la casa, y mientras estaba en el rellano vio que había debajo de la rejilla del correo 20 sobres hechos de pergamino que no habían notado ya que entraron por la puerta de atrás para que ningun vecino sospechara. Cuando abrió uno de los sobres se encontró con 3 mil libras y una nota que rezaba _su pago mensual por el cuidado de Jasmine Potter_ , 'ah que bien, osea que encima les pagaban!' pensó para si 'bueno si son para mí cuidado, técnicamente es mío'. Después de guardar los sobres en su bolso, se acostó en la cama de la habitación de invitados con Tony, y se durmió.

  
La despertó un fuerte estruendo en la calle a las 7am, después escuchó como tocaban o golpeaban la puerta más bien, jass aún en pijama y con Tony en brazos bajos las escaleras y abrió la puerta antes de que la echarán abajo, cuando vio quien era se quedó muda, no supo del asombro o del enojo 'tienes que estar bromeando' pensó mientras ponía una cara confusa y le preguntaba al visitante "está buscando a alguno de mis tíos" con su mejor cara de confusión  
"Jasmine! Estás tan bella y has crecido tanto, la última vez que te vi cabias en la palma de mi mano" no es de extrañar si tu mano es gigante, se dijo jass  
"Y usted de que me conoce"  
"Yo estaba aquí cuando te dejaron con tus tíos, que trajedi..."  
"Así que fue su idea dejarme con estas personas" dijo sería y con cara de piedra  
Hagrid se puso nervioso por la mirada que le lanzó, y como siempre dejo escapar información de más "no fue idea de albus dumbledore pero..."  
"LARGO y no quiero volver a verlo en mi vida! Ni a usted ni a ese tal dumbledore" bingo, ya tengo escusa para odiar al viejo, seguro dumbledore verá esto en la mente de hagrid apenas pise hogwarts

  
"P-pe-pero Jasmine yo... Tu carta ... Hogwarts" dijo mientras le tendia el sobre inconscientemente, su mano temblorosa y lágrimas en los ojos. Jasmine le arrancó la carta de la mano y la abrió con brusquedad, ya se la sabía de memoria, solo estaba revisando que todo estuviera en orden 

  
"Enserio cree que me voy a tragar que la magia es REAL!" termino gritando esto último, muerta de risa por dentro "primero me abandonan en donde no me quieren y me despresian y luego me quiere hacer pasar por idiota. largo! Y llevese sus mentiras al primer tonto que se las crea" arrugó la carta y se la arrojo para luego cerrarle la puerta de un portazo en la cara

  
Espero a que volviera a escuchar el estruendo para poder reírse a carcajadas

  
" Muy bien, muy buena actuación" dijo Henry detrás de ella, " ahora tenemos que esperar a la otra persona que dumbledore mandará" le dijo serio "y si la amabilidad no le funcionó, probablemente ira por la intimidación, es decir, Snape"

  
Dicho y echó a las 2 horas de haberse ido hagrid tocó a su puerta Snape, jass sabía que tenía que tener mucho cuidado con él, ya que no era tan crédulo y fácil de engañar como hagrid

  
"Si, que desea"

  
"Estoy buscando a Jasmine Potter" dijo con brusquedad

  
" Soy yo, para que me busca" aquello sorprendió a Snape, está niña no se parecía en nada a Potter, ni a Lili, a acepción de los ojos y estos tenían además motas planteadas

  
"Soy el profesor severus Snape, estoy aquí de parte del colegio hogwarts de magia y hechicería para decirle que la ensido aceptada en la institución, adem..." Lo interrumpió antes de que terminara

  
"Otra vez ustedes, es que el gradulon no les pasó el memo de que fueran a molestar a alguien más"

  
"No son mentiras niña tonta!, Mira" dijo para después prender en llamas el seto que tenía al lado, jass hizo su mejor cara de sorpresa y miedo, mientras Snape estaba complacido con la aparente respuesta que tuvo.

  
" Estoy aquí para explicarle el mundo mágico y acompañarla al distrito mágico para sus comprar" y sin siquiera dejarla hablar empezó a contarle todo a muy grandes rasgos y sin tacto

  
El mundo mágico, la muerte de sus padres y su papel en ella (insinuando que fue culpa de ella que los mataran y no de voldemort que fue el que los mató), y su fama (con un tono de asco, que hasta a ella le dio escalofrío y retrocedió un paso del hombre), para finalmente decir que recogiera sus cosas, que se aparecerían directamente en el callejón diagon.

  
Jass dejo Tony con henry que todavía estaba en la casa y había escuchado todo y después se fue con el hombre. Jasmine estuvo más que feliz de que esa no fuera su primera visita a diagon y de ya saber de antemano la existencia del mundo mágico, porque si de por sí la visita con Snape fue un infierno, no se quería ni imaginar que hubiera pasado si fuera ignorante de todo. Lo único bueno es que nadie la reconoció 

  
Se aparecieron en el punto de aparición, y sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, se fue hacia gringotts dejándola rezagada, cuando lo alcanzó e intento actuar sorprendida por lo que veía y preguntar cosas la acalló rápidamente y cuando llegaron a gringotts la dejo en las puertas sin más instrucciones que "allí adentro le darán el dinero para sus compras, aquí está su llave, cuando salga empiece a comprar, estaré realizando negocios por mi cuenta, cuando los termine volveré con usted" y se dio media vuelta y se fue.

  
Jass aprovechó que estaba a solas en el banco y realizó los pendientes que tenía ahora que cumplía 11 años, se hizo su otra prueba de herencia que estába igual, los único cambios eran la edad, que tenia acceso a su anillo ámbar y desapareció la parte del horrocrux. Después de elegir el anillo que más le gustó de todos los que le presentaron, IronClaw le explicó los encantos que tenía, que eran esencialmente los mismos que los anillos de heredero y lord, solo que sin el acceso y la conexión con la magia familiar (detección de hechizos y pociones de confusión, compulsión, lealtad, amor y cualquier otra que juegue con su mente, al igual que una protección parcial contra la Legeremancia),por último bajo a su bóveda fiduciaria para sacar el dinero necesario y se fue, no sin antes devolver la llave de la bóveda que le dio Snape a los goblins para que la reciclen, la fundan o la desvanezca, no le importaba.

  
Fue primero a la tienda de baúles en donde se compro uno igual que el de Hermione, con los mismos encantos pero con un compartimento de mas un poco más pequeño para las cosas de Tony. Luego fue a ollivander, después de asegurarse que no la estuviera siguiendo Snape, quería quitar su varita del camino ahora que estaba sola, porque sabía que el foco que requiriera su varita generaría preguntas muy temprano y estaba segura que Snape no la dejaría agregar el foco, viéndolo como la vanidad de una celebridad. Después de muchos intentos, la indicada fue la varita hermana de voldemort "acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible con una amatista como foco"

  
Después fue con más calma a las otras tiendas, sabía que se demoró mucho en gringotts y ollivander, tardanzas que snape podría tomar como que estaba perdida y sin saber adónde ir, o por lo menos eso esperaba jass.

  
Siguió con sus compras en la botica en donde volvió a encontrar a snape, quien la acompañó por el resto de las compras, callandola cada vez que hablaba para hacer una pregunta o comentar algo, en Flourish y Blotts no la dejo comprar más libros que los reglamentarios, y en madame malkin vio con sospecha la animada charla que tuvo con Draco en donde ambos fingieron acabar de conocerse, cuando salieron de la tienda de túnicas con Draco prometiendo que le escribiría durante lo que resta de verano snape intentó desanimar que entablará amistad con Draco insinuando los actos delictivos cometidos por su padre y del tipo de familia provenía, ' que hipócrita, si Draco es su ahijado jurado' pensó Jasmine, que harta ya de todo le contestó "y eso qué?" de manera bastante grosera.

  
Snape callo durante un momento antes de anunciar que irían a por su varita

  
"Eso no será necesario ya la he comprado"

  
"Se supone que esa debe ser la última en ser comprada Potter" exclamó con enojo

  
"Y como se supone que supiera eso sí me dejó para que hiciera mis compras sola!" Prácticamente gritó "no soy adivina y esta es mi primera vez aquí!" 

  
"Guarde su tono conmigo Potter! Y dígame cuál fue su varita"

  
"Si tanta curiosidad tiene, pues vaya a preguntarle a ollivander por que yo no pienso decirle nada!" Volvió a exclamar "y como ya tengo todo lo de la lista, no es necesario que sigamos aqui, así que vamonos"

  
Y snape siendo el bastardo rencoroso que le estaba mostrando a jass que es, cuando llegaron al punto de aparición le dio el boleto a hogwarts con brusquedad, no le explicó cómo encontrar el andén y se aparecio dejandola sola y varada en diagon.

  
"PERO QUE BASTARDO!, QUIÉN HACE ESO?!" Snape la había abandonado a conciencia en diagon pensando que Jasmine no sabía nada del mundo mágico y sin explicar cómo llegar a su casa o por lo menos en qué parte de Londres estaban.

  
Furica, Jasmine viajo por flu hasta la chimenea de los Williams, lon granger no quisieron poner flu cuando se enteraron que tenian que dar su dirección y que cualquiera con la dirección de su flu podía presentarse en su casa.

Jass caminó hasta el n°3, azotando la puerta y entrando como un vendaval a la sala, a los granger no les dio tiempo de saludarla ni de preguntar cómo le fue, ya que apenas entro se puso a despotricar a gritos, insultando a Snape y a todo su árbol genealógico. Solo se calmó con el ladrido de Toni que corrió a saludar a su dueña.

"Fue bien entonces"dijo Henry, jass lo miro feo y sin decir una palabra se fue a la cocina buscando la leche y el biberón para alimentar a su cachorro "que dije?" Le pregunto a su esposa que solo negó con la cabeza pidiendo paciencia divina.

  
El mes de agosto pasó y el 31 los granger hicieron una gran cena de despedida en donde asistieron los malfoy, los Adams, el Sr Edward y las FNM al completo, al finalizar la cena Jasmine se levanto y con lágrimas en los ojos les agradeció por todo lo que hicieron por ella a lo largo de los años, terminando con un abrazo y un gracias susurrado para cada uno.

  
El 1 de septiembre amaneció despejado, partieron a las 9 para King Cross, llegando a las 10:30 y, pasando a una familia pelirroja con la madre hablando alto de muggles y la niña gritando el número del andén, atravesaron la pared en medio de los andenes 9 y 10. 

Una vez adentro del andén 9 y ¾ vieron un gran tren escarlata y el andén lleno a rebosar de alumnos y sus familias, buscaron un compartimento vacío, agrandaron los dos baúles y los subieron en el porta equipaje

  
"Bueno eso es todo" dijo Mónica con lágrimas en sus ojos, intentando ser fuerte por la niñas

  
Su esposo no tuvo la misma contención, derramando lagrimones y sollozando de manera dramática las agarro para darles un abrazo a las 2 juntas "voy a extrañar mucho a mis niñas"

  
"Aire.. no.. respiro" dijo jass mientras Hermione se ponía azul

  
"Henry suelta que necesitan respirar" dijo Mónica exasperada por las payasadas de su marido "ahora recuerden todo lo que te han enseñado, estudien mucho, hagan amigos y alguna que otra travesura..."

  
"Y tengan cuidado con dumbledore y snape, recuerden nuestros planes" completó Henry "pero sobre todo y quiero que esto no se les olvide, quiero que disfruten su tiempo allí y gozenlo chicas, que no todos tienen la oportunidad de vivir en un castillo mágico por 7 años"

  
"sean ustedes mismas, no se adapten al molde de otras personas, adapten a las otras personas a su molde. No sé olviden de escribir seguido y que las amamos"

  
Después de un último abrazo, las jóvenes subieron a su vagón y los granger salieron del andén, no queriendo ver partir el tren.

  
Mientras en el tren Hermione y Jasmine estaban impacientes porque empezará a moverse el tren. A las 11 sono el silbato anunciando su partida, se cerraron todas las puertas de entrada al tren a la vez y empezó a moverse, ganando velocidad rápidamente, dejando atrás el andén y llevándolas hacía su destino y una nueva aventura


	13. Capítulo 13

El viaje por el expreso de Hogwarts fue emocionante durante las primeras dos horas, luego se hizo increíblemente aburrido. Así que Jasmine decidió dar un paseo por el tren para hacer contactos y empezar a construir su imagen de chica dorada tolerante a quien no le importaba de que casa eres o tu estado de sangre, con un carácter que rivaliza con el de su abuela Black.

Así que dejo sola a Hermione leyendo y cuidado a Toni mientras recorría el tren, regresando después para comer, ponerse su uniforme, alimentar a Toni y arrastrar a Hermione con ella, Toni en brazos.

El resto del viaje en tren lo paso de vagón en vagón, presentándose de manera formal, para aprobación de algunos y desconcierto de otros. Todos querían conocerla, queriendo presumir de haber hablado con la niña-que-vivió, esto a jass no le importó, los verdaderos amigos que encontrará verían por encima de un tonto título con guiones. Durante su paseo se encontró con draco y lo arrastró con ella también, haciendo oídos sordos de sus protestas. También se encontró con su supuesto prometido según Dumbledore, ron Weasley, a quien terminó hechizado por ser insufrible y un matón 'a ese no me pienso acercar ni con un palo de 10 metros, que niño tan insoportable'. Atraídos por la pelea, se acercaron los hermanos Weasley mayores, Percy y los gemelos Fred y George, Percy intento sermonearla, cosa que corto de raíz y amenazó con hechizarlo también prefecto o no, ganándose las alabanzas, la devoción y el respeto de los gemelos Weasley.

Llegaron a la estación de noche, su bote a Hogwarts lo compartió con Draco, Hermione y un niño italiano de piel bronceada llamado Blaise, con el que había tenido una divertida reunión en el tren, hablado durante una hora en diferentes dialectos italianos intentando hacer tropezar al otro.

Llegaron al asombroso castillo, y después de un discurso sobre las casas de la profesora McGonagall empezó la selección. Draco como se esperaba terminó en Slytherin, con Hermione el sombrero debatió entre Ravenclaw, por su inteligencia, y Gryffindor por su imprudencia, ganado está última. Cuando finalmente el nombre de Jasmine fue llamado reino el silencio por unos instantes antes de empezar los susurros y las miradas.

" Mm, Difícil. Muy difícil. Llena de valor, lo veo. Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay talento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante Entonces, ¿dónde te pondré?"  
"Si es tan amable y me coloca en Gryffindor señor sombrero"

"Ah pero Slytherin te convendría mucho mejor, sobre todo con todas las metas y planes que veo aquí"

" Pero en Gryffindor también me iría bien, y se supone que usted busca en donde le irá mejor a los estudiantes, y en Slytherin estaré bajó sospechas y peligros"

" Una excelente negociadora, Ravenclaw también le vendría bien, pero se lo que quieres decir, le deseo suerte en GRYFFINDOR"

* * *

  
"Buenos días profesores, a la primera reunión del semestre" dijo Dumbledore a su asamblea en la reunión mensual de profesores que se realizaba todos los 20 de cada mes. En ella se trataban temas sobre los estudiantes, sus notas, a quien veían sobresalir y a quien veían fallando en cada una de las asignaturas, después de eso, se quedaban solo los jefes de casa para discutir las preocupaciones respecto a sus respectivas cámaras, el acoso, los castigos y chismear un poco sobre sus alumnos, en ocasiones apostando sobre ellos. Y con la niña-que-vivió, Jasmine Potter asistiendo a Hogwarts, inevitablemente sus discusiones se centraron en ella 

"La verdad es que es una alumna excepcional, se nota que heredó el intelecto de Lili, junto con la Srta. Granger, está compitiendo por el primer lugar entre los de su año" dijo en un punto McGonagall

" En mi materia a mi parecer es mejor que la Srta. Granger, si bien la Srta. Granger tiene dominio de la teoría, la Srta. Potter entiende la teoría y domina la práctica, al igual que su madre tiene un entendimiento instintivo de la magia" dijo Flitwick

"Y tú severus mi muchacho, como la vez en pociones" dijo Dumbledore, no sabe si feliz porque su peón era lo suficientemente poderoso o preocupado por qué era tan poderoso y puede que a la larga le termine perjudicando 

"Su trabajo es aceptable" que viniendo de severus es un gran elogio " lo que no es aceptable es su actitud"

"Perdóname severus, pero la srta Potter es una joven muy respetuosa y amable" le contesto Sprout

"Y sus amigos que tal?, ya ha hecho alguno?"

"Se le ha visto con varios estudiantes de primer año de todas las casa" le dijo McGonagall

" Incluyendo Slytherins?" le pregunto Dumbledore con extrañeza a snape

"Los Slytherin son tolerantes en el mejor de los casos y totalmente amistoso en el peor" le contesto a Dumbledore "es especialmente cercana a Draco malfoy y tiene una extraña relación que no entiendo con Blaise zabini"

Esto cada vez le estaba gustando menos, el hijo de malfoy, un mortifago y oscuro sangre pura y el hijo de la viuda negra "Que tipo de entendimiento?"

"Albus cuando severus te está diciendo que no lo entiende lo dice literalmente" dijo Minerva con una sonrisa "la Srta. Potter y el Sr zabini cada vez que se ven empiezan a hablar en otro idioma de manera muy rápida, al principio pensé que estaban discutiendo pero siempre terminan sus conversaciones entre carcajadas"

" Yo les pregunté a ambos durante herbologia, al parecer están hablando en italiano, cambiando entre diferentes dialéctos de Italia, hablan tan rápido en un intento de hacer tropezar al otro y se equivoque" dijo en partes desconcertada y divertida "al parecer todavía ninguno se ha equivocado" 

' pero en donde aprendió a hablar italiano tan bien que incluso conoce sus dialectos y no ha perdido en ese juego contra un italiano de nacimiento?' se preguntó Dumbledore desconcertado, "se ha hecho amiga a alguien más?"

" También es amiga de la Srta. Granger, parecieran que se conocen de años, actúan como hermanas" le contesto Minerva

Esto tranquilizó a Dumbledore, al ver que no se estaba rodeado de solo sangre pura, tal vez y era cierto que no le importaban las casas ni la sangre, pero que estuviera rodeada de esas compañías no le convenía a Dumbledore, podría averiguar sobre su herencia "aun así la amistad con el Sr malfoy y el Sr zabini me preocupa, no por los chicos, sino por sus padres"

"Déjalo estar Dumbledore, la presión social romperá con esa amistad tarde o temprano" dijo severus amargado 

" Prometo que antes de la próxima reunión hablaré con la Srta. Potter y le plantearé tu preocupación" finalizó Minerva

* * *

  
"Quiero celebrar Samhain y ustedes me van a ayudar" les dijo Jasmine una noche de septiembre a los gemelos Weasley en la sala común de Gryffindor.

  
"Y en que te podríamos ayudar nosotros..?" Le pregunto Fred

"...si no sabemos nada de nigromancia" completo George

"Idiotas" dijo jass para después lanzarles un hechizo punzante "Samhain no se trata de nigromancia"

Entonces paso a explicar sobre realmente que era Samhain y como se celebraba, la verdad es que a los gemelos no les convenció mucho al principio, con todo eso de comunión con los muertos y sentir su presencia, pero cuando dijo que se celebraba entre hogueras bailando, comiendo y bebiendo vino, cerró el trato.

Con una hoja de pergamino en la mesa y la ayuda de Lee Jordan y Hermione empezaron a anotar lo que necesitaban, como la comida para los sacrificios y comer ellos mismos "los elfos domésticos" dijo Fred, estos estuvieron de acuerdo de inmediato cuando les preguntaron, contentos de que en el castillo se volviera a celebrar las fiestas mágicas, además de que ofrecieron su ayuda para cualquier otra cosa.

Tenían que convencer a la gente para que la celebrarán con ellos, para esto primero tuvieron que convencer a unas pocas personas cercanas para que ellas a su vez ayudarán a convencer a otras, pero tenían que tener cuidado a quien le decían, no valla a irse de la lengua con algún profesor. De Gryffindor reclutaron al equipo de quiddicht, de Ravenclaw a Terry Boot, Antony goldstein junto al capitán del equipo de quiddicht Roger Davis, de Hufflepuff tenían a Susan Bones, su mejor amiga Hannah Abbott y un tercer año muy lindo en la opinión de Jass llamado Cedric Diggory y finalmente de Slytherin tenían a Draco, obviamente, y a Blaise, junto a Teo nott y Daphne Greengrass. Todos los primero años del grupo de conspiradores se reunían en la biblioteca para coordinar entre ellos y estos a su vez se la transmitían a los que habían logrado convencer hasta ahora en sus casa

Al final iban a celebrar Samhain unas 100 personas, de todos los años y de todas las casas, sangre pura, mestizos y nacidos de muggles por igual, y como eran tantos, entre todos pudieron comprar lo que necesitarían del callejón vertical. Todos reunieron el dinero, Roger Davis que tenía permiso de ir a Hogsmeade se lo entregaba a una Narcisa disfrazada quien fue a comprar todo lo necesario en vertical y se lo daba a Davis, quien lo metió de contrabando en el castillo.

Por último tuvieron que encontrar un lugar en donde hacerlo, lo suficientemente lejos para que desde el castillo no los oigan y lo suficientemente cerca para que sea más fácil escabullirse desde y hacia allí ("ustedes supuestamente conocen el bosque prohibido verdad?" Les pregunto jass de la nada de manera inocente "si por qué? contestaron al unísono los gemelos, con sospecha en la voz), se le ocurrió a jass mientras miraba por la ventana, el bosque prohibido era el lugar perfecto, solo necesitaban encontrar o hacer un claro en el lugar y protegerlo para que solo ciertas personas puedan entrar en él.

Cuando compartió su idea, de inmediato fue vetada por todos excepto por los Weasley que parecían estar igual o más locos que ella, pero a falta de ideas mejores no les quedó de otra que aceptar su idea, encontraron el lugar cerca de donde vivían los centauros, quienes después de preguntarles qué hacían en su territorio, aprobaron que usarán ese espacio. Era un pequeño claro que tuvieron que limpiar y agrandar talando árboles ,aprovechando las madera de estos para las hogueras. Esto lo hicieron más que todo los años superiores, sobre todo los de sexto año quienes tenían el horario más despejado, con la supervisión de Jass.

Para protegerlo se les ocurrió preguntar a los elfos, quienes le presentaron una serie de piedras rúnicas (las habían sacado de la sala de los menesteres, se enteraron más adelante) y con la ayuda de los estudiantes de runas éxtasis y la consultoría de la profesora de runas bajo el pretexto de un supuesto 'proyecto', lograron modificar para que protegiera y cerrará el claro de cualquier intruso, incluyendo a los animales del bosque, para pasar encantaron pulseras para que funcionen como una especie de llave que le permitieran pasar, estás pulseras las hicieron personalizadas para que solo el dueño se la pudiera poner (otro supuesto proyecto, esta vez de encantamientos).

Una vez todo listo, solo les quedó esperar a que llegara la medianoche del 31 de octubre/madrugada del 1 de noviembre.

* * *

  
"El equipo de quiddicht Minerva, enserio?!" Exclamó severus, en la reunión de personal de octubre

"Logro recoger la recordadora del señor Longbottom en una inmersión profunda, además que antes de eso la vi volando con el Sr malfoy, es una natural, tenía que aprovechar ese talento para el equipo" se defendió Minerva enérgicamente

"Así que Potter rompe las reglas y como es tan especial se gana un puesto en el equipo de quiddicht".

"Ahora severus no hay que exagerar solo estaba haciendo algo inofensivo, que era volar con un amigo" le dijo albus

"Sabes que es peligroso, Potter es apenas un primer año sin ninguna experiencia previa volando, viste lo que pasó en el juego de quiddicht"

"No seas injusto severus, sabes que lo que pasó no fue culpa suya" le dijo sería pomona

"Tú lo que estás es despechado porque Slytherin perdió" se regocijo Minerva.

Estuvieron discutiendo durante minutos mientras albus ,pomona y filius vieron la pelea bastante común que se desarrollaba después de los partidos de quiddicht. Cuando llegaron a un punto muerto, albus aprovechó para preguntar lo que había dejado pendiente en la reunión anterior

"hablaste con la Srta. Potter sobre su amistad con los Sres. malfoy y zabini?"

"Fue un desastres" le dijo Minerva con mala cara "apenas saque el tema, la Srta. Potter me dijo con voz muy clínica que mi deber como jefe de casa era velar por su desempeño académico, que de resto no tenía autoridad para decirle con quién puede o no juntarse"

Albus esto no le gustaba, Jasmine Potter estaba resultando muy distinta de lo que esperaba, independiente, hábil en la magia y con una buena cabeza sobre sus hombros, y que para colmo lo odiaba por culpa de hagrid y su incapacidad de mantener la boca cerrada. "Así que continúa con su amistad con el Sr malfoy y el Sr zabini"

"No solo eso, parece que ha ampliado su círculo con un grupo de estudio que se reúne dos veces a la semana en la biblioteca y también se la ha visto hablando con otros estudiantes de años superiores y de otras casas" agrego pomona

"Quien forma parte de este grupo de estudio?" Pregunto albus

"De Slytherin están los Sres. malfoy, zabini, nott y la Srta. Greengrass, de Hufflepuff están las Srtas. Bones y Abbott, de Ravenclaw los Sres. Boot y goldstein y de Gryffindor las Srtas. Potter y granger" le volvió a contestar pomona

"A mí ese grupo no me gusta, están tramando algo, lo sé"dijo severus con sospecha

"Vamos severus no seas exagerado" se rio filius "son solo niños, que mal pueden hacer?"

* * *

  
Samhain llegó y se fue, y aunque casi todo estuvo a punto de arruinarse por un troll que al parecer fue lo suficientemente listo para pasar por las barrera de Hogwarts, la terquedad de Jasmine perseveró y no permitió que el esfuerzo de todos se fuera a la basura.

Mientras estaba toda la casa de Gryffindor en su sala común, esperando noticias sobre el troll, algunos miraban insistente a Jasmine, buscando alguna señal o indicación suya.

A las 2 horas la profesora McGonagall entro por el retrato de la dama gorda, comunicando que el troll de montaña ya había sido tratado, pero que la fiesta de Halloween continuaría en la sala común, y pidiéndoles a todos que no salieran de esta. Inmediatamente que McGonagall dejo la sala común, jass se puso en movimiento, diciéndoles a los gemelos que no se suspendería nada y que regaran la voz entre los Gryffindors, jass corrió a su habitación, escribió una nota rápida para draco, Terry y susan, que ponía lo mismo que le había dicho a los gemelos, y que se prepararan para el escape.

El plan de escape era sencillo, los Gryffindors y Ravenclaws, se escaparían de las torres por las ventanas de los dormitorios, utilizando las escobas, volando directamente al claro en el bosque prohibido. Todo el tiempo Fred y George estarían vigilado el mapa, asegurando que no hubiera nadie en los terrenos o en alguna ventana, que pudiera ver su escape, y de haberlo, esperarían hasta que dicha persona se retirara para reanudar el escape.

Los Slytherin y Hufflepuff lo tenían más difícil, ya que por tener sus dormitorios en las mazmorras y el sótano respectivamente, no tenían ventanas por las cuales escapar, tampoco podían salir por las puertas principales, ya que estas después del toque de queda, tenían una alarma que suena tan fuerte que podría despertar a todo el catillo. Por eso sus planes de escape eran un poco más complicados. Una vez más con la ayuda del mapa, Fred y George buscarían en la entrada de sus salas comunes, primero a los Slytherins y luego a los Hufflepuffs, los guiarían hasta la primera aula abandonada que vieran que tenia ventanas y desde allí el escape sería igual que el de las otras 2 casas.

La fiesta de Samhain duro hasta las 5am, siendo un total éxito, lo malo fue que tuvieron pocas horas de sueño, teniendo que levantarse en 2 o 3 horas para las clases, y si los profesores notaron a algunos alumnos a punto de dormirse, y otros totalmente dormidos durante el desayuno, no dijeron nada.

Más adelante en la semana a jass se le fueron acercando varios estudiantes diciéndole lo felices que estaban por Samhain y deseando que llegue el próximo año para volver a celebrarlo, a lo que jass siempre les contestaba con “Samhain no es la única fiesta mágica del año, existen otras 4 regadas durante el año, siendo la más cercana Yule, un día antes de que empiezan las vacaciones de invierno, podríamos celebrarlas todas si quieren”

Todos con los que hablo, les encantó la idea, y a partir de ese momento, se empezaron a celebrar todas las fiestas, incluyendo Beltane, claro que sin el sexo ritual, eran niños por el amor de merlín (para los que querían hacerlo, se habilitaba la sala de los menesteres, y solo aquellos mayores de 16 años, que era la edad de consentimiento en el mundo mágico). Cada vez que se acercaba la fecha de una nueva celebración, se acercaban a nuevos compañeros que juzgaran discretos y de mente abierta para invitarlos a asistir. Con el tiempo y cuando se corrió la voz y necesitaron ser más discretos, las invitaciones se realizaron con un sobre que era dejado entre sus cosas por un elfo doméstico, con una pulsera llave para pasar las salas y el nombre con el que tenían que hablar para que les explicara todo.

Ese fue el principio de una nueva tradición que duraría años, estas fiestas se volverían míticas y exclusivas entre el alumnado, un secreto a voces, el cual eventualmente llego a oídos de los profesores, que no podían hacer nada por detenerlas, ya que nunca lograron encontrar a los estudiantes que participaban, sus planificadores (eventualmente replicarían el mapa del merodeador, haciendo uno para cada casa y que se utilizaría exclusivamente para sus escapes) o el lugar donde se hacían.

Todos los estudiantes esperaban encontrar un sobre entre sus cosas con una pulsera y un nombre, que era, como se supo después, como se realizaban las invitaciones, nadie sabía cuál era el criterio o porque elegían a una persona y a otra no, no importaba si eras un marginado social o el más popular, o si tenías un amigo o familiar adentro, si no te invitaban no asistías y punto, no importa pero que valga.

* * *

  
"Tengo entendido que le diste a las Srta. Potter una semana de detención y 20 puntos menos Minerva" dijo en un punto Dumbledore.

"le dio al sr McLaggen orejas de burro y dientes de conejo" contesto a la pregunta no dicha Minerva con exasperación 

"Parece que la Srta. Potter ha heredado el carácter de Lili" dijo con humor filius 

Albus, que ya había presenciado el carácter de Jasmine Potter en persona y en las mentes de distintas personas no opinaba lo mismo " me temo que en eso estás equivocado filius, la Srta. Potter no ha heredado el carácter de su madre, sino de alguien mucho peor" incluso el temió el mal genio de dorea Black cuánto está aún estaba viva

  
"Peor!, Que quieres decir?, el carácter de Lili era algo de temer" dijo severus desconcertado, sabia esto muy bien, había sufrido ese carácter en su piel, todavía no ha podido quitar el cabello graso que le dio en algún momento en su sexto año

"Lo que quiere decir es que su genio es el de su abuela, dorea Black" dijo Minerva con un escalofrío, "temo por él que la provoque lo suficiente como para explotar"

Dos días después, ron Weasley es ingresado en la enfermería, vomitando babosas, con la piel verde, el cabello amarillo y sin poder decir otra cosa que el arándano equivocado.

* * *

  
Llego diciembre y con él la nieve, los exámenes y el aburrimiento de Jasmine. Prácticamente estaba subiendo por las paredes de la impaciencia por que llegaran las vacaciones, días antes había logrado que susan bones la invitara durante unos días a su casa familiar, acercándose a ella con cara de fingida preocupación y lágrimas en los ojos. 

"jass que tienes" dijo susan preocupada por el aparente estado de su amiga

"tengo algo importante que decirte, pero tiene que ser en privado y no aquí, las paredes tiene oídos" le contesto con voz trémula "será que nos podemos ver durante las vacaciones de invierno?"

“claro que si" le dijo antes de abrazarla "sabes que en mi tienes a una amiga y que me puedes decir lo que sea" le dijo cuándo se separaron "porque no pasas unos días en mi casa y allí me cuentas todo"

"no sé, no quiero ser una molestia" le dijo con una mueca 

“y no lo serás, solo somos mi tía Amelia y yo, y sé que a ella no le molestara que te quedes unos días"  
"si estas segura" dijo con duda en su voz mientras que para sí misma pensó 'perfecto, es justo lo que necesito' 

Por supuesto que Dumbledore se daría cuenta que no puso su nombre para quedarse en el castillo y mandaría a su perrito faldero McGonagall, para averiguar él porque

Así que cuando Jasmine fue citada en la oficina de la profesora McGonagall, ya sospechaba cual podría ser el problema, y dicho y hecho apenas jass se sentó, aceptando una taza de té y galletas por parte de McGonagall, esta comenzó a hablar

"Srta Potter se que nuestra última reunión no termino de buena manera, pero quiero que sepa qué aunque tiene razón y solo soy su jefa de casa, conocí a sus padres y los quise mucho y es por el inmenso cariño que aún les guardo que me preocupo por usted, y su bienestar"

'Así que vamos por la vía del chantaje emocional, fantastico' pensó con burla "no se preocupe profesora, lo entiendo y lamento la manera en la que le hable la última vez, tiene que comprender, toda mi vida me he cuidado sola, confiando solamente en mis instintos"

"Es por eso que la mandé a llamar, tenía entendido que se lleva mal con sus familiares y asumí que por esto se quedaría en hogwarts durante las vacaciones de invierno, pero veo que en la lista no pone su nombre"

"Tiene razón, mis parientes me despresian y no soportan verme y el sentimiento es mutuo"

"Entonces por qué?.." dejo la pregunta al aire  
"Hermione me invitó a pasar la Navidad en su casa y yo acepté, además de que Draco me invitó a su baile de Yule y también Susan me invitó a pasar unos días en su casa"

"Srta Potter, tengo que volver a insistirle de que tenga cuidado con su relación con el sr malfoy, su padre..."  
"Usted lo dijo profesora"la interrumpió "su padre, no él. Y no quiero tener esta misma conversación, usted me preguntó el porqué no puse mi nombre y yo le respondí, así que si eso es todo, me puedo ir?"

"Si Srta Potter, eso será todo, se puede retirar y le deseo una feliz Navidad"  
"Igualmente"y agarrando una última galleta se fue de la oficina.

* * *

  
Las vacaciones empezaron bien, Tony que solo había crecido unos centímetros, disfrutó especialmente de la nieve. El baile de Yule estuvo bien, aunque se podía sentir la hostilidad hacia ella por parte de los partidarios de voldemort presentes, a jass no le importó y aprovecho la ocasión para hacer contactos con personas importantes, entre ellos el ministro que se notaba de lejos que era el típico burócrata al que solo le importaba quedarse en el poder.

La Navidad la pasó con los granger y los malfoy, en pijama, como era la costumbre , tomando chocolate caliente y abriendo regalos. Recibió dulces, libros, joyas y prendas de vestir, pero lo que más destacó fue la capa de invisibilidad que dumbledore le mando (reconoció su letra) que supuestamente era de su padre, después de revisar que no tuviera ningún hechizo encima (los encantos y hechizos de otras personas resbalaron en la tela, solo los que lanzaba su dueño legítimo eran los que permanecían, descubriría después de experimentar con ella), se la puso viendo que era como una capa cualquiera hasta que se ponía la capucha, después de eso, no era escuchada ni percibida, ni por magia ni por llamas. (Solo tenía ese efecto en ella, con cualquier otra persona que se la ponía actuaba como otra capa de invisibilidad)Al ver esto las reacciones no se hicieron esperar

"GENIAL!!!" Gritaron los 3 niños

"Así no se supone que actúe una capa de invisibilidad!" Exclamó alterada narcisa "y tampoco se supone que duren tanto tiempo"

"Eso será muy útil con el tiempo" dijo Henry con su mejor sonrisa de Cheshire

"Dumbledore va vivir para lamentar está decisión" dijo Mónica, ya sabiendo lo que se venía

Y al fin llegó el día, a partir del 26 hasta el 30 de diciembre se estaría quedando en la mansión Bones con Susan y su tía, llegó por red flu siendo recibida cálidamente por ambas Hufflepuff, esos primeros 2 días se pasó recorriendo la mansión y los terrenos con Susan y conociendo mejor a ambas mujeres Bones.

Sabía que con el pasar de los días, Susan se iba poniendo cada vez más impaciente y nerviosa, y no hacia nada por ocultarlo, su tía también se dio cuenta de esto y empezó a preocuparse. Así que cuando en el día 3 Susan puso una pésima excusa a su tía para que pudieran estar las dos solas, no le extrañó a jass que su tía los siguiera y escuchará a escondidas como sus instintos de auror y tía sobre protectora le pedían.

"Ok dime que era lo que tenías que decirme"

" Primero quiero que sepas que en verdad eres mi amiga, solo me di cuenta quien era tu tía mucho después de Halloween, y no quiero que pienses que me acerque a ti por interés o algo parecido, porque no es verdad, yo.."

"Jass, Jass, cálmate y respira que estás balbuceando y hablando demasiado rápido" la interrumpió Susan, mientras Amelia se tensaba "ahora dime qué tiene que ver mi tía Amelia con lo que te pasa"

"Creo que sería mejor empezar por el principio" dijo jass, respiró profundo y empezó a contar la historia que había inventado, con sus partes de verdad, y que Mónica, Henry y narcisa le ayudaron a construir, a Susan pero que iba dirigido a Amelia "Sabes que vivo con la hermana muggle de mi madre, ella siempre le tuvo envidia a mi mamá que con el tiempo se convirtió en odio. Odio que transfirió a mi después de que dumbledore me dejara en su puerta"

"El qué?!" Exclamó Susan sorprendida y enojada

"Si, me lo dijo hagrid cuando fue a visitarme para decirme sobre la existencia del mundo mágico. Verás como mi tía desprecia todo lo mágico, nunca me contó sobre el mundo del que provenían mis padres, mi mundo. Así que cuando hagrid viene con mi carta, afirmando que me conocía porque estuvo alli cuando me dejaron con mi tía y diciendo que la magia existe, me enoje y no le creí, le arroje la carta de hogwarts y le cerré la puerta en la cara. Dos horas después, llegó el profesor snape. Si" dijo riendo al ver su expresión de horror ante esto último "como podrás imaginar las compras en diagon fueron un infierno, casi no me dijo nada sobre el mundo mágico o la muerte de mis padres, todo lo tuve que averiguar después mediante libros y lo que preguntaba y escuchaba por ahí 

Apenas llegamos a diagon, me dejó sola en las puertas de gringotts, dandome una llave y solo diciendo que allí me darían el dinero que necesitaría y que fuera sola a comprar después.

Cuando entre en el banco no sabía qué hacer, que preguntar, ni para que servía la llave que me dio snape, mientras hacía cola detrás de un mago lo escuché decirle al duende que estaba allí por asuntos relacionados con su cuenta, así que cuando fue mi turno también dije lo mismo. Me llevaron ante el gerente de cuentas Potter, quien me realizó una prueba de herencia, para después pararse y ponerse a gritar en otro idioma hasta que llegó otro goblin" termino de decir y se quedó en silencio queriendo alargar suspenso

"Y bien, que pasó?!" Exclamó impaciente Susan para que continuará la historia "que dijo tu prueba de herencia?! Y quién era ese otro goblin?!"

"El goblin era el gerente de cuentas Black" dijo en voz baja pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Amelia, que estaba escuchando afuera la historia, la escuchará. La verdad es que a Amelia desde un principio le dio mala espina el comienzo de la historia, empezando a sospechar algo mucho más grande y oscuro cuando escucho que dumbledore mando a realizar la visita de un criado muggle ignorante primero al jardinero que fue expulsado y después al profesor amargado que se sabía todavía alberga un profundo odio por James Potter, en lugar de la habitual de McGonagall. Amelia volvió en sí cuando escucho la explosiva verdad que salió de los labios de Jasmine Potter, desestabilizando su mundo 

"En la prueba de herencia apareció que tengo un tercer padre que me adoptó antes del año, me hizo su heredera y que además es mi padrino jurado, su nombre es Sirius Black"

"QUÉ?!!!" gritaron al unísono tía y sobrina, la primera entrando en la habitación azotando la puerta

"Que acabas de decir?!" Le pregunto Amelia con su mejor voz de auror interrogando

"Yo.. no... Yo"empezó a decir, fingiendo nervios y respirando rápido

"Tía! Mira lo que has hecho!"Susan se paró rápido de su silla para ir a calmar a Jasmine "estabas escuchado?!!"

"Ahora no Susan, si lo que dijo Jasmine es verdad, entonces aquí se ha cometido un grave error" le dijo a su sobrina, para después voltear a ver a Jasmine que se encontraba aparentemente mejor "tienes pruebas de estas afirmaciones?"

"Si" dijo con voz insegura " el gerente de cuentas Black las tiene todas en orden. Si quiere le escribo para que me mande todo lo que tiene"

"Te lo agradecería mucho. Y ahora vamos a cenar"

Fue tal la conmoción por la revelación, que a ambas mujeres Bones se les olvidó porque estaba contando su trajica historia en primer lugar, nunca sospecharon, nunca se les pasó por la mente, que todo fue un acto magistralmente ejecutado por Jasmine. Después de todo ella era Jasmine Potter, la niña-que-vivio, chica dorada de Gryffindor, no había nada de que preocuparse o sospechar. A Amelia se le olvidó que acababa de descubrir que aparte de una Potter, Jasmine también era una Black.

Al día siguiente duración el desayuno llegó el paquete que Ragnuk le envío con todas las pruebas de la inocencia de Sirius Black, y después de ver por encima toda esa información, a Amelia le hizo falta un filtro calmante, para desaparecer durante horas, encerrada en su estudio.

Susan paso el resto del día distrayendo a Jasmine en un intento de que no pensara nada malo, y al día siguiente antes de irse por flu, Amelia por fin emergió de su estudio, con ojeras y pareciendo estresada, pero con todo y su cansancio le prometió que Sirius tendría su juicio, también le aseguro que le estaría informando cualquier novedad.

Fue con aire victorioso que Jasmine entro en el n°3, sonriendo a todos mientras decía con voz eufórica "misión cumplida!"


	14. Capítulo 14

El proceso para el juicio y posterior liberación de Sirius Black comenzó en los primeros días de enero, con Amelia navegando a azkaban para realizar el interrogando que nunca se le realizó a Lord Black. En el área de visitas Amelia vio a Sirius por primera vez en 11 años, estaba flaco y demacrado, sucio y con el pelo largo y enmarañado, cuando habló sus dientes estaban amarillos, pero de todo lo que más la sorprendió fue lo cuerdo y racional que estaba después de años de exposición a los dementores 

"Así que finalmente están aquí" dijo con una sonrisa grotesca "pensaba que ya me habían dejado para pudrirme en este infierno"

"Lord Black le pido disculpas por el retraso de años, solo recientemente me llamaron la atención acerca de que usted fue puesto en azkaban sin un juicio, además de presentar pruebas inrrefutables de su inocencia"

"Desde cuando tan formal conmigo Ami?" le dijo llamándola por el detestado nombre que le puso "y a quien debo agradecer por haberte dicho que era inocente, y cuáles serían esas pruebas"

"No me llames así" le respondió con brusquedad, una respuesta automática de cuando en el pasado la llamaba con ese nombre " y a quien debes agradecer es a Jasmine Potter tu hija, heredera y ahijada jurada. Que mejor prueba que esa?"

"Jass?!, Cómo.. cómo está mi cachorro?, está... Esta bien?!" Le pregunto empezando a perder la calma que había mantenido ante las primeras noticias que tenía sobre su hija desde ese 31 de octubre

"Jasmine está bien Sirius, ya comenzó hogwarts, esta en Gryffindor y según tengo entendido es la mejor de su año" le respondió con voz amable "te prometo que la volverás a ver, pero primero tienes que salir de aquí y para eso necesitas tener un juicio, así que dime todo lo que pasó desde esa noche de Halloween hasta el momento en que te arrestaron, luego vas a escribir todo lo que me digas en papel de la verdad junto con una autorización de utilizar veritaserum durante tu juicio de ser necesario"

* * *

  
_.... Trasladamos a Sirius a una habitación fuertemente custodiada de San mungo para tratarlo por la larga estadía en azkaban, solo los sanadores que han jurado guardar el secreto junto a mis autores más confiables, tienen autorizado entrar._

_Permanecerá allí hasta su juicio, que será en un mes. Estoy manejando todo con la máxima discreción, no quiero que nadie más de los necesarios se enteren y obstaculizen el proceso_

_Sabrás que el juicio empieza por la larga ausencia de dumbledore de la escuela a causa de la citación urgente del wizengamont, estoy segura que esa cesión durará varios días._

_No te preocupes que todo saldrá bien Jasmine, verás que mi próxima carta será anunciando la liberación de tu padre. Sabras los detalles del juicio en el profeta_

_Con mis buenos deseos_  
_Amelia Bones_  
_Regente Bones_  
_Jefa del departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica_

* * *

A medida que se acercaba la marca del mes, jass se encontraba cada día más nerviosa, siempre revisaba en la mesa alta para ver si dumbledore estaba ausente en las comidas, cuando llegaba el correo esperaba impaciente la próxima carta de Amelia, y cuando llegaba el profeta lo revisaba ansiosamente para luego pasárselo decepcionada a Hermione

Sus amigos notaron su estado e hicieron de todo para distraerla, el único que acertó fue Draco cuando le dijo que hagrid estaba incubando un huevo de dragón en su cabaña de madera.

Interesada, arrastró al grupo de conspiradores, ahora también un grupo de estudio establecido, a la cabaña de hagrid, no cualquier día se veía eclosionar un dragón, fue durante estas visitas que se enteró que dumbledore estaba custodiando algo en el pasillo prohibido del tercer piso utilizando un cerbero que hagrid le había prestado. Al principio esto a jass no le importó, más concentrada en averiguar cómo sacarían a un dragón de contrabando de hogwarts, no fue sino hasta después de que se deshicieran del dragón, rumbo a una reserva en Rumanía (el hermano de los gemelos que trabajaba allí sonaba como alguien a quien Jasmine definitivamente quería conocer) que jass se volvió a concentrar en lo que había dejado escapar hagrid, buscando una manera de distraerse ahora que no existía ningún dragón.

Descubrió que lo que se escondía era la mítica piedra filosofal de Nicolás Flamel (dumbledore estaba senil) 

Finalmente llegó el momento de la citación urgente del wizengamont, lo supo por la ausencia de dumbledore durante las comidas. Al segundo día de ausencia jass no lo soporto más y tomo su capa de invisibilidad, entrando en el corredor del 3er piso, mantando así dos pájaros de un solo tiro, se distraía de los nervios y ansiedad por el juicio que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese instante y robaba un artefacto muy valioso, no quería utilizarla, ya tenía suficiente riqueza y lo de la inmortalidad no le atraía, simplemente quería tenerla, nunca se sabe cuándo pueda ser útil, plus, estaba jodiendo a dumbledore en el proceso.

Los obstáculos fueron una broma, el único mínimamente peligroso fue el acertijo de snape, cuándo pasó el fuego negro llegó a una cámara circular con solo un espejo en el medio. Era un espejo magnífico, alto hasta el techo, con un marco dorado muy trabajado, apoyado en unos soportes que eran como garras. Tenía una inscripción grabada en la parte superior: Oesed le nozaroc ut ed onis arac ut se on otse.

Cuando se acercó al espejo se vio reflejada, pero parecía mayor, en sus ojos se notaba relajada y sonreía con satisfacción, a su alrededor se encontraban sus padres, Mónica, Henry, Hermione y un hombre que no conocía pero que tenía su mismo cabello y los ojos grises 'sirius black', todos la miraban con orgullo, más atrás notaba también a los amigos que había echo durante esos meses, todos felices y jugando.

"Oesed le nozaroc ut ed onis arac ut se on otse" volvió a leer la inscripción en voz alta "esto no es tu cara sino de tu corazón el deseo" dijo pensativa mientras volvía a contemplar la imagen en el espejo "así que este es mi deseo, ser libre de todas las cargas, mi familia orgullosa de mi y mis amigos felices conmigo" se quedó un rato más viendo su deseo, cuando el movimiento inesperado de su reflejo llamó su atención y la saco de su trance. Su reflejo le guiñó un ojo mientras se ponía un dedo en la boca indicando silencio, su otra mano estaba en el bolsillo de su túnica, en eso siente como un peso inesperado cae en ese mismo bolsillo, lo palpa notando un bulto que antes no estaba allí y cuando metió la mano en el sacó una piedra roja del tamaño de su puño. "Que ingenioso" dijo sonriendo con sorpresa "aunque no tengo idea de cómo terminó allí"

Dando una última miraba al espejo se dio media vuelta y regreso por el camino por donde vino. Esa imagen estuvo en sus sueños, dándole la calma que necesitaba mientras pasaban los días sin noticia alguna.

Es en la noche del cuarto día de la continua ausencia de dumbledore que un búho solitario entra durante la cena y se posa enfrente de Jasmine, sacando una pata con una nota adjunta

_Libre de todos los cargo, como te lo prometí. También reclamó tu custodia y como tu padre y Lord se la concedieron. Podrás verlo en San mungo durante las vacaciones de primavera_  
_Amelia_

Jasmine sintió una mezcla de sensaciones, siendo el miedo y la emoción las más fuertes, emoción por conocer a su padre y miedo porque no la quisiera. Fue tal el estrés emocional de el último mes, que esa nota la desbordó y se puso a llorar a lágrima viva en el gran comedor

Los profesores y el alumnado se preocuparon por igual, y cuando sus amigos se acercaron para preguntarle qué le sucedía solo repetía una y otra vez "es libre, mi papá está libre"

* * *

  
La mañana del 25 de febrero un titular del diario el profeta conmocionó a toda la gran Bretaña mágica

_SIRIUS BLACK LIBRE: DECLARADO INOCENTE DE TODOS LOS CARGOS. EL GRAN ERROR DEL MINISTERIO_

En el gran comedor se escuchaba un gran revuelo mientras todos leían el profeta. Dumbledore desde su silla contemplaba la conmoción con una gran rabia interna, sabiendo que con la absolución de Sirius, sus planes se empezarían a derrumbar.

"Albus esto es verdad?!" Le pregunto conmocionada Minerva "en serio Sirius es.. y Peter.. él?!

"Fue una sorpresa para todos Minerva, enterarnos del error cometido por Barty Crouch y que en la conmoción del final de la guerra nadie haya recordado que Sirius nunca tuvo un juicio" dijo con falso pesar "además de que nadie nunca imaginó que el pequeño Peter Pettigrew sería capaz de algo semejante"

"Pero aquí también dice que es el padre de la Srta Potter, que la adoptó cuando tenía un año!!"

Esa era otra cosa, que el idiota de black haya adoptado a su ahijada, haciéndola su heredera y perpetuando con ello su línea cuando odiaba tanto a su familia, fue algo con lo que no contaba albus. Esto también significaba que Jasmine era de núcleo gris y no luminoso como esperaba, lo que la hacía más poderosa de lo que albus se sentía cómodo. 'tengo que encontrar una manera de controlarla y ganarme su confianza' pensó para si 'y la piedra junto con el parásito de voldemort dentro de Quirrell pueden servirme para eso', el comentario de pomona lo saco de sus reflexiones internas.

"No es de extrañar que la pobre estallara en llanto anoche después de esa carta" dijo pomona con pesar "debió haber estado enterada de todo y ayer recibió la noticia"

"De quién estás hablando pomona" le pregunto albus con una sospecha en mente

"De Jasmine Potter por supuesto" le respondió en su lugar Minerva

"Recuerdo que cada vez que alguien le preguntaba que era lo que le pasaba repetía una y otra vez es libre, mi papá está libre" le dijo filius serio

"Estoy feliz por ella y de que haya recuperado por lo meno a un padre" dijo pomona con una sonrisa hacia la mesa de Gryffindor

Dumbledore también volteo a ver la mesa de Gryffindor, viendo a Jasmine Potter riendo feliz entre sus amigos, mientras estos la abrazaban, pareciendo felicitarla por algo 'esto es peor de lo que imaginé, tengo que ponerme en movimiento rápido' y pidiendo permiso se retiró de la mesa hacía el 3er piso para revisar que todo estuviera en orden. 

Sabía que Quirrellmort no había robado la piedra ya que todavía se encontraba presente en la escuela, de haberlo hecho hubiera desaparecido o encontrado muerto.

Después de pasar por todas las trampas, se encontró enfrente al espejo e ignorando la imagen de Gellert y el juntos empezó a revisar el encantamiento que puso sobre el espejo que sostenía la piedra, encontrando que está no estaba, alguien además de voldemort la había robado

* * *

  
En el castillo se había montado una gran conmoción, parecía que dumbledore estaba en pie de guerra, suspendiendo las salidas a Hogsmeade, prohibiendo que cualquiera saliera del castillo (según Fred y George, hasta los pasajes secretos que salían del castillo estaban bloqueados por una especie de barrera y tenían una alarma), el correo era revisado antes de ser enviado y suspendió las clases, cerrando las salas comunes para que ningún estudiante pudiera salir, haciendo que los elfos les trajeron las comidas. Los rumores decían que se habían robado algo del 3er piso y que por eso había estado prohibido y que ahora dumbledore estaba requisado todo el castillo buscándolo.

Estos rumores se confirmaron cuando reunieron casa por casa en el gran comedor, todas sus cosas empacadas en sus baules para revisarlas mientras simultáneamente se buscaba en las salas comunes y los dormitorios.

"Jasmine que hiciste?!" Le susurro en un grito Hermione mientras estaban en el gran comedor esperando a que las revisaran a ellas y a sus baules. Como empezaron con séptimo año, eran las últimas en pasar 

"Puede que, de manera hipotética, haya robado la piedra filosofal del pasillo prohibido del 3er piso y que la tenga en este momento en el bolsillo sin saber que hacer con ella" le contesto también en un susurro

"Hiciste QUE?!" Gritó está última parte

"Shh, bajito que nos escuchan" 

"Y me quieres decir que vas a hacer?!" Volvió a susurrar, comprobando que nadie las estuviera escuchando "como se supone que vas a salir de esta?, te van a expulsar y peor, te podrían arrestar por robo"

"Calla y ayúdame a pensar quieres?!" En eso se da cuenta que están por los de 3er año, y es cuando ve a los gemelos que se le ocurre una idea, "actúa ansiosa y nerviosa"

"Eso no necesito actuarlo Jasmine Estella, ya estoy ansiosa y nerviosa" le respondió mientras enganchaba sus brazos juntos y empezaban a pasear entre los de 3er año que faltaban, los 2dos y 1ros, el resto ya habían subido a la torre. Es mientras pasean que se chocan por 'accidente' con los gemelos a quienes acababan de revisar y estaban saliendo rumbo a la sala común, y es mientras están intercambiando bromas que Jasmine deslizó la piedra en el bolsillo de George mientras mira a este de manera intensionada recibiendo un discreto asentimiento en cambio 

"Sres Weasleys, si ya terminaron aquí, les pido que se retiren a la sala común y no entretengan a las srtas Potter y granger"

"Ya nos íbamos profesora McGonagall..."  
"...solo estábamos hablando con estas bellas damas" y haciendo al unísono una burlona reverencia se fueron no sin antes de que George le guiará con complicidad

"Y ustedes srtas vayan con los de su año, y espere su turno"

"Si profesora McGonagall" dijeron a la vez mientras se reunían con los otros primeros años

"Y ahora qué vas a hacer jass?" Le susurro con preocupación

"Hacer con que?"

"Cómo que con que?!, con la piedra, con que más?"

"Ah esa!, No te preocupes ya me encargue de eso"

"La dejaste tirada por algún rincón mientras caminabamos?"

"No, en este momento está en la sala común" ante su mirada de incomprensión le explicó "se la di a George Weasley"

"Tu me vas a dar canas temprano!, eso o un infarto" le dijo con una mano en el pecho, suspirando aliviada.

* * *

  
"Nada, buscamos por todo el castillo y ni un solo rastro de la piedra" le dijo a severus mientras estaban reunidos los dos solos en su oficina

"Y ahora qué piensas hacer?" Le pregunto con voz aburrida "y Quirrell?"

"Quirrell ya no tiene salvación, desde que se dejó poseer por Tom estuvo condenado, y ahora que ya no está la piedra es probable que desaparezca o Tom lo deje morir abandonándolo, son los Flamel los que me preocupan"

"Y que piensas decirles cuando pregunten por su piedra?"

"No lo sé severus, aún no lo sé"

"Y Jasmine Potter?"

"Por este año ya no podemos hacer nada, esperemos al próximo para ponerla a prueba"

"Y que pasa con su custodia?"

"En el momento en que se supo que Sirius la adopción por sangre perdí esa batalla, espero convencer a Sirius cuando salga de San mungo que lo más seguro para Jasmine es quedarse con su tía"

* * *

  
"No tienes porqué estar nerviosa, Sirius te ama y está ansioso por volver a verte" intento tranquilizar Amelia a Jasmine en la puerta de la habitación de San mungo de Sirius "adelante toca"  
Tomando una respiración profunda, tocó la puerta, abriéndola vacilante después de escuchar un "adelante". Sirius era tal y como se lo mostró el espejo de Oesed, solo que más flaco y demacrado  
"Bambi? Cachorro eres.. eres tú?" Le pregunto con voz trémula "eres idéntica a la tía dorea, solo que con los ojos de Lili" dijo lloroso "estás enorme y hermosa" Jasmine para ese momento estaba llorando, caminando vacilante hacia la cama, en cuanto llegó a esta, Sirius la agarro y la abrazo con fuerza. Estuvieron llorando así, juntos y abrazados por un rato "cuéntame todo, quiero saber todo lo que me he perdido mientras crecías"

Jasmine le contó parte de su infancia, dejando afuera bastantes cosas, como la magnitud de la interferencia de sus vecinos y diciéndole solamente que "algunos vecinos me ayudaron y portegieron de los dursley como pudieron, incluso hubo uno que otro que me enseñaba algunas cosas", estaba feliz de conocer a su padre y de finalmente tener uno, pero eso no significaba que confiara automáticamente en él. Le hablo sobre los Granger, diciéndole que dormía algunas noches en su casa buscando refugio, pero que seguia viviendo con los dursley 

"...y Hermione también resultó ser una bruja, estamos en la misma casa, pero no lo supe hasta después de que llegó mi carta y fui de compras a pesar de que mione cumple a finales de septiembre, como no estaba enterada del mundo mágico, tuvo que esperar a que me llegará mi carta para no romper el Estatuto del secreto" terminó

"Y en hogwarts como te va?" Le contó, dejando afuera lo de las fiestas ilegales y clandestinas y robar la piedra filosofal, pero de resto le contó todo, estuvo feliz de ver que, aunque estaba visiblemente incómodo con algunos nombres no la crítico por sus amistades

Estuvieron hablando por horas, solo parando cuando Amelia tocó la puerta diciéndoles que se les acabó el tiempo, jass partió no sin antes prometer visitarlo durante todas las vacaciones de primavera y que le escribiría.

* * *

  
Jasmine se despertó una mañana de mediados de mayo sintiéndose como si un camión le hubiera pasado por encima, cuando abrió los ojos vio un techo blanco, y al no reconocerlo se sento en la cama alarmada, o al menos lo intento, ya que el cuerpo le dolía como si hubiera hecho una maratón, recorrió la habitación con la mirada encontrando muchas camas en línea, a ambos lados suyo y al frente, pero no cayó en cuenta que estaba en la enfermería hasta que vio a la señora Pomfrey entrar con una bandeja de pociones que dejó en la mesita al lado de su cama

"Ah, ya veo que estás despierta, como te sientes?"

"Algo adolorida, cuan.." no la dejo terminar, la interrumpió poniendo un frasco de poción en su boca, instándola a tomarla, después de varias pociones, todas sabiendo peor que la anterior la señora Pomfrey la dejo continuar " cuánto tiempo llevo aquí y que me pasó?"

Pero antes de que le pudiera responder, la puerta se abrió y entró dumbledore "Jasmine!, Me alegro de que al fin hayas despertado, todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti"

"Señor que pasó?, Porque estoy aquí?" Le pregunto a dumbledore

"Eso mismo quería preguntarte querida, te encontramos en el 5to piso desmayada con una daga en el piso, y el profesor Quirrell a pocos metros muerto y con algunas cortadas y quemaduras"

"Director, este no es momento, la Srta Potter necesita descansar" le dijo con brusquedad la señora Pomfrey

"Solo será un momento poppy, necesito saber lo que pasó, sobre todo porque hay un profesor muerto, en cuanto termine la dejo descansar"

"5 minutos!" Le dijo con brusquedad "ya es bastante malo que ese black no quiera moverse de aqui, no había extrañado sus payasadas para nada y no me hagas ni hablar de ese terco lobo" dijo para luego irse pisando fuerte hacía lo que asumió era su oficina

"Sirius?, Donde está?" Dumbledore le señaló el suelo con una sonrisa, jass se asomó sobre la cama y vio a un gran perro negro roncando acurrucado alrededor de Toni "padfoot?, Toni?, Pero que..."

"Sirius estuvo aquí tan pronto como tus amigos le avisaron que estabas en la enfermeria, y se negó a dejarte sola, cuando poppy amenazó con usar la fuerza, el amenazó con morderla y cambió, ha estado en su forma animago desde entonces" dijo divertido "y en cuanto a tu cachorro de lobo llegó aquí a los 5 minutos de haberte traído y cada vez que alguno de tus amigos se lo lleva siempre vuelve, al final poppy se resigno a dejarlo siempre que no se subiera en tu cama" terminó mirándola por encima de sus gafas de media luna "tiene idea de lo que es su cachorro de lobo Srta Potter?"

"Bueno, un cachorro de lobo claramente, aunque con problemas de crecimiento, apenas a crecido desde que lo tengo hace casi un año por qué?" Le pregunto ya sabiendo que dumbledore se había enterado de que era un cachorro de hombre lobo

"Y en dónde lo obtuvo?" Le pregunto sin hacer caso a su pregunta

"Lo encontré en el bosque donde fuimos de excursión por la escuela el pasado junio, estaba lloriqueando de hambre y era muy pequeño, parecía que acababa de nacer, me enamore de el apenas lo vi y lo me lo quedé. Por qué me está preguntando todo esto?"

"Querida ese cachorro no es un lobo normal es un cachorro de hombre lobo" paso a explicarle lo que eran para después terminar con falso pesar "me temo que tienes que entregarlo al ministerio, es una especie muy controlada para la que hay que tener un permiso especial para tenerlos"

En verdad Dumbledore no pensaba quitarle al lobo, pensaba utilizarlo para empezar a ganarse la confianza de Jasmine cuando la ayudará a conseguir el permiso haciendolo ver como un adulto confiable 

"Pero es solo un cachorro, seguramente lo sacrifiquen antes de que pueda conseguir el permiso!"

"No te preocupes querida, si tanto lo quieres y estás tan apegada a él, te puedo ayudar para conseguir el permiso, y mientras te puedes quedar con él"

"Gracias señor" le dió su mejor sonrisa, sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero Jasmine podría fingir perfectamente para utilizar al viejo para conseguir el permiso, sabía que con su intervención el permiso llegaría en cuanto saliera de hogwarts para el verano, si no es que ya lo tiene en su oficina

Sirius se despertó por el ruido de sus voces y ladrando de emoción se transformó y la abrazo fuerte "Bambi estaba muy preocupado" le dijo, cuando se separaron " que fue lo que te paso?"

"Eso es lo que estaba a punto de preguntarle Sirius mi muchacho" 

"Por supuesto profesor" Jasmine no se perdió la deferencia en su tono cuando le contesto a dumbledore. 

Lamentablemente durante sus pocas visitas y sus muchas cartas, a Jasmine le quedo claro que Sirius respetaba en demasía a dumbledore, no al punto de tomar su palabra como evangelio como hacen algunos, pero si confia en su palabra y criterio, no importa que no esté de acuerdo con sus decisiones (caso en cuestión, el colocar a Jasmine con su tía), buscaba siempre excusas para justificar sus acciones. Jasmine a duras penas logro convencerlo para que no la dejará vivir con su tía porque "dumbledore piensa que es lo mejor para tí", solo lo logro con una mezcla de chantaje emocional y revelarle el propósito de su lirio, haciendo prometerle (una promesa de mago) que nunca le diría a nadie sobre el, citando que "cualquiera puede escucharte y arrebatarmelo dejándome desprotegida".

A jass le entristeció saber que nunca podría contarle todo a Sirius, no si quería que se quedará fuera de los oídos de dumbledore, por lo menos tenía el consuelo de que tenía a Mónica, Henry y narcisa.

"Que es lo último que recuerdas Jasmine?" jass es sacada de sus pensamientos por la pregunta de dumbledore. Intentando recordar abrazó a toni, que le habia pasado Sirius y empezó a hablar

"Recuerdo que estaba almorzando en el gran comedor cuando Blaise me pregunto si le podía prestar mi ensayo de transformación que le teníamos que entregar ese día a McGonagall para terminar el suyo, le dije que no, que dejará de ser flojo y que lo hubiera terminado antes y no el mismo día, empezamos a discutir en italiano hasta que me terminó convenciendo, pero cuando lo busque en mi bolso, me di cuenta que lo había olvidado en la torre, así que fui corriendo para buscarlo. Recuerdo que estába a punto de entra por un atajo en el 5to piso cuando.." frunció el ceño intentando recordar más  
"Cuando que?, Que pasó después?" le pregunto dumbledore mientras Sirius estaba con ella en la cama abrazándola 

"No me acuerdo, deben haberme aturdido, porque después recuerdo despertarme atada en el piso con el profesor Quirrell de pié encima, balbuceando algo sobre como si no podía encontrar la piedra para su maestro entonces la mataría a ella, recuerdo como me contó sus planes como buen villano de Disney, el como conoció a su maestro, pero lo desconecte intentando encontrar una de escapar. Fue cuando me acordé de la daga que siempre llevo conmigo y empecé a cortar la cuerda, luego..."  
"Tenias una daga?!! , "Y porque tenía una daga Srta Potter?" Le preguntaron ambos a la vez  
"Me la dio el Sr Edward, era un viejito que solía cuidarme y que le gustaba contarme historia de la guerra, también le gustaba asustarme con todos los peligros que habían en las calles, creo que en un intento para que no pasará mucho tiempo en esta, cuando vio que seguía pasando mucho tiempo en la calle, me la regaló y me enseñó a usarla, haciendo prometerle que solo la usaría para defenderme. Cómo fue mi primer regalo siempre la atesore y la lleve conmigo, tanto que es más una costumbre que una decisión consiente ponerla en mi bolsillo" les dijo a ambos "saben dónde quedó? y me la puedo quedar?" le pregunto a dumbledore, este saco la daga de su túnica y se la dio

"Aquí tiene, puede mantenerla siempre que cumpla la promesa que le hizo a este Sr Edward. En cuanto incumpla su promesa se la quito sin derecho a devolución"

"Gracias señor" agarro la daga, que de verdad habia sido un regalo del señor Edward y ya era costumbre llevarla a cuestas, y la metió en el cajón de la mesita de noche

"De nada querida, y ahora continúa"

"Después que corte la cuerda me pare y le rasgue el brazo y parte de la mano de la varita a Quirrell, quien la dejo caer y corrí intentando buscar ayuda, pero me petrifico sin varita, se quitó el turbante, y en la parte de atrás de su cabeza tenía otra cara, era de color blanco tiza, con brillantes ojos rojos y ranuras en vez de fosas nasales, como las serpientes" le recorrió un escalofrío de miedo asco que le provocó y aun le provocaba esa cara "me dijo que era lord voldemort, y que a eso lo había reducido, luego le ordenó a Quirrell que me matará, y cuando esté le dijo que no podía agarrar su varita le contesto que me ahorcarse entonces, y después.."

Dumbledore y Sirius permanecieron en silencio esperando a que continuara, no queriendo presionarla, Sirius apretándola más. Jass dudo que decir a continuación ya que lo que siguio tuvo algunos movimientos de aikido y golpes de karate que no pensaba mencionar

"Después de eso todo es borroso, recuerdo a Quirrell con las manos en mi garganta, cortándolo con la daga desesperada, olor a piel quemada, Quirrell gritando a su maestro que mi piel lo quemaba, yo agarrando su cara para seguir quemándolo, gritos y un humo negro que intentaba atravesarme, dolor y.... Y despertar viendo el techo de la enfermería"

"Ya veo" le dijo dumbledore serio "me temo que ese era realmente voldemort, quien al parecer estuvo poseyendo al profesor Quirrell durante meses, y a quien una vez más detuviste. Fuiste muy valiente"

"Y por qué se quemaba cuando la tocaba"le pregunto Sirius

"Eso serían las salas de sangre que lanzó Lili, por esto es que tengo que volver a insistir que reconsideres en tu decisión, ya viste lo efectivas que son y cómo pueden proteger a Jasmine" Sirius por un momento dudo, pero luego mira hacia Jasmine quien lo miraba fijamente mientras cerraba en un puño su lirio, el mensaje era claro

"Lo siento profesor dumbledore, pero mi decisión está tomada y no hay vuelta atrás"

"Siento mucho escucharon eso, pero aún espero que cambies de opinión" le dijo con su mejor mirada de decepción "ahora Jasmine, puede que tengas algunas preguntas así que adelante"

"Volverá verdad?, Algún día?"

"Si, lo hará, no se ha ido y como no está realmente vivo, no se le puede matar. Es probable que regrese algún día" terminó en tono lúgubre

"También hay otra cosa. Voldemort mencionó en algún momento que había ido a la casa de mis padres a matarme específicamente, por qué?"

"Vaya, lamento decir que no puedo contestarte eso. No hoy. No ahora. Lo sabrás, un día… Cuando seas mayor… ya sé que eso es odioso… bueno, cuando estés lista, lo sabrás" dijo antes de levantarse cuando escucho a la señora Pomfrey moviéndose en la oficina "y parece que se terminó el tiempo, espero que salgas pronto de la enfermería" se dio la vuelta caminando hacia la puerta

"Espere señor una cosa más, Quirrell mencionó que ya había intentado matarme y que snape me salvó la vida ?"

"Que?!" Exclamó Sirius "cuándo?!"

"Ah sí, fue durante tu primer juego de quiddicht, si recuerdas que tú escoba se salió de control, era Quirrell maldiciendola, y no te caíste y recuperaste con el tiempo el control porque snape estába diciendo la contramaldicion"

"Snape, Enserio?!, Por qué?"

"Porque tu padre hizo algo que Snape nunca pudo perdonarle"

"Qué hizo?" 

"Le salvó la vida" dijeron al unísono dumbledore y Sirius 

"Qué?!, como no puede perdonarle eso?" 

"Bueno, ellos se detestaban uno al otro y el profesor Snape no podía soportar estar en deuda con tu padre, así que se esforzó tanto para protegerte porque sentía que así estaría en paz con él, pudiendo seguir odiando la memoria de tu padre, en paz" y con eso salió de la enfermería

* * *

  
Resulta que jass estuvo inconsciente durante 4 días, sus amigos la visitaron contandole todo lo que había pasado mientras dormía, al parecer ya todos sabían que el profesor de defensa la había intentado matar y que de alguna forma terminó muerto y con ella en la enfermería, las teorías de cómo sucedió todo variaban. 

La señora Pomfrey la obligó a permanecer en la enfermería 2 días más, (justo a tiempo para el cumpleaños de Draco), tiempo en el que Sirius no se separó de su lado y para inmensa alegría de jass, cuando se corrió la voz de que había despertado, le empezaron a mandar regalos, dulces más que todo, que en su mayoría era chocolate

Era su último día en la enfermería, y ya estaba preparándose para irse a su dormitorio, Sirius se había despedido de ella hace minutos, diciendo que la vería en el andén para irse juntos a su nuevo hogar. Jass aprovecho la ocasión de que estaba a solas con la enfermera y le contó lo mucho que le gustaba a Draco la curación y como su padre no lo dejaría estudiar lo que quería, terminó su historia preguntando si es posible que le enseñará a Draco y lo tomara como estudiante y posteriormente como aprendiz a escondidas de su padre pero con la autorización de su madre y la discreción de su jefe de casa, ya que Snape era su padrino.

La señora Pomfrey aceptó encantada diciendo que podía empezar el curso que viene, todos los domingos por la tarde, cuando jass le presento a Draco esto como su regalo de cumpleaños, la abrazo fuerte, dándole una y otra vez las gracias 

Muy pronto se acercó el final del año, la copa de quiddicht la ganó Gryffindor, Wood incluso lloró cuando recibió la Copa de campeones. La Copa de las casas también la ganó Gryffindor. Los baúles se empacaron, se entregaron las notas en dónde Jasmine y Hermione intercalaban el primer y segundo lugar en las materias, y finalmente abordaron el expreso de hogwarts rumbo a las vacaciones de verano.


	15. Capítulo 15

Vivir con Sirius era toda una novedad, no había un solo momento aburrido. Al principio dudó acerca de si era lo correcto mudarse con él, más que nada porque no quería irse del lugar de los granger, en los casi 3 años que vivio con ellos, nunca había estado más cerca de tener un hogar y una familia, fue Mónica quien la terminó convenciendo para que aprovechase esta segunda oportunidad que tenía con su padre "cariño nosotros siempre estaremos aquí para tí, puedes venir cuando quieras". Ahora cenaban con los granger casi todas las noches y algunos fines de semana se quedaba en su casa y viceversa, sobre todo porque Hermione y ella tenían mucho que estudiar para ponerse al día.

Cuando le dijo a Sirius en una de sus pocas visitas a San mungo que pensaba continuar su educación muggle durante el verano, empezó a lloriquear como niño chiquito, diciendo entre quejidos que las vacaciones estaban para descansar y divertirse, no para estudiar, jass hizo oídos sordos a sus llantos y efectivamente durante el verano empezó la escuela de verano en el programa de superdotados, que en esencia era más difícil, con menos carga de trabajo y más evaluaciones escritas y orales, pero a jass no le pareció tan difícil, sobre todo porque ya había leído algunas cosas por adelantado.

También siguió hiendo al Dojo del señor Mizuno para continuar con sus clases de artes marciales mixtas, sobre todo porque comprobó durante su enfrentamiento con Quirrellmort que era una gran ventaja contra los magos. También continuó visitando la mansión malfoy para tomar el té, y a veces narcisa venía al 12 de Grimmauld Place, y aunque Sirius no estaba contento con esto le tenía demasiado miedo a las mujeres Black, más que todo a las cuerdas, para decir algo.

El 12 de Grimmauld Place no se parecía en nada a como se lo había descrito en sus cartas Sirius, al parecer esta era la casa de ciudad de los black, y estaba fuertemente custodiada por guardas francamente aterradoras que los blacks pasados habían erigido, era la única casa con protecciones tan fuertes en la ciudad que Sirius tenía acceso, al parecer cuando la volvió a abrir estaba sucia y llena de plagas por los años de abandono, pero Sirius contrato a una empresa que se encargó de exterminar todo y remodelarla por completo. El esquema de colores y los nuevos muebles los terminó escogiendo jass, si fuera por Sirius, todo habría estado de rojo y dorado 'ese hombre llevaba el orgullo de las casas demasiado lejos', eso sí, le dijo que dejara la biblioteca intacta y que sólo la limpiarán de la suciedad y las plagas. Y aunque también tenían la mansión Black, Sirius decidió que no irían hasta que jass tuviera su anillo de heredera, ya que está estaba custodiada por fuertes pabellones de magia familiar black, la cual no era muy amable con los intrusos

Las únicas reliquias que quedaron de la antigua casa black era su elfo doméstico Kreacher y las baratijas que el rescató y guardo en su armario. Kreacher era un elfo viejo y loco que idolatraba a los miembros de la casa black y detestaba a Sirius, a jass la trataba de damita, después de todo era sangre pura y se parecía a las black, cosa más que suficiente para que Kreacher la amara.

Había ocasiones que Sirius se cansaba de verla estudiar y se transformaba en padfoot agarraba su libro y salía corriendo por toda la casa, con ella detrás gritándole que le devolviera su libro, solo se lo devolvía cuando prometía, en broma, que lo sacaría a pasear. Recorrían todo Londres en la moto de Sirius (hagrid se la había devuelto, y jass la amo apenas la vio y supo que volaba, Sirius prometió que cuando cumpliera 14 le enseñaría a manejarla), durante estos paseos también se unía Toni, el cual Sirius empezó a ver raro desde que llegó su permiso del ministerio y se enteró de que raza era, murmurando algo sobre Moony, pero con el tiempo se fue calentando con el cachorro y le tomo cariño

* * *

Hoy era su cumpleaños y Sirius en una de sus gracias la despertó saltando sobre ella como padfoot, después de gritarle y perseguirlo hasta la cocina, comieron el desayuno que Kreacher les había preparado

"Emocionada por tu fiesta de cumpleaños?"

"Sip, ya quiero verlos a todos, gracias por planificarla"

"Me sorprendió la cantidad de personas que me pediste que invitará, eres una chica bastante popular" le dijo para luego fruncir el ceño "los amigo están bien pero los novios hasta los 40"

"Son solo amigos Siri, todavía soy muy joven y no me interesa nadie así"

"Más te vale" dijo suspirando de alivio dramáticamente "por lo menos podré ver a algunos de mis antiguos compañeros y amigos que vengan con sus hijos, me enteré que los Weasleys ya tienen 7 hijos, no puedo esperar a bromear con Arthur sobre eso"

Se escuchó el tenedor golpeando el plato cuando jass lo dejó caer "espera Weasleys!, en plural?, Los invitaste a todos?"

"Bueno, en la lista ponía a los Weasley" dijo Sirius confundido

"No, ponía Fred y George Weasley solamente, sin la adición de su insoportable familia"

"Jasmine!, Los Weasley son una gran familia de la luz y muy amables!, No como esos que me hicistes invitar, nott, malfoy, Flint, puras familias oscuras!"

"Así que esa realmente es la razón por la que los invitaste, esperas que la buena familia de la luz me alejo de los malvados oscuros" dijo burlona y sarcástica "te recuerdo Sirius que los Black son una familia oscura y tu por más que quieras negarlo y cambiarlo también eres un mago oscuro!" se levantó enojada sin terminar de desayunar, se le había quitado el apetito "Solo te digo que si hacen una escena, no respondo de mí"

"Cachorro sabes que no lo quise decir de esa manera" le dijo Sirius levantándose también de la mesa y suavizando su voz en un intento de aplacarla "dales una oportunidad a los Weasley, estoy seguro que no será tan malo"

Fue muy malo. Al principio de la fiesta todo fue bien, saludo a sus muchos amigos, aquellos que había hecho durante las fiestas clandestinas, abrazando a su grupo de estudio, presentandose a sus padres y dando las gracias por los regalos. Siri era como una mariposa social, revoloteando por todo el salón, saludando a viejos amigos y colegas y evitando a los que no le gustaban.

Todo cambio cuando llegaron los Weasley, jass se acercó abrazando a los gemelos efusivamente, presentandose formalmente a los mayores y la niña e ignorando completamente al Weasley menor, pero parece que este no recibió el memo, porque intentó abrazarla mientras decía "Jasmine me alegro tanto que me hayas invitado"

Jass se alejó de Weasley con una mueca de asco "yo no te invité Weasley, solo invité a Fred y George, estás aquí por una equivocación de mi padre al momento de mandar la invitación. Y no me llames Jasmine, no te he dado permiso para que me trates con tanta familiaridad"

"Ahora Jasmine querida, no hay necesidad de ser grosera, ron solo quería.."  
"Señora con todo el respeto, no la conozco, así que no me tutee, y me importa muy poco lo que su hijo quiera o no"

"Hay algún problema?" Pregunto Sirius que había visto y escuchado parte de la conversación

" Ninguno, solo estaba aclarando algunas cosas" respondió sonriendo falsamente, entonces engancho a cada gemelo en un brazo y se los llevó a la fiesta

Todo habría estado bien si eso fuera lo único que hubiera pasado, pero no pasó ni una hora cuando ron Weasley empezó a insultar a los Slytherin presentes tachandolos de mortifagos y malvados, además la Sra Weasley gritó en su voz de banshee a las familias oscuras que no tenían derecho a estar en esa casa y mucho menos en presencia de la niña-que-vivio

"Quien no tiene derecho a estar aquí es usted y su hijo Sra Weasley, que no fueron invitados y yo muy generosamente los dejé quedarse, en cambio a todos a quien está gritando si fueron invitados"

"Pero Jasmine querida..." Fue interrumpida por su propio hijo

"SE SUPONE QUE VAS A SER MI ESPOSA, TIENES QUE DEJAR DE JUNTARTE CON TODAS ESAS SERPIENTES RASTRERAS"

"Tu esposa Weasley?" se fue acercando a el mientras que todos los que la conocían y conocieron a su abuela y sabían por el tono de voz lo que se avecinaba se alejaron "quieres decir el matrimonio contractual ILEGAL que tu madre y dumbledore firmaron, el cual no es válido y por el que puedo demandarte a ti y a tu madre por todo lo poco que tienen dejándolos en la calle mendigando y por el cual la familia Potter y la familia Black podrían empezar una enemistad de sangre con la familia Weasley arruinando a toda tu familia y a sus descendientes?" Le pregunto con voz helada y sedosa que habría hecho celoso a snape mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada "estás hablando de ese matrimonio?"

"Que hicieron QUE?!" Se acercó Sirius enojado

" MOLLY PERO QUE HICISTE!, tienes idea de las consecuencias que nos podría acarrear tus acciones" se acercó también enojado el patriarca Weasley "les pido disculpas en nombre de la familia Weasley a las familias Potter y black, y pueden pedir cualquier pago por este agravio". Le dijo a Sirius y Jasmine

"No sé preocupe, me gustan mucho los gemelos y no voy a pedir pago alguno" el patriarca Weasley suspiro relajado "por ahora" se volvió a tensar, sobre todo cuando vio la sonrisa depredadora de Jasmine "le aconsejo que controle mejor a su esposa e hijo, nunca se sabe lo que podrían generar por no saber comportarse," eso fue como una bofetada a la moral y el orgullo del patriarca Weasley "ahora si fuera tan amable y se retiraran, los gemelos y su hija menor pueden quedarse hasta el final de la fiesta. Llegarán seguros en la noche por flu" aunque parecía una petición, todos tuvieron claro que era una orden.

Los Weasley salieron de la fiesta humillados, bajo los ojos condenatorios de todos los presentes, para el día siguiente se correría la voz por toda la gran Bretaña mágica con lo ocurrido, probablemente exagerado.

La fiesta se reanudó, no sin que antes jass le asegurará a los Weasley restantes que no había nada por que disculparse, después miró a Sirius y con voz sarcástica le dijo "menos mal que no fue tan malo"

* * *

  
Al día siguiente estaban desayunando en la sala mientras desenvolvían regalos y jass tomaba nota de los nombres para mandar tarjetas de agradecimiento, estaban hablando de un elfo aún más loco que Kreacher llamado Dobby, quien apareció en su habitación y le advirtió de "grandes peligros en Hogwarts" pero que no pudo terminar su ominosa advertencia porque un Kreacher enojado se peleó a golpes con él y lo saco mientras le decía " elfo malo, elfo malo, contando secretos de su familia".

Se estaban riendo a carcajadas cuando llegó el búho de la escuela, en la carta le indicaban que cogiera el tren a Hogwarts el 1 de septiembre, como de costumbre, en la estación de King’s Cross y se adjuntaba una lista de los libros de texto que necesitaría para el curso siguiente.

_Los estudiantes de segundo curso necesitarán:_

_—Libro reglamentario de hechizos, segundo curso, Miranda Goshawk._   
_—Recreo con la «banshee», Gilderoy Lockhart._ _—Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos, Gilderoy Lockhart._   
_—Vacaciones con las brujas, Gilderoy Lockhart._   
_—Recorridos con los trols, Gilderoy Lockhart._ _—Viajes con los vampiros, Gilderoy Lockhart._ _—Paseos con los hombres lobo, Gilderoy Lockhart._   
_—Un año con el Yeti, Gilderoy Lockhart_

"Que raro, para que mandarían tantos libros de mala ficción como libros de texto?"

"A lo mejor tú nuevo profesor de DADA es un fan y se los cree"

"Que fastidio, otro año de autoestudio en defensa además de historia"

"Porque no llamas a los granger y nos ponemos de acuerdo para ir a diagon juntos"

Quedaron en ir el siguiente miércoles, ese día el callejón estaba lleno como era habitual por estas fechas, y después de abastecerse de plumas, pergaminos e ingredientes de pociones, además de una que otra cosa por allí que llamara su atención, fueron a Flourish y Blotts donde estaba lleno a rebosar, el motivo quedó claro cuando vieron un letrero en la ventana que ponía

_GILDEROY LOCKHART_   
_firmará hoy ejemplares de su autobiografía EL ENCANTADOR_   
_de 12.30 a 16.30 horas_

" Que fastidio, el zoquete de los libros está aquí" dijo con un gemido jass

"Jass!, No le llames así, es un autor publicado muy conocido, sus libros se venden mucho!" le contesto Hermione en partes con admiración en su voz

"Mione incluso a ti no te gustan sus libros, solo los conservas por que su foto está en la contraportada y te parece 'hermoso' " esto último lo dijo con un falso suspiro de enamorada

"Hermione ya hablamos de esto cuando tenías 8, me prometiste que nunca te gustaría ningún niño ni que te casarias" le dijo serio Henry

"Henry tenía 8 años y todavía le parecían asquerosos los niños, ahora tiene casi 13, es toda una adolescente" le contesto exasperada Mónica

"Si Henry, que viva la pubertad!"dijo con su risa como un ladrido Sirius

"Papá, yo también voy a pasar por ahí, no te rías tanto" le dijo Jasmine inexpresiva

"QUE!, JASMINE ESTELLA NI SE TE OCURRA"

Y así entraron a la librería en dónde se encontraron con los Weasley, estaba a punto de saludar a los gemelos cuando se oye

"No será ésa Jasmine Potter?" La multitud se volvió como una y empezó a cuchichear mientras Lockhart la agarraba y la arrastraba con él al podio, el fotógrafo todo el tiempo tomando fotos como loco "Y ahora sonríe, Jasmine" le pidió Lockhart con su sonrisa deslumbrante " Tú y yo juntos nos merecemos la primera página" 

Jasmine al principio no reaccionó de la sorpresa, pero después de escuchar que ese patán pretendía utilizarla para ganar más fama y salir en la primera página se enfureció, le hizo una llave de judo tirándolo de espaldas y en medio del silencio le dijo a Lockhart aún en el suelo "yo me merezco la primera página, tú te mereces una demanda si esas fotos se publican sin mi autorización, capisci?" Le dijo con su mejor sonrisa y mirada helada, y ante el rápido asentimiento de Lockhart regreso al mostrador al lado de Sirius que se estaba descojonado de la risa

"Jajaja, al parecer nuestra querida Jasmine es un poco sensible" le dijo a su público, que se rió con él y le aplaudio, recuperándose admirablemente y volviendo la atención hacia el de nuevo "Damas y caballeros" dijo en voz alta, pidiendo silencio con un gesto de la mano "¡Éste es un gran momento! ¡El momento ideal para que les anuncie algo que he mantenido hasta ahora en secreto! Cuando la joven Jasmine entró hoy en Flourish y Blotts, sólo pensaba comprar mi autobiografía, que estaré muy contento de regalarle" La multitud aplaudió de nuevo "ella no sabía que en breve iba a recibir de mí mucho más que mi libro El encantador. Jasmine y sus compañeros de colegio contarán con mi presencia. ¡Sí, Damas y caballeros, tengo el gran placer y el orgullo de anunciarles que desde este mes de septiembre seré el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería!"

"Es broma verdad?!" Le pidió a Sirius con una mirada desesperada, este solo la miró con lástima, cuando se volvió al cajero se dio cuenta que le estaba facturando los libros de Lockhart "solo el libro de hechizos, esos no"

"Pero señorita estos también están en la lista y son reglamentarios"

"No me importa!, será solo el libro de hechizos" Lockhart debió haberla estado escuchando y en un intento de volver a congraciarse con ella, le dijo en voz muy alta para que todos lo escucharan que le regalaría todos sus libros autografiados, a lo que Jasmine respondió también bastante fuerte, harta de Lockhart y su show y cansada de solo pensar en aguantarlo todo un año "no necesito sus libros de ficción basura Sr Lockhart y definitivamente no voy a comprarlos solo para enriquecer su bolsillo, porque esa es la razón por la que los mando todos a los estudiantes de Hogwart no es así?!" Sonrió ante los balbuceos de Lockhart intentando negar y defenderse "esa cita si la puedes publicar en el Profeta" esto se lo dijo al fotógrafo.

Estaban a punto de irse, mientras escuchaba con un oído el regaño de mione y con el otro las felicitaciones de Henry y Sirius cuando una conmoción los hizo detenerse en la puerta. Vieron a los sres Weasley y malfoy peleando a lo muggle, mientras sus hijos animaban a los lados. Jasmine vio con curiosidad y sospecha el teatro montado por malfoy Sr, con todo eso de la pelea y el libro de texto y el caldero de Ginny 'algo está planeando para que haya montado semejante espectáculo en público, y no es bueno'.

El resto del verano transcurrió sin más problemas, pronto llegó el primero de septiembre y se estaba despidiendo de un lloroso Sirius para después abordar el expreso rumbo a su segundo año 


	16. Capítulo 16

"albus como se te ocurre contratar a Gilderoy Lockhart?!" le reclamo Minerva en la sala de profesores en la reunión mensual "sabes que apenas y pasó su TIMO de DADA con un aceptable"

"Que quieres que haga Minerva?, Cada año me es más difícil conseguir a un nuevo profesor de defensa, este año Gilderoy fue el único que se presentó al puesto"

"Los Ravenclaw ya han presentado muchas quejas por sus clases, me dicen que no enseña nada y que sólo habla de él y repasa pasajes de sus libros" dijo esta vez filius "incluso hay algunos que han amenazado con dejar de asistir a sus clases"

"De eso le puedes echar la culpa a Potter" le respondió severus despectivo, "es ella la que ha iniciado eso de no asistir a defensa y como buenas ovejas sin cerebro, hay algunos estudiantes que siguen su ejemplo"

"Es esto verdad Minerva?" le pregunto albus, ante el asentimiento resignado de esta añadió "y has hablado con ella, castigado, algo?"

"Hablé con ella y me dijo que en vez de perder su tiempo en un fraude enseñándole basura prefería gastar ese tiempo en la biblioteca estudiando por su cuenta, que de todas formas lo iba a estar haciendo fuera o no a la clase de Lockhart . Pero si me aseguro que se sentaría en el examen estándar al final del año"

Y es que después de años cambiando al profesor de defensa año tras año, dumbledore, junto con la aportación de Minerva y filius, había implementado un sistema para que los estándares, las calificaciones y la educación en esa materia tan importante no cayeran

Cuando el profesor era competente, esté al final del año planificaba su examen en función a lo que había enseñado, pero si el profesor era un incompetente, un fraude, sus credenciales eran falsas o todo lo anterior, albus, Minerva y filius crearon un examen estandarizado para cada año siguiendo el plan de estudio de defensa internacional. Esto los alumnos lo conocían más que bien y sabían que, cuando tenían un mal profesor, ese año tenían que pedir una copia del plan de estudio internacional en la biblioteca y estudiar por su cuenta con él si querían pasar el examen estándar de defensa al final del año

"Por más que me duela, Potter tiene razón y de echo pasa las horas de defensa de su horario en la biblioteca estudiando" dijo severus "el problema es que más estudiantes están siguiendo su ejemplo

"Ya le desconté puntos, la amenace con detención y sacarla del equipo de quiddicht si seguía con ese comportamiento, pero solo se encogió de hombros y me dijo que hiciera lo que mejor me pareciera que ella no iba a cambiar de opinión" dijo exasperada

"No puedes culparla Minerva, Lockhart parece tener una extraña cosa con la Srta Potter, siempre se le ve en los pasillos siguiéndola y dándoles consejos de no sé qué, cada vez que la agarra o le pasa el brazo por el hombro, el hombre termina con una nariz rota" esto último lo dijo con diversión reticente pomona

"Lo que esta es celoso porque Potter es más famosa que él, y enojado porque lo dejó en evidencia en la librería y eso apareció en el Profeta" le respondió severus

"Entonces qué hago albus?" Le pregunto Minerva

"Déjala Minerva, por más que la amenaces es evidente que no va a cambiar de opinión" dijo suspirando resignado. Esperaba que la prueba de este año aplacara un poco el genio y la independencia de Jasmine

* * *

  
Jasmine estaba mirando el techo de la enfermera intentando no pensar en el dolor en su brazo por lo huesos que estaban volviendo a crecer, ese 'profesor' Lockhart pagaría el haberle desvanecido los huesos de su brazo, iba a hacer de su vida en Hogwarts un infierno y estaba segura que los gemelo estarían encantados de ayudarla 

En cambio pensó en los extraños sucesos que estaban empezando a pasar en Hogwarts y que al parecer Dobby el elfo loco la había estado intentado advertir y salvar (Jasmine no consideraba salvar casi haberla matado con una bludger, así haya tenido buenas intenciones). Pensó en la infame cámara de los secretos que al parecer había sido abierto 'de nuevo' según había escuchado decir a dumbledore y que el heredero o su monstruo ya habían petrificado a la Sra Norris y a Colin Creevey, un primer año de Gryffindor fan suyo que siempre estaba con una cámara tomando fotos a todo y que este Samhain se había iniciado. Pensó en la leyenda que el profesor Binns les había contado y lo que sabía de Salazar Slytherin, intentando armar el rompecabezas, sabía que tenía la pieza faltante, solo faltaba que pensara con más fuerza

" Haber pienza Jasmine!, sabemos que Slytherin y sus descendientes eran conocidos como magos oscuros, sangre puras que odiaban a los muggles y los nacidos de muggles y hablantes de pársel. El monstruo en la cámara solo puede ser controlado por este supuesto heredero y ya ha petrificado a un gato y un humano" pensó en voz alta "que me falta, que me falta, lo tengo en la punta de la lengua" cerró los ojos con fuerza pensando en Slytherin, y como en un flash le llegó el escudo de la casa de Slytherin "la casa de las serpientes... ESO ES! ES UNA SERPIENTES!, Todo cuadra, su escudo, que sean pársel, que es una habilidad genética y el monstruo solo puede controlarlo su heredero, que sería un hablante de pársel!" Terminó eufórica de por fin haber resuelto el rompecabezas "pero cuál serpiente mágica tiene la habilidad de petrificar y de vivir tanto?"

A la mañana siguiente, una vez la señora Pomfrey la libero de la enfermería y despues de escuchar el hermoso aullador que Sirius le mandara a Lockhart durante el desayuno por haberle desvanecido los huesos del brazo, jass les contó su descubrimiento a su grupo de estudio, decidiendo entre todos buscar en la sección de criaturas mágicas de la biblioteca para encontrar a este monstruo de Slytherin

Lamentablemente, para diciembre no habían encontrado nada, lo más cercano que encontraron sobre petrificar y serpientes fue la gorgona, pero estas eran originarias de Grecia y no sobrevivirían al clima de Escocia, además de que eran muy raras, incluso hace mil años. Lo único que pudieron concluir, con la cantidad de criaturas que encontraron cuyos poderes se encuentran en su mirada es que, si se miraba a un reflejo en lugar de su mirada directa los efectos podrían disminuir. Así que desde ese entonces anduvieron con espejos que veían cada vez que doblaban una esquina, los alumnos al ver a Jasmine haciendo esto dedujeron que lo estaba haciendo para protegerse y siguieron su ejemplo.

* * *

  
"Y qué tal el club de duelo severus?" le pregunto albus, mientras estaban en su oficina

"No me vuelvas a mandar a hacer algo tan ridículo!" le respondió con acritud 

"Oh vamos severus! Estoy seguro que no fue tan malo" dijo con humor "Pasó algo interesante?"

"Algún idiota que se estaba duelando con Potter y le lanzó un Serpensortia, y Lockhart el idiota, la intento desvanecer y solo la hizo enfurecer, casi ataca a un estudiante"

"Y Jasmine que hizo?

"Nada, Lanzó el evanesco de manera correcta y la desvaneció" le respondió escéptico "por qué?, Que querías que hiciera?" 

"Nada mi muchacho, nada" le dijo a un sospechoso snape

A Dumbledore le extrañó que su plan no funcionará más que enfurecerlo. Cuando le lanzó esa sugestión al señor Russo para que lanzará el Serpensortia mientras estaba desilusionado para luego irse inmediatamente, había esperado que Jasmine le hablara en pársel, descubriéndose como una pársel ante toda la escuela, apareciendo así en el foco de la sospecha de los asustados alumnos y siendo marginada por éstos, y una vez que se encontrará solo y asustada por posiblemente ser la causante de los ataques sin saberlo, dumbledore le brindaría consuelo y sabios consejos elevándose así como una figura de mentor compresible y confiable.

En cambio nada de eso pasó, Jasmine no le hablo en pársel, que es lo que más extrañó a dumbledore. Se tenía ampliamente difundido por todo el mundo, que los hablantes de pársel novatos, que no habían practicado lo suficiente con su lengua, no controlaban el impulso de hablar ante una serpiente, así como no podían distinguir cuando hacían el cambio del idioma humano al serpiente, para sus oidos se escuchaban como siempre y no oían el silbido en sus palabras que los hablantes más experimentado si escuchaban y distinguían.

'sera que me equivoqué y Jasmine no es un horrocrux después de todo?' reflexiono para si mismo, 'no, nunca me equivoco, se lo que sentí en su cicatriz esa noche' se dijo con convicción 'posiblemente Jasmine ya sabía desde hace tiempo que puede hablar con las serpientes y haya practicado lo suficiente para romper el impulso de hablar enfrente de una'

* * *

  
"Tengo otro regalo para tí" le dijo jass a Sirius esa mañana del 25 de diciembre en la sala de los granger "en realidad no es un regalo como tal ya que no te lo puedes quedar porque se lo tengo que devolver a los gemelos que me lo prestaron, pero pensé que sentirías nostalgia por volver a verlo y además me contarías como lo hicieron, ten" le pasó un viejo pergamino en blanco

"No puede ser! Esto es... Ja! no me creo que hayan descubierto la contraseña, recuerdo que dejamos que Filch lo decomisara la última semana de nuestro séptimo año para que otros alborotadores y bromistas lo encontrarán" dijo sonriendo para después poner su varita en el mapa y decir "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"

Inmediatamente, a partir del punto en que había tocado la varita, empezaron a aparecer unas finas líneas de tinta que se unieron unas con otras, se cruzaron y se abrieron en abanico en cada una de las esquinas del pergamino. Luego empezaron a aparecer palabras en la parte superior. Palabras en caracteres grandes, verdes y floreados que proclamaban: 

_Los señores Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot y Prongs proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos están orgullosos de presentar_  
 _EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR_

Era un mapa que mostraba cada detalle del castillo de Hogwarts y de sus terrenos. Pero lo más extraordinario eran las pequeñas motas de tinta que se movían por él, cada una etiquetada con un nombre escrito con letra diminuta que mostraba a los habitantes de Hogwarts y de dónde se encontraban

"Ja! De las explosiones que provocamos cuando estábamos poniendo los encantamientos al mapa!" Dijo riendo a carcajadas ",recuedo que mientras remus ponía el encantamiento homonculous para ver los movimientos de todas las personas en el castillo en un prototipo el pergamino estalló y le quemo las cejas"

Siguió rememorando varios anécdotas que involucraban al mapa, mientras respondía las insistentes preguntas de Draco, Hermione y Jasmine sobre cómo lo hicieron.

Era casi la hora del almuerzo, y Sirius les estaba contando una divertida historia sobre la cornamenta de James y como se atoro en una puerta en una de sus tantas ideas que salieron mal para conquistar a Lili, mientras contemplaba el mapa y leía los nombres que iban apareciendo en el, cuando de repente se quedó callado a mitad de la frase

"Siri que pasó?, Estás bien?" Le pregunto jass preocupada, mientras se paró al lado de Sirius leyendo el mapa para ver qué era lo que había llamado su atención " ES ESO!... No puede ser ... Allí dice?!"

"Peter Pettigrew" dijo con furia "está en Hogwarts"

"Que?!, Eso es imposible" exclamó Mónica

"El mapa nunca miente, esa pequeña rata traidora está en hogwarts y quién sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado allí" dijo con rabia, en eso se levantó y prestezo fue a la puerta " voy a matar a esa rata, esta vez no se me va a escapar!"

"Petrificus totalus" dijo con mortal calma narcisa apuntando a Sirius, vieron como éste caía al suelo rígido como un tronco "Jasmine se una querida, ve a los Williams y llama por flu a Amelia Bones, parece que tenemos información que podría interesarle"

* * *

  
_PETER PETTIGREW CAPTURADO EN HOGWARTS: EN ESPERA DEL JUICIO POR LA TRAICIÓN A LOS POTTERS_

Así rezaba el titular del Profeta esa mañana

"Y qué tal está Sirius?" Le pregunto Susan en el desayuno

"Fatal, varias veces tuve que petrificarlo para que no saliera en una ira homicida hacia el ministerio para matarlo" le contesto jass

"Es que quien se hubiera imaginado que estaría escondido como la rata mascota de Weasley?!" le dijo Blaise con una mueca 

"Y pensar que permitió que durmiera en su cama!" dijo con un escalofrío de asco Daphne

"No me lo recuerdes, comparto dormitorio con ron, a veces me encontraba a Scabbers durmiendo en mi cama" dijo neville, la nueva incorporación a su grupo de estudio después de que la propia Jasmine le haya iniciado para Imbolc, el tener amigos había echo maravillas con su autoestima

"No te preocupes neville no lo volverás a ver" le dijo luna antes de voltear y decirle a jass "tu sí" luna Lovegood era otra nueva adicción, también formaba parte de las fiestas clandestinas pero jass no la noto hasta que la vio siendo intimidada por sus compañeros de casa y después de hechizar a quienes la molestaban, decidió tomarla bajo su ala. Luna era una niña excéntrica que notaba y veía demasiado, y hablaba de criaturas imaginarias como defensa mental a causa de la sobre carga sensorial, todos notaron que el estar cerca de jass la centraba más y lograba esparcirse menos (descubrirían mucho después, que era la armonía de Jasmine que inconscientemente filtraba aún sin estar activa )

"Entonces que va a pasar a partir de ahora?" le pregunto esta vez Teo

"Pues el juicio va a ser en mayo, el ministro quiere que sea lo más público que se pueda para ganar popularidad, mientras tanto permanecerá en las celdas de detención en el ministerio con precauciones para contener su forma animaga"

" Y Sirius que piensa de esto?" le pregunto Terry

"Puso el grito en el cielo, estaba que linchaba al ministro cuando este se lo dijo en persona" respondió jass divertida a regañadientes

"Ahora mamá junto con los padres de Hermione hacen todo por distraerlo," les dijo Draco

"Si, al parecer, según mamá, mi padre le presentó los tatuajes a Sirius en uno de sus tantos intentos por distraerlo, ahora está agregando un nuevo tatuaje a su cuerpo todo el tiempo y se empeñó en aprender a hacerlos"

"Temo por el próximo verano y me convenza a que también me haga yo un tatuaje" dijo con pesar Jasmine

"No eres la única" dijeron al unísono Draco y Hermione

* * *

  
"Tom?.. eres.. eres tú?! Pregunto sorprendida Jasmine

Hace algunas semanas jass se había encontrado con un diario en blanco abandonado en la sala común, que cuando escribías en el, éste te respondía, Jasmine desde el principio no confío en un objeto claramente hecho de magia negra, pero la curiosidad le pudo más y empezó a hablar con el diario. Nunca le contó nada personal y siempre evadió o mintió sobre las cosas personales que le preguntaba

A medida que hablaban, Jasmine se dio cuenta que tenían muchas cosas en común e ideas afines, pero también se dio cuenta que los comentarios de Tom siempre tomaban un matiz más oscuros, a pesar de que intentaba ocultarlo bajo su encanto. Y encantador si que era, al igual que muy guapo e inteligente, Jasmine admitió para si misma que desarrollo un pequeño enamoramiento en cuanto lo vio entre las páginas del diario mientras Tom le mostraba lo que pasó hace 50 años cuándo la cámara había sido abierta la último vez.

Y fue por esto que supo el motivo de la expulsión de hagrid, ser inculpado de abrir la cámara por poseer una acromántula. Esto a Jasmine le pereció absurdo, pero cuando fue a hablar con él para preguntarle lo que sabía, llegó justo antes de que el ministro en su afán para que se le viera haciendo algo, se lo llevase a azkaban, al mismo tiempo que malfoy Sr destituia a dumbledor como director. Hagrid esa noche se fue arrestado, no sin antes darle un último mensaje a jass, que estaba bajo la capa de invisibilidad "sigan a las arañas", un concejo ridículo que no pensaba seguir si las cosas no se ubieran intensificado 

Más y más personas empezaron a aparecer petrificadas, el diario de Tom fue robado de su dormitorio por otra chica de Gryffindor y existía la amenaza de cerraran hogwarts, la último gota fue cuando Hermione también fue petrificada, después de al parecer encontrar una pista sobre el monstruo. Sin más opciones, Jasmine, Draco y Blaise siguieron a las arañas, encontrando a toda una colonia de acromántulas, que después de decirles algunas cosas útiles como que las arañas huyen del monstruo y que una niña resultó muerta en un baño la última vez que se abrió la cámara, decidieron comerlos. Lograron escapar gracias a unos cuantos bombardas y a las escobas que Blaise tuvo la brillante idea de insistir que trajeran.

Con todas las pistas ya armadas, y con algo de ayuda de mione, descubrieron que el monstruo era un basilisco, el rey de las serpientes, y que la niña que mató era Myrtle la Llorona, el fantasma residente del baño de niñas del 2do piso, y que probablemente la entrada a la cámara estaba en ese mismo baño.

Estaban a punto de decirles a los profesores todo esto cuando el heredero secuestro a Ginny Weasley, y la angustia de los gemelos la hizo actuar de manera imprudente. Mientras le daba instrucciones a Draco y Blaise para que les contarán a los profesores todo, jass con los gemelos fueron al baño de Myrtle la Llorona, encontrándose en el camino con el Weasley menor, quién tenía al profesor Lockhart a punta de varita, habiéndolo encontrado a punto de huir, dejando morir a su hermana por miedo de ir a buscarla.

Todos juntos fueron al baño y tras una inspección al lavado, jass conjuró una serpiente y la acercó al grifo que tenía una serpiente tallada, para que le siseara, si fallaba esto, todavía estaba la opción más desordenada del bombarda, pero funcionó y el lavado se abrió en una ancha tubería, por la cual bajaron. A mitad de camino hubo un derrumbe del techo gracias a la varita rota de Weasley y un intento de obliviarlos de Lockhart, dejando a jass de un lado de las rocas y al resto del otro. Jasmine decidió continuar, encontrándose con unas enormes puestas, las cuales abrió usando el mismo truco del lavado.

Y así es como estaban allí, con Ginny a un paso de la muerte, abrazada a un diario, la memoria de un niño de hace 50 años que se hacía más sólida a cada momento y Jasmine dándose cuenta de lo estúpida que fue al no entregar un objeto de magia negra desde el principio. Parecía el comienzo de un mal chiste.

"Ah Jasmine, estoy tan contento de finalmente conocerte, eres mas hermosa de lo que imaginé" le dijo con una sonrisa  
"Y que se supone que eres tú?, Porque seguro que no eres solamente un recuerdo"

"También inteligente, me gusta. Y dime cómo hiciste para entrar aquí si no hablas pársel, o si lo haces y eso fue otra cosa que me ocultaste?" Le pregunto ignorando su pregunta

"No habló pársel, simplemente asumí que la contraseña sería cualquier frase en pásel, ya que pocos lo hablan y no había necesidad de ponerse creativo." Le dijo con un encogimiento de hombros mientras estudiaba la cámara "así que conjure una serpiente que le siseara al grifo del lavado y a esas puertas, simple" vio con preocupación que Tom estaba cada vez menos traslucido " y sobre qué te mentí?"

"Nunca me contaste que eras la gran Jasmine Potter de la que Ginny me habló tanto, nunca me contaste tu gran hazaña de haber destruido al peor señor oscuro de todos los tiempos"

"Así como tú también me metiste y me dijiste que eras un recuerdo cuando sé que eres algo mas, y me mentiste diciéndome que hagrid era quien abrió la cámara hace 50 años cuando está más que claro que fuiste tú" lo fulminó con la mirada ," tú eres el heredero de Slytherin, fuiste quién abriste la cámara entonces y ahora. La pregunta es cómo y que tiene que ver Ginny con todo esto".

"Hace 50 años decidí dejar un diario, conservándome en sus páginas con mis dieciséis años de entonces, para que algún día, con un poco de suerte, sirviese de guía para que otro siguiera mis pasos y completara la noble tarea de Salazar Slytherin.

"Y ginny?"

  
"la buena de Ginny le abrió el corazón y le reveló todos sus secretos a un extraño invisible. Mi diario. La pequeña Ginny ha estado escribiendo en él durante muchos meses, contándome todas sus penas y congojas: que sus hermanos se burlaban de ella, que tenía que venir al colegio con túnica y libros de segunda mano, que nunca podría ser amiga de la gran Jasmine Potter por culpa de su madre y hermano. Es una lata tener que oír las tonterías de una niña de once años, pero me armé de paciencia. Le contesté por escrito. Fui comprensivo, fui bondadoso y Ginny simplemente me adoraba. Me alimente de sus temores y de sus profundos secretos. Me hice más poderoso, mucho más que la pequeña señorita Weasley. Lo bastante poderoso para empezar a alimentar a la señorita Weasley con algunos de mis propios secretos, para empezar a darle un poco de mi alma"

"Tu alma?" En cuando mencionó el alma, en Jasmine saltaron el esto de las alarma que hasta ahora habían permanecido apagadas.

"Sip, fui yo en el cuerpo de Ginny Weasley quién abrió la Cámara de los Secretos. Retorció el pescuezo a los gallos del colegio y pintarrajeó los mensajes en las paredes. Eché la serpiente de Slytherin contra los cuatro sangre sucia y el gato del squib. Por supuesto, al principio ella no sabía lo que ocurria. Fue muy divertido" se carcajeó fríamente "Le llevó mucho tiempo a esa tonta de Ginny dejar de confiar en su diario, pero al final sospechó e intentó deshacerse de él. Y entonces apareciste tú, Jasmine. Tú lo encontraste, y me fascinaste" con esto se empezó a acercar a Jasmine "con tu mente y tu magia, lo parecido que somos y a la vez tan diferentes, me obsesionaste tanto que quería conocer todo de tí y no solamente las lisonjas de información envueltas en mentiras e insinuaciones que me dabas.

Así que imagina mi disgusto cuando alguien volvió a abrir mi diario, y ya no eras tú quien me escribía, sino Ginny. Ella te vio con el diario y se puso muy nerviosa. Que pasaría si la gran Jasmine Potter, la que había vencido al señor oscuro se enteraba quién había retorcido el pescuezo a los pollos y atacado a todos? Así que esa mocosa esperó a que tu dormitorio quedara vacío y te lo robó. 

Y ahora también estaba disgustado contigo, con como me ocultaste quien eras en verdad. Así que deje de preocuparme por matar a los sangre sucia, haciendo de ti mi nuevo objetivo, y ya sabía cómo atraerte, era evidente por tus preguntas que ibas detrás del heredero de Slytherin. Yo sabía que irías al fin del mundo para resolver el misterio, si atacaban a uno de tus amigos

Así que hice que Ginny escribiera en la pared su propia despedida y bajara a esperarte. Luchó y gritó, pero ya casi no le quedaba vida, había puesto demasiado en el diario, en mí. Lo suficiente para que yo pudiera salir al fin de las páginas. He estado esperándote desde que llegamos. Sabía que vendrías. Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte." Terminó de decir mientras acariciaba su mejilla con dedos fríos

Jasmine repelida dio un paso atrás, tras toda esa larga diatriba, las piezas terminaron de caer en su lugar 'soy una estúpida, como pude olvidar mi prueba de herencia?'

"Tom marvolo riddle, ese es tu nombre verdad?"

"Cómo lo sabes" le devolvió con sospecha

"Soy Lord Voldemort. Es un anagrama, aunque no muy imaginativo"

"Eres muy inteligente y astuta, no sé cómo no pudiste terminar en Slytherin" le dijo sonriendo "y ahora que sabes quién soy, te propongo que te unas a mí, juntos podremos cambiar este mundo mágico tan corrupto y podrido y cambiar la mentalidad de las personas, traer el equilibrio a la magia" terminó de decir con su rostro iluminado de pasión, haciéndole más hermoso 'no es de extrañar que haya reunido a tantos seguidores' 

"Que te pasó?" Le pregunto Jasmine con pesar en su voz, sintiendo lastima de que tanto talento se hubiese desperdiciado en la locura en que acabo siendo

"Que quieres decir?, me volví el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos"

"No, tenías tanto talento, ideas y apoyo de personas influyentes, podrías haber ganado la guerra antes de que comenzara" le contesto, entonces sus ojos vagaron hacia el diario que tenía ginny "fue por eso verdad?, tu diario, tus horrocruxes?" le dijo mientras los ojos de Tom se abrían de sorpresa y retrocedía un paso " Tom cuántos hiciste, cuántas veces desgarrarse tu alma?"

"Como sabes eso?! Quien te lo dijo?! QUIEN MAS LO SABE?!" la zarandeó mientras le gritaba en la cara

"CUANTOS MAS HICISTE?!, Cuantas más abominaciones pensabas hacer?, cuantas veces PENSABAS MUTILAR TU ALMA" le gritó de vuelta "1, 3, ese es un numero mágico significativo, siendo el siguiente el 5," a medida que decía números Tom se iba alejando de ella con horror en su rostro "pero el 7 es el número mágico más poderoso" al ver el rostro de Tom dijo horrorizada" 7? Hiciste 7 horrocruxes, mitilaste tu alma y tu mente 7 veces?!" Terminó de decir en un susurro

Se recompuso y dijo "Lo siento Jasmine amor pero no te puedo dejar vivir con ese conocimiento" caminó hacia la estatua que había en el centro y le siseo algo, de inmediato el gigantesco rostro de piedra de la estatua de Slytherin se movió, abriendo la boca, más y más, hasta convertirla en un gran agujero con algo moviéndose dentro, algo que salía de su interior. Jasmine sabiendo lo que saldría, cerró fuertemente los ojos, y justo a tiempo, porque una gran mole golpeó contra el suelo de piedra de la cámara, haciendo que toda la estancia temblara

Lo que siguió fue una pelea que involucró esquivar mucho a ciegas, un fénix y la espada de Gryffindor que le dio el sombrero seleccionador, la cual Jasmine supo manejar con maestría, pero esta maestría no impidió que se terminará empalando el brazo con un colmillo de basilisco cuando lo mató

Afortunadamente el fénix la curo con sus lágrimas, Tom mientras tanto se agachó frente a ella y le acarició la mejilla mientrase decía

"Es una lastima que tenga que matarte, ubieramos sido grandiosos"

" Si fueras 50 años más joven o yo 50 años más vieja, si no fueras tan psicópata y no hubieras mutilado tu alma, y si no hubieras matado a mis padres " le dijo acercando lentamente el diario "tal vez y habría aceptado tu oferta" jass levantó entonces el colmillo que había estado en su brazo con la intensión de apuñalar el diaria cuando algo inesperado ocurrió.

La mano que sostenía el diario estalló de repente en llamas anaranjadas, consumiendo y purificando ese fragmento de alma, Jasmine sabiendo instintivamente lo que tenía que hacer, fortaleció su resolución y aumento la potencia de sus llamas, mientras miraba a Tom y con una sonrisa y los ojos naranjas y le dijo "adiós Tom, espero que consigas la paz en tu siguiente vida que te no tuviste en está" y con un último destello de llama el Tom riddle de 16 años se fue.

Jass se quedó un minuto en silencio atónito mientras miraba sus manos, no podía creer que se ubieran activado justo es ese momento, aunque tenia sentido, estuvo a las puertas de la muerte y estaba decidida a llevarse a Tom consigo, así fuera con su última voluntad.

El gemido de ginny la saco de sus reflexiones, y apuñalando al diario para que dumbledor asumiera que fue el veneno de basilisco y no otra cosa lo que lo destruyó, caminó hacia ginny ayudando a ponerla de pie, haciendo oídos sordos a su llanto, excusas y explicaciones

"Vamos ginny salgamos de aquí, tus hermanos te están esperando"

* * *

  
Dumbledor estaba eufórico, por fin algunos de sus planes estaban empezando a salir bien, Jasmine entro a la cámara y salvo a la Srta Weasley, demostrando que tenía esa veta de héroe sacrificado que dumbledor necesitaba moldear a su conveniencia, y como añadido puede que está experiencia acerque a Jasmine a los Weasley, sobre todo a ron, y la aleje de esas amistades con los vástagos oscuro.

La experiencia también sirvió para presentarle la vileza de voldemort y de lo que era capaz, instándola a luchar cada vez más ferozmente contra él, además de que logro destruir al primero y al más difícil de rastrear de los horrocruxes de Tom.

Lo único es que no logro que Jasmine admitiera que era una pársel, porque como sino hubiera entrado en la cámara?, si pensaba que se iba a creer ese ridículo cuento de la serpiente conjurada estaba muy equivocada

Pero con todo, este año fue un total éxito, a diferencia del anterior

* * *

  
Jasmine estaba en su cama en el 12 de Grimmauld Place, pensando en todo lo que pasó este año, en especial en Tom. 

Como Dumbledor había suspendido los exámenes de fin de año, jass aprovecho y le pidió si podía irse a su casa temprano con Hermione, que había sido despetrificada la misma noche que rescató a ginny, dumbledor, al parecer de muy buen humor, acepto 

Ahora aquí estaba jass, casi un mes antes del final del término enfurruñada en su habitación, Sirius había sido comprensivo y la había mimado al principio, pero hoy al parecer llamo a la caballería, es decir, a Mónica y narcisa

"Dime lo que pasó" le exigió Mónica después de obligarla a tomar su famoso chocolate caliente de receta familiar. Jass paso a contarles todo sobre su año, sin omitir nada "si todo salió bien al final, si todos están bien , que es lo que te preocupa?"

"Pienso en Tom y en lo parecidos que somos, nuestras infancias pudieron haber sido iguales, e incluso con toda la ayuda que recibí, todavía hay algunas similitudes" hizo una pausa por un momento mientras tomaba un trago de chocolate "me doy cuenta que podriamos haber terminado igual si mis circunstancias hubieran sido distintas. Pero y si soy igual que él?"

" Cariño, por supuesto que no eres igual que el, y si, sus circunstancias son similares, pero eso no quiere decir nada" le dijo Mónica

"la vida te da una mano, y son nuestras decisiones en como jugamos lo que cambian el resultado del juego" le dijo esta vez narcisa "sus cartas pudieron haber sido similares, e incluso iguales, pero cada uno las jugo como mejor les pareció. Y estoy segura que tú jugada será mucho mejor, tanto que al final ganarás la partida" terminó mientras le sonreía y la abrazaba 

"Gracias tía cissa, necesitaba escuchar eso"

"Pero por más que te digamos nada, tu seguirás pensando lo mismo hasta que el tiempo te de la razón o a nosotras, no es verdad?" Ante la mirada apenada de jass Mónica le sonrió y se paró de la cama "bueno si no podemos hacer que cambies de opinión, entonces vamos a quitar esos pensamientos. Según me dijiste ya activaste tu llama, eso significa que durante este verano vamos a entrenarte hasta el suelo para que controles tu llama del cielo y ver si podemos activar tus llamas de la nube" le dijo camino a la puerta "asi que arriba que Henry te está esperando abajo para empezar el entrenamiento ahora mismo"

Gimotenado jass se paró de la cama y siguio a Mónica mientras salían de la habitación, narcisa detrás de ella riendo "Pero Mónica!..no es justo!!"


	17. Capítulo 17

Ese verano fue un infierno, Mónica tenía razón y Henry la entrenó hasta el suelo para que controlara sus llamas del cielo, y cuando logró activar su afinidad secundaria, el entrenamiento empeoró. Por lo menos tenía el consuelo de que ese calvario no la pasó sola, al principio fue Sirius el que la acompañó, lo había arrastrado desde el segundo día a todos los entrenamientos (o por lo menos aquellos en los que solo hacían ejercicio y no tenían nada que ver con las llamas) después de que se había burlado de ella al verla tan adolorida y postrada en la cama sin poder mover ni un músculo. Los siguientes que se unieron fueron Draco y Hermione, el primero por insistencia de narcisa para que activaste su aspecto cetrina, y la última demandó unirse al ver que era excluida.

Al final del día terminaba tan cansada que no le quedaban energías para pensar en nada o tener pesadillas, simplemente caía como un tronco en su cama y no sabía nada más hasta la mañana siguiente. Con la llegada de julio y la incorporación de la escuela de verano, junto con el dominio mínimo que logro ejercer en sus llamas, el entrenamiento riguroso disminuyó en algo, lo suficiente para tener los paseos por Londres con Sirius y para que esté los molestará con hacerse un tatuaje.

No habrían hecho ninguna locura de no ser por Blaise. Resulta que su madre se casó con su 8vo?, 9no? esposo, y estaban en la fase de luna de miel donde todo es amor y arcoiris (palabras textuales de Blaise), así que Blaise busco refugio de tanta miel en su casa, al principio Sirius mantuvo su distancia, pero se terminaron uniendo por la curiosidad y la fascinación de Blaise por la moto de Sirius, desde entonces se llevaron como una casa en llamas. Y así fue como se encontraban en un salón de tatuaje.

"Todavía no sé cómo me convences para hacer tanta tontería!" le reclamo enojada Jasmine, mientras veían como le hacían un tatuaje a Sirius, ni siquiera sabía de qué era pero sonaba doloroso

"Jassy me lo debes después de que por tu culpa casi soy cena de acromántulas" le replicó Blaise

"Que tu qué?!" Dijo Hermione que había escuchado esa parte

"Mione no te enojes, estábamos desesperados y desconsolados por tu petrificación"trata de aplacarla jass "y por eso sí lo piensas bien, que casi fuéramos cena de acromántulas fue culpa tuya"

"Jasmine Estella, como puedes..." Mientras esas dos discutían, Draco le pegó un codazo a Blaise y le dijo

"Si esa es tu excusa para arrastrar a jass a semejante locura, cual es la mía?"

"Draco, no finjas que no quieres hacer esto, te vi echando un vistazo a ese dragón blanco de allá"

"Bueno si, se vería fabuloso en mi espalda y pega conmigo" dijo con aires de diva "pero como tú fuiste el primero en seguirle la corriente a Sirius, tu vas a ser quien le expliqué a mi madre"

Después de tanto dires y diretes, cada uno se hizo dos tatuajes. El primero, se lo hicieron todos en la parte internas de la muñeca de su brazo de varita, con los símbolos de Hecate y Morrigan juntos evocando al Jin y el Jan (este seria un tatuaje que con el tiempo se harían todos sus elementos, con la adición de un anillo alrededor con el color de sus llamas principales )

El segundo fue distinto para cada uno, Jasmine se hizo en su omóplato izquierdo una P (de Potter, de Prongs) gruesa envuelta en enredaderas con brotes de lirios rojos, mione se hizo una pequeña garza blanca en vuelo en el hueso de la cadera del lado derecho, Blaise se hizo en el bíceps izquierdo un lobo negro con penetrantes ojos azules, y por último Draco, un dragón blanco que abarcaba todo el largo de su espalda. A pesar de todas las protestas quedaron felices con los resultados, quien no estaban nada felices fueron narcisa y Mónica, ese fue un regaño épico.

* * *

  
_PETER PETTIGREW ESCAPA DURANTE TRASLADO A AZKABAN: OTRO ERROR MINISTERIAL_

Fue nada más ver ese titular que Jasmine actuó y se lanzó encima de Sirius haciéndole un placaje y evitando que se mueva

"SUELTA, SUELTA!, sabía que no debí dejarlo así, debí haber matado a ese traidor cuando tuve la oportunidad"

"SIRIUS CALMATE, no ganas nada con ir a buscarlo si no sabes dónde está" pero Sirius no escuchaba razones, se contoneaba intentando escapar, lo logro transformándose en padfoot, corriendo hacia la salida, estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando Blaise le pegó con el periódico enrollado en la cabeza

"Perro malo!" Le regaño con voz de mando mientras le volvía a pegar con el periódico "siéntate!" Sirius se sentó enseguida por la sorpresa y la impresión de que Blaise le hablara así "ahora vas a escuchar, te vas a calmar y pensar con cabeza fría. Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que fuiste tras pettigrew sin pensar, en donde terminaste?" Sirius bajo la cabeza gimotenado para después mirar con ojos de cachorro a Blaise "estás castigado! Y no me mires así, al rincón!"

Jass vio incrédula como Siri obedecía la orden y se sentaba en el rincón entre gimoteos y ladridos "ustedes son ridículos"

* * *

Jasmine estaba nerviosa de que llegase su cumpleaños, cumplía 13 años y eso significaba que podría tomar posesión de sus anillos de heredero, leer los grimorios de cada familia y empezar con la magia familiar.

Jass le había preguntado a Hermione y Draco que se sentía su anillo, los dos le respondían lo mismos, que era algo indescriptible que tenía que experimentar por si misma 

Así que ahora se encontraba en gringotts en la oficina del gerente de cuentas Potter IronClaw para realizar su prueba de herencia, hablar sobre su cuenta y los cambios que quisiera realizar en ella y los más importante reclamar su anillo de heredera Potter, después de terminar con eso pasaría a la oficina del gerente de cuentas Black Ragnuk para hacer casi mismo, a excepción de la prueba de herencia, que ya estaría echa y solo le entregaría una copia.

Jass todavía recuerda cuando recién le dieron las carpetas con todo lo relacionado a sus cuentas, tuvo que pedir la ayuda del Sr Morgan para darle sentido a todos eso números, y acciones e inversiones. Según lo que pudo ver ambas cuentas estaban en orden, solo había algunas inversiones que no estában dando dividendos. Sirius ya se encargó de la cuenta black y le puso orden, vendiendo y comprando acciones en el mundo mágico y el mundo muggle, esto último a sugerencia de los granger que por algún motivo les recomendaron para invertir en una gran cantidad de sucursales y ramas de un gran emporio italiano llamado Giotto CV, con extensión en todo el mundo

Así que como la cuenta black estaba al día, por allí solo le quedaba reclamar el anillo, es en la cuenta Potter en donde se tardarían un poco más.

"Muy bien heredera Potter, ya conoce el procedimiento" le dijo IronClaw presentándole una daga y un pergamino dorado, jass se cortó y contó las 3 gotas de sangre, viendo como se empezaron a formar las letras, agradecida de que Sirius decidió esperar afuera citando "muy aburrido para mí, ya tengo suficiente con mi cuenta cachorro"

_PRUEBA DE HERENCIA GRINGOTTS._

_Nombres: Jasmine Estella_  
 _Familias: Potter, Black_  
 _Estado: sangre pura_  
 _Edad: 13 años_  
 _Padres:_  
 _James Fleamont Potter (sangre pura) - fallecido_  
 _Lily Ann Evans nee Potter (nacida de muggles) - fallecida_  
 _Sirius Orión Black/adopción de sangre (sangre pura) - vivo_  
 _Padrinos:_  
 _Sirius Orión Black/ritual jurado (sangre pura) - vivo_  
 _Alice Marie Smith nee Longbottom/nombrada (mestiza) - incapacitada_  
 _Guardián mágico: Sirius Black_  
 _Herencias:_  
 _Heredera Potter_  
 _Heredera Black_  
 _Señoríos:_  
 _Antigua y noble casa de Potter (elegible para reclamar por mayoría)_  
 _Antigua y noble casa de Black (elegible para reclamar por muerte del actual Lord)_  
 _Bóvedas:_  
 _Fondo fiduciario de Potter_  
 _Fondo fiduciario de Black_  
 _Bóveda Evans_  
 _Bóveda de Potter (Artefactos y dinero disponibles en la mayoría)_  
 _Bóveda Black (Artefactos y dinero disponibles en la mayoría)_  
 _Contratos:_  
 _No existen contratos válidos vigentes_  
 _Contrato de matrimonio con Ronald Bilius Weasley/no válido - firmantes: Molly Weasley y Albus Dumbledore_  
 _Otros datos:_  
 _Protección de sangre de Lili Potter anclada a Jasmine Estella Potter Black por salas de sangre mantenidas con la sangre dada voluntariamente de Petunia Evans Dursley (tía materna)_  
 _Aspecto Ámbar primario activo_  
 _Aspecto Amatista secundario activo_  
 _Vínculo guardián de aspecto Esmeralda con Hermione Granger Garza_  
 _Vínculo guardián de aspecto Cetrina con Draco Lucios Malfoy_  
 _Vínculo guardián de aspecto Zafiro parcial con Blaise Alfonso Zabini_  
 _Vínculo guardián de aspecto Amatista/Rubí parcial dual con Frederick Gideon Weasley_  
 _Vínculo guardián de aspecto Rubí/Amatista parcial dual con George Fabián Weasley_  
 _Grimorios y anillo de heredero Potter disposible para su reclamo_  
 _Grimorios y anillo de heredero Black disposible para su reclamo_  
 _No se encontraron pociones, maldiciones, hechizos ni encantamientos_

"Sus pruebas de herencia siempre son una sorpresa heredera Potter Black" le dijo IronClaw mientras leía su prueba "alguna pregunta antes de pasar a los negocios?"

"Si, que es eso de vínculo dual?"  
"Ah sí los gemelos Weasley!, Ya había escuchado de ellos, el primer par de gemelos gemini nacidos en más de 20 años, los anteriores fueron sus tíos Fabián y Gideon Prewett"

"Gemelos gemini?"

"Son gemelos que, en esencia, en el útero de la madre empezaron como un solo ser, un solo cuerpo, un solo núcleo y una sola mente, pero de repente algo pasó que lo hace dividirse y terminan naciendo dos cuerpos, un solo núcleo y una solo mente. Son excepcionalmente poderosos, ya que aunque nacieron con un solo núcleo, este a medida que creció fue creciendo como dos núcleos separados en cada uno de sus cuerpos, esto significa que tiene el doble de magia, ya que además de la suya, pueden acceder a la magia de su hermano"

" Y si son una sola mente porque aparece los aspectos de esa manera?"

"Cuando dije una solo mente quise decir que la comparten, es decir, telepatía, pero eso no significa que no tengan su propia personalidad, que no sean sus propias personas, esto influye en el modo en que se manifiestan sus aspectos, ya que como vio ambos tiene los mismos, solo que uno domina sobre otro de manera diferente en cada hermano"

"Y la parte de dual?"

"Significa que se vinculó a ambos aspectos presentes, primarios y secundarios, y aunque sean dos cuerpos, su aspecto los detecta como uno solo, haciéndolo a los 2 sus guardianes de Amatista y Rubí a la vez"

Ok, eso era Interesante y algo que tenía que hablar con los gemelos una vez que les expliqué los aspectos y que no son magia peligrosa ni aberrante y como se vincularon a ella sin saberlo ni quererlo.

"Ok primero quiero que retire la inversión en estos negocios"le pasó un pergamino "e invierta en estos otros" le pasó otro, había decidido seguir el ejemplo de Sirius en los negocios, tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle, eso significaba seguir el consejo de los granger e invertir en el emporio italiano Giotto CV 

"Algo más?"

"además quiero que venda la propiedad del valle de godric al ministerio, después de haberla vaciado de todas sus posesiones, también quiero que demande una multa al ministerio por usurpación ilegal de propiedad privada durante todos estos años" añadió "y por último quiero que se abra el testamento de los Potter para ser leído este primero de noviembre, como debió ser hecho hace casi 13 años, quiero que la lectura se haga pública"

"Muy bien heredera Potter, se hará. Y con respecto a la bóveda Evans?"

La bóveda Evans tenía algo de dinero que sus abuelos depositaron cuando abrieron la bóveda para su madre a los 11 años y que siguieron depositando hasta que murieron, en donde pasó a recibir el sueldo de inefable de su madre. Pero más que dinero lo que era realmente valioso de esa bóveda eran los cuadernos de investigación de su madre, en donde había copia de todo lo que su madre había inventando, modificado y teorizado. Lamentablemente esos cuadernos estaban demasiado avanzados para Jasmine, esperaba que dentro de un par de años pudiera entenderlos, publicando o patentado alguna de sus invenciones y teorías

"Por ahora la bóveda Evans se queda como está, solo invierta su dinero en las empresas muggles que le señalé"

"Muy bien, eso será todo, cualquier inquietud o cambio que requiera la contactaré o usted me contactará" le dijo para después pasarle una caja lacada con el escudo de los Potter tallado en la tapa "ahora solo tiene que tomar posesión de su anillo y sus negocios conmigo habrán terminado"

Dentro de la caja, apoyado sobre un cojín rojo se encontraba un anillo de sello más pequeño que el que le había visto a Sirius, en él estaba el escudo de los Potter, pero en lugar de tener en la cinta solamente Potter, había una gran H anteponiendo su apellido.

Cuando se lo puso no supo muy bien lo que sintió, al principio sintió a la magia familiar juzgandola, viendo si merecía en verdad el anillo, después se sintió como un abrazo cálido, la caricia de una madre, la brisa del mar y el calor del sol y muchas otras cosas más que no supo explicar. Todo terminó con el grito de un grifo

"Felicidades heredera Potter por haber sido aceptada por su herencia, aquí tiene los grimorios Potter, que tenga un buen día y feliz treceavo"

"Gracias IronClaw" dijo aturdida

Tomo los dos libros encuadernados en cuero de por lo menos 5 centímetros de espesor y los guardo en su bolso.

En la oficina del gerente de cuentas Black Ragnuk, pasó algo más corto

"Buenos días heredera Potter Black, me permite la copia de su prueba de herencia" jass se la paso y después de hojearla dijo "todo está en orden, y como su señor padre está disponible para realizar los trámites de la cuenta black, usted no tiene voz en ellos. Alguna pregunta?"

"Si, porque en esta prueba dice que el señorío black es elegible para reclamar por muerte del actual Lord, cuando en la pasada decía que era elegible para reclamar por mayoría?"

"Cuando alguien es condenado y encarcelado, son despojados de todos los títulos que pueda poseer, no así con las bóvedas y propiedades" empezó a explicar "como bien sabe su padre estuvo encarcelado más no condenado, esto dejo una laguna en donde usted era técnicamente la única que podría asumir el señorío, al ser su padre liberado, está laguna se cerró y se volvió al status Quo, en donde solo el señorío es elegible al morir el actual lord" terminó de decir "ese es su única pregunta?" Ante su asentimiento añadió "entonces tome posesión de su anillo y sus negocios habrán terminado conmigo"

Le pasó una caja parecida a la que tenía el anillo Potter, solo que esta tenía el escudo de los black, este estaba compuesto por un cuervo en vuelo en medio de un cielo estrellado, arriba se leía la frase Toujours pur, y abajo en una cinta estaba Black. El anillo era igual al de Potter, un anillo de sello con el escudo de los black, y en la cinta antes del apellido estaba una gran H.

Cuando se lo puso sintió a la magia familiar juzgandola, viendo si merecía en verdad el anillo, después sintió la euforia de la victoria, el orgullo de un padre, la sensación de ver un cielo estrellado y muchas cosas más que no supo explicar. Todo terminó con el graznido de un cuervo

"Felicidades heredera Black por haber sido aceptada por su herencia, aquí están los grimorios Black, que tenga un buen día y feliz treceavo"

Guardo en su bolso los dos libros encuadernado en cuero de 5 centímetros de espesor junto a los grimorios Potter

"Gracias Ragnuk"

Salió de la oficina al vestíbulo del banco en donde la esperaba Sirius impaciente "Lista?, vamos a aparecer rápido, tienes una fiesta a la que llegar" dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida "no puedo creer que hayas invitado a más gente que el año pasado"

"Es que conozco a más gente que el año pasado"

* * *

La fiesta fue todo un éxito y sin incidentes, lo único reseñable fue el revuelo que montaron los gemelos al ver sus tatuajes, queriendo tener uno también, a su escándalo se unieron varios asistencia a la fiestas, algunos reclamando a Sirius por haber permitido aquello y otros queriendo hacerse uno también. Jasmine aprovechó el revuelo que se armó e invitó a los gemelos Weasley a quedarse unos días "tengo algo importante que decirles, pero tiene que ser en privado. Además y en eso Sirius seguro que los lleva al salón de tatuajes"

Los gemelos aceptaron encantados e intrigados, Jasmine ya estaba lamentando su decisión cuando se dio cuenta que tendría en la misma casa a Siri, Blaise y los gemelos 'en que estaba pensando?'

* * *

  
Tal y como pensó, esa mañana después de su cumpleaños fue un caos, bromas, risas y comida volaba por la cocina. Fred estaba en medio de un chiste cuando llegaron los búhos de la escuela

_Estimada señorita Potter:_

_Le rogamos que no olvide que el próximo curso dará comienzo el 1 de septiembre. El expreso de Hogwarts partirá a las once en punto de la mañana de la estación de King’s Cross, andén nueve y tres cuartos._

_A los alumnos de tercer curso se les permite visitar determinados fines de semana el pueblo de Hogsmeade. Le rogamos que entregue a sus padres o tutores el documento de autorización adjunto para que lo firmen._ _Tambiénse adjunta la lista de libros del próximo curso._

_Atentamente,_   
_Profesora M. McGonagall_   
_Subdirectora_

"Ten firma" le pasó el permiso a Hogsmeade a Sirius para que firmara "estoy ansiosa por conocer Hogsmeade, sobre todo Honeydukes!"

"Jassy querida un día de estos..."empezó Fred  
... no vas a caber por la puerta.." Siguió George  
....de tanto chocolate que comes"terminaron juntos con una sonrisa traviesa

"Me están llamando gorda?!" Se levantó jass y empezó a perseguirlos alrededor de la mesa de la cocina

"Aquí está tu permiso!" Prácticamente le gritó Siri para hacerse oír por encima del escándalo "cuales electivas elegiste?"

Jasmine se sentó a desayunar de nuevo mirando fulminante a los gemelos "cuidado de criaturas mágicas, aritmancia y runas antiguas "

"Eso y además de la clases regulares y tus horas de heredero, tienes pensado dormir en algún momento?" Le increpó Blaise

"Horas de heredero?" Preguntaron al unísono Fred y George

"Son horas obligatorias que todos los herederos tenemos que cumplir practicando con nuestra magia familiar, y como nos encontramos en la escuela la mayoría del año, se resolvió hace siglos que en el horario a partir del 3er año se agregarían las horas de heredero a todos los herederos de magias familiares" le empezó a explicar Blaise

"No es gran cosa lo que hacemos, solo leemos nuestros grimorios, practicando nuestra magia en privado y a veces los padres van a supervisar nuestro progreso" terminó jass

"Osea que básicamente es como si estuvieras tomando 4 electivas?" Le pregunto incrédulo George

"5, acuérdate que jass es heredera de 2 casas, que necesitan cada una sus horas reglamentarias" Habló Sirius

"5?!, Estás loca?!" Le preguntaron a la vez los gemelos

"No tan loca como Hermione, ella decidió tomar todas las electivas porque no podía decidir y más sus horas de heredero, se va a volver loca" se defendió jass

Estuvieron discutiendo un rato hasta que Sirius tuvo que irse a una reunión, dejándolos solos. Jass aprovechó que estaban solos y arrastró a los 3 a la biblioteca donde les explico los aspectos del alma o llamas de la voluntad moribunda, diciendoles las características de cada llama y contándoles que según su prueba de herencia, los 3 tenían un vínculo parcial de guardián con ella.

Se lo tomaron mejor de lo que esperaba, sobre todo los gemelos, que crecieron con la mentalidad de que esos tipos de magia y habilidades estaban mal. Todos pidieron más información, y jass prometió que los presentaría formalmente a Henry, para que esté los empezará a entrenar en activar sus llamas si querían, a lo que todos le respondieron que sí

El resto de los días en que los gemelos y Blaise se quedaron en Grimmauld Place pasaron en un borrón divertido, y como les prometió jass, Sirius llevó a los gemelos al mismo salón de tatuaje en donde el resto se tatuó, allí ambos dicidieron tatuarse en su muñeca el mismo tatuaje que tenían jass y Blaise en las suyas, además se hicieron en su espalda dos kitsunes de pelaje rojo jugueteando, la única diferencia es que el fuego que salían de sus colas era púrpura en el de George y rojo en el de Fred, representando el aspecto dominante del contrario

También les presento formalmente a Henry, quien los hizo unirse al entrenamiento, diciéndoles que podrían activar sus llamas el siguiente verano.

Y después de las compras en diagon, los invitados se fueron dejando Grimmauld con una sensación de vacío, sensación que Sirius remedio llevándola los últimos días de agosto a volar por Londres y los alrededores en su moto, y así llegó el primero de septiembre y jass abordó el expreso para su tercer año.


	18. Capítulo 18

'los dementores son un asco' decidio jass durante el discurso de bienvenida de dumbledor 'y el ministro es un idiota'

El ministro Cornelius Fudge en toda su capacidad cerebral del tamaño de un mani, decidió poner a los guardias de azkaban en hogwarts, en un mal concebido intento por proteger a los estudiantes, y sobre todo a ella, de Peter pettigrew en caso de que quiera tomar venganza ahora que está libre e intente matarla. Nunca se le pasó por su cerebro de guisantes que pettigrew vivió casi 2 años en el mismo castillo y en la misma sala común y nunca intentó hacerle nada.

Pero aparte de ese amargo principio de año, que incluyó desmayarse en el tren por los efectos de los dementores, enterándose de su presencia en el castillo y conocer al famoso moony, el profesor remus lupin (fue la única parte buena), este año pintaba mejor que los anteriores.

TODAS las clases eran interesantes (historia de la magia nunca cuenta), por fin en 2 años de educación mágica tenía un profesor competente en defensa, y que además le amargaba la vida a snape, era perfecto. 

Varias veces intento hablar con el profesor lupin, pero nunca lo pillaba solo, siempre se le escapaba, pero Jasmine estaba decidida a hablar con lupin y que este pasece las Navidades con Sirius y ella, 'sera el regalo perfecto para Sirius, le voy a poner un lazo rojo y todo'

Las nuevas optativas también eran interesantes, incluso cuidado de criaturas mágicas, que esté año era impartida por hagrid, y podrán decir lo que sea del grandullón, pero se conocía a sus criaturas. Pero la favorita de lejos de jass era runas antiguas, podía ver porque a su madre le gustó a tal punto que se sacó una maestría en ella 

Aparte de las nuevas asignaturas estaban sus horas de heredero, leyendo los grimorios y prácticando la magia familiar. De lo que pudo entender de leer las primeras páginas de los grimorios, un grimorios era una recopilación de hechizos, pociones, encantamientos y maldiciones que fueron inventando o modificando por sus antepasados para los cuales necesitaba acceder a la magia familiar para que tuvieran efecto, y solo los miembros de la familia podrían leer su grimorio, de hacerlo otra persona su magia sería absorbida y utilizada para alimentar la magia familiar 

La magia familiar no era más que la magia acumulada de sus ancestros que se encontraba en otro plano y que era posible utilizar y acceder a ella con práctica y concentración (por eso las horas de heredero reglamentarias), cualquier miembro de la familia podía acceder a la magia familiar, pero para ello se necesitaba un ritual y la magia a la que podían alcanzar no era mucha a la vez, este privilegio era para el lord y en menor medida su heredero, ellos podían alcanzar la magia familiar cuando quisieran y a voluntad, en las cantidades que se desee, pero había que tener cuidado, demasiada magia podría terminar cansandote y en casos extremos matarte.

Así que siguiendo esa lógica, mientras más atrás se remonte tu linaje, más ancestros tendrías y mayor y más potente sería tu magia familiar. Era por esto que los sangre pura estaban tan obsesionados con sus árboles genealógicos, tomando nota desde hasta cuándo se remontaba su familia, era como una manera de decir 'mi familia es más vieja y por tanto mi magia familiar es más poderosa que la tuya', como niño chiquito presumiendo juguete nuevo

Para poder tener tiempo para toda su gran carga de trabajo, comer y dormir, la profesora McGonagall, le dio a ella y a Hermione un giratiempo de 6 horas máximo con la condición de que lo utilizarán sabiamente, no le dijeran a nadie y que por ningún motivo su yoes pasados las vieran. Con el jass vivía su mañana normal y después del almuerzo regresaba a tomar las clases que no tomo durante el primer viaje, lo mismo hacía en la tarde, quedándole tiempo más que suficiente para hacer su tarea y estar con sus amigos 

Al principio pensó que con el giratiempo envejecerá más rápido, pero resulta que no, físicamente maduraria más rápido que sus compañeras, pero mágicamente seguiría con la misma edad que tenía si no utilizará ningún artilugio del tiempo

* * *

  
"Tenemos un problema" les dijo jass a su grupo de estudio ese sábado de septiembre 

"Cuál?" Le pregunto Teo

"Se acerca Mabon y no tenemos donde celebrarlo, ni loca voy al bosque de noche con los dementores rondando por ahi afuera, y por eso mismo necesitamos un nuevo lugar para este año" además de que esa noche era luna llena y moony estaría libre, cosa que no pensaba decir, confiaba en ellos, pero no quería que alguien los escuchará y se difundiera la noticia de que su profesor de defensa era un hombre lobo

"Tal vez y si le preguntamos a los elfos doméstico, ellos tengan una idea de en donde podremos celebrar?" propuso Hannah

Los elfos si conocían un lugar, lo llamaban la sala que viene y va, la sala de los menesteres, era perfecta pero para solo este año, ya que no estaba al aire libre y no era lo ideal, pero serviría provisionalmente. Fue en ese momento que surgió utilizar la sala para la otra cara de las celebración de Beltane para aquellos que querían y tuvieran más de 16 años, y como ninguno vio problema todos los celebrantes lo aprobaron

* * *

  
"Albus tienes que encontrar la manera de hablar con Fudge, convencerlo para que retire a los dementores"le suplico pomona mientras estaban en la reunión mensual

"Pomona tiene razón, según me ha dicho poppy, hay un gran número de estudiantes medicados por terrores nocturnos y crisis de pánico por su exposición a los dementores, así estos no estén dentro de los terrenos" le dijo Minerva

"Eso último es relativo, o quieren que les recuerde lo que pasó ayer durante el partido de quiddicht?" les pregunto severus con sorna "Potter casi se mata cayendo desde semejante altura"

"Ya sé que todos tiene razón, pero en esto estoy atado de manos, el wizengamont acordó que se utilizarán a los dementores para la captura de pettigrew, y la junta escolares aprobó que los dementores hagan guardia en hogwarts, y por más que intenté negarme, no pude hacer nada" a dumbledor también le estaban empezando a afectar los dementores y los quería fuera de su escuela, no importan los beneficios de tenerlos al alcance por los efectos que tenían estos sobre Jasmine

No escapó a la atención de albus que Jasmine tenían ambos anillos de heredero y que en su horario estaban las horas de heredero, quien sabe que es lo que podría estar aprendiendo en esos grimorios, sobre todo en el de los blacks. Los recuerdos que le evocaban los dementores podrían servir como una dosis de humildad, además de un recordatorio de lo que la oscuridad le quitó, esperaba y con eso Jasmine rechazara las enseñanzas más oscuras del grimorio black.

* * *

  
_Sr R. Lupin_

_Es citado este 1 de noviembre a las 10am en el banco gringotts para la lectura pública del testamentos de James Fleamont y Lily Ann E. Potter, como uno de los beneficiario tiene derecho a estar presente en la lectura o enviar representantes en su nombre._

_Ironclaw_   
_Gerente de cuentas Potter_   
_Banco Gringotts sucursal inglesa_

Una carta parecida les llegó a Jasmine Potter, Sirius Black, Minerva McGonagall, Horace Slughorn, Filius Flitwick, neville Longbottom, San mungo y el DMLE, y además por jass haber solicitado una lectura pública, también se encontraba un periodista del diario el Profeta

A todos, menos a Jasmine les extrañó recibir la invitación, ya que supuestamente el testamento ya había sido leído ante albus dumbledor hace 12 años, como lo había declarado ante el wizengamont cuando se hizo con la tutela de Jasmine Potter.

Ese primero de noviembre en la oficina de testamentos y herencias del banco gringotts se encontraban todos aquellos a quien les llegó la carta, excepto neville, que en su representación estaba su abuela augusta Longbottom, también estaba un representante de San mungo y Amelia Bones como representante del DMLE

"Sirius tienes idea de porque están volviendo a leer el testamento de James y Lily, y de manera pública?" Le pregunto McGonagall, mientras esté estaba ocupado intentando llamar la atención de remus, el cual ignoraba todos sus intentos

"De que está hablando profesora McGonagall?, la voluntad de mis padres fue sellada por el jefe brujo hace 12 años" le contesto en su lugar Jasmine

"Que?!, Eso es imposible, dumbledor declaró ante todo el wizengamont que la voluntad de los Potter se había leído ante su presencia, incluso hizo un juramento de mago" le dijo Amelia que había estado escuchando la pregunta de McGonagall con curiosidad

"No sé que haya declarado o jurado, pero según los registros la voluntad y testamento de mis padres nunca fue leída" les dijo a todos "porque sino díganme ustedes, si todos son beneficiarios del testamento, entonces porque nunca se les llamo para aceptar o rechazar cualquier herencia o legado?" Ante el silencio atónito y pensativo de los presentes, jass sintió gran placer, 'veamos ahora como sales de esta albus dumbledor'

Nadie tuvo la oportunidad de responderle o preguntar nada a Jasmine, porque Ironclaw entro en la sala y cerró la puerta detrás de él, activando con esto las salas de privacidad

"Muy bien, estamos aquí para la lectura de la voluntad y el testamento de los difuntos Lord y Lady Potter, cuando escuche su nombre y lo que le es legado pase adelante para firmar aceptando o rechazando su herencia, sin más que decir voy a pasar a proceder con la lectura:

Yo, James Fleamont Potter, que ahora resido en la ciudad de Godric's Hollow en el condado de Cornwall, y tengo la mente y la memoria en su sano juicio y no actúo bajo fraude, amenaza, coacción o influencia indebida de ninguna tipo, declaro que este es mi Última Voluntad y Testamento, y por la presente revoco expresamente todos y cada uno de los testamentos y voluntades anteriores hechos por mí.

Declaro que estoy casado con Lily Evans Potter, y todas las referencias en este testamento a mi esposa son a ella. Además, declaro que cualquier referencia en este testamento a mis hijos incluirá a cualquier hijo mío nacido a partir de este día en adelante, o adoptado legal o por sangre. En la actualidad tengo una hija: Jasmine Estella Potter ". Ironclaw hizo una pausa, ya habiendo pasado todas legalidades de rigor, antes de continuar con una última mirada a los presentes

“A este respecto, nombró a mi hijo mayor como heredero del señorío Potter, así como concibo y lego la totalidad de la fortuna Potter, incluidas todas las propiedades y artefactos a éste, actuando mi esposa como Regente Potter hasta su mayoría. En el caso de que mi esposa no pueda actuar como Regente, ya sea debido a muerte o incapacidad, y si mi hijo mayor aún es menor de edad, las cuentas, bóvedas y propiedades de Potter deben paralizarse hasta que mi hijo mayor sea capaz de recibirlas 

Para Remus J. Lupin, yo ideo y lego 10,000 galeones y una bóveda lateral en la que puede hacer retiros mensuales para pagar la poción Wolfsbane por el resto de su vida" aquí se hizo una pausa mientras un remus con lágrimas en los ojos pasaba al frente para firmar aceptando

"Para Sirius Black, le dejo 10,000 galeones y mi diario de los años que pasamos en Hogwarts. Si el destinatario no puede mantener la boca cerrada sobre las peores cosas que estan allí, entonces esta herencia debe ser revocada ". Sirius soltó una carcajada mezclada con sollozos, parándose también para firmar aceptando

"A Peter Pettigrew, le dejo 10,000 galeones y una bóveda lateral en la que pagar los gastos médicos que su madre pueda necesitar en un futuro previsible, herencia que será anulada si mi muerte es a causa de la violación del encanto fidelius ya que él es el guardián secreto" ante esto se hizo un tenso silencio, Amelia y Augusta estaban hirviendo de ira, 'dumbledore tiene muchas explicaciones que dar'

“A Minerva Mcgonagall, le dejo copias de todas mis notas de transfiguración, ya que ella es la única que ha logrado entender mi rasguño de pollo" Minerva se levantó de la silla, secándose los ojos con un pañuelo, mientras firmaba aceptando

"Al departamento de la aplicación de la ley mágica legó 200,000 galeones, para ser administrado solo por el jefe de este, de no ser así está herencia queda anulada" Amelia feliz se levantó de su sillas para firma aceptando 'con esa condición fudge no podrá meter mano a ese dinero'

"Y finalmente a mi hija, Jasmine Estella Potter, le dejo mi capa de invisibilidad y la nombro heredera del nombre de Potter y su señorío ". Jass se levantó y con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas firmó aceptando

“En el caso de que mi hija quede huérfana de madre y padre aún siendo menor de edad, su tutela y custodia queda en manos de su otro padre y padrino Sirius Black, si este no puede o está incapacitado, será su madrina Alice Longbottom su guardián. Si este tutor designado no puede o no quiere servir, nombro una lista de los posibles guardianes alternativos, que se debe seguir en orden Edgar Bones, Andrómeda Tonks, Minerva McGonagall y Albus Dumbledore. Si ninguna de estas personas pueden llevar a mi hija, entonces será colocada en el sistema de acogida en el mundo muggle, por nada del mundo mi hija debe ser puesta bajo el cuidado de la familia muggle de mi esposa ". Ante esto todos quedaron asombrados 'dumbledore va a tener muchas explicaciones que dar' pensó jass para si eufórica, euforia que aumento al ver al periodista del profeta anotando como un loco todo lo que se decía en su libreta

"Esto concluye la última voluntad y testamento de James Fleamont Potter, siendo firmantes como testigos Lily Potter y albus dumbledor ". 'Por lo menos en eso no mintió' pensaron la mayoría de los presentes "ahora pasaré a hacer lectura del testamento y voluntad de Lady Potter

Yo, Lily Ann Evans Potter, que ahora resido en la ciudad de Godric's Hollow en el condado de Cornwall, y tengo una mente y una memoria sólidas y no actúo bajo fraude, amenaza, coacción o influencia indebida de cualquier tipo, declaro que este es mi Última Voluntad y Testamento, y por la presente revoco expresamente todos y cada uno de los testamentos y voluntades anteriores hechos por mí. Declaro que estoy casada con James Fleamont Potter, y todas las referencias en este testamento a mi esposo son para él. Además, declaro que cualquier referencia en este testamento a mis hijos incluirá a cualquier hijo mío nacido a partir de este día en adelante, o adoptado legal o por sangre. En la actualidad tengo una hija: Jasmine Estella Potter ". Terminó con las legalidades, antes de reanudar con un suspiro

“A este respecto, concibo y lego copia de mi investigación de encantos, que incluye, entre otros: mis libros de texto de encantos y mis notas a Filius Flitwick" el pequeño profesor llorando firmo aceptando

"A Remus J. Lupin le dejo copia de toda mi investigación sobre una alternativa más barata a Wolfsbane, con la esperanza de que pueda encontrar algo para aliviar su dolor mensual ". Ante esto remus, Sirius y Slughorn contuvieron el aliento, Lily había sido brillante, seguramente esa investigación cambiaría la vida de muchos hombres lobos

"A Alice Longbottom, mi querida amiga, legó 10,000 galeones y copias de mis álbumes de fotos de nuestros años de hogwarts, nuestro embarazo y de los primeros días de los bebés Jasmine y neville, en caso de incapacidad o muerte, la herencia pasaría a mi ahijado neville Longbottom junto con 10,000 galeones, todo el dinero será puesto en una bóveda lateral en la que sólo él tendra acceso" augusta Longbottom se levantó como representante de su nieto y firmo aceptando con cara constipada 

“A Horace Slughorn, le dejo copias de mis manuscritos y notas de pociones que tengo en mi poder, con el deseo de que continúe con mis proyectos" Slughorn se levantó para firmar aceptando

"Al Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas legó 200,000 galeones, para gastarlos igualmente en ser pioneros en nuevas curas y en suministrar pociones médicas a magos demasiado pobres para poder pagarlas" el representante de San mungo se levantó para aceptar, parecía feliz por la donación

"Finalmente, el resto de mis posesiones terrenales, tanto muggles como mágicas, incluyendo mi bóveda, junto a todas mis notas e investigaciones serán para mi esposo. En el caso de que mi esposo no pueda recibirlos, ya sea por muerte o incapacidad, pasarán a mi hija Jasmine Potter”. Jass con lágrimas se levantó y firmo aceptando

“En el caso de que mi hija quede huérfana de madre y padre aún siendo menor de edad, su tutela y custodia queda en manos de su otro padre y padrino Sirius Black, si este no puede o está incapacitado, pasará a su madrina Alice Longbottom su tutela. Si este tutor designado no puede o no quiere servir, nombro una lista de los posibles guardianes alternativos, que se deben seguir en orden Edgar Bones, Andrómeda Tonks, Minerva McGonagall y Albus Dumbledore. Si ninguna de estas personas pueden llevar a mi hija, entonces será colocada en el sistema de acogida en el mundo muggle. Por nada del mundo mi hija debe ser puesta bajo en el cuidado de mi hermana Petunia.

Y por último declarado que, en el caso de que mi muerte fuera por haber sido violado el encanto fidelius, su guardián secreto era Peter Pettigrew

Con esto concluye la última voluntad y testamento de Lily Ann Evans Potter, siendo firmantes como testigos James Potter y albus dumbledor" finalizó la lectura ironclaw "los galenos serán depositados inmediatamente, pasen mañana para retirar las lleves de sus bóveda en aquellos que se les legó una, así como también los objetos y posesiones legadas" se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta "recuerden que deben vaciar la sala dentro de los próximos 10 minutos, buenos días"

* * *

  
_IMPACTANTES REVELACIONES EN LA LECTURA DE LA VOLUNTAD Y TESTAMENTO DE LOS POTTER: ALBUS DUMBLEDOR MINTIO DURANTE AÑOS_

Así rezaba el titular del Profeta del 2 de noviembre, dumbledor ya sabía que el día anterior se había efectuado la lectura por los gritos y reclamos de Minerva le hizo por haberle mentido a todo el mundo mágico durante años. Y aunque dumbledor intento poner excusas y justificarse, logrando calmarla un poco, sabía que lo mismo no pasaría ante el wizengamont y todo el mundo mágico

Y tal y como pensaba, a los 15 minutos de haber leído el artículo en donde detallaban lo que ponía el testamento, los beneficiarios y herencias que estos recibieron y a quien se supone que iría la tutela de Jasmine, le empezaron a llegar aulladores de personas reclamándole su mentira, junto con una citación urgente del wizengamont.

Esa cesión fue un desastre, todos los lores, claros, grises y oscuros por igual, le gritaron y reclamaron. La situación empeoró cuando lord malfoy les recordó a todos la redacción exacta de su juramento, diciendoles que en realidad nunca mintió, sino que jugó con sus percepciones

Al final de la cesión, albus perdió el favor y el apoyo de muchos de sus aliados, lo dejaron continuar como director de hogwarts sin muchas protestas, pero para continuar siendo el jefe brujo tuvo que cobrar la mayoría de los favores que tenía entre los lores, ya sabiendo que la próxima vez que pasara algo podrían destituirlo de su puesto en el wizengamont sin él poder hacer nada. Lo que si perdió fue su puesto en la ICW, la comunidad internacional no era tan indulgente ni tan fácil de convencer como la británica.

* * *

  
"Bueno días profesor lupin, puedo hablar con usted?" Le acorralo jass en la oficina del profesor de defensa

"En este momento no puedo tengo muchos ensayos que revisar y.."

"Bueno ya está bien!" Jasmine dio un portazo "en este momento me va a decir porque me está evitando y por qué no ha contestado a ninguna carta de Sirius, lo evita cada vez que viene y lo ignoro durante la lectura del testamento" 

"Vergüenza" le respondió suspirando mientras se sentaba detrás de su escritorio " cuando me enteré de la inocencia de Sirius sentí vergüenza por haber pensado lo peor de mi mejor amigo, por no haberme dado cuenta de que Peter era el traidor, a pesar de lo que me había estado diciendo mi lobo sobre su aroma, pero sobretodo vergüenza por haberte abandonado y no estar ahí para ti cuando perdiste a tus padres, solo me revolque en mi dolor sin pensar en nada más"

"Prof.. moony"ante este nombre levantó la mirada sorprendido "es natural que no hayas echo caso a tu lobo cuando te advirtió sobre Peter, fue tu amigo por años, sabía tu secreto y se hizo un animago por ti" le dijo con voz comprensiva "y eres un hombre lobo, tus instintos estan más al borde que un humano normal, acababas de perder a tu manada, tu lobo debía llorar su dolor y tú también"

" Sabes que soy un..?"

"Sirius me lo dijo cuando me estaba contando las historias de los merodeadores, " le dijo sonriendo "y si quieres pedirle perdón a Sirius por pensar lo peor de el entonces ven a pasar la Navidad con nosotros"

"No sé Jasmine yo no.."

"Tu sí" le cortó, harta de su terquedad "ya decidí que tú sería mi regalo, incluso tengo un lazo para usted, y por eso no le he comprado nada todavía a Sirius, así que vas y le pides perdón y amigos como siempre" terminó de decir, se dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina dejando a remus mirando fijamente la puerta atónito y mudo

"Por cierto profesor" volvió abrir de manera tímida la puerta lanzándole una mirada apenada a su aún mudó profesora "de hecho había venido aquí para pregutarle si me podría enseñar el encanto Patronus?"

"Eres identica a tu abuela!" por fin exclamó saliedo de su mutismo en horrorizada fascinación, incluso a moony le daba miedo el carácter y genio de dorea black Potter

"Eso es un sí o un no?"

* * *

  
"SIRI YA LLEGUE!" Dijo Jasmine entrando a Grimmauld Place, haciendo señas al profesor lupin para que permaneciera callado

"EN LA COCINA" jass camino hacia allí escuchando a Sirius continuar hablando " y ya me vas a decir cuál es el misterio y porque me pediste que no te buscara del andén?!"

"Es parte de mi regalo anticipado de Navidad" le contesto jass "toma y ponte esto en la cabeza" susurro pasándole un lazo rojo a remus señalando su cabeza

"Pensé que estabas bromeando cuando dijiste lo del lazo" le contesto también en un susurro

" Ya ves que no, y ahora póntelo!" Vio como se lo puso a regañadientes "SIRI SAL PARA QUE VEAS TU REGALO"

" Si regalos!" Sirius salió corriendo de la cocina, deteniéndose en seco cuando vio a remus en el rellano 

"Sorpresa!" Le dijo jass con una sonrisa y manos de jazz, Sirius se quedó en atónito silencio, cuando se movió bruscamente abrazando a remus con fuerza, ambos se quedaron allí por varios minutos, hablado en voz baja, cuando se separaron ambos tenían lágrimas en los ojos " te gustó mi regalo?"

" Me encantó cachorro, gracias" le contesto con una risa feliz

Eso marco el comienzo de las vacaciones de invierno, pareciera que entre remus y Sirius no pasó el tiempo, su amistad se retomó junto en donde la dejaron hace más de 10 años. Ambos parecían más jóvenes, contando historias y anécdotas de sus tiempos en hogwarts y la guerra. 

Fueron unas vacaciones muy divertidas, la verdad es que jass nunca había visto a su padre tan relajado, parecía que un peso se levantó de sus hombros. Aunque remus, como le pidió que lo llamara fuera de la escuela, sé sintió incómodo al principio con Toni, siendo lo que era, pero fue solo al comienzo. También se unió durante la noche buena y la mañana de Navidad en la casa de los granger, junto con los malfoy, como era lo habitual

"Una saeta de fuego?!?!" Exclamaron jass y Draco cuando la primera abrió el regalo de su padre  
"Sé que tú nimbus la destrozo el sauce boxeador durante el partido de quiddicht en el que te desmayaste, así que decidí comprarte una escoba nueva"

" No crees que exageraste Sirius?" Le pregunto Mónica " tengo entendido que su precio tiene varios ceros"

" Es la que utilizara la selección nacional de Irlanda durante el mundial!" Dijo con emoción Draco

"No puedo esperar para probarla!" Dijo con jass emocionada

"Estoy preocupada por los dementores y el efecto que tienen en ti Jasmine" dijo narcisa con mala cara " si vuelven a entrar en un partido mientras tú estés en el aire puedes volver a desmayarte, y tal vez esta vez dumbledor no pueda salvarte"

"Para eso ya le pedí ayuda a remus, el me va a enseñar el encanto patronus, verdad que sí?!" Le dijo con ojos de cachorro a remus

"Bueno Jasmine, el encanto es muy difícil, algunos magos entrenados tienen problemas con el y otros nunca lo logran, no sé si yo.."

"Vez!," Lo interrumpió jass, mientras le hablaba a narcisa " ya está todo arreglado y no hay ningún problema"

"Rindete amigo" le dijo Sirius divertido a remus "ya tomo la decisión de que tú le vas a enseñar el patronus y no hay nada que hacer" entonces se volvió a Jasmine "y mi regalo tuvo que no lo vi?"

"Siri tu regalo era remus, ya te lo había dicho"

"Que?! Eso no es justo, que clase de regalo es ese?" dijo con un puchero "no te ofendas" le dijo a un remus divertido

"Pues el mío, te traje a tu peludo amigo" le contesto también con un puchero "hasta le puse un lazo rojo y todo" ante esto ninguno pudo contener las carcajadas

Cuando volvieron de nuevo a la escuela jass tuvo que utilizar su giratiempo los fines de semana durante 2 horas para las lecciones de patronus con remus, utilizaron un boggart para practicar, ya que el peor temor de Jasmine eran los dementores. Con el paso de los meses jass se fue frustrando, solo producía una niebla como escudo. No fue sino durante un partido de quiddicht en donde algunos de los del equipo de Slytherin se disfrazaron como un dementor para asustarla y que así Gryffindor perdiera, que jass pudo al fin producir un patronus corpóreo, siendo este la forma animaga de su padre, padfoot

* * *

  
"Luna para que me trajiste aquí?" Le pregunto jass en la sala de los menesteres, que se había convertido en una especie de trastero con una gran cantidad de cosas viejas, rotas y prohibidas, 'tal vez debería venir con mione, Draco, Blaise y los gemelos para revisar que cosas de interés encontramos aquí'

"Los nargles me dicen que necesitas una diadema" le contesto está

"Una diadema?"

"Si, y me dijeron que aquí la ibas a encontrar"

"Y para que quiero yo una diadema?"

" Para que quieres una, no se" dijo encogiéndose de hombros " pero si sé que necesitas está"

Sabiendo que luna no le diría nada más, porque simplemente no sabía nada más, y si le seguía preguntando solo darían vueltas y se volvería frustrante, jass empezó a buscar entre las cosas, no sabiendo muy bien que era lo que buscaba, además de que era una diadema. 

Lo supo en cuanto la vio, era una vieja diadema descolorida enzima de un busto feo, jass desde lejos sintió la corrupción y la magia negra que emanaba, igual que el diario de Tom

"Así que aquí escondio otro" se dijo para después agarrarla y ponerla en un sitio despejado, encendió sus llamas del cielo haciéndolas lo más puras posible, y quemó la diadema, purificando el trozo del alma que contenía está.

Regreso con luna, quien la estaba esperando en la puerta "estos nargles tuyos te dijeron algo más sobre algún objeto parecido a esa diadema?"

"Nop, pero los torposoplos dicen que le preguntes al elfo sobre el hermano de tu padre"

"Al elfo?, El hermano de mi padre?... Hablas de Kreacher?"

"No sé, quienes es Kreacher?"

"Para que me molesto?!" Dijo levantando los brazos al aire exasperada

El resto del año pasó sin dificultades ni complicaciones. Al final del término a fudge no le quedó otra que retirar a los dementores, la cantidad de quejas que siguieron llegando de los padres y otros ciudadanos preocupados no eran buenas para su carrera política. Remus tuvo que renunciar porqué el bastardo de snape dejó escapar 'sin querer' a sus Slytherins que era un hombre lobo, así que remus decidió poner su cargo a la orden antes antes de que los padres exigieran su renuncia.

* * *

  
Para dumbledor quedó claro que este año fue un fracaso, con todo el fiasco de la voluntad de los Potter. Además de no poder poner a prueba a Jasmine como quería, ni siquiera acercarse a ella, al contrario, con la voluntad de los Potter revelada, se alejó mucho más de él, reavivando seguramente el resentimiento que tenía por haberla dejado con los dursley, sobre todo porque se enteró que no debía, bajo ninguna circunstancia, haber parado en manos de su tía.

Menos mal que para el próximo año tenía la ocasión perfecta remediarlo todo.

"Buenos días a todos, estamos aquí para empezar a planificar el torneo de los 3 magos que se llevará a cabo en hogwarts el próximo terminó"


	19. Capitulo 19

Al 12 de Grimmauld Place se unió un nuevo habitante, remus lupin, poniendo orden a las locuras o uniéndose a ellas. Sirius estuvo 2 semana molestándolo hasta que este se rindió y terminó mudándose. Al principio fue un ajuste, pero con el pasar de los días fueron encontrando su rutina.

Jass, como todos los veranos, empezó la escuela muggle de verano, siendo este su penúltimo año, ya que el año que viene a mitad de verano presentaría sus GCSE, remus quedó muy impresionado por su ética de trabajo y se lo dijo ("moony no la animes!"). También continuo con el entrenamiento en llamas, en el que Henry le dijo nada más comenzar que debería empezar a buscar al elemento faltante, la Niebla, le dijo que repasara a sus más allegados mientras meditaba usando sus llamas del cielo, que así percibiría con quién tenía un vínculo parcial o quien posiblemente podría ser un candidato a guardián, esa misma noche lo hizo encontrándose que ya había formado un vínculo parcial con alguien, y ese alguien era Luna, quién al día siguiente se apareció mientras entrenaban hablando de nargles y niebla.

También se unieron al entrenamiento Blaise y los gemelos, como quedó dicho hace un año, logrando activar sus llamas a mediados de julio, fue durante estas visitas que se enteraron de Sortilegios Weasley. Sirius quedó muy impresionado por su idea y les propuso financiarlos con la condición de que le presentarán cuando pudieran 20 productos totalmente viables y seguros para el uso, más 5 ideas de futuros proyectos, Fred y George aceptaron el desafío encantados, empezando a llamar a Sirius el socio padfoot.

Fue durante uno de esos días que Jasmine se acordó de las palabras de Luna, y como no tenía nada que perder le pregunto a Kreacher sobre el hermano de Sirius, enterándose así del trágico aunque heroico final de Regulus Black y de que Kreacher todavía tenía en su posesión el medallón por el cual su amo murió. Jasmine le pidió con voz amable que le entregará el medallón, destruyendo y purificando el alma que contenía con llamas del cielo delante de él, ganándose así la devoción eterna de Kreacher. Si antes la quería, ahora la adoraba, para desconcierto de Sirius que le pregunto "pero que le diste a ese elfo?, solo lo he visto tratar así antes a mi hermano Regulus"

Su cumpleaños fue una fiesta organizada por sirius como siempre ("invitaste a más personas?!), En ella conoció a los hermanos mayores Weasley, Bill y Charlie, quienes le cayeron de maravilla, jass se pasó la mitad de la fiesta siguiendo a Bill preguntándole acerca de su trabajo y expediciones, y quedando muy emocionada con él, más tarde en la noche le diría a Sirius que "el trabajo de rompedor de maldiciones es muy interesante, tal vez y lo considere" a lo que Sirius le dijo que ni se le ocurriera irse por áreas desiertas con un montón de hombres desconocidos a vivir quien sabe por cuánto mientras estaban durante una excavación

Ese año como regalo de cumpleaños Sirius le regaló entradas en el palco principal para el final del mundial de quiddicht, irían Sirius, remus, Hermione, Blaise, luna y ella. Sirius decidió que vivirían la experiencia completa, alquilando un sitio y comparando una carpa para pasar la noche y estar en la fiesta post partido. Cuando llegó el día, todos estaban vibrando de la emoción, llegaron al terreno en donde de encontraron con carpas de muchos tipos, desde las más discretas hasta las más extravagantes y obviamente magicas, también se podían encontrar magos vistiendo ridículo, con las peores combinaciones posibles de ropa muggle, intentando disfrazarse y pasar por muggles "y luego se preguntan porque todos los años el escuadrón de obliviadores pide mayor presupuesto y personal por el aumento en su carga de trabajo" les dijo remus meneando la cabeza con desconcierto.

El mundial empezó bien, el juego fue emocionante y con un final inesperado, ganando Irlanda pero cogiendo la snitch Krum, el buscador búlgaro. Estaban en medio de la fiesta post partido, a la cual se les había unido Draco, Fred y George, celebrando la victoria con los irlandeses y los partidario de su equipo, cuando empezaron los gritos y las explosiones, apareciendo personas con capa oscura y máscara blanca, Sirius y remus los arrearon para que corrieran hacia el bosque refugiándose, diciéndoles que fueran hasta el final de las salas anti aparición y anti traslador y activarán el traslador de emergencia que jass tenía como una peineta que Sirius le había dado apenas mudarse juntos, éste los dejaría a las puertas del 12 de Grimmauld Place, mientras ellos dos irían a ayudar a los aurores. Durante su carrera se enlentecieron por la multitud que también estába huyendo, deteniéndose a cada rato para no perderse entre si. Por fin lograron llegar al punto de aparición y traslador, todos pusieron un dedo en la peineta y al momento en que jass dijo la palabra de activación "buen chico" estallo una luz verde en el cielo, lo último que vieron antes de que el traslador se los llevará fue en el cielo una calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca.

Aterrizaron en la puerta de Grimmauld y entraron a la carrera, colapsando en los sillones y sofás de la sala

"Esa era...?" Pregunto Fred a medias

"La marca oscura" le respondió Draco con voz lúgubre "se la he visto a mi padre en el brazo"

"Y ahora que hacemos?" pregunto Hermione

"Esperamos a que Sirius y remus lleguén con noticias" le contesto cansada Jasmine "es mejor que llames a Mónica y Henry y que vengan" Hermione asintió parándose del sofá "Kreacher!, Traemos una taza de chocolate caliente a todos"

Sirius y remus llegaron a las 2 horas, con la noticia de que todos los antiguos mortifagos se habían escapado apenas llegaron los autores, habían logrado romper la sala anti aparición, también les dijeron que la marca oscura fue lanzada con la varita robada de ron Weasley

"Pero ron está bien?" Le pregunto serio George

"Si, según contó ni siquiera se dio cuenta que le habían robado la varita, ya que la guarda en su bolsillo trasero" les dijo remus 

"acuérdame cuando vayamos a diagon cómprarte una funda de varita y enseñarte a utilizarla, desenfundando y enfundando tu varita con rapidez. Es más les voy a comprar una a todos, mi regalo" dijo sirius 

"Gracias socio padfoot" dijeron al unísono los gemelos

"No tienes que molestarte" le dijo Blaise apenado

"No es ninguna molestia," le contesto, después camino hacia jass y le besó en la frente "doy gracias que tengas una varita con un foco, con eso se hace difícil, casi imposible que otro mago aparte de tí la utilice"

"Al principio no estuviste muy contento" le recordó jass con sorna

"Un hombre puede cambiar de opinión" se volvió a todos y les dijo "ya avisé a sus padres que se encontraban a salvo aquí y todos accedieron en que se quedarán a pasar la noche e ir con nosotros de compras mañana a diagon, ahora vayan a dormir, fue una noche agotadora"

Antes de que jass abriera la puerta de su habitación, después de desearles a todos buenas noches, luna le agarro del brazo con fuerza y con voz urgente le dijo "esta comenzando"

* * *

  
Fueron a diagon al día siguiente después del desayuno y que los búhos con sus cartas llegarán, a todos les extraño que se incluyera una túnica de vertir en la lista. Draco cual diva se tardó una eternidad en decidir cuál elegir, para exasperación de todos. Y tal y como sirius les prometió, les compro una funda de varitas a todos, que después paso lo que quedó del día enseñando cómo utilizar, entra las caídas constantes de sus varitas, siempre repitiendo con voz molestia "movimiento de muñeca, todo está en el movimiento de la muñeca". Al final del día terminaron pillandole el truco

El estar juntos durante tanto tiempo, elementos bajo un mismo cielo, los hizo sentir por primera vez que encontraron su lugar en el mundo. Jass en cambio sintió, al estar rodeada de sus elementos, sus guardianes, arropada, protegida y como si logrará encontrar su propósito en la vida

* * *

  
Sirius en un tiempo que tuvieron libre a mediados de agosto la llevo por fin a conocer la mansión black, al parecer la magia familiar había estado inquieta desde el mundial de quiddicht, y decidió mostrarle la mansión, en caso que necesitará un lugar para estar segura y Grimmauld Place no esté disponible.

Lo que restó del verano iban una o dos horas para que sirius le enseñará el funcionamiento de las salas, como cerrarlas y abrirlas, ponerlas en guerra, donde al parecer eran más agresivas y sanguinarias con los invasores, e incluir y excluir a las personas dentro de las salas, permitiendo o vetando la entrada a cualquiera. Hasta ahora, le dijo, sólo ellos dos estaban incluidos en las salas, el como Lord y ella como su heredera

Fue durante estas visitas, mientras aprendía sobre las salas del lugar, en donde se enteró de el porque todavía no había ido a la mansión Potter, sirius le dijo que por lo general las mansiones familiares estaban protegidas por salas echas de las magias familiares , y que en el caso de la muerte del lord, estás salas se cierran, sellando la propiedad hasta que el próximo lord venga y las abra de nuevo. Así que Jasmine tendría que esperar hasta que cumpliera 17 años y tomara el manto de Lady, para ir a la mansión Potter y abrir las salas del lugar 

De esta manera se terminó el verano, jass abordó el expreso más tranquila que otros años, sabiendo que sirius no tendría que estar solo en Grimmauld con solo Kreacher como compañía, claro que recibía la visita a menudo de los granger, narcisa y Andrómeda, pero no era lo mismo.

Está última al parecer estaba tan desligada de su familia de nacimiento, rencorosa porque la hubieran repudiado, que no quería tener nada que ver con ningún otro miembro de la familia que no fuera sirius, y a éste lo aceptaba porque también fue repudiado, aunque solo fuera por su madre y no por Lord Black como lo fue Andrómeda. Su orgullo herido llegaba a tanto que ni siquiera quería conocer a Jasmine, que nació Potter y luego fue adoptada.

"Espero y en Navidad encontrar la casa en pie" le dijo jass con seriedad a sirius en el andén "y tú vigilalo y no te dejes arrastrar por sus payasadas" le dijo esta vez a remus y con un último abrazo a ambos abordó el tren que no tardó en arrancar

Cuando llego a su compartimiento, se encontró con un Draco que estaba vibrando de emoción por alguna información que seguramente escuchó de su padre y quería presumir de saber

"A que no adivinan que va a pasar este año?"

"Te saldrán arrugas" le dijo Blaise

"Se te caerá el cabello" dijo George

"Admitirás que Gryffindor es el mejor" se unió jass 

" Por fin snape se lavara el cabello" dijo Fred

" Encontraré a un snorkack de cuernos arrugados" termino luna 

"Un que?..No espera..paren! Que hacen?!" Les dijo Draco incrédulo

"Les dijiste que adivinaran que pasaría ente año" le respondió mione con voz aburrida mientras pasaba la hoja de su libro

"Fue retórico!, no tenían que contestarme nada!" Les dejo exasperado "ahora no les cuento nada!"

"Draco eso no te lo crees ni tu, estás que explotas por decirnos, suéltalo ya" le dijo jass divertida

" Bueno, le escuché a mi padre decir durante una llamada por flu con el ministro fugde que este año se reanudará el torneo de los 3 magos, que hogwarts será la sede y recibirá a las otras dos escuelas participantes Beauxbatons y Durmstrang " terminó con las mejillas sonrojadas por la emoción " qué tal?"

"QUE!!" gritaron todos excepto luna que con voz calma dijo "y así comienza"


	20. Capitulo 20

"Draco tenía razón!" Dijo jass a la mesa de Gryffindor después del anuncio del director

"A quien le importa eso!" Le contesto Angelina " suspendieron el quiddicht, mi primer año como capitana y lo suspenden"

"Anímate angi!..." Dijo Fred

"... Piensa en lo entretenido que se volverá..." Continúo George

"... Con las otras 2 escuelas aquí" terminó Fred "además viste a nuestro nuevo profesor de defensa?!"

" Es Ojoloco moody!" Exclamaron ambos 

Ojoloco moody, el auror más temido, solo por él más de la mitad de las celdas en azkaban estaban llenas, un extraordinario mago con un largo currículum en su haber. Todo eso le pareció muy bien a Jasmine, el problema es que tal y como dice su nombre Ojoloco estaba loco, y su ojo era espeluznante.

El mejor ejemplo de esto fue en su primera clase, en donde les enseño, con demostraciones y todo, las maldiciones imperdonables. E pobre neville quedó hecho un lío tembloroso, cosa que no extraño a quienes lo conocían, solo hacía falta saber lo que les pasó a sus padres. La propia Jasmine sabía que la luz verde de la maldición asesina le daría pesadillas durante días.

"Longbottom!" Dijo el profesor moody cuando iban saliendo "Por qué no me acompañas a mi despacho? Ven… tomaremos una taza de té"

"Eso no será necesario profesor, yo me encargo de él" jass tomo a neville de la mano y lo llevo a un aula abandonada, y pidió 2 tazas de chocolate caliente a dippy, uno de los elfos de las cocinas, mientras utilizaba sus llamas del cielo para relajarlo y consolarlo. Funcionó a los pocos minutos, aunque neville posea el espectro contrario de llamas.

Había descubierto en la biblioteca Black que existían otras llamas o aspectos aparte de los que Mónica y Henry les dijeron. Cuando les contó esto a ellos, se sorprendieron, ya que en todos sus años en Varía nunca habían escuchado o visto otras llamas 

Según el libro que Jasmine había leído, las llamas que conocían Mónica y Henry y que todos tenían eran aspectos Caelum, o llamas del cielo, los otros se llamaban aspectos Tellus o llamas de la tierra, y eran muy raras, por cada 10 Caelum existía 1 Tellus, estos aspectos eran:

Granate hessonita/Tierra/marrón rojizo   
Dravita cromo/Pantano/verde oliva Topacio /Río/azul claro  
Jade/Bosque/verde Turmalina marrón/Montaña/marrón  
Ópalo/Glaciar/blanco con matices azul Ágata/Desierto/marrón claro

Por lo que habían podido deducir, neville era un aspecto jade, tenía llamas del bosque, lo que explicaría su pulgar verde y habilidad prodigiosa en herbologia.

"Y cómo fue tu verano?" Le pregunto, buscando distraerlo e ignorando al elefante en la habitación

" Bien, seguí tu consejo y utilice los galeones que me dejó tu madre y compre mi propia varita a escondidas de mi abuela" respondió con voz queda

"Y aprovechaste y también compraste alguna planta rara?" Neville se iluminó en ese momento, contándole sobre una planta del Amazonas muy rara que compró para su invernadero. Hablaron durante casi toda la hora del almuerzo, hasta que se terminaron sus tazas y jass sintió que neville estaba mejor " ya estás bien?"

"Si gracias... Es solo..."

"Lo sé, y no tienes que agradecerme nada. Ahora vamos que está apunto de terminar el almuerzo y me muero de hambre"

Esa no fue la última muestra de locura del profesor moody, en su próxima clase decidió usar la maldición imperius en ellos, para que, en sus palabras "aprendan a resistirla, Vigilancia Constante!", Lo bueno que salió de esa clase fue que jass supo que podía resistir e incluso romper el imperio

* * *

  
"Jasmine Potter Black" gritó dumbledor en el silencioso gran comedor. Jasmine se levantó lentamente de la mesa, hirviendo de ira, era tanta su ira que su aura de cielo se salió de su control y abarcó todo el gran comedor. Lo maravilloso de las auras del cielo era que aunque no fueras su elemento, aunque seas Tellus, cuando se extendían te hacían evocar los mejores sentimientos que las personas asocian al hogar, relajando y distendiendo el ambiente al instante, el problema llega cuando el aura que se libera es la de un cielo enojado, y peor que eso, es el aura de un cielo enojado que tiene una nube secundaria que podría ampliar esa aura varias veces mas. Las personas en el gran comedor sentía, a medida que veían a Jasmine caminar al frente, una gran opresión en el pecho, a la vez que se sintieron como una presa ante un cazador hambriento, si te mueves, estás muerto.

Jasmine agarro el papel de dumbledor y caminó al cuarto de al lado, empezando a calmarse y a pensar en cómo salir de esto, pero en cuanto vio el trozo de papel y la letra en ella, su ira regreso al doble. Llegó con el resto de los campeones, pero antes de que le preguntarán algo, la puerta se abrió y los directores, los profesores McGonagall, snape y moody más los sres Bagman y Crouch entraron a tropel a la habitación

"Extraordinario!"susurró Bagman apretándole el brazo "¡Absolutamente extraordinario! Puedo presentarles, por increíble que parezca, al cuarto campeón del Torneo de los tres mag.." lo interrumpió el codo de jass en su barriga y su puño en su nariz

"No.me.toques.sin.mi.permiso" le dijo con los dientes apretados de furia

"Srta Potter!" Exclamó McGonagall sorprendida "no hay necesidad de tal violencia"

"Y por qué no?" Ledeo la cabeza en falsa inocencia "estaba molestando a todos con su incesante parloteo"

"Madame Maxime!" Exclamó la campeona rubia " esto es verdad?, tendrá que competir?!, es una niña!"

"Que significa esto dumbledor?!" Exigió la directora Maxime "2 campeones por hogwarts?!"

"Pensé que tú línea de edad impediría que un estudiante menor ingresará su nombre!" Dijo con enojo el director Karkarov

"No es culpa de nadie más que de Potter, Karkarov" intervino Snape con voz melosa " No hay que culpar a Dumbledore del empeño de Potter en quebrantar las normas. Desde que llegó aquí no ha hecho otra cosa que traspasar límites…"

Jasmine harta de tanta tontería, intervino " YO NO puse mi nombre en la copa ni tampoco le dije a nadie que lo pusieron allí, " les dijo a todos con voz helada, silenciando la habitación "a pesar de que no puedo retirarme porque en el pergamino es mi nombre completo escrito con mi letra"

"Y dime Potter, si supuestamente no pusiste tú nombre" replicó snape con sorna "entonces porque el pergamino tiene tu letra?"

"Arrancaron mi nombre de unos de mis ensayos, los identificó con mis dos apellidos, este era el de historia de la magia " le respondió

"Y cómo sabes que es el de historia?" Pregunto McGonagall con curiosidad

"Son los únicos que nunca son devueltos" le contesto jass a esta

"Y esperas que nos creamos semejante cosa?!" Dijo Maxime "es obvio que la niña miente!"

"Haber grandulona!" Le dijo, haciendo que Maxime se erizara ofendida " y porque querría entrar en este tonto torneo?!"

"Por favor no finjas, todos aquí llevamos semanas esperando está oportunidad, mil galeones en metálico, además de la fama y la gloria eterna que traerían al ganador es..."

"Eso es si el ganador sobrevive" le contesto iracunda " o te recuerdo por qué se dejó de hacer este torneo en primer lugar rubiecita?" Ante su silencio continuo " y a mí para que me harían falta mil galeones?, soy la heredera de 2 familias nobles, esa cantidad de oro es dinero de bolsillo para mí. Fama? Tengo de sobra desde que era un bebé, y la gloria eterna?" Se carcajeó "eso no existe o dime, quien fue el último ganador del torneo de los 3 magos?" Fleur continuo en silencio "sin respuesta?, No lo sabes? Pues que gloria eterna tan extraña no?"

"Creo que es suficiente Jasmine, ya hiciste tú punto" dijo con gravedad dumbledor " que haremos en este caso Barty?" Le pregunto a este

"Me temo que las reglas deben seguirse, y tal y como dijo la heredera Potter Black, su nombre fue ingresado en un pergamino con su puño y letra" les dijo mirando a todos "me temo que la heredera Potter Black tendrá que competir, haya o no puesto su nombre, la copa crea un contrato vinculante con quiénes elige"

Fue nada más escuchar las palabras 'contrato vinculante' que el volcán que era la ira de Jasmine finalmente explotó, junto con su aura y magia, haciendo que los presentes retrocedan un paso involuntariamente "esto no se quedará así!" Les dijo jass a todos "en cuanto descubra quien me metió en este sinsentido, me las va a pagar, hasta sus hijos sentirán mi ira!"

"Jasmine mi niña no hay necesidad de..."

"Y ustedes escucharán de mis abogados!" Les dijo a dumbledor, Bagman y Crouch "como organizadores era su trabajo velar porque nada de esto ocurriera, los demandare por apropiación ilegal del nombre de una noble casa, contratación bajo coacción, gestión imprudente y ya veré qué más se le ocurre a mi gerente de cuentas"

"Eres tan arrogante que piensas que es el wizengamont hará caso a tus berrinches?" Le pregunto snape incrédulo

"Estoy dispuesta a realizar un juramento de mago ante todo el wizengamont de que yo no puse mi nombre ni le dije a nadie que lo pusiera" aquí volteó a ver a dumbledore "claro que seré bien clara en mi redacción del juramento, no queremos que se me acuse de trangiversar mis palabras para mí propio beneficio, no cree usted profesor dumbledore?" Terminó con sorna para después caminar hacia la puerta

"Pero Srta Potter que espera lograr con todo esto?" Pregunto McGonagall angustiada

"No sé, pero por lo menos me hará sentir mejor, ahora sí me disculpan voy a mandar una carta a mi señor padre y a mí gerente de cuentas"salió azotando la puerta y subió a la sala común, cuando entro se encontró con una gran celebración, todos queriendo felicitarla y saber cómo lo había echo

"FUERA DE MI CAMINO!" Todos se quedaron en silencio viendo como iba hacia una mesa que tenía algunos pergaminos y plumas tirados de alguien que seguramente estaba haciendo su tarea y los dejo abandonados

"Jasmine que está pasando?" Le pregunto Hermione en medio del silencio

"Alguien a puesto mi nombre en el torneo sin mi permiso" le contesto mientras escribía furiosamente en un par de pergamino

"Y qué vas a ser?" Le pregunto esta vez neville

"Por ahora demandar a dumbledore, Bagman y Crouch que son los organizadores" les contesto camino a la ventana, la abrió y silbó a la noche, como si estuviera parando un taxi en la gran manzana, un momento después se abalanzó una lechuza blanca, que se había encariñado con ella y era la que utilizaba comúnmente para su correo "para sirius black y el gerente de cuentas ironclaw" le adjunto las cartas a sus patas y la observó volar por un momento, luego se volvió y terminó de responderle a neville "y después cuando encuentre al imbécil que me ha metido en un contrato vinculante, lo haré arrepentirse de haber nacido"

* * *

  
Para el día siguiente se rego por todo el castillo que Jasmine Potter afirmaba no haber puesto su nombre en la copa y que le pondría una demanda a dumbledor, Bagman y Crouch por ésto. Había algunos que si creían en su inocencia, otros pensaban que solo estaba pidiendo atención, estos últimos se guardaron sus comentarios después que los 3 primeros fueran hechizados por jass y mandados a la enfermería

Ese mismo día se apareció sirius con remus a cuesta, preocupado y pidiendo explicaciones a gritos, se calmó después de una charla en privado con Dumbledor y trato de persuadir a Jasmine que no siguiera adelante con la demanda, seguro que instigado por dumbledor, pero se calló enseguida tras la mirada que le lanzó y no insistió más en el tema

Fueron pasaron los días, ocupada por las clases. Y ese era otro tema por el cual jass estaba enojada y frustrada, tendría que sacar tiempo de su muy apretado horario para entrenar y estudiar para el torneo, menos mal que tenía el giratiempo todavía, Hermione había devuelto el suyo al final del 3er año por casi volverse loca y no saber organizar el tiempo extra que le dieron. Jass si logro organizarse mejor, pero el estrés provocado por retroceder en el tiempo continuamente era demasiado, y este año aumentaría el doble, pero no dispuesta a dejar caer ninguna asignatura jass decidió sentarse temprano, al final del 4to año en los TIMOS de astronomía, historia de la magia y herbologia, materias que de todas formas no tenía pensado seguir en sus EXTASIS. De esto ya había hablado con Siri y la profesora McGonagall y aunque ambos intentaron hacer que cambiará de idea, se rindieron y accedieron.

* * *

  
"Me encantaría darle una entrevista Srta Skeeter, siempre que mis palabras sean textuales y no se trangiverse o mienta en su artículo" le dijo sonriendo dulcemente jass a Rita Skeeter estando las 2 en el armario en donde Skeeter las había metido

"Con quién crees que estás hablando niña?!, yo puedo escribir lo que se me plazca adem.."

"Ya mencioné que los Black tienen el 25% de las acciones del Profeta y que los Potter poseen un 15%?" La interrumpió dejándola muda "mencioné que soy la heredera de esas 2 familias y por tanto tengo a mi alcance el 40%, y mencioné que la puedo dejar sin trabajo y en la calle, arruinando su carrera si lo que escribe de ahora en adelante sobre mi no sea nada más que la verdad, sin ningun maquillaje para aumentar las ventas?" Le dijo con calma a una pálida Rita Skeeter "mencioné algo de todo eso?"

"Empecemos con la entrevista heredera Potter Black" dijo con voz temblorosa "que piensa de...?"

* * *

  
Dumbledor entro en la comprobación de varitas preocupado, le acababa de llegar la citación por la demanda impuesta por Jasmine. Al principio pensaba que no lo decía enserio o que black lograría convencerla para que no continuara, pero aparentemente se equivocó, y ahora estaba preocupando por la importante multa que le caería de perder esa demanda.

Mientras miraba por la habitación se dio cuenta que faltaban Jasmine y Rita Skeeter, y sospechando lo que estaría ocurriendo y en un intento de volver a los buenos libros de Jasmine, fue hasta el armario y lo abrió esperando rescatar a Jasmine de las manos de Skeeter, en cambio encontró a ambas hablando de manera muy amena, riendo de vez en cuando, 'no entiendo nada, Rita nunca es tan amable con quién entrevista, solo busca una buena historia y no le importa nada más'.

Recuperándose empezó con la comprobación de varitas, presentando al Sr Ollivander. Estaba ansioso por conocer la varita de Jasmine, se podía decir mucho de la personalidad de un mago por el núcleo y la madera de su varita, lamentablemente no sabía el tipo de varita que Jasmine tenía, ya que la compró sola sin severus estar presente y no hubo forma de que Ollivander le dijera nada. Dumbledor esperaba que la varita de Jasmine sea la hermana de Tom, dándole una ventaja y confirmando su destino a los ojos de albus 

Y ahora que dumbledor lo pensaba bien, no cree haber visto la varita de Jasmine en todos estos años. Vio, al borde de su asiento, como Jasmine presentaba su varita a Ollivander, pero cuando vio la gema en ella se paralizó, solo había visto varitas con gema en manos de los black (dumbledor siempre pensó equivocadamente que como los black eran los únicos que las tenían, eran una mezcla de vanidad y de necesitar tenerla para canalizar su magia familiar)

"Aaaah, sí!" exclamó el señor Ollivander con entusiasmo "Sí, sí, sí. La recuerdo perfectamente, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible con una amatista de foco"

"Disculpe Sr Ollivander, pero estoy seguro que la amatista no es necesaria"dijo albus con voz de pesar "no sería mejor quitarla de.."

"Y quién se cree que es albus dumbledor para decir lo que necesita o no mi varita?" le pregunto con acritud Jasmine " por generaciones las varitas de la familia black han tenido gemas de foco en su varita y eso no va a cambiar debido a su ignorancia y deseos"

Dumbledor hizo una mueca sabiendo que se había equivocado con Jasmine otra vez, pero no podía permitir que siguiera sumergiéndose en la magia y costumbres de los black, se supone que era la campeona de la luz

"Lo siento dumbledor pero la gema se queda" le respondió Ollivander, para después hacer emerger un chorro de vino de la varita "aquí tienes, está en muy buenas condiciones, tal y como el primer día"

"Bueno, Gracias a todos " dijo Dumbledore, levantándose, listo para terminar con esto de una vez "Ya podéis regresar a clase. O tal vez sería más práctico ir directamente a cenar, porque falta poco para que terminen…"

"Las fotos, Dumbledore, las fotos!" gritó Bagman, dumbledor simplemente suspiro resignado

* * *

  
 _JASMINE POTTER CONTRA ALBUS DUMBLEDOR, LUDO BAGNAN Y BARTEMIUS CROUCH: DEMANDA GANADA POR LA NIÑA-QUE-VIVIO._

"Y qué vas a hacer con todo ese dinero?", Le pregunto curiosa Hannah

"No sé, ni siquiera escuche la cantidad que tendría que pagar cada uno ni lo que suma" le respondió jass "aunque la cara de bagman cuándo supo la cifra no tenía precio parecía a punto de llorar" dijo riendo con el resto " la verdad es que solo demandé en un momento impulsado por la rabia y para sentirme mejor y funcionó, ya me siento mucho mejor" terminó con una sonrisa feliz

"En lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo con tonterías sin sentido" dijo con retintín Hermione "deberías estar descubriendo la pista de tu huevo"

La primera tarea llegó y se fue, y a pesar de que eran madres dragón anidando y tendrían que recuperar un huevo de su nido, jass salió relativamente ilesa del encuentro gracias a su saeta de fuego, solo le quedó una cicatriz en el hombro que baja por su espalda a causa de la cola del colacuerno húngaro. El huevo se supone que era una pista para la segunda prueba pero cada vez que lo habría salía un sonido horrendo

"Déjalo estar mione, todavía queda mucho tiempo para la segunda prueba" dijo daphne "jass más bien debería ver con quién va a ir al baile de Navidad" dijo sonriendo pícara " muchos chicos te lo han pedido pero a ninguno le has dicho que sí"

"Lo que pasa es que el chico con quién quiere ir todavía no le ha preguntado" le respondió Susan también con picardía "nuestra jassy lleva más de un año babeando por los huesos de cedric diggory " terminó con un suspiro de falsa enamorada, haciendo reír a todos en la mesa de la biblioteca

"Shhh, cállate Susan que alguien te puede oír" la callo jass viendo que nadie las estuviera escuchando "además que eso no es cierto y...."

"Eh, Jasmine puedo hablar contigo un minuto a solas" interrumpió cedric, saliendo de ninguna parte

"Cl..claro cedric"caminaron juntos hasta un área vacía de la biblioteca

"Yo.. yo.. yo quería preguntarte si querías ir conmigo al baile de Navidad" le pregunto nervioso

"Ah...eh..umm.."se quedó un momento sin palabras "eh..si!, me encantaría"

"En serio! Genial!" Exclamó con el rostro iluminado "entonces te espero en el vestuario a las 7" finalizó para después darle un beso en la mejilla e irse con un salto en su paso

Jass camino aturdida hasta su mesa "y bien, que te dijo?" Le pregunto Susan curiosa

"Me invitó al baile" 

"Yyyyy" le preguntaron todas

"Y le dije que sí!" dijo sonriendo en medio de los gritos de las chicas, haciendo que la señora Pince las echaran de la biblioteca por el escándalo

La noche del baile fue mágica, bailo con cedric toda la noche y al final de esta él la dejo en la torre de Gryffindor con un beso, su primer beso. A partir de ese día lo hicieron oficial, para el desconsuelo de muchos chicos y chicas.

* * *

  
"COMO ES ESO QUE AHORA TIENES NOVIO JASMINE ESTELLA?!" Le gritó sirius blandiendo el periódico que narraba los aconteciendo del baile de Navidad, incluyendo su beso con cedric y que desde ese día los 2 campeones de hogwarts estaban en una relación 

"Que tiene de malo?" pregunto indiferente, mientras comía su desayuno, remus el traidor, solo se estaba riendo del show montado por su padre

"Que tiene de malo?! Le devolvió la pregunta incrédulo "pensé que quedamos en que hasta los 40 o nunca podrías salir con los chicos, esos eran lo términos 40 o nunca!"

"Y pensé que te dije que yo también estaba entrando en una edad en donde me empezarían a gustar los chicos" le respondió cansada "si recuerdas? La pubertad? y que crees? ahora soy una adolescente a la que le interesan los chicos"

"LALALALALA no escucho nada!" grito sirius tapándose los oídos infantilmente, jass compartió una mirada de resignación y reticente diversión con remus, y para cambiar de tema decidió sacar la segunda tarea a colación

"La segunda tarea será en el lago negro" dijo en un momento en que sirius se calló para tomar aliento "tengo que sumergirme en el durante una hora, en febrero, en Escocia. Voy a morir ahogada, de hipotermia o ambos" les dijo a ambos con desesperación "ideas?"

Después de muchos ir y venir, se descantaron por el encanto cabeza de burbuja, el cual remus le enseñó aprovechando que estaría en casa durante un par de semanas

Y durante la segunda prueba logro hacer el encanto a la perfección logrando rescatar a su reen, Draco, más una adicional.

* * *

  
"Donde estamos?" Le pregunto cedric después de haber aterrizado en donde sea que los dejara la copa de los 3 magos

"No se, se suponía que la copa nos dejaría en la entrada del laberinto, no aquí" le respondió jass nerviosa, viendo el cementerio a su alrededor y la casona en la colina 'tengo un mal presentimiento', en eso ve movimientos por el rabillo del ojo "cedric cuidado!" Pero le aviso demasiado tarde. Una luz verde y cedric estaba en el suelo, los ojos abiertos sin ver nada, muerto, jass no tuvo tiempo de gritar porque una luz roja la dejo inconsciente

Volvió a la consciencia no sabe cuánto tiempo después, se despertó amarrada a una lápida, escuchando el murmullo de alguien y pasos sobre la hierba, al abrir los ojos y estudiar su entorno se encontró con el cuerpo de cedric a pocos metros 'no voy a llorar, no puedo llorar, no tengo tiempo de llorar, escapar es lo primero', y encerrando sus emociones en sus barreras de oclumancia, volvió a estudiar el resto del cementerio, encontrando a Pettigrew haciendo una especie de ritual con un enorme caldero. Jasmine solo necesito concentrarse para tener una idea de lo que ocurría, pudo sentir la corrupción y la magia negra en dos puntos del cementerio, el primero cerca de ella viniendo de una enorme pitón birmana y el segundo y más fuerte es un pequeño bulto en el suelo cerca del caldero

'la serpiente es un horocrux, pero el bulto que es?', reflexiono mientras se retorcía intentando alcanzar su daga en el bolsillo para desatarse, supo su respuesta cuando, después de que le sacarán sangre a la fuerza y Pettigrew se cortará la mano y dejara caer el bulto en el caldero, se levantase de este un hombre con el mismo rostro serpentino de su primer año. Estaba presenciando el regreso de voldemort

"Ah Jasmine Potter Black, nos volvemos a encontrar" le dijo con su voz como un siseo "estás muy callada está noche, te recordaba más elocuente durante nuestro último encuentro" camino hasta ella y con un dedo largo tocó su cicatriz "tal y como pensé, como tengo tu sangre, por mis venas también corre la protección de tu madre, ahora puedo tocarte sin que me venga ningún daño"

Jasmine ante esto solo pudo reírse, a carcajadas "no tienes ni idea de como funcionan las protecciones de sangre basadas en el sacrificio, verdad?" le dijo burlona "no tienes ninguna protección, todavía te pueden hacer daño con cualquier magia lanzada con malicia y la intención de lastimar, tomaste mi sangre en contra de mi voluntad, no de manera voluntaria, lo único que lograste es que me puedas tocar y atacar y eso no va a durar por mucho tiempo. La magia de sangre no es tan fácil de engañar " terminó riendo. Voldemort en su ira la maldijo 

"Crucio!" El dolor fue inimaginable, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo bajo la maldición cruciatus, pero a Jasmine le pareció una eternidad "me hablaras con respeto niña, después de todo yo puedo ser tu salvación" le dijo "se que odias a dumbledor, eso es evidente en tu accionar, únete a mí y juntos podremos desacernos de esa plaga que es albus dumbledor"

'tienes que estar bromeando, otra vez con eso de unirme a él' pensó de manera cínica 'como se ve que son la misma persona, solo que con décadas de diferencia'

"Te das cuenta que me acabas de lanzar un cruciatus, mataste a mis padres, me intentaste matar dos veces y acabas de matar a mi novio?" Le pregunto respirando con dificultad por los espasmos musculares y el dolor residual " si es cierto que dumbledor no es santo de mi devoción y le tengo un gran resentimiento y puede que hasta lo odie, pero eso no significa que valla corriendo de algo malo a algo peor"

" Piénsalo podría pasar...!"

" Lo que va a pasar es que vas a empezar con tu discurso de super villano" lo interrumpió " contando tu trágico pasado, tu gran ascenso al poder y como después de tu derrota, pasaste años solos y sin seguidores, y hasta puede que los llames y le repitas otro monólogo de super villano, mientras encontraré la manera de escapar de esta lápida, talvez y tengamos una pequeña escaramuza de la que también escaparé, agarre el cuerpo de mi novio, la copa y salga de aquí "

"Crucio!" Lanzó Voldemort con ira. No fue sino hasta poco después que Jasmine Potter se trasladara del cementerio que Voldemort se dio cuenta que todo pasó tal cual y ella dijo, diciendo y haciendo todo punto por punto "crucio!" Maldijo a sus seguidores, furioso de caer en el truco de la niña

* * *

  
Dumbledor estaba frenético, intentando poner orden desde que apareciera Jasmine ensangrentada y con el cuerpo del joven diggory, planeando internamente lo que se tenía que hacer ahora que Voldemort regreso. Claro que eso no fue lo que dijo Jasmine, solo repetía una y otra vez "lo mató, él lo mató!" apunto del colapso. Dejó que el falso moody se la llevará sabiendo que tendría que ir dentro de unos minutos para salvarla de él. Lo que no esperaba era salvar al joven Barty crouch de Jasmine

Primero sintió una gran sacudida, un gran poder que venía del castillo, furioso y vengativo. Y no fue el único que lo sintió

"Eso es magia black"dijo Sirius pálido "Jasmine!" Salió corriendo rumbo al castillo, remus, dumbledor, Minerva y severus siguiéndolo, más atrás venían Cornelius Fugde, algunos aurores y Amelia Bones.

Llegaron a la oficina del profesor de defensa, encontrándola echa un desastre, y en el medio Jasmine, con cabello agitándose por un viento inexistencia, ojos brillando de poder y un brazo extendido asfixiando contra la pared a..

"Barty crouch Jr?!" Exclamó Amelia Bones

"Jass, suéltalo, te vas a matar" Sirius corrió hacia su hija y la abrazo, reinando en la magia familiar, cuando todo el poder desaparecido, Jasmine se derrumbó llorando en los brazos de su padre

"Él... Él fue el que me metió en el torneo, el que cam..cambio las coordenadas del traslador, por su culpa.. de no haber agarrado esa copa.. cedric.. yo.."no pudo terminar a causa de las lágrimas

"Me peinan está oficina en busca de pistas y algún indicio de alastor moody"Amelia empezó a dar órdenes a sus aurores "Incarceus!" Lanzó a crouch "Sirius lleva a Jasmine a la enfermería, hablaré con ella cuando se sienta mejor"

A dumbledor no le gusto nada aquello, no se suponía que Amelia se hiciera cargo de todo, estaba a punto de hablar para intentar recuperar el control cuando una luz púrpura impacto en crouch, este inmediatamente empezó a gritar como si lo estuvieran quemándo, todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron que fue Jasmine quien lanzó el hechizo

"Dije que el que me había metido en este torneo, hasta sus hijos iban a sentir mi ira" dijo en voz baja antes de colapsar desmayada en brazos de su padre, quien inmediatamente la cargo al estilo nupcial con un suspiro

"ella estará bien" pregunto Minerva preocupada

"Si, creo que simplemente todo el estres de lo ocurrido, utilizar magia familiar más ese última maldición fue demasiado para ella y finalmente colapso" dijo suspirando besando la frente de Jasmine "por quien si me preocuparía sería por él"dijo señalando con la cabeza al hombre todavía gritando y retorciéndose

"muy arrogante de Potter arrojar maldiciones oscuras y seguramente ilegales delante del ministro y la jefa del DMLE con sus aurores." Típico dijo severus con desprecio en su voz

"Cállate quejicus!, No hables de lo que no sabes!"dijo Sirius enojado "esa maldición pertenece al grimorio Black, fue magia familiar y por tanto completamente legal"

"Y que hace y porque el joven Barty sigue gritando y retorciéndose?" Le pregunto dumbledor

Aquí Sirius hizo una mueca de dolor mirando con simpatía al hombre en el suelo "es una larga y doloroso maldición de castración, durante las próximas dos horas va a estar siendo castrado lentamente, viviendo el dolor durante todo el proceso y sin poder quedar inconsciente" terminó, ante esto todos los hombre miraron horrorizados a Jasmine en brazos de Sirius

* * *

  
Jasmine volvió en sí por las voces discutiendo cerca de ella

"Que ha retornado Quien-tú-sabes? Absurdo. ¡Dumbledore, por favor…!" Ese era Fudge

"Tu también estuviste allí, oíste la confesión de Barty Crouch bajo los efectos del suero de la verdad!" y ese era dumbledor

"Pero vamos, Dumbledore!"exclamó Fudge, mientras jass abría los ojos encontrándo el rostro lleno de alivio de Sirius "no es posible que tú creas eso!, Que ha retornado Quien-tú-sabes? Vamos, vamos, por favor… Una cosa es que Crouch creyera que actuaba bajo las órdenes de Quien-tú-sabes… y otra tomarse en serio lo que ha dicho ese lunático…"

"Cuando Jasmine tocó esta noche la Copa de los tres magos, fue transportada directamente ante lord Voldemort" afirmó Dumbledore " Presenció su renacimiento..."

"He estado en presencia de la niña Potter durante la mayor parte de la noche al igual que tú y en ningún momento ha dicho eso!" Jasmine vio que en el piso estaba Toni, que ya era del tamaño del Crookshanks de Hermione, y le hizo señas a Sirius para que se lo pasará, se lo lo pasó con una mirada exasperada de la que Jasmine no hizo caso, necesitaba el consuelo de su lobo 

"Dumbledor necesitamos interrogar a Jasmine en este instante, hay una muerte de por medio" esa era la voz de Amelia "cree que ella esté en condiciones de hablar?"

"La Srta Potter no está en condiciones de nada!" Dijo con enojo en su voz señora Pomfrey " no necesita más estres, lo que necesita es descansar, tenia una herida en la pierna, por la mordida de una acromantula que va a ser difícil de sanar por su veneno, un corte en el brazo echo con un cuchillo maldito que no permite la curación de manera mágica, unos cuantos moretones y cortés, daño en los nervio y espasmos musculares seculares a la maldición cruciatus y sumado a todo eso está la tensión puesta en su cuerpo y núcleo por el uso excesivo de su magia familiar!"

"Ya vez como está Jasmine?, Cornelius tengo que insistir en qué.." siguieron discutiendo, dumbledor intentando que fugde entrará en razón y el ministro tachando de loco a dumbledor. De toda esa discusión jass entendió que no podía decir abiertamente que voldemort había vuelto, se ganaría al ministerio de enemigo, contaría la verdad, pero nunca diría el nombre de voldemort, solo haría insinuaciones, el inteligente entendería.

"Por que mejor no se callan los dos me hacen las preguntas que tienen que hacerme y se largan para que yo pueda descansar en paz!" Dijo jass harta

"Jasmine mi niña estoy feliz de que por fin estés despierta!, nos podrías decir que fue lo que pasó está noche?" Le dijo dumbledor con su mejor voz de abuelo

"Cedric y yo decidimos agarrar la copa juntos, que nos llevó a un cementerio en donde lo mataron al instante y a mí me dejaron inconsciente" dijo con voz trémula al final, abrazando a Toni con fuerza " cuando desperté estaba atada a una lápida y Pettigrew estaba allí haciendo una especie de ritual" ante el nombre de Pettigrew, Sirius gruñó enojado "del ritual surgió un ser espantoso, no parecía humano, empezó a hablar de volver al fin y no sé qué más y me lanzo varios crucio, también llamó a muchos otros magos a los que llamó seguidores, escape de la lápida mientras estaba distraído agarre la copa y el cuerpo de cedric y aparecí al comienzo del laberinto" terminó de narrar

"Podrías decirnos cuales eran los elementos de este ritual y quiénes fueron estos seguidores?" Le pregunto Amelia con voz amable

"No sé, en este momento todo está muy confuso en mi mente, te podría dar un recuerdo de lo ocurrido?" Le dijo con los lágrimas en los ojos "no quiero hablar más de eso"

Amelia acepto y le extrajo el recuerdo, mientras dumbledor y Fudge seguían discutiendo de que ella había narrado o no el regreso de voldemort y no el de algún loco aspirante a lord oscuro, al final fugde se fue exasperado, no sin antes entregarle el dinero del premio, dinero que más adelante regalaría a los gemelos para su tienda.

Luego dumbledor se quedo a solas con Sirius y ella, viendo su recuerdo en el pensadero y explicando lo que era el Priori incantatem y porque se produjo (jass se recordó agradecerle a Fawkes por su pluma). En un punto del recuerdo dumbledor la vio con ojos decepcionados, fue la parte que hablaba de él. Luego hablo de reunir a la vieja multitud, y no sé fue sin antes intentar convencer a Sirius de que la dejara de vuelta con su tía, a lo que este se negó, alegando que ahora esa protección era obsoleta con la sangre de Jasmine corriendo por las venas de voldemort, que estaría más segura bajo las guardas y pabellones Black.

Lo que restó del año lo paso en la enfermería, recuperándose de las heridas de su pierna y brazo, que dejarían cicatriz, y del daño por la exposición al cruciatus, sus visitas estaba restringidas, así que para distraerse empezó a estudiar para los 3 TIMOS que pensaba tomar e hizo oídos sordos a las protestas y argumentos de todos. Necesitaba distraerse, ya casi no dormía por las pesadillas y la única manera en que no estaba pensando todo el tiempo en cedric y su muerte era distrayendose con el estudio.

El día de su primer TIMO, que era el teórico de herbologia, salió por primera vez de la enfermería, cojeando hasta el gran comedor con la señora Pomfrey a su lado como una madre gallina ayudándola y regañandola a partes iguales "todavía no está en condiciones para caminar Srta Potter!".

Todos con los que se cruzaba se detenían a mirarla y más de uno hizo el intento de acercarse a ella, pero desistieron por la mirada de dragón de la señora Pomfrey.

La señora Pomfrey la acompañó a todos los exámenes, esperándola afuera del gran comedor, la torre de astronomía y el invernadero, para después acompañarla de vuelta a la enfermería. Cuando terminó su último TIMO, el de historia, y ya que no tenía que quedarse para realizar los exámenes normales de fin de año por haber sido exenta por el torneo, Jasmine decidió regresar temprano a el número 12 de Grimmauld Place por flu, saltándose las 2 últimas semanas de clases y el banquete de despedida, no tenía ánimos de ver a toda la escuela murmurando sobre ella.

La señora Pomfrey fue sorprendentemente comprensiva cuando le explicó todo esto y la dejo irse, con la condición de que descansará en cama y que ella iría una vez al día a revisar a ver cómo seguía su condición. 

Con todo resulto, empacó su baúl, lo encogió, cargo a Toni con una mano y con la otra agarro una pizca de polvo flu y usando la chimenea de la enfermería, los arrojó al fuego

"número 12 de Grimmauld Place!" Y se fue 


	21. Capitulo 21

Dumbledor paso los primeros días de las vacaciones preparándose para la venidera guerra, reunió a los antiguos miembros de la orden del Fénix y reclutó a otros nuevos, solo faltándole encontrar una sede lo bastante protegida como para tener sus reuniones, que además se pudiera utilizar como casa segura en caso de necesitarlo. Al principio estaban utilizando la madriguera, pero dumbledor sabía que ese lugar no era viable, no había la suficiente privacidad en sus reuniones con los niños Weasley, tampoco había espacio para fungir como casa segura o para que algún miembro de la orden se quedara a pasar la noche, y sobretodo, hacer las reuniones en la cocina de la madriguera no era digno.

Fue Sirius quién terminó ofreciendo su casa, el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, como sede casa y segura, lo cual albus acepto de inmediato. Desde entonces iba todos los días, un momento en la mañana o en la tarde, para finalizar los preparativos de la casa, preparar el fidelius, y aprovechar sus visitas para revisar el estado de Jasmine.

Durante sus visitas continuas a la casa se dio cuenta de la extraña rutina que llevaba Jasmine en sus vacaciones, rutina a la cual se unían las Srtas granger y lovegood, y los sres malfoy, zabini y los gemelos Weasley. Empezó a notarlo desde la primera mañana que fue a la casa para con Sirius de lo que se necesita para acondicionar Grimmauld Place como sede y casa segura

"Una vez más quiero darte las gracias por ofrecer tu casa Sirius" le hablo mientras estaban ambos sentados en la mesa de la cocina

"No tienes nada que agradecer, quiero ayudar en lo que pueda" 

"Y como se encuentra Jasmine, su pierna y brazo mejoraron?"

"Si, la señora Pomfrey vino todos los días hasta que curaron, ella misma se asombro por lo rápido que se curó considerando que ambas heridas no pueden curarse de manera mágica" (a causa de un pequeño empujón con las llamas del sol de Mónica y Draco)

"¿Y anímicamente?"

"Ahí va, poco a poco per ...." lo interrumpió el reloj de la sala que sonó de manera estridente

"Porque tienes sonando ese reloj tan fuerte ?! Seguramente y se oiga por toda la casa"

"Ese es el punto, y no fue mi idea el ponerlo tan fuerte, fue idea de jass"

"Y porque Jasmine pondría el reloj tan fuerte en una hora tan tempranoa ?, pensé que durante las vacaciones querría dormir hasta tarde"

"Una persona cuerda lo haría, pero estamos hablando de jass" ante su mirada de incomprensión le dijo "ya verás"

Desde arriba se escucharon pasos corriendos y el sonido de la ducha, en ese momento en la cocina apareció un elfo doméstico que empezó a preparar lo que albus asumió era el desayuno. Albus acepto la oferta de Sirius de quedarse un poco más para desayunar, intrigado por lo que estaba pasando. Vio al elfo servir el desayuno para 3 personas incluyéndolo a él, y ante su mirada de duda Sirius dijo "remus se para más tarde, su habitación está insonorizada, es algo que tuve que poner en todas las habitaciones de la casa por el fulano reloj "

En eso entro Jasmine vestida con ropa muggle y un bolso en la espalda, no saludo ni miro a nadie, solamente se sentó con los ojos caídos del sueño y dijo "mocca" apareció una tasa enfrente de ella, y después de que tomo un par de tragos miró hacia arriba y se sobresalto

"¡¿Siri que haces despierto tan temprano ?!" Luego lo miro y dijo "ah, ya veo, buenos días profesor dumbledor" y le dio un mordisco a su tostada

"Buenos días Jasmine, me sorprende que estás despierta tan temprano en vacaciones"

"Ya ve, es lo que toca" le dijo ignorando su pregunta no dicha "y que lo trae por aquí tan temprano?"

"Le ofrecí la casa al profesor dumbledor como sede de la orden del Fénix y casa segura"

"Ah sí la orden !, ya me hablado tu y remus de ella" se volvió a dumbledor "espero y las personas que se terminen quedando aquí se comporten, son invitados después de todo" dijo sería, en eso ve el reloj de la cocina y se levanta asustada "voy tarde!"

Empezó a correr por la cocina, recogió una vianda del elfo, besó a su padre, se colgó su bolso y salió presteza hacia la salida siempre repitiendo "voy tarde, voy tarde"

"Ten cuidado al conducir!" Le gritó Sirius

"¿A dónde va ella? Y le dejas tu moto ?!"

"Le enseñé al momento en que llego de hogwarts, tenía pensado hacerlo el verano pasado pero con toda la emoción de la copa del mundo se me escapó de la cabeza" dijo inusualmente serio "fue lo único que se me ocurrió para sacarla de la cama esas primeras dos semanas, cojio el truco rápido "

"¿Y a donde va tan temprano?" Le volvió a preguntar "y la dejas salir sola donde cualquier mortifago pueda reconocerla?"

"Va a la escuela muggle, nunca la dejó y la continua durante el verano junto a Hermione" dijo para asombro de dumbledor "y no te preocupes, generalmente las personas reconocen a Jasmine por su cicatriz y hace tiempo que aprendió a ocultarla por medios muggles "

* * *

Cada mañana en que iba a casa de Jasmine veía la misma rutina, y en ocaciones se unía a ella la Srta granger. Intento que pararan con ese sinsentido pero Jasmine le paró los pies "profesor llevo años estudiando muy duro para presentar mis GSCE y ahora que me falta tan poco, no voy a dejarlo". También intento convencer a Sirius, sacando a colación la seguridad de Jasmine pero "si le soy sincero señor, es por esas clases que se levanta todas las mañanas y sigue adelante con su día, al principio ayudaron los paseo en mi moto, pero con el tiempo no fueron suficientes y temí que cayera en depresión "

También estaban las tardes, que eran más concurridas que la mañana pero no por eso menos raras

"¿Remus mi muchacho me da gusto verte, y Sirius?" Dijo la primera tarde que fue al 12 de Grimmauld Place 

"Ya se lo llamo señor, pero pase y sientece"

A los minutos apareció Sirius con pantalones olgados, sin camisa y sudoroso "esto tendrá que ser rápido señor, y la próxima vez que venga en la tarde venga una hora después profesor"

"Pero porque estás en ese estado?"

"Jassy me arrastró a su entrenamiento diario desde que empezamos a vivir juntos. También terminé arrastrando a sus amigos, pero por lo menos a mí me deja ir una hora antes"

Y aunque dumbledor tenía mucha curiosidad por este llamado entrenamiento, no pregunto nada porque tenía prisa "y ya pensaste en sí querías o no el encanto fidelius"

"Sí señor, pero Jasmine me sugirió y estoy de acuerdo, en que usted es demasiado obvio para ser guardián secreto" dijo apenado (en verdad Jasmine lo que le dijo fue "Siri, el profesor dumbledor se ve muy vital, pero no hay que olvidar que ya tiene sus años, además de que es una de las figuras principales de esta guerra, podría palmarla en cualquier momento y nosotros nos quedaríamos desprotegidos con un montón de gente que sabe en donde queda nuestra casa y sin poder quitar ni dar el secreto a nadie más porque nuestro guardián secreto la palmo ")

"Y que te dijo la joven Jasmine" no le gustaba que Jasmine se inmiscuya tanto en los asuntos de la orden, y menos ahora que voldemort regreso y pueda tener un posible vinculo con su horocrux

"Bueno me sugirió que el guardián sea alguien que solo yo conocía, así no correrá peligro, y para hacerles pensar a todos que usted es el guardián, escribirá la dirección en un pedazo de pergamino con su letra falsificada que será quemado inmediatamente que se comparta la dirección "(" y en donde aprendió Henry a falsificar las tan bien ?! "

"Según lo que me dijo fue durante el instituto, tuvo que falsificar la letra y la firma de sus padres para sus boletas de calificaciones e informes de la escuela, al igual que tenía que falsificar sus boletas de calificaciones y sus informes que mandaba la escuela para sus padres, así estos no se enterarían de lo que hacia "

"Jajaja..Sabía que había una razón por la que me cae tan bien ese hombre")

Y aunque la idea vino de Jasmine, vio mérito en esta, además de que no podía poner muchos peros, la casa después de todo no era suya.

"Está bien, si confías en esta persona se hara mañana mismo el encanto fidelius"

"Lo siento señor pero necesitamos al perro" dijo Jasmine entrando a la sala, vestida francamente indesente, con solo dos pedazos de tela que cubría su cuerpo, también venía sudorosa

"Jasmine! Como se te ocurre salir a saludar vestida así" dijo escandalizado

"Esto ?, Pero si solamente es un top y un short, es para hacer ejercicio más cómodamente, no es nada del otro mundo" le dijo indiferente

* * *

A los días volvió a ir durante la tarde a una hora más tardía de la que fue la última vez tal y como Sirius le había dicho, encontrándose con las srtas granger y lovegood en un estado de vestimenta similar al de Jasmine, y con los sres malfoy, zabini y los gemelos Weasley en un estado de vestimenta igual al de Sirius, todos estaban sudorosos y cansados, corriendo y haciendo posturas raras en el piso con el guardián del secreto de Sirius gritándole con voz de mando instrucciones.

Aparte de su estado de vestimenta o falta de ella, noto que todos llevaban tatuajes en su cuerpo, alarmado le pregunto a Sirius por estos, ya que los tatuajes en el mundo mágico solo aparecen después de realizar un ritual significativo y todos tenían propiedades especiales, como la marca oscura, pero Sirius lo tranquilizó

"son tatuajes muggles, como los míos, los lleve a todos a un salón de tatuajes para que se los hicieran, la única propiedad especial que tienen es que son permanentes y muy bonitos. La última en hacerse uno fue luna, el resto lo tiene desde hace años ("y que tattoo te quieres hacer lunita?"

"Este, lo dibuje yo misma, son las alas de un snorkack de cuerno arrugado"

"Parecen unas alas cualquiera .... aunque hermosas !, dibujas divino luna")

También le preocupo la presencia de Draco Malfoy, no tanto la de Blaise zabini, su madre, a pesar del título que ostentaba, nunca apoyo a voldemort "Es sabio tener al joven Malfoy viniendo aquí tan seguido Sirius?"

"No sé preocupe profesor, eso lo tengo bajo control, no hay peligro en que vaya y venga con libertad" ("necesitamos un lugar seguro para la tía cissa y Draco Siri, voldemort está viviendo en la mansión Malfoy"

"Podremos ofrecerles una de las tantas casas black para que se queden allí el tiempo que haga falta"

"Sería una buena idea, si están bajo fuertes protecciones" dijo pensativa "además según me contaron no creo que noten su ausencia, siempre los mortifagos y el propio voldemort los ignoran, es como si no estuviesen allí"

"¿Y si al final Lucius malfoy termina notando que no están?"

"No va a hacer nada, son su esposa contractual y el heredero de su nombre, no le conviene hacer nada, y si es voldemort el que nota su ausencia, las protecciones evitarán que los encuentren")

* * *

Finalmente la base estavo lista para realizar las reuniones, estás se hacían durante la semana en las horas en que Jasmine estaba en su escuela muggle, dumbledor no quería que estuviera escuchando a escondidas, ella ni ninguno de sus amigos. 

Pero con el pasar de los días dumbledor vio la necesidad de que en la sede estaba siempre alguien en caso de emergencia, y es por eso que decidió mudar a los Weasley a Grimmauld Place, con la esperanza además, de que su presencia aleje a Jasmine de los jóvenes malfoy y zabini y pueda acercarse más al joven ron. Molly le había dicho lo que pasó y se dijo en ese cumpleaños pasado en donde asistió, por esto sabía que el contrato matrimonial no era válido, pero todavía esperaba que Jasmine se casará en la luz antes de morir y que mejor que ron Weasley, ciego y devoto seguidor suyo. Tal vez y la cercanía los haga juntarse. Pero en la primera interacción vio que esto sería imposible 

Había decidido que los Weasley se mudarán durante el fin de semana, asumiendo que Jasmine estaría presente para recibirlos, pero se equivoco. Ellos, la familia Weasley, algunos miembros de la orden y él, llegando, y ella saliendo con un mono y camisa olgada que le recordaron a las vestimentas orientales

"A dónde vas Jasmine" le pregunto extrañado

"Los sábados y domingos también salgo, voy al Dojo" le respondió "así que con su permiso, y que se instalen bien"

"Sirius es inresponsable de tu parte dejarla salir con tu-sabes-quien allá afuera!" Le gritó Molly a Sirius

"Ok, normas básicas de convivencia y del buen invitado" dijo Jasmine con visible enojo "1. No se haga ilusiones que está no es su casa, ustedes aquí no son más que invitados, mis invitados, que puedo echar cuando se me de la gana, por tanto no pueden hacer lo que se les venga en gana "   
" Jasmine no creo .. "

"2." Lo interrumpió "no se metan en mi vida, es mi vida y ustedes no son nada mío, ni mis padres, ni mis amigos, ni conocidos, es más ni siquiera los soporto, los únicos miembros recatables de su familia Sra Weasley son sus dos mayores y los gemelos a los cuales adoro y que por alguna extraña razón los aman "

"No seas insolente pequeñ .."

"3." Interrumpió a Molly "no se entra, no se toca, no se mira, en otras habitaciones que no sean las que les asignen, la sala, el comedor y la cocina y puede que el salón siempre y cuando yo y mis amigos no estemos utilizándolo "

"Oye eso no es justo nos vamos a aburrir aquí ..."   
"4" interrumpió a ron Weasley "cuando mis amigos vengan, que va a ser seguido, no quiero escuchar una sola palabra de despresio, ni un insulto, ni nada despectivo , van a ser personas perfectamente civilizadas con ellos "

"Te refieres a es serpiente de malf .."

"Y 5" volvió a interrumpir al joven Weasley "no me hablen, no me miren, no nada, ignorenme por completo, que tengan la seguridad que yo haré lo mismo" terminó con una sonrisa falsa "si todos siguen estás sencillas normas no me veré en la obligación de utilizar los pabellones para expulsarlos permanente, quedo claro "espero a algunos asintieron" perfecto y ahora me voy que no llego "salió cerrando la puerta suavemente al salir

"Me recuerda a dorea!" Le dijo alastor con brusquedad, la conocía por su trabajo con charlus Potter en el cuerpo de aurores "miedo"

Se demostró que estaba hablando en serio cuando expulsó en ese mismo día a Mundungus Fletcher por robar, a Molly Weasley por opinar de su vida, y ron Weasley por hablarle, Sirius los dejo entrar de nuevo y le prohibió a Jasmine el volver a hacerlo. 

Pero desde entonces Jasmine, con la ayuda del elfo, le hacía la vida imposible a cualquiera que incumpliera sus normas, y no paraba e iba escalando en las molestias, hasta que esa persona no se perdonara y prometiera que no lo volvía a hacer. Hasta Mundungus Fletcher dejó de robar, los únicos disidentes eran la matriarca Weasley y su hijo menor.

Esa muestra de crueldad, cinismo y frialdad solo eran pruebas para albus de que la mente de Jasmine estaba siendo infectada por los pensamientos y la mentalidad de Tom a través de su vínculo

* * *

Vivir con los Weasley era un infierno ya la vez, un alivio de las pesadillas, cuando peleaba a gritos con la Sra Weasley o la dejaba sin palabras y cuando hechiza a Weasley por pervertido y mirón, se aliviaba en algo el peso en sus hombros y la opresión en su pecho.

Julio se acercaba a su final y con eso venian sus GCSE, fue una suerte que uno de sus compañeros de la escuela la llevará a un Starbucks y le presentará el milagro echo taza llamado moccachino, desde que lo probó, cometió traición a sus raíces inglesas y renunció al té para tomar mocca y solo mocca. Incluso le llevo un poco a Kreacher para que aprendiera a hacerlo, no importando si ofendía sus sensibilidades al aprender una bebida inventada por muggles.

Cuando terminaron finalmente los exámenes, pasándolos con la puntuación más alta de Gran Bretaña, empatada con mione, Sirius los convenció para que se fueran todos de discotecas, no haciendo caso a las protestas de nadie. Se suponía que Sirius sería el 'adulto responsable', pero terminó tan borracho que no controlo su transformación y el esto del camino a casa lo hizo dando tumbos como padfoot, jass tuvo que usar su cinturón como correa, agrandandola, para que no se perdiera . Iban cantando canciones borrachos, apoyados unos en otros cuando los dementores llegaron

"¿Que estaban haciendo aquí?" Pregunto Blaise después de que Jasmine ahuyentara a los dementores con el patronus, a los demás repentinamente sobrios 

"un ataque adelantado de voldemort?" Adivinó Fred

"No, recuerda que según snape, está manteniendo un perfil bajo, que quería algo del departamento de misterios y que por eso estaban haciendo guardia de la orden allí" le respondió George

"Los dementores permanecen todavía bajo el control del ministerio" comentó luna, haciendo que todos guardarán silencio

"Y sabes quién del ministerio podría haber mandado a esos 2 dementores" le pregunto Draco

"Nop" y como si nada siguió caminando hacia la puerta de la casa "ten cuidado con los sapos rosas Jasmine, no dejes que te atrapen"

"¿Sapos rosas?" Dijo incrédula mione "que significa eso? ... No esperen! No me contesten ... es Luna"

"Es una suerte que Henry haya encontrado a ese señor en Knockturn que nos quito el rastro a todos" les dijo jass a todos "si no, estaríamos todos recibiendo cartas del ministerio por haber roto la restricción de la magia en menores, y con el ambiente como está no me extrañaría que fugde utilizará eso como pretexto para expulsarme

"PARA ESO ERA" les gritó luna desde la puerta

"¡¡LUNA !!" Gritaron con distintos grados de exasperación, Jass agregó resignada "será mejor que entremos a acostar a este chico" le dio palmaditas en el costado a padfoot "y creo que no deberíamos decir que nos atacaron dementores, no queremos que nos encierren en esa casa a algunos y prohíban las visitas a otros "

El ministerio y sus calumnias eran un problema que jass resolvió desde el principio, dando una entrevista al profeta en donde narró los sucesos ocurridos tal y como se los dijo a Amelia y al ministro, (Amelia quería procesar a todos los que se nombraron en su , el problema era que aunque decían el nombre, las caras recuerdo las tenían tapadas, e incluso si no lo fueron, no era suficiente evidencia, ya que la defensa podría alegar que se usó la poción multijugos), se ganó instantáneamente la simpatía del público por tan trágico suceso, primero pierde a sus padres y ahora a su novio.

Nadie pudo ponerse de acuerdo en que fue lo que salió de ese caldero, pero si estaban de acuerdo en que deberían dejar a la pobre Jasmine Potter con su dolor en paz. El ministro al principio no hizo caso a la opinión pública y siguió calumniando a Jasmine y dumbledor, pero en cuanto empezaron a llegar los primeros aulladores y su popularidad fue bajando en picada, dejó a jass tranquila y se centró en dumbledor. A jass le supo amargo tener que utilizar la muerte de cedric así, pero sabía que si se ubiera quedaron de brazos cruzados, el resultado sería mucho peor

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todos amanecieron con resaca, a pesar de la momentánea sobriedad que tuvieron con los dementores. Jass estaba lamentando su destino y jurando no a beber en su vida, cuando volveron los búhos de hogwarts

"¡Soy prefecta!" exclamó feliz mione

"¡Yo también!" Dijeron al unísono Draco y Weasley

"Si pero tú no importas" le dijo jass a Weasley con indiferencia "felicidades a los dos! Sabía que por Gryffindor, eras la única que podría serlo, merlin sabe que con la cantidad de puntos perdidos y detenciones que tengo por hechizar a los idiotas soy la última a considerar "

El comedor se llenó de felicitaciones, jass había se quedó helada cuando notó un sobre adicional que vino con su carta, eran los resultados de los TIMOS que hizo. Contempló el sobre con miedo escuchando con media oreja lo que decían en la cocina

"Sólo hay dos nuevos libros está vez" comento Hermione "Libro reglamentario de hechizos, 5.º curso, de Miranda Goshawk, y Teoría de defensa mágica, de Wilbert Slinkhard?" Incredulidad en su tono "ese libro es pura basura!"

"¿Y a ti que te pico jassy?" Le preguntaron los gemelos

"que tienes ahí" continúo George

"Anda que son los resultados de tus TIMOS adelantados" dijo Fred en voz alta llamando a la atención de todos en la cocina

"A qué estás esperando, ábrelo" le urgió Sirius

_TÍTULO INDISPENSABLE DE MAGIA ORDINARIA_

_APROBADOS: Extraordinario (E)_ _Supera las expectativas (S) Aceptable (A)_

_SUSPENSOS: Insatisfactorio (I) Desastroso (D) Trol (T)_

_RESULTADOS DE JASMINE ESTELLA POTTER NEGRO_

_Astronomía: E_

_Herbología: S_

_Historia de la Magia: E_

"¿Y bien ?, ¿Que sacaste?" Le pregunto Hermione ansiosa

"Mira tú misma" dijo feliz con sus notas 

"Jass felicidades" dijo abrazándola "ahora tienes que estudiar para sacar tan buenas notas este año"

"Mione no empieces a agobiar tan temprano con los TIMOS te agradezco" le dijo serio Blaise

* * *

El resto del verano pasó sin inconvenientes, aunque este año no le han dejado ir a diagon y Mónica tuvo que comprar sus útiles ("en serie cree que le voy a dar la llave de mi bóveda para que me pueda robar con el pretexto de cómprar mi lista? Me cree tan ingenua Sra Weasley ?! ").

Entre escuchar a escondidas las reuniones de la orden con el invento de Fred y George, bromas con más inventos de Fred y George (al parecer calculaban que para diciembre ya tendrían todo lo que les había pedido Sirius, habrían adelantado bastante pudiendo comprar más material con el dinero del premio, también aprovecharon algo de ese oro y empezaron su negocio por correspondencia con un anuncio en el profeta), las infernales horas de entrenamiento con Henry y paseo en moto, a jass le pasaron esas semanas rápido y cuando se dio cuenta estaba en el andén 9¾

Y mientras abordaba el expreso de hogwarts hacia su quinto año, jass, consideró que se vieron mejor después de la muerte de cedric, no bien, seguía teniendo pesadillas algunas noches, pero sabía que podría, con el tiempo, decir que estaba bien.


	22. Chapter 22

"Por favor-por favor-por favor-por favor-por favor-...." Decía mione persiguiéndola por la sala común

"Ah! para ya!" Le gritó Jasmine," está bien, lo haré"

Hermione llevaba días tratando de convencerla para que iniciará un grupo de defensa para estudiar la parte práctica de defensa.

Cómo se estaba empezando a hacer costumbre, este año también tenían un profesor, o en este caso profesora de defensa inútil, que además le gustaba pinchar para provocar una reacción en ella, tenía una voz irritante y se parecía a un sapo rosa ("vale luna ya lo pillo, ten cuidado con los sapos rosas").

Todo eso se insinuó durante el banquete de bienvenida, en donde dio una larga diatriba que decía en pocas palabras que el ministerio estaba interviniendo hogwarts, y quedó ratificado en la primera clase de defensa en donde dejó bien en claro que lo único que iban a hacer era leer el libro de defensa, que además era inútil y sin ninguna información sustancial o de importancia.

Esto generalmente no habría sido un problema, podrían estudiar por su cuenta con la copia del plan de estudio internacional, para pasar el examen estándar al final del año. El problema era que ese año eran sus TIMOS para los cuales el plan de estudios podrían ayudarlos en la parte teórica del examen. Pero era la parte práctica en donde estaba el quiebre. Necesitaban practicar los hechizos, maldiciones, contramaldiciones y escudos si querían obtener una buena nota. 

Fue en ese momento que a Hermione se le ocurrió el grupo de estudio práctico de quinto y séptimo año, enseñado por Jasmine, quien era la mejor de todo su año en la práctica, siendo Hermione la mejor en la teoría. A esto jass no le vio problema, ayudar a los de 5to y 7mo para sus TIMOS y lo que EXTASIS. A lo que si le vio problema era enseñar a un grupo más allá de esos dos grados.

("Hermione tienen el plan de estudio en la biblioteca por donde pueden estudiar para pasar el examen estándar, todos lo hemos echo y pasado, hasta Crabbe y Goyle, y pasaron." Le dijo molesta por su insistencia en un tema inútil "no les hace falta mi ayuda"

"No es por eso Jasmine" le insistió "sabes que se acerca una guerra y necesitamos saber defendernos, no es lo mismo estudiar para un examen que estudiar para la vida"

"Y que te hacer pensar que yo sería la indicada?"

"Por favor no finjas, se que Sirius y remus te enseñan duelo y hechizos de combate desde que se mudaron juntos en cada Navidad y algunos días libres del verano"

"No sé mione es muy arriesgado con Umbridge siempre al acecho, esperando una oportunidad para usar conmigo esas horrendas plumas de sangre"

"Por favor, seremos muy cuidadoso con quién invitamos, y lo haríamos en la sala de los menesteres, por favor-por favor-po..." Y de esa hace una semana)

" Está bien, si lo vamos a hacer, hay que hacerlo bien, un horario para las lecciones TIMOS y EXTASIS y otro para peleas y duelos 101" le dijo a una Hermione que daba saltos de emoción "pero lo haremos con cuidado y no invitaremos a cualquiera, que te conozco y eres capaz de invitar hasta a Weasley porque quieres que todo el mundo aprenda"

"Pero jass eso no.."

"O lo hacemos a mi manera o te encuentras a otra persona, tu elige"

"Está bien a tu manera, pero no me gusta"

"Bien, tenía pensado invitar solo a los celebrantes, han demostrado con los años que son capaces de mantener la boca cerrada, haremos correr la voz entre ellos y los que quieran simplemente me enviaran una carta con un simple sí y firmado con su nombre" empezó a enumerar, mientras Hermione sacaba pluma y pergamino y se ponía a escribir "pondremos una fecha límite para las respuestas, una vez que tengamos a todos, cuadramos unas horas que no choque con ningun horario y por último tendremos que encontrar una manera más fiable de comunicarnos todos"

"Que tal un encanto proteico, lo podríamos poner en los galeones, después de todo es algo que se encuentra comúnmente en los bolsillos de la gente"

"Si! Eso me gusta!, y podríamos utilizar las copias del mapa del merodeador de cada casa y utilizarlos para ecabullirnos como lo hacemos normalmente en las fiestas"

Siguieron planificando todo acerca del club de peleas y duelos 101 o CPD. Empezando a regar la palabra, esa misma noche, entre los Gryffindor, y al final de esa semana ya tenían a más de la mitad de los celebrantes aceptando encantados. Y como pasó con las fiestas mágicas, en esto tampoco los atraparon

* * *

  
Los Decretos educacionales eran una broma y la La Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts una pesadilla. Ahora aparte de tener que aguantarla en sus clases de defensa también la tiene que aguantar interrumpiendo sus clases, supuestamente supervisando el trabajo de los profesores. Y casualidad, siempre supervisaba la clase de 5to año de Gryffindor. Jasmine no mordió el cebo, pero de todas formas terminó en detención con Umbrigde por algún idiota que no supo mantener su mano quieta mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

Y tal y como pensaba, durante la detención le hizo utilizar las plumas de sangre que ya se habían difundido por hogwarts que utilizaba como castigo, casualmente los más castigados eran los nacidos de muggle, mestizos y aquellas familias que se sabía eran partidarias de dumbledor.

El castigo solo lo soporto esa noche, a la mañana siguiente mientras estaban en la clase de defensa lanzó un encantamiento del grimorio Potter, que a gran escala desgastada mucho, pero a pequeña, digamos en la oficina y las habitaciones de Umbridge, no era gran cosa.

El encanto era un tornado que destruía todo a su paso, dejándolo inutilizable e imposible de repara con magia, y lo mejor era que se tenía que lanzar a distancia para no quedar atrapado en el. El grito de Umbridge cuando se dio cuenta del estado de su oficina y habitación, con todas sus posesiones destruidas y sin posibilidad de repararlas fue música para los oídos de todos los habitantes del castillo.

Lo mejor de todo es que Umbridge no tenía pruebas de nada y no sospechaba de jass, ya que estuvo justo enfrente de ella en todo momento. Pero Umbridge era terca y después de eso trajo nuevas plumas de sangre y asignó más detenciones, y cada vez que jass se enteraba de esto un nuevo tornado azotaba su oficina y habitación. Con el tiempo Umbridge, cansada de gastar tanto dinero reponiendo lo que cada nuevo tornado le rompía, dejó de utilizar las plumas de sangre

* * *

  
"Jass, jass tienes que detenerlo, detenlo!" Luna le dijo angustiada después de una reunión del CPD, era cerca del toque de queda y estaban solas

" Luna que te pasa? Detener que?"

"La serpiente en los pasillos del misterio, está de cazeria y se va a comer al padre se las comadrejas" 

"Shh, luna tranquila" jass intento descifrar lo que dijo, pero como siempre lo que dice luna solo tiene sentido para ella, y a veces ni eso

"Me podrías mostrar con tu llama que es lo que vez?" De inmediato se empezaron a formar imágenes borrosa e inconexas, vio el destello de una serpiente, pelo rojo, un pasillo y gritos. 'con razón luna habla de esa manera si esto es lo que ve'

"Ok vamos por partes porque eso no lo entendí" le dijo intentando mantener la calma "muéstrame el pasillo y la serpiente solamente" le mostró un largo pasillo sin ventanas, con una única puerta y a una pitón Birmania 'nagini' pensó en pánico "ahora me vas a mostrar al padre de las comadrejas" le enseñó el rostro ceniciento de Arthur Weasley

Jasmine rápidamente armó las piezas que le estaba mostrando luna con las que sabía. Los miembros de la orden, de la cual el patriarca Weasley era miembro, estaban haciendo guardia en el departamento de misterios para intentar impedir que voldemort consiga esa supuesta herramienta que no tuvo en la última guerra

"La serpiente va a salir de caza está noche?!" Ante su asentimiento apresurado añadió "a qué hora?"

"La luna está alta en el cielo, coronando las nubes" es decir a medianoche, y ahora mismo eran las 10:30pm tiempo más que suficiente

Despidiendose de luna asegurándole que haría todo lo posible para salvar al padre de las comadrejas, jass corrió a la sala común y a su habitación, contándole todo a Hermione

"Tenemos que avisarle en este momento a dumbledor!"

"No espera!, Dumbledor no puede saber de luna, tiene que haber otra forma de avisarle" estuvieron pensando por un buen rato, todo el tiempo pendiente del progreso de la luna en el cielo "dumbledor insinuó durante mi segundo año y otra vez el año pasado que voldemort y yo teniamos una especie de conexión, que durante su ataque, dejo algo en mi, parte de sus poderes en mi"

"No estaras diciendo que.." miro a los lados "dumbledor sabía desde el principio que tú eras un horocrux?!"

"Lo más probable"

"Pero eso significa que dumbledor sabe que la única manera de acabar con un horocrux es destruyendo su contenedor, y como no sabe que pasaste el ritual de limpieza y purificación de gringotts.. entonces.."

"Entonces me quiere muerta, y tarde o temprano va a destruir lo que, hasta donde él sabe, es aún el contenedor del horocrux de voldemort"

"Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos permitir que te mate así como así!"

"Eso lo veremos más tarde, por ahora hay que salvar al Sr Weasley y mantener a luna en secreto y podemos utizar esto a nuestro favor"

Más tarde se escucharía por toda la torre el grito de Jasmine Potter, diciendo angustiada algo sobre serpientes y el señor Weasley, y cuando dumbledor le pregunto cómo lo sabía simplemente diría que lo soño. 

Y cuando el resto de sus guardianes vengan a preguntarle el porque del show que monto, les diría toda la verdad incluyendo la parte del horocrux y que dumbledor la quería muerta.

* * *

  
Estaban en medio de las vacaciones de invierno cuando llegó la noticia en forma de titular

 _FUGA EN MASA DE AZKABAN_

Y entre los fugados estaban los Lestrange 

"Ella tiene una copa" le dijo luna señalando la foto de Bellatrix en el periódico

"Una copa?" Le pregunto jass en medio del desconcierto de todos los presentes en el desayuno

"Sip, una copa que acompañó al medallón" al instante entendió lo que quiso decir

"Y dónde tiene esa copa"

"Bajo tierra, enfrente de un dragón" dice mucho sobre la propia mente de Jasmine que empezara a entender lunalov, el idioma patentado de luna lovegood

Traducido del lunalov al español, lo que luna dijo fue: Bellatrix Lestrange tenía un horocrux cuyo contenedor era una copa, y está copa estaba en la bóveda Lestrange en gringotts, que como todas las bóvedas principales de familias nobles, estaba protegida por un dragón.

"Oye Siri, me imagino que con este escape, voldemort además de tener más seguidores tendrá más oro a su alcance"

"Si, son varios miembros de familias adineradas los que escaparon" le respondió remus en lugar de Sirius, que estaba haciendo caras a la foto de su prima en el profeta

"Creo que deberíamos hacer algo para equilibrar en algo la balanza" dijo jass con picardía

"Algo como que?" Entro en la conversación Shacklebolt

"Tengo entendido que entre Bellatrix Black y Rodolphus Lestrange existe un contrato matrimonial impuesto por lord Black, no es verdad?"

"Si, mi abuelo les hizo firmar el contrato, es el mismo contrato que firmaron narcisa y malfoy"

"Y no dice el contrato que se debe dar un heredero durante los primeros 5 años de matrimonio?" 

" Si, y eso que..." Sirius se interrumpió sonriendo como un loco cuando entendió "si reclamo incumplimiento de contrato, puedo reclamar la dote de bella y exigir el pago de un saco con cualquier cosa que escoja de la bóvedas Lestrange" Sirius terminó con una carcajada " me gusta!"

A la mañana siguiente Sirius fue corriendo al banco gringotts, para hacer precisamente eso, a jass no le tomo mucho convencerlo para dejarla acompañarlo. Apenas entro en la bóveda Lestrange busco esa sensación conocida de corrupción y magia negra, agarrando la copa cuando la encontró y poniéndola en el saco junto con algunos otros objetos para que Sirius no sospechara que estaba tras la copa por alguna razón en especial.

Quemó la copa y purificó el alma dentro de ella ese mismo día, " solo me falta nagini, otra objeto que desconozco y el alma principal" les dijo a Hermione y los gemelos, que habían querido estar presente mientras destruía la copa.

Solo con purificar otro pedazo de alma de voldemort habria puesto el punto culminante a una muy buena Navidad, lamentablemente esta se arruino cuando snape le trajo la noticia de que por orden de dumbledor iba a empezar a enseñarle oclumancia

* * *

A partir de ese momento, el año entro en una aceleración que solo freno en tragedia.

* * *

El profesor snape se llegó un chasco cuando se dio cuenta que jass sabía oclumancia, tal y como le había estado diciendo desde que esté le dijese lo de las clases de oclumancia, su cara cuando se estrelló de lleno con sus escudos mentales le sirvió para varios patronus. Y era mientras estaban en esa primera y única sesión de oclumancia, que Umbridge despidió a la profesora de adivinación, siendo su reemplazo, traído por dumbledor inmediatamente, un centauro. Fue la primera vez que jass lamento no haber elegido adivinación como electiva.

Al parecer traer un centauro fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Umbridge, porque con una escusa tonta uso su título de Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts para despedir a dumbledor, declarándose ella la nueva directora y sumiendo al castillo en la anarquía.

Bromas y hechizos de izquierda, derecha y centro, apuntando sobretodo a Umbridge, los puntos de las casas dejaron de importar y las detenciones se recibían como un chiste y un adorno, ya que nadie asistía a ninguna, había varios pantanos portátiles de los gemelos en varios pasillo y corredores, Filch estaba más gruñón que de costumbre, quejandose a cada rato con la señora directora y Umbridge parecía que quería arrancarse los cabellos por el estrés, pareciendo a un paso de la locura. Mientras los profesores veía todo el caos con mucha calma, haciendo absolutamente nada para ayudar a su 'directora' para poner orden y controlar la situación

El caos llegó a su punto álgido el día que en el gran comedor explotaron los fuegos artificiales marca Weasley y los gemelos se fugaran de manera dramática pero con estilo del colegio, lanzando panfletos y promociones de su nueva tienda en el callejón diagon que compraron con el dinero de su nuevo socio padfoot, que invirtió en ellos en diciembre, gustándole mucho los productos e ideas que le presentaron, solo tuvo una última condición y fue que, antes de dejar hogwarts, se fueran con una última gran broma y con estilo. Jasmine estuvo feliz de escribirle a Sirius contadole todo sobre la gran huida.

Fue durante todo este caos que los de quinto y séptimo tuvieron que encontrar tiempo para estudiar, y para cuando llegó los tiempos de exámenes, el castillo había bajado su intensidad, descendiendo a una calma nerviosa que era común ver antes, durante y después de los exámenes.

Jasmine considero que lo hizo todo muy bien, no entro en ese peligroso terreno de revisar que fue lo que hizo mal o en que se pudo haber equivocado como si lo hizo Hermione, se volvería loca por algo que ya no podía cambiar, como lo eran las respuestas de los exámenes.

Para celebrar fueron a las 3 escobas por unas cervezas de mantequilla en la última visita del año a Hogsmeade. Estaban caminando por la calle principal cuando empezaron los hechizos y los gritos.

Fue en medio de todo el caos de correr, refugiarse y defenderse, que Jasmine sintió un agarre en la espalda y la sensación de la aparición.

"JASMINE!!!"

* * *

  
"Siento mucho la muerte de Sirius Jasmine..." lamentó dumbledor mientras ambos estaban en la oficina destruida del hombre.

Jasmine se sentía entumecida, como en un limbo, estaba consciente de lo que le decían, y respondía en automático, pero toda su mente estaba repitiendo una y otra vez esa escena. La maldición asesina saliendo de la varita de Bellatrix Lestrange e impactando en el pecho de su padre, ojos sorprendidos y risa todavía en sus labios 

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, Lucius malfoy la llevó al departamento de misterios, a una sala a rebosar de estantes con orbes susurrantes, profecías, le dijeron.

La llevaron para que agarrase un orbe de profecía que al parecer trataba sobre ella y voldemort, y como los orbes solo pueden ser tomados por aquellos de los que habla, y voldemort todavía no quería exponerse públicamente tan rápido, la secuestraron.

Recuerda que se liberó con la ayuda de su daga, golpeó a los que la rodeaban y corrió, esquivando y devolviendo los hechizos que le lanzaban

Recuerda llegar a una sala circular con un arco, a los miembros de la orden y sus guardianes llegando a su rescate, recuerda hechizos lloviendo, su padre riendo burlándose de Bellatrix en medio de su duelo, recuerda un tropezón con el escalón y la maldición asesina.

Recuerda gritar por su padre, su aura saliéndose de control, la pelea parando por esto y la sed asesina y de venganza que la llevan a perseguir a Bellatrix, recuerda a esta riéndose de ella, encantada de haber matado a su primo.

Recuerda repudiarla de nombre y de magia (un repudio de nombre es aquel en donde te expulsan de la familia sin derecho a su nombre, dinero y propiedades. Un repudio mágico es excluir a la persona de la magia familiar, haciendo que está te encuentre indigno y por tanto absorbe tu magia y corroa tu mente. Para el final de la semana se es un cascarón vivo, igual a como si se hubiera recibido el beso del dementor)

"Te repudio" le gritó a Bellatrix en el vestíbulo del ministerio "tu nombre ya no es Black"

"Que haces?!" Gritó alarmada "PARA!, PARA!"

"Tu magia ya no es tuya" continúo "y la magia de familia exige de vuelta el don que te fue dado" para este momento Bellatrix gritaba del dolor, ira e impotencia "yo declaro repudio, yo reclamo tu nombre, yo reclamo tú magia, yo te nombró Bellatrix sin nombre" para ese momento voldemort y dumbledor habían llegado al vestíbulo, esperando escontrarse de todo menos eso "así lo he dicho, así sea" un relámpago de magia surgió de la mujer gimiendo en el suelo y se introdujo en Jasmine, para pasar al otro plano y unirse al resto de la magia familiar.

Unos aplausos se empezaron a escuchar "estás segura que no quieres unirte a mi?!" Le pregunto voldemort "con eso que acabas de hacer la acabas de condenar a una muerte lenta y agónica y eso querida Jasmine no es algo que sea bien visto o recibido en la luz"

"Consigue una nariz y déjame en paz!" Le lanzó un hechizo, no muy segura de cuál, voldemort lo bloqueo y le lanzó la maldición asesina en cambio, maldición que recibió Fawkes por ella.

Después de eso se produjo un duelo épico entre voldemort y dumbledor, terminando con el primero huyendo al momento que llegaron los aurores y el ministro. De inmediato Dumbledor le dio un traslador en medio del desorden y se encontró en su oficina, en donde se desahogo rompiendo todo lo que tuvo a su alcance

La voz de dumbledor la trajo de vuelta al presente "... pero su muerte no justifica lo que le hiciste a Bellatrix Lestrange, eso fue..."

" Lo que piense o deje de pensar en cómo manejo mis asuntos familiares y como decido vengarme no es asunto suyo" lo corto "me trajo a esta oficina y no a la enfermería por una razón, y no fue para consolarme. que quiere?"

"Tienes razón"admitió " te traje aquí porque quería hablar de la razón por la que te llevaron a la sala de las profecías, verás hace años estaba buscando una nueva profesora de adivinación y..."

Lo que siguió fueron la sarta de estupideces más grande que Jasmine haya escuchado. Enterarse de que la causa de todo su sufrimiento, la muerte de sus padres, fue por una profecía contada por una falsa vidente borracha fue...solo puedo reír para no llorar.

"Me quiere decir que ustedes dos, grandes magos y señores de la luz y la oscuridad se creyeron semejante idiotez?" Terminó de decir para volver a reír a carcajadas

"Jasmine esto no es una cosa de risa!, esta profecía es auténtica, los propios inefables la avalaron"

"Es auténtica porque ustedes par de idiotas lo hicieron así!" Le gritó con enojo "al creerla la hicieron una profecía autocumplida!. si no le hubiesen echo caso, si la ignoraban, habría quedado inactiva!"

"Jasmine no es tan fácil tienes que.."

"Ah ya entiendo, querías al soldado perfecto que hiciera todo el trabajo, para que tú en tu cobardía no te ensuciaras las manos, verdad?" le dijo con acidez "la misma cobardía que te llevo a tardar tanto en pelear tú guerra, y te llevo a encerrar a Grindelwald en lugar de matarlo como debiste haber echo!" Ante esto dumbledor retrocedió visiblemente y guardo silencio

"Ahora tengo un ritual de funeral que planear y a un padre que llorar después que haya asimilado su muerte y deje caer mis emociones de mis escudos de oclusión" camino hacia la puerta y salió , cerrándola de golpe

* * *

  
Jasmine se estrelló de lleno con sus emocionante apenas Hermione la abrazó, pasó una semana en donde no comía, ni dormía, solo lloraba. La levantó de la cama narcisa para el ritual fúnebre de su padre, al cual solo permitió a sus guardianes, remus, los Tonks, los granger y narcisa y Draco.

Lloro encima de su cuerpo que estaba vestido con su ropa favorita, excepto su chaqueta de cuero, la cual se la quedó Jasmine. Le puso una moneda con el símbolo de Hecate en una cara y el de Morrigan en la otra, debajo de su lengua y con un incendio prendió fuego a la pira, viendo entre lágrimas como se consumía el cuerpo. Al finalizar metió las cenizas en una urna, y la colocó en la cripta familiar detrás de una lápida con su nombre y una talla de padfoot

* * *

  
"Jasmine se que estas pasando por momentos muy duros y que nuestra última conversación no termino muy bien" empezó dumbledor antes de entrar al expreso de hogwarts "pero como comprenderás, al morir tu padre y al no dejar testamento para ver quién se queda con tu tutela, temo que tendrás que vivir de vuelta en la casa de tu tía"

"De verdad cree que se va a salir con la suya otra vez?!" le pregunto con enojo "se perfectamente que mi padre si dejo testamento porque yo estaba allí y firme como testigo, no pienso irme a vivir con los dursley"

"Jasmine tienes que pensar en tu seguridad ahora, que sabes de la profecía las salas de sangre..."

"La profecía me importa muy poco, si no fuera porque tengo a gente que quiero en el mundo mágico me largaria dejando todo tirado y que se las arrenglen como puedan!" Terminó de decir a un ahora pálido dumbledor "y tienen que desalojar Grimmauld Place, ya no será la sede de la orden del Fénix ni su casa segura, para mañana los pabellones no les van a permitir la entrada y se les quitará el secreto de la dirección"

Y sin una última mirada abordó el expreso de hogwarts, de vuelta a la casa de los granger.


End file.
